JUGHEAD SPOUSE
by Blood Type-B
Summary: [CHAP 15 UP!/IN THE SEVENTH HEAVEN/END] Baekhyun seharusnya menikah dengan Kris karena perjodohan. Namun Kris tiba-tiba kabur pada hari pernikahan itu berlangsung. Untuk menutupi rasa malu keluarga, Baekhyun pun dinikahkan dengan Chanyeol, adik Kris yang mengalami keterbelakangan. BL/CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 0, Prolog

**SUMMARY :**

Baekhyun seharusnya menikah dengan Kris karena perjodohan. Namun Kris tiba−tiba kabur pada hari pernikahan itu berlangsung. Untuk menutupi rasa malu keluarga, Baekhyun pun dinikahkan dengan Chanyeol, adik Kris yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental. Bagaimana hidup Baekhyun selanjutnya?

* * *

.

 **JUGHEAD SPOUSE**

.

* * *

 **C** hanyeol. **B** aekhyun. **E** XO Member

 **H** urt/ **C** omfort. **A** **L** ittle **B** it **S** ad **S** tory. **M** arriage **L** ife. **P** sychotics **I** llness. **B** L's **R** omance. **G** ay's **L** ife. **F** ujoshi− **A** rea. **R** ate− **T**. **O** ut **O** f **C** haracters. **C** haptered

 **Recommended Song :** **P** romise [ **E** XO], **A** ll **O** f **M** e [ **C** hanyeol's **C** over], **L** ike **R** ain **L** ike **M** usic [ **B** aekhyun]

.

* * *

.

 **PROLOG**

.

* * *

 _ **De'Royal Hotel, Gangnam District.**_

Byun Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat refleksi dirinya dalam kaca besar di sebuah ruangan yang serba putih. Ia tampak begitu manis dengan balutan tuksedo warna putih dengan sebuah mawar putih di saku jasnya. Wajahnya tampak begitu bahagia dan senyumnya tak luntur sedikit pun. Hari ini −tepatnya lima belas menit lagi, ia akan digiring menuju altar dan akan segera bersanding dengan Kris Park −pemuda berwajah campuran dengan segala pesonanya− untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Memikirkan Kris saja, sudah membuatnya merona. Ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu.

Mereka, Kris dan Baekhyun, dipertemukan dalam sebuah perjodohan setahun yang lalu. Keluarga Byun dan Keluarga Park memang sangat dekat semenjak dahulu. Alih−alih menjadi partner, kedua belah pihak justru ingin menjadi besan. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun yang notabene anak tunggal pun ditunangkan dengan Kris. Lama mereka melakukan pendekatan, hingga Baekhyun pun menyadari kalau ia mulai mencintai sosok lembut itu. _Yeah_ , walau sebenarnya ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Kris padanya. Ia hanya berharap untuk kebahagiaan mereka kelak. Ia yakin Kris akan mencintainya jika mereka terus bersama.

"Baekhyun, sudah saatnya sayang." Nyonya Byun berucap lembut dan tersenyum melihat buah hatinya yang telah tumbuh dewasa sekarang. Byun Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang begitu mengagumkan dan cantik. Nyonya Byun bahkan sempat ragu, apakah anaknya itu benar−benar seorang laki−laki? Wajahnya terlalu manis untuk bisa dikategorikan pria _manly_. Ayah Baekhyun pun datang dan pemuda manis itupun menggamit lengan ayahnya. Saling melempar tatapan hangat sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara musik khas pernikahan disana.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar dengan sangat keras seiring langkahnya bersama sang ayah. Tuan Byun yang menyadari kegugupan putranya langsung mengenggam tangan Baekhyun hangat.

"Kau pasti bisa, Byun Baekhyun. Berbahagialah mulai sekarang." Mata Baekhyun berkaca−kaca mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Maka dari itu, demi kebahagiaannya dan keluarganya, Baekhyun mendongak −menatap lurus dan siap untuk menuju altar. Menemui calon suaminya.

 _Krieett_

Dengan perlahan, pintu megah itu terbuka. Seluruh pasang mata langsung menatapnya. Membuatnya bertambah gugup meskipun senyumnya tetap sama, tak luntur sedikitpun. Mereka melangkah beriringan. Kakinya melewati kelopak−kelopak mawar berwarna pink disepanjang karpet warna merah marun itu. Mata sipitnya menangkap keberadaan Kris di atas altar sana, nampak gugup dan gelisah. Ia menyadarinya, Kris... Pemuda itu tampak sedih di pernikahan mereka. Senyum Baekhyun berubah menjadi kecut saat tangannya diraih Kris. Tak ada kehangatan seperti yang diimpikannya. Ia justru merasakan kegundahan pemuda tinggi di hadapannya itu.

Apa Kris menyesali pernikahan ini? Entahlah.

.

* * *

"Byun Baekhyun, apa anda menerima Kris Park sebagai pasangan anda? Berbagi suka maupun duka, menemani dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, bersama hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" Suara seorang pastur menggema diseluruh ruangan megah itu. Banyak diantara tamu undangan yang menahan nafas, menanti jawaban sang pengantin. Baekhyun pun tersenyum amat manis, melirik Kris sebentar kemudian mengangguk perlahan.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Kris Park, apa anda menerima Byun Baekhyun sebagai pasangan anda? Berbagi suka maupun duka, menemani dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, bersama hingga maut memisahkan kalian?" Baekhyun kembali melirik Kris dan pemuda tinggi itu tampak berkeringat dingin. Tatapannya sangat gusar dan sesekali melihat ke arah samping. Karena penasaran, ia pun mengikuti arah pandang Kris dan menemukan seorang pemuda berdimple menatap Kris dengan tatapan sendu.

 _Deg_

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Apa ini? Apa dia kekasih Kris? Kenapa mereka bertatapan seperti itu? Baekhyun dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdenyut sakit melihat interaksi dua anak adam itu. Ia tidak bodoh untuk bisa mengartikan tatapan penuh cinta itu. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, dan Baekhyun telah merebut kebahagiaan mereka. Tapi kenapa harus dia yang merasakan sakit? Tanpa ia sadari, matanya berkaca−kaca dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan memohon.

' _Pilih aku, Kris. Kumohon... aku mencintaimu_.' Namun Kris hanya menatapnya kosong. Tanpa ada tatapan penuh perhatian seperti biasanya. Jadi, selama ini hanya cinta sepihakkah? Pemuda itu tak pernah memiliki perasaan spesial padanya? Tangan Kris memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun dan meremasnya pelan. Ia memberikan tatapan penuh penyesalan pada Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Tapi aku mencintai orang lain."

Dan setelah itu Kris berlari menuju pemuda berdimple itu dan menggandengnya pergi. Para tamu langsung gempar dan ayah Kris murka melihat anaknya yang berlari meninggalkan pernikahan ini. Teriakan demi teriakan memanggil nama Kris dan menyuruh pemuda pirang itu berhenti hanya berlalu seperti angin. Kris tak mengindahkan panggilan itu sama sekali, menoleh pun dia enggan. Baekhyun yang menatap punggung itu hanya bisa meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit. Linangan air mata mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baekhyun− _ah_..." Nyonya Byun memeluk Baekhyun erat. Ikut merasakan betapa sedihnya anak semata wayangnya.

"Kita akan tetap melanjutkan pernikahan ini." Tutur ayah Baekhyun membuat kedua orang yang tengah berpelukan itu menegang. "Aku dan Park Yoochun sepakat untuk menikahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol."

 _Deg_

"A−Apa?" Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna. Hatinya bertambah sakit melihat ayahnya yang ternyata lebih mementingkan kesepakatannya daripada kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin dia akan menikah dengan Chanyeol? Baekhyun tahu betul kalau adik Kris itu berbeda. Dia... dia mengalami keterbelakangan mental karena kecelakaan yang terjadi padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi, disini perasaan Baekhyun hanya untuk Kris dan bukan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menikahkan anak kita dengan ...Park Chanyeol?" bisik ibu Baekhyun seolah mengerti penolakan Baekhyun dengan rencana gila itu. "Tidak... tidak. Kau hanya membebani Baekhyun, _yeobo_. Aku tidak setuju."

"Kita sudah berjanji untuk menggabungkan keluarga kita, dan aku tidak mau keluarga kita menanggung malu karena kejadian ini." Tuan Byun mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun dan menyeret anaknya secara paksa. Baekhyun kembali menitikkan air mata. Ayahnya tidak pernah sekasar ini. Kenapa sekarang beliau sangat memaksanya? Kenapa? Ayahnya melepaskan cengkeraman itu setelah Baekhyun kembali berdiri tepat di samping pemuda lain, yang sangat mirip dengan Kris, namun memiliki sifat yang aneh.

Adik Kris ini lebih pendek 3 senti dari sosok Kris. Memiliki mata yang lebih bulat dari Kris, alis yang cukup tebal, namun keseluruhan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan _hyung_ nya. Selalu menundukkan wajahnya pada orang yang tak dikenalnya. Rambutnya coklat bergelombang dan tatapan matanya begitu polos. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi sekitar 9−11 cm dari Baekhyun itu mengenakan setelan kemeja putih, jas kotak−kotak berwarna abu dan hitam, celana kain hitam panjang serta dasi kupu−kupu. Di hidungnya bertengger kacamata bulat aneh yang melengkapi penampilannya. Benar−benar berbanding terbalik dengan sang kakak yang merupakan seorang _cassanova_.

Chanyeol tampak berdiri kaku, dengan ekspresi takutnya. Wajahnya tampak begitu gugup dan dia menatap Baekhyun dengan badan yang sudah gemetar. Baekhyun muak melihat sikap lelaki idiot itu. Tatapan mata Baekhyun berubah menjadi dingin dan penuh kebencian. Membuat Chanyeol beringsut mundur namun ayahnya mendorong punggungnya secara perlahan untuk kembali berhadapan dengan Byun Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol berkaca−kaca, persis seperti seorang anak kecil yang ketakutan melihat bayangan kain putih yang dianggap hantu.

Mau atau tidak, cincin emas putih dengan satu mata berlian itu sudah melingkari jari masing−masing. Tak ada ciuman dalam sesi pernikahan karena Chanyeol tidak mengerti akan hal itu. Ia masih memberikan tatapan takutnya pada Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun tetap menatap pemuda itu dingin. Marga Park sudah disandangnya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sorak sorai para tamu berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan Baekhyun. Ia sakit, ia benci, dan ia murka atas kesepakatan sepihak antara ayahnya dan keluarga Park. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin sekali mencekik pemuda idiot di depannya. Ia benar−benar sangat malu harus menjadi _istri_ seorang Park Chanyeol dan bukan Kris Park yang sempurna itu.

Ia tak bisa membayangkan, semengerikan apa hidupnya setelah ini. Mengurusi pemuda idiot itu seorang diri di rumah besarnya nanti? Oh, _Hell's coming_.

.

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Aku tahu ini mengingatkan kalian pada Babys Breath, karena sejujurnya aku juga suka FF itu meskipun FF itu lebih ke brothership. Mungkin bisa dibilang terinspirasi, tapi aku bikin cerita ini lebih terinspirasi lagi karena drama 'Brilliant Legacy'. Aku suka banget ama adiknya yang idiot tapi pintar main piano itu.


	2. Chapter 1, A New Lease Off Life

.

 **CHAPTER 1 :**  
 **[A NEW LEASE OFF LIFE]**

.

* * *

 **Mobil M.B** berwarna hitam metalik milik Baekhyun tampak berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah bernomor B−6 yang terletak di perumahan mewah daerah Gangnam. Mata sipitnya menatap rumah yang telah dihuninya selama lima tahun itu dengan tatapan sendu. Bias−bias cahaya sore masuk melalui kaca mobilnya dan mengenai sebagian wajahnya. Mata yang dulu bersinar kini tampak sembab dan berkantung. Wajahnya tampak kusut meskipun telah ditutupi oleh _make up_ tipis. Bibir ranumnya mengeluarkan kepulan asap menandakan kalau hawa sore ini mulai dingin. Mengabaikan keadaan dirinya yang alergi dingin, Baekhyun memilih turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan pelan menuju gerbang rumahnya.

Ia memandang plat nama rumahnya yang terpasang di gapura gerbang kokoh itu dengan tatapan sedih. Plat yang terbuat dari kayu itu kini telah berganti nama. Dulunya plat itu bertuliskan namanya, dan seharusnya plat itu kini berganti menjadi nama Kris Park. Namun lelaki mungil itu harus merelakan semua impian itu lebur menjadi debu. Yang didapatinya kini hanyalah nama 'Park Chanyeol' yang tertulis dengan sangat jelas disana. Seolah mengejek ketidakberdayaan Baekhyun di acara pernikahannya kemarin malam. Pernikahan terburuk yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Kenangan pahit yang menjadi mimpi buruknya di malam ia tertidur setelah acara itu.

Lagi−lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Kemarin setelah pernikahan itu selesai, Baekhyun memilih untuk tidur di hotel dari pada pulang ke rumahnya. Menenggak beberapa gelas wine sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur karena mabuk. Mengabaikan semua panggilan dan pesan yang masuk dalam ponselnya. Ia hanya ingin ketenangan sebelum menghadapi hidupnya yang −mungkin− akan berbeda dari biasanya. Ia sendiri sadar kalau bibir tipisnya tak lagi menyunggingkan senyuman sejak kemarin. Rasa sakit karena penolakan Kris kemarin masih sangat terasa dalam hatinya. Membuat setitik air mata kembali menuruni pipinya yang mulus. Baekhyun cepat−cepat menyeka air mata itu. Tak mau terlihat lemah untuk sekarang.

 _Brrmm._

Lelaki mungil itu menoleh saat sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di belakang mobilnya. Tak lama setelahnya keluarlah sosok wanita dengan balutan _blazer_ berwarna abu. Wanita itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun hingga matanya menyipit. Baekhyun tak mengenalnya, karena itu dia hanya membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya sebagai formalitas. Wanita itu tampak membujuk seseorang keluar, membuat dahi Baekhyun berkerut heran. Hingga menit kelima, akhirnya rasa penasaran Baekhyun pun terbayar. Seorang lelaki berambut coklat dengan potongan sedikit memanjang keluar dari mobil itu. Wajahnya tertunduk tak berani menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdecih saat menyadari kalau itu suami idiotnya, Park Chanyeol. Hanya saja dengan penampilan biasa. Rambut coklat lurus, mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna _soft−blue_ , celana hitam panjang serta kacamata yang tak lepas dari hidung bangirnya. Jika orang tak mengenalnya, mereka takkan tahu kalau Chanyeol itu mengalami keterbelakangan mental, karena dandanannya yang lebih terlihat seperti orang biasa pada umumnya. Hanya saja, sikap idiotnya akan terlihat ketika anak itu bersama orang−orang yang dikenalnya. Dia hanya akan menjadi anak berusia 7 tahun yang sangat manja dan kekanakan. Terkadang mengamuk dan menangis jika ada yang menganggunya.

"Baekhyun− _sshi_?" Baekhyun terlalu sibuk memperhatikan kelakuan Chanyeol sehingga tak menyadari posisi wanita itu kini telah berada di depannya tepat. "Aku Tiffany Hwang." Tangan wanita itu terulur dan Baekhyun segera menyambutnya. Ia tak mau _image_ nya rusak hanya karena rasa tidak sukanya pada Chanyeol. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tersenyum kecil −meskipun terpaksa.

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Maksud anda, Park Baekhyun?" Wanita itu tertawa kecil, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. Sungguh, ia lupa kalau nama Park telah disandangnya sejak kemarin malam. Bibirnya tersenyum paksa lalu mengangguk kaku. "Aku Tiffany Hwang. Aku adalah _psikiater_ yang merawat Chanyeol selama ini. Aku sangat menyukainya dan sudah menganggapnya seperti adik kandungku sendiri. Jadi, aku harap kau bisa menjaga hubungan dengannya karena— _yeah_ , kau tahu 'kan kalau Chanyeol itu... spesial?"

" _Y−Yeah_ , aku rasa." Baekhyun mengetuk gerbang rumahnya dan dua satpam yang menjaga rumahnya pun dengan sigap membuka gerbang tinggi itu lalu membungkuk kearah tuan mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di dalam, Dokter Hwang?"

"Ah tidak perlu. Aku sedikit terburu−buru. Aku masih memiliki tugas di rumah sakit." Lelaki mungil itu mengangguk, tanda ia memaklumi kesibukan seorang dokter spesialis. "Aku kemari hanya untuk mengantarkannya. Selanjutnya aku serahkan padamu." Mata Baekhyun langsung bergulir untuk menangkap keberadaan Chanyeol di belakang wanita itu. Sikapnya masih sama seperti kemarin. Lelaki jangkung itu tampak ketakutan melihatnya. Hhh, mungkin _jiwa anak−anak_ nya mampu membuat Chanyeol merasakan kebencian Baekhyun padanya. Tiffany yang menyadari tatapan Baekhyun pun hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Dia kemarin menghadiri pernikahan itu. Jadi, dia tahu betul bagaimana hubungan pasangan baru ini.

"..."

"Aku harap kau bersabar menghadapinya, Baekhyun− _sshi_. Kau tenang saja, Chanyeol bukan orang yang bisa menyakiti siapapun apalagi melukai orang tersebut." Baekhyun bernafas lega untuk itu. "Jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertekan, mungkin Chanyeol hanya akan menangis."

"Ah, begitu."

"Maaf terlalu banyak bicara. Aku pikir kau mungkin membutuhkan bimbingan awal agar kalian bisa menjalani hubungan yang baik ke depannya." Lelaki mungil itu kembali tersenyum kecut. Hubungan baik? Entahlah. Apa sebuah pernikahan paksa itu bisa membuatnya bahagia? Baekhyun sendiri tak yakin untuk itu. "Ini kartu namaku—" Tiffany memberikan sebuah kertas tebal berukura cm yang bertuliskan nama rumah sakit, namanya serta nomor penting. "Aku biasanya mengunjungi Chanyeol seminggu dua kali. Yaitu pada hari Rabu dan Minggu. Tapi, jika kau butuh bantuanku, kau bisa langsung menghubungiku."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Tiffany meraih lengan Chanyeol lalu mensejajarkan tubuh jangkung itu tepat di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun meliriknya sedikit. Suasananya tiba−tiba saja tampak canggung.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Baekhyun− _sshi_." Tiffany membungkuk dan Baekhyun pun membalasnya. Wanita itu lalu beralih pada lelaki jangkung disamping Baekhyun. "Chanyeol− _ah_ , barang−barangmu sudah berada di dalam." Lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk−angguk cepat. Tampak begitu akrab dengan sosok wanita itu. Baekhyun bahkan sempat heran melihat senyuman itu untuk pertama kali. "Hiduplah bahagia untuk sekarang. Aku berjanji kau akan segera sembuh, Chanyeol."

" _Ye, noona_." jawab Chanyeol kelewat semangat, persis seperti anak kecil yang dijanjikan permen oleh ibunya.

"Aku pergi dulu, _bye_ Chanyeol. Sampai bertemu lagi, Baekhyun− _sshi_." Mereka kembali saling membungkuk sebelum akhirnya Tiffany berlalu dengan mobilnya. Baekhyun kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, menatap intens lelaki itu dari bawah hingga atas. Tatapannya begitu mengintimidasi membuat Chanyeol tertunduk dalam. Ia sangat takut pada sosok asing di depannya ini. Jantungnya sampai berdebum dengan sangat keras sekarang.

"Parkirkan mobilku, Tuan Kim." Satpam rumah Baekhyun membungkuk lalu menerima kunci yang diberikan tuannya. Sebelum melangkah memasuki halaman rumahnya, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Chanyeol− _sshi_ , kau ingin berdiri disitu seharian? Masuklah." ujar Baekhyun dengan nada kelewat datar. Lelaki tinggi itu menatap bangunan di depannya ragu lalu menatap punggung kecil Baekhyun yang telah meninggalkannya beberapa langkah di depan. Akhirnya Chanyeol memilih menyusul Baekhyun daripada mati berdiri di depan gerbang di cuaca sedingin ini.

Mereka memasuki rumah mewah itu dengan tenang. Chanyeol mengamati keadaan dalam ruangan itu dengan wajah yang berbinar lucu. Rumah Baekhyun tak seklasik kelihatannya. Rumah bercat putih itu, meskipun diluarnya tampak seperti bangunan kuno, namun di dalamnya begitu modern. Cat rumah Baekhyun berwarna _baby blue_ dengan langit−langit rumah berwarna gelap dengan titik−titik berbentuk bintang yang tampak gemerlap. Baekhyun sengaja mendesainnya agar mirip dengan langit malam. Karena langit malam adalah salah satu hal yang menjadi favoritnya. Mereka memasuki rumah itu lebih dalam.

Rumah itu memiliki dua lantai, letak tangga menuju lantai dua tepat berada di dekat meja makan dan dapur. Di ruangan yang bersekat dengan ruang tamu itu pun suasananya sudah tampak berbeda. Konsep warna hijau dengan berbagai gambar buah besar−besar menghiasi dinding ruangan itu. Tiba−tiba Tuan Kim, salah satu penjaga rumah Baekhyun muncul dari arah belakang lalu memberikan kunci mobil pada Baekhyun. Setelah mendapatkan kunci itu, Baekhyun bergegas ke dapur dan mengambil air dingin untuk diminumnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol tetap menikmati suasana rumah Baekhyun yang lucu. Rata−rata barang yang ada di rumah ini bermotif _strawberry_.

"Park Chanyeol?" Chanyeol tersentak lalu menatap Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu menatapnya balik dengan pandangan menilai. Lelaki jangkung itu tiba−tiba saja merasa malu dan salah tingkah. "Di rumah ini tidak ada _maid_. Hanya ada tukang bersih−bersih yang datang seminggu sekali dan tukang masak di setiap pagi. Jadi, aku berharap kau bisa menjadi mandiri disini." Lelaki jangkung itu memilih untuk tidak bertanya meskipun ia sedikit tidak mengerti perkataan Baekhyun.

"..."

"Kau mengerti maksudku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut. Chanyeol terlalu takut untuk membuka suara, namun dia benar−benar tidak tahu semua yang dikatakan _istri_ nya itu.

"M−Mandiri?" Bekhyun membuang nafas. _Well_ , dia harus bersabar menghadapi orang seperti Chanyeol. Ia tak mau menanggung resiko −dengan marah−marah dan berakhir dengan tangisan bayi Chanyeol.

" _Yeah_ , mandiri itu seperti kau harus bisa mencuci peralatanmu sendiri atau melakukan hal dengan tanganmu sendiri." Seharusnya Chanyeol protes. Karena demi apapun dia tidak pernah mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Ia tak mengerti dan setiap kali ia berusaha berpikir dengan keras, ia selalu saja berakhir dengan pingsan atau menangis keras. "Anggap saja aku kakakmu. Karena kurasa kau juga tidak mengerti arti sebuah pernikahan." Baekhyun mencicit di akhir.

" _Hyung_?"

"Hn, panggil saja aku Baek _hyung_. Kau lebih muda beberapa bulan dariku." Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum. Meskipun terasa sedikit sulit karena jujur dia tak menyukai Chanyeol. "Kau mengerti 'kan, Chanyeol?" Bibir Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman kecil lalu mengangguk perlahan. Baekhyun bahkan sempat tertegun karena senyuman itu. "Aku... aku akan mencoba. Aku akan berusaha menjadi kakakmu. Meskipun kita sekarang dalam hubungan pernikahan, namun aku tidak bisa menjanjikan sebuah cinta untukmu, Chanyeol− _ah_."

"Baekhyun... _hyung_?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, tepat di kedua belah mata bulat yang sangat polos itu. "J−Jangan bersedih. Chanyeol akan berusaha menjadi adik yang baik dan tidak akan merepotkanmu. Chanyeol janji." Lelaki yang lebih tinggi mengangguk mantab. Baekhyun bisa melihat keseriusan di wajah itu meskipun tatapannya masih sama seperti sebelumnya, tatapan khas anak−anak.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengerti." Mereka pun saling melempar senyuman hangat. Baekhyun memang tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi mungkin kebencian yang sempat hinggap di hatinya itu perlahan mulai hilang. Benar, mungkin mereka bisa hidup dengan menjadi saudara. Lagipula Chanyeol sedang dalam masa pengobatan. Dan jika itu berhasil, mereka mungkin bisa saling mengerti dan akhirnya bisa memiliki kebahagiaan masing−masing di masa depan. Dengan orang yang mereka cintai kelak.

Malam itu, Chanyeol tidur bersama Baekhyun dengan saling memunggungi.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Pagi harinya,** Baekhyun bangun terlebih dahulu. Mata sipitnya yang masih setengah terpejam langsung menatap lelaki di sampingnya dengan pandangan penuh arti. Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu mengapa kemarin dia bisa bersikap lembut pada Chanyeol. Padahal di malam pernikahan mereka, ia begitu membenci lelaki itu karena ia berpikir Chanyeol hanya akan menjadi beban. Namun melihat tatapan mata bulat yang penuh keceriaan itu, kebencian Baekhyun perlahan menghilang. Ia seolah mendapatkan sosok adik yang selalu didambakannya sejak kecil. Bibir Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyuman kecil saat tangan Chanyeol tampak mengusap−usap hidungnya lalu kembali mendengkur lucu sembari memeluk boneka rilakkuma super besar miliknya. Satu hal yang patut di ingat oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol sangat menyukai rilakkuma, seperti apapun bentuknya.

"Hh, mana mungkin aku bisa membenci orang sepolos dia." lirihnya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk segera bangkit, menyelimuti tubuh Chanyeol sampai dagunya, lalu bergegas memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setengah jam kemudian Baekhyun menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur untuk membantu _maid_ bagian masaknya yang hanya datang di pagi hari saja. Baru saja ia menuruni tangga, hidungnya sudah dapat mencium aroma makanan lezat. Kakinya segera berlarian kecil dan matanya membulat lucu melihat hidangan spesial pagi ini. Makanannya terlihat lebih banyak karena mereka kedatangan anggota keluarga baru.

"Selamat pagi, Baek!" sapa _maid_ itu. Wanita cantik yang masih muda itu telah akrab dengan Baekhyun sehingga tak perlu ada embel−embel panggilan 'Tuan' di depan namanya. Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum hangat.

"Selamat pagi, Soonkyu _noona_. Sepertinya semuanya sudah siap, ya?" Gadis berambut coklat gelap itu tersenyum bangga.

"Tentu saja. Kau bangun telat hari ini." Baekhyun hanya terkekeh. Lelaki mungil itu mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi lalu memulai acara sarapannya. "Hey, Baek?" Baekhyun berdehem sebagai jawaban. "Apa Tuan Chanyeol belum bangun? Apa perlu aku membangunkannya?" Gerakan tangan Baekhyun terhenti. Dia menatap Soonkyu dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat kemudian dia menggedikkan bahunya. "Bagaimana pun dia suamimu sekarang. Kau harus bersikap baik padanya."

"Aku tahu—"

"Eh, itu dia." Soonkyu segera menyiapkan piring untuk lelaki tinggi yang tengah menuruni tangga dengan boneka rilakkuma besarnya itu. Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok itu. Mata Chanyeol masih terkantuk−kantuk dan lelaki itu masih mengenakan piyama berwarna coklat muda dengan gambar rilakkuma. Baekhyun akui Chanyeol itu cukup menggemaskan, namun tetap saja wajahnya terlihat lebih maskulin dari wajah cantik miliknya. Saat sampai di depan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengucek matanya lalu melotot saat mendapati orang asing di depannya.

" _N−Nugu_?" tunjuknya pada Baekhyun takut−takut. Baekhyun menjatuhkan sumpitnya kaget sedangkan Soonkyu hanya terkekeh. Dahi lelaki jangkung itu berkerut heran kemudian matanya menatap sekelilingnya. Setelah beberapa detik dalam keheningan Chanyeol langsung menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajah tampannya di belakang boneka rilakkumanya. "Maaf, Chanyeol lupa. Maafkan Chanyeol, Baek _hyung_. Jangan memarahi Chanyeol. _Pleaseu_." Chanyeol berusaha melakukan _aegyo_ agar wajah datar Baekhyun berubah.

Baekhyun menahan tawa melihat kelakuan polos Chanyeol.

"Duduklah, Chanyeol. Soonkyu _noona_ sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk, Chanyeol menuruti perintah Baekhyun. Dia meletakkan rilakkuma raksasa di sampingnya lalu mengaitkan kedua jemarinya. Menanti Soonkyu yang masih mengambilkan makanan untuk Chanyeol. Sesekali Soonkyu bertanya tentang makanan yang tidak disukainya lalu Chanyeol akan menjawab dengan lirih, terkesan takut−takut.

" _Jja_! Makanlah yang banyak, Tuan Chanyeol." Soonkyu tersenyum manis dan dibalas senyuman canggung oleh lelaki itu.

"C−Chanyeol ingin itu— _eung_ ,"

"Apa? Katakanlah."

"S−Suap—" Kekehan Soonkyu memenuhi ruang makan itu. Dia pun meraih piring Chanyeol lalu duduk disamping tuannya. Baekhyun tidak pernah keberatan dengan sikap Soonkyu yang lebih terlihat seperti saudaranya, karena memang dia yang memintanya.

"Biar aku saja, _noona_. Bukankah kau harus membantu ibumu di pasar?"

"Tak apa, Baek." Baekhyun menghalau suapan Soonkyu. "Oke, oke. Baiklah Tuan Muda Byun. Silahkan~" Soonkyu mengerling membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Wanita itu pasti berniat menggodanya. Baekhyun kan hanya ingin membantu supaya Soonkyu juga tidak melebihi jam kerjanya. Ia hanya bertugas untuk memasakkan sarapan dan pulang pada pukul 8 pagi.

Soonkyu pun berpamitan pergi. Setelah sosok wanita itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan, Baekhyun pun menatap Chanyeol dengan tangan yang masih memegang piring Chanyeol.

"Baru kemarin aku mengatakan padamu untuk belajar mandiri, Chanyeol." Kepala Chanyeol langsung menunduk dalam. Melihat mata bulat itu berkaca−kaca, Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Aku hanya memiliki libur seminggu dan setelah itu aku harus memulai memimpin perusahaan gabungan itu. Setelah ini, aku tak bisa terus menemanimu. Maka dari itu, aku tidak bisa memanjakanmu seperti yang dilakukan keluargamu, Chanyeol− _ah_. Kau harus mandiri karena kau adalah seorang suami sekarang."

"S−Suami?"

" _Yeah_ , seperti ayahmu. Ayahmu adalah seorang suami −yang harus bertanggung jawab pada istrinya. Menjaga istrinya. Seperti ayahmu yang menjaga ibumu." Bibir Chanyeol melengkung ke bawah, dia menatap Baekhyun penuh penyesalan. "Aku akan mengajarimu semuanya dan kau juga harus bersedia memperlajarinya. _Arra_?" Anggukan menjadi jawaban Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum puas lalu mengusak rambut Chanyeol.

"Tapi Chanyeol tak memiliki ibu." Baekhyun tahu itu. Jadi, dia hanya mengusap rambut Chanyeol kembali, lalu turun ke arah pipinya. Chanyeol tiba−tiba saja memerah karena sikap lembut Baekhyun. Desiran aneh perlahan muncul di dadanya. Tidak ada yang pernah memperlakukannya seintim itu. Jadi Chanyeol merasa sedikit aneh dan belum terbiasa dengan keadaan jantungnya yang kini tengah maraton.

"Kau 'kan memilikiku sekarang. Aku bisa menjadi kakak, ayah, sekaligus ibumu." Tatapan Baekhyun berubah sendu. Entah kenapa melihat wajah Chanyeol tiba−tiba saja mengingatkannya pada sosok Kris yang masih bersarang dalam hatinya. Dadanya tiba−tiba saja terasa sesak. "Maaf karena sempat membencimu, Chanyeol." bisik Baekhyun dengan suara lirih.

Chanyeol menatapnya bingung.

" _Hyung_?"

"Ayo makan! Buka mulutmu. Aaa~"

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Park Yoochun,** Byun Yunho dan Byun Seohyun tampak tengah duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Byun. Sesekali mereka tampak tertawa saat mengobrol tentang keinginan mereka yang kini menjadi kenyataan. Menyatukan kedua belah keluarga, meskipun itu perlu perjuangan keras karena penolakan memalukan Kris kemarin.

"Apa Baekhyun tak keberatan dengan pernikahan mereka? Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena menyerahkan anakku pada Baekhyun untuk diurusnya. Dia pasti sangat kerepotan apalagi Baekhyun harus mengurusi perusahaannya sendiri kelak." ujar Yoochun membuat suasana bahagia tadi sempat berubah menjadi keheningan. Yunho berdehem kemudian menyeruput kopinya dengan tenang.

"Kau tenang saja, Yoochun− _ah_. Fokuslah untuk mencari Kris sekarang. Aku janji Baekhyun akan bisa menjaga Chanyeol. Meskipun dia kemarin menolak pernikahan itu, tapi dia takkan sanggup menyakiti Chanyeol. Hatinya terlalu lembut sebagai seorang lelaki." Yoochun merasa lega untuk itu. Jujur saja, Yoochun benar−benar merasa bersalah atas insiden pernikahan anak mereka yang sangat kacau kemarin sehingga Keluarga Byun harus menanggung malu. Namun sepertinya Yunho tidak mempermasalahkannya karena mereka pun bersahabat semenjak kecil. Tak mungkin 'kan persahabatan mereka hancur karena masalah ini? Toh, akhirnya mereka bisa menjadi _besan_ meskipun pernikahan anak−anak mereka harus didasari oleh paksaan.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku takut kalau Chanyeol akan membebani Baekhyun."

"Tidak, Yoochun− _sshi_." Seohyun menyela. "Aku akan sering−sering mengunjungi rumah Baekhyun untuk melihat keadaan mereka. Chanyeol pun sudah kuanggap seperti anak sendiri. Aku akan menjaganya juga." Senyuman terpatri di bibir Yoochun. Pria berumur 50 tahunan itu hanya bisa mengelus dada ketika mengingat asal mula mimpi buruk keluarganya itu.

"Kalau saja Eunhye mampu bertahan, mungkin Chanyeol takkan kesepian seperti sekarang. Kalau saja kala itu aku mau mengantar mereka ke gereja, mungkin kecelakaan itu takkan menimpa istri dan anakku."

"Jangan mengingat kejadian lalu, Yoochun− _ah_. Biarlah semua menjadi kenangan yang tersimpan rapat. Sekarang, ada Baekhyun dan kami yang juga akan menjaga Chanyeol untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Byun Yunho."

"Itulah gunanya sebuah keluarga."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **"Chanyeol?"** Chanyeol yang sibuk menggambar di ruang bersantai langsung mengedarkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun. Lelaki itu datang bersama orang lain di belakangnya. Melihat sosok cantik itu, Chanyeol langsung melompat dan menerjang lelaki itu dengan pelukan. Tawanya terdengar bebas dan sempat membuat Baekhyun iri karena lelaki jangkung itu tampak dekat dengan sosok yang bertamu ini.

"Rusa _hyung_! Aku merindukanmu~" sapa Chanyeol ceria. Luhan tertawa mendengarnya. Dia mendorong lengan Chanyeol sedikit lalu mengenggam tangannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Park Dobi~" Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lebar lalu memberikan pelukan kecil kembali. Mereka duduk berjejer di ruangan itu dan Chanyeol langsung bercerita ini itu layaknya bocah yang tengah memamerkan mainan barunya pada teman sebayanya. Baekhyun yang sudah duduk −sembari menonton televisi− tampak sedikit terganggu dengan ocehan Chanyeol. Bukan, bukan suara berisik Chanyeol yang mengganggunya. Namun, kedekatan murid dan guru itu yang membuatnya sedikit... kesal.

Luhan, lelaki keturunan China itu adalah guru privat Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang hanya _home−schooling_ dikarenakan ayahnya yang tak tega menyekolahkan Chanyeol di sekolah khusus.

Mereka terus bercerita sampai mengabaikan keberadaan Baekhyun disana. Lelaki mungil itu menggerutu, dia benci diabaikan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau seorang guru _private_ bisa sedekat itu dengan muridnya." Baekhyun berujar dengan wajah datar. Masih menatap layar televisi di depannya yang kini menampilkan adegan sepasang kucing dan tikus yang tengah berkejaran. Luhan yang merasa kalimat Baekhyun terdengar begitu dingin lalu melemparkan senyuman kikuk. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap polos keduanya.

"Maafkan ketidaksopananku, Baekhyun− _sshi_. Kami akan segera memulai pelajarannya."

"Tak apa, lanjutkan saja. Tidak usah sungkan. Aku akan kembali ke ruang kerjaku. Aku terlalu lama mengabaikan proposal perusahaanku." Baekhyun pun mematikan televisinya dan berlalu dengan kaki sedikit menghentak. Ia melemparkan tatapan kesal pada punggung Chanyeol yang tampak melanjutkan gambarnya. Lalu matanya bersiborok dengan manik Luhan. Luhan sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum paksa kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Zhang Yixing,** lelaki berwajah manis yang berasal dari China itu tampak tengah menyeduh segelas _capuccino_. Sesekali ia menyandungkan lagu−lagu China. Suasana hatinya mungkin terlihat baik sekarang, jauh beda dengan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dimana dia harus menghabiskan air matanya hanya untuk menangisi sosok yang paling dicintainya, Kris Park. Walau ada sedikit rasa bersalah ketika ia menatap calon Kris kemarin, namun Yixing tak bisa memungkiri kalau dia juga menginginkan Kris menjadi miliknya. Bisakah dia egois kali ini?

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, hm?" Sepasang tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang dengan erat. Sesekali pemiliknya menghirup aroma _mint_ di sekitar leher Yixing, membuat lelaki manis itu geli. Punggung Yixing pun menempel sempurna pada dada bidang Kris yang tak tertutupi sehelai kain pun.

"Ini sudah hampir jam 12 siang, Yifan. Bersihkan dirimu." Yifan adalah nama China yang dibuatkan oleh Yixing, seperti sebuah panggilan sayang untuknya. Dan Kris sangat menyukainya. Apalagi nada lembut penuh kasih yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya itu, membuat debaran di jantungnya semakin menggila saja dan membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ini bau khas cinta, sayang." Suaranya menggoda Kris merayap memasuki inderanya, membuat lehernya merinding seketika. Kris membalikkan tubuh Yixing yang hanya berbalut kemeja berwarna biru muda lalu mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir lelaki yang lebih pendek. Mengecap rasa manis dan sesekali memberi gigitan kecil disana. Yixing mendorong sedikit dada Kris untuk menghentikan ciuman itu. Wajahnya menatap Kris sendu.

"Aku merasa bersalah pada Byun Baekhyun."

Kris sebenarnya tak ingin membahas ini lagi. Namun, melihat kekasihnya yang berhati lembut itu murung, ia jadi tak tega. Dia menangkup kedua pipi Yixing dan mereka bertatapan dalam diam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yixing. Kau tahu itu." Lelaki yang lebih pendek mengangguk. "Lalu apa kau tega melihat Baekhyun yang menikah dengan orang yang tak mencintainya? Apa kau juga tega melihatku menderita karena penjodohan sialan itu?" Yixing menggeleng pelan. Ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Kris, menikmati detak jantung kekasih tingginya itu yang berdegup secepat miliknya. Bibirnya mengulas senyuman lega.

"Semoga Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan suami yang lebih baik darimu." ujar Yixing kemudian, lalu disambut usapan sayang di kepalanya.

Kris menjawab dengan kekehan kecil.

" _See_? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan kekasihku yang berhati seperti kapas ini? Kau bahkan lebih memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun daripada perasaanmu sendiri."

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kalau aku perlu melakukannya."

.

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Aku tahu karakter Chanyeol disini gak seidiot kelihatannya. Tapi emang sengaja aku bikin gitu, karena keterbelakangan mental disini gak sampai membuat Chanyeol gila. Dia hanya bersikap seperti anak berumur 7 tahun dan gak bisa dewasa seperti lelaki pada umumnya. Jadi, dia masih bersikap manja, kekanakan, penakut, dan cengeng.


	3. Chapter 2, Remembrances

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **[REMEMBRANCES]**

.

* * *

 _ **Recommended Song : Promise, EXO.**_

* * *

 _ **B**_ _ **aekhyun** tersenyum sembari mematut dirinya di kaca besar dalam kamarnya. Membenahi tatanan rambutnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya kakinya melangkah keluar dari tempat ternyamannya, the precious bedroom. Hari ini adalah kencan pertamanya bersama Kris setelah dua bulan mereka mencoba melakukan pendekatan. Jujur, ia sangat menantikan tibanya hari spesial ini. Dimana hanya ada mereka berdua, menikmati kebersamaan mereka, menghabiskan waktu berdua seakan hari ini adalah waktu terakhir mereka. Apa itu terdengar klasik? Baekhyun tak peduli. Dia teramat bahagia hari ini._

 _Langkahnya yang tadinya cepat langsung melambat saat melihat sosok Kris di ujung tangga rumahnya, menatapnya kagum dengan senyuman tampan di wajahnya. Jantung Baekhyun langsung berdebar melihat lengkungan bibir itu. Hatinya menghangat seketika. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan tangannya langsung melingkari pinggang Kris dengan erat. Sedangkan lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap helaian halus Baekhyun. Mereka berpelukan selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Kris melepaskannya._

" _Kita harus pergi sebelum tengah malam, Baekhyunee." Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali lalu menggamit lengan Kris._

" _Kajja!" serunya ceria. Kris terkekeh dibuatnya._

 _Malam ini adalah malam pergantian tahun dan mereka berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua sembari menikmati firework dari pinggir sungai Han, seperti yang selalu dilakukan pasangan pada umumnya. Baekhyun begitu gembira karena ini kali pertama ia pergi dengan seseorang yang dicintainya. Sampai senyuman indahnya tak pernah luntur sedikit pun. Sangat cantik dan menawan._

 _Mereka duduk berdua di bawah pohon maple bersama dengan beberapa pasangan lain yang tengah bercengkerama. Baekhyun mengeratkan coatnya. Angin malam mulai membuatnya menggigil, namun tangan besar yang tiba−tiba mengenggamnya membuatnya hangat hingga ke relung._

" _Kau suka?"_

" _Ini kencan paling hebat yang pernah kurasakan."_

" _Kalau aku tidak salah, kau bilang ini kencan pertamamu." Kris berujar dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Lelaki mungil disampingnya hanya terkikik setelah menyadari ucapannya tadi._

" _Yeah, maksudku ini kencan pertama yang takkan pernah bisa kulupakan."_

 _Kris tersenyum mendengarnya._

 _Kerlap−kerlip bintang tampak mendukung indahnya malam itu. Sinar bulan yang terpantul di air sungai membiaskan wajah cantik Baekhyun, membuatnya semakin bersinar di mata Kris._

" _Lima... Empat... Tiga—"_

 _Lelaki tinggi itu seakan lupa akan keadaan. Tanpa sadar, ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya menempel sempurna pada milik Baekhyun −bersamaan dengan suara letusan firework di langit kota Seoul. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan betapa jantungnya tengah meledak−ledak sekarang. Ciuman pertamanya, bersama orang yang dicintainya. Adakah yang lebih indah dari ini? Yang lebih dominan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan, mengecup dan mengulum bibir bawah Baekhyun, mengabaikan keramaian sungai Han dan getaran di sakunya yang menunjukkan satu pesan telah masuk._

' _ **Happy New Year, Yifan. Aku akan segera kembali ke Seoul, aku mencintaimu...'**_

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Seminggu** berlalu, dimana Baekhyun mulai mengenal siapa saja yang akan berperan dalam hidup barunya kelak. Ada Tiffany Hwang— selaku psikiater yang menangani Chanyeol sejak kecelakaan yang dialaminya. Wanita itu sangat menyayangi Chanyeol melebihi apapun, menganggapnya layaknya adik sendiri. Lalu, Kim Jongin, sekretaris sekaligus manager di perusahaan barunya kelak. Kim Jongin juga adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil bersama Kyungsoo. Mereka −JongSoo− telah bertunangan omong−omong. Lalu Luhan, lelaki berdarah China itu adalah guru privat Chanyeol sejak Chanyeol berumur 14 tahun. Dia datang setiap hari −kecuali hari Sabtu dan Minggu− untuk belajar. Baekhyun merasa lelaki itu memperlakukan Chanyeol lebih dari seorang murid. Ia menduga, kalau lelaki berparas wanita itu memiliki perasaan pada suaminya. Satu lagi adalah Oh Sehun. Dia adalah adik dari Oh Jaehyun, dokter pribadi keluarga Baekhyun. Namun karena kesibukan Jaehyun, Sehun pun menggantikan posisi Jaehyun di keluarga Byun. Dia hanya akan datang ketika dibutuhkan.

"Astaga, Baek! Kau apakan tanganmu, hah?!" Terdengar suara teriakan kesal dari arah belakang membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya sibuk berkebun −sembari menghafalkan jadwal perusahaan− terlonjak kaget. Ia mendengus saat mendapati Tiffany sudah berkacak pinggang di belakangnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Dia jadi heran dengan wanita itu, ternyata di balik wajah keibuannya, dia sangat cerewet dan suka mengatur.

" _Noona_ , aku hanya ingin bersantai sebelum mulai bekerja lusa. Jangan berisik dan menghancurkan ketenanganku!" gerutu Baekhyun setelah wanita itu berjongkok di sampingnya. Masih menatapnya dengan wajah super menyebalkan. Bahkan ibunya tak semenyebalkan dia. Huh.

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa dengan tanganmu itu?! Kenapa kau memakai perban, hah?"

"Hhh..." Ia mendesah malas. "Aku tadi hanya membuat kesalahan saat menanam bunga mawar. Bukannya memegang tangkainya dengan hati−hati, aku justru mencengkeramnya begitu saja. Jadi, _yeah_... seperti ini hasilnya." Mendengar pengakuan konyol itu, Tiffany langsung melayangkan sentilan keras pada dahi Baekhyun. "YA! SAKIT!" Wanita cantik itu mendengus geli akan sikap kekanakan adik manisnya itu.

"Bodoh. Kau ini seperti anak SD saja." ejeknya dengan seringaian memuakkan. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Terlalu sering mendengar ejekan seperti itu dari mulut _noona_ nya itu. "Masa menanam bunga mawar saja kau tak bisa. Payah."

"Tch, diam kau!"

"Hahahahaaa." Kalau saja Tiffany bukan wanita, Baekhyun pasti sudah menyumpal mulut _noona_ nya itu dengan _sekrop_ yang dipegangnya. "Omong−omong dimana Chanyeol? Aku belum melihatnya sejak tadi. Padahal biasanya kalian menempel seperti lem kertas saja." Baekhyun menghentikan acara mari−menanam−bunganya lalu melempar _sekrop_ nya kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut beberapa centi. Wanita yang lebih tua hanya mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Dia ada di ruang tengah, belajar dengan guru genit itu." Oh oh begitu rupanya. Tiffany tersenyum jahil sebelum akhirnya ia tergelak mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti orang cemburu itu. Bibir lelaki pendek itu terlihat manyun dan wajahnya memerah menahan emosi. Bukankah itu sangat lucu? Harus ia akui kalau Baekhyun itu benar−benar sosok yang menggemaskan. Tangannya kemudian menepuk−nepuk pundak Baekhyun sok dramatis, namun lelaki mungil itu segera menyingkirkan tangan Tiffany. "Hentikan senyuman konyolmu itu, _noona_!"

"Astaga! Dia hanya guru privatnya, Park Baekhyun. Kenapa kau sensitif sekali huh?"

"Siapa yang sensitif?!"

"Lihat lihat... siapa yang sedang marah−marah ini ya?" Baekhyun melengos. Memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dan memilih untuk mencabuti rumput di bawah kakinya. Ia sangat malas meladeni Tiffany saat wanita itu dalam mode jahilnya. Benar−benar menyebalkan dan jujur saja ia tak pernah bisa membalas semua perkataan wanita itu. " _Why_? Apa kau cemburu?"

"Siapa yang cemburu? Menggelikan."

"Chanyeol itu cukup tampan lho. Dia juga sangat manis dan _adorable_ jika sedang merajuk. Bagaimana kalau Luhan benar−benar menyukainya?"

"..."

"Chanyeol juga baik sekali pada Luhan, aku yakin lelaki cantik itu memiliki rasa pada suamimu, Baek. Ah, bagaimana ya? Kalau tak ada yang mengakui perasaannya, pasti Luhan sudah mengambil Chanyeol darinya." sindir Tiffany dengan wajah −sok− polosnya. Baekhyun yang sedang marah−marah itu adalah mode paling lucu yang pernah dilihatnya. Menggoda lelaki mungil itu benar−benar memicu _adrenalin kejahilan_ nya meningkat.

HEH.

S−I−A−L−A−N!

Kesabaran Baekhyun benar−benar hilang.

"Aku. Tidak. Peduli!"

"Aku juga pernah melihat Luhan mencium pipi Chanyeol dulu. Mesra sekali~"

FCK.

"Aku pergi." Baekhyun melempar rumput teki ditangannya dan langsung berbalik pergi. Kakinya berjalan cepat dengan hentakan keras −menandakan kalau lelaki mungil itu benar−benar kesal− hingga ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Tiffany yang sudah terbahak−bahak melihat sikap aneh Baekhyun. Ah, hari yang indah.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 _ **Seoul at night.**_

Sebuah tangan tampak sibuk memilah−milah produk makanan pada deret salah satu rak di sebuah mini market. Jemarinya menunjuk beberapa merek makanan seiring dengan langkah pelannya di atas keramik toko tersebut. Setelah menemukan jenis makanan yang ingin dibelinya, ia pun mengambilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam troli. Dia, Yixing, tampak sendirian di dalam mini market itu tanpa ditemani kekasihnya, Kris. Bibirnya bergumam kecil saat membaca nama−nama produk mie instan di salah satu rak. Namun terkadang bibir itu tersenyum kecil dan menyandungkan lagu−lagu kesukaannya.

"Kris biasanya menyukai _merk_ ini." gumamnya lalu mengambil beberapa bungkus ramen bermerek sama.

Disisi lain, ada Baekhyun tengah mengambil beberapa camilan dan minuman bersoda. Dilihat dari langkahnya, ia tampak terburu−buru. Sesekali ia melihat catatan di ponselnya untuk memastikan makanan−makanan kesukaan Chanyeol yang harus dibelinya. Setelah merasa cukup, Baekhyun pun berjalan cepat menuju kasir. Namun baru enam langkah, tanpa sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan sosok Yixing sehingga barang−barang yang diambil Baekhyun berceceran di lantai.

"Ah, maaf." Yixing langsung membantu Baekhyun mengambil belanjaannya dan menyerahkannya. "Ini—"

Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Terima ka—" Mata sipit keduanya membulat seiring dengan rasa sesak yang tiba−tiba muncul di hati Baekhyun. Tatapan matanya yang bersinar tadi mulai meredup melihat sosok Yixing yang sangat ia tahu betul. Seseorang yang telah mengambil hati cinta pertamanya. "Terima kasih." ujar Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia segera mengambil semua barang di tangan Yixing dan berlalu begitu saja.

Melihat punggung kecil itu, Yixing hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia benar−benar merasa bersalah pada mantan−calon−suami kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana pun Kris meninggalkan Baekhyun karenanya. Pergi dari sebuah acara penting dan memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti orang yang tak berharga. Yixing tak bisa membayangkan betapa sakit dan malunya Baekhyun kala itu. Dilihat dari sorot matanya pun, Baekhyun masih menyimpan rasa sakit itu. Hati Yixing ikut berdenyut karena iba.

" _Mianhae_ , Baekhyun− _sshi_." lirihnya.

.

 _Dumb._

" _Hyung_?" Chanyeol yang tadinya tengah bermain game di I−padnya langsung menatap heran kearah Baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki mobil mereka. Lelaki pendek itu menempelkan dahinya pada setir mobil dan tangannya mencengkeram kemudinya dengan kuat. Samar−samar Chanyeol mendengar isakan kecil dari bibirnya serta lelehan airmata yang menetes perlahan. Chanyeol terkesiap. Tulisan game over pada I−padnya bahkan tidak membuatnya berpaling dari Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat rapuh.

"..."

"B−Baekhyun _hyung_?" Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya terangkat ingin menyentuh pundak bergetar Baekhyun namun ia urungkan. Ia memilih untuk mematikan layar I−padnya dan menatap Baekhyun dalam diam. Ia ingin sekali menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada _hyung_ nya itu, namun ia terlalu takut dan bingung.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu hanya ditemani isakan Baekhyun. Terdengar pilu dan menyedihkan. Entah mengapa, dada Chanyeol sesak melihat sosok s _uami_ nya yang begitu berbeda. Jauh dari kesan ceria yang biasa ditunjukkannya. Tiba−tiba Chanyeol teringat kata−kata Tiffany yang memintanya untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya kini? Hanya menatap Baekhyun seperti orang bodoh. Kepalanya perlahan tertunduk, ia malu karena merasa tidak mampu untuk menjaga _hyung_ sekaligus _suami_ nya itu.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Chanyeol benar−benar tidak berguna." makinya pada diri sendiri sembari memukuli kepalanya. "Baek _hyung_?" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun dengan wajah yang menahan tangis, bingung harus melakukan apa. Kepalanya terasa sakit hanya untuk memikirkan cara membuat Baekhyun berhenti menangis.

"Sakit, Yeol. Sakit sekali."

Hanya kalimat itu yang terdengar dari bibir tipis _hyung_ nya.

.

"Kau melamun sedari tadi?" Yixing tersentak mendengar suara Kris yang baru saja datang sembari menenteng belanjaan berisikan bahan−bahan roti. Lelaki tinggi itu terheran−heran melihat kekasihnya yang tampak termenung seolah tak menyadari kalau sup yang dibuatnya telah mendidih matang. Yang lebih pendek hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mematikan kompornya. Dia beranjak kearah Kris dan langsung memeluknya seolah detik ini adalah akhir dunia. Begitu erat, seakan takut kehilangan. Kris semakin mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Ada apa, Yie?" Jemari Kris bermain di atas rambut Yixing. Suaranya membuat hati Yixing merasa tenang.

"Aku bertemu Baekhyun saat belanja tadi." Yixing dapat merasakan tubuh Kris yang menegang dan elusan tangannya yang tiba−tiba saja berhenti. "Dia menatap mataku dengan tatapan yang begitu menyedihkan. Aku sangat merasa bersalah, Kris." Lelaki ber _dimple_ itu mendongak, matanya berkaca−kaca.

"Kita akan menemuinya suatu saat, Yie. Aku juga merasa bersalah karena telah memberikan harapan palsu padanya." Kris menghela nafas perlahan. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat dan suaranya seolah tercekat dalam tenggorokannya. Ia tiba−tiba teringat akan _head news_ yang tadi pagi ditontonnya. "Baekhyun sampai harus menikahi adikku karenaku. Dia menanggung banyak beban karenaku."

"Dan kita tak bisa terus−terusan bersembunyi, Kris. Aku juga mengharapkan restu orang tuamu."

"Aku berjanji akan membawa ke dalam kebahagiaan, Yie. Itu janjiku."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Yoochun** tampak memijit pelipisnya pelan. Kepalanya tiba−tiba saja berdenyut sakit saat mengerjakan beberapa berkas perusahaannya. Nafasnya terhembus frustasi, tanda ia benar−benar telah lelah dengan semua kesibukan itu. Memikirkan tentang Kris serta Chanyeol justru membuat kepalanya semakin berat. Menjadi _single parent_ merupakan hal terburuk yang tak pernah ingin dirasakannya. Matanya melirik deretan foto yang terpajang di meja kerjanya. Foto keluarganya saat Kris masil kanak−kanak dan Chanyeol masih balita. Saat Yoon Eunhye, istrinya, masih disampingnya. Saat keluarganya tampak begitu bahagia seperti keluarga yang lain.

"Eunhye, aku merindukanmu." ujarnya lirih. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku merasa tak sanggup menjadi orang tua untuk Chanyeol dan Kris. Kenapa Tuhan mengambilmu bahkan disaat aku belum siap untuk kehilanganmu?" Air muka Yoochun berubah murung, matanya bahkan berkaca−kaca. Kehilangan seseorang paling berharga di hidupmu adalah kesialan yang tak pernah diinginkan siapapun. Tapi siapa sangka jika dia harus menjadi salah satu orang yang merasakannya?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Kris kembali? Apa aku harus merestui hubungannya dengan Zhang Yixing itu? Tapi Yixing adalah anak dari orang yang telah membuatmu meninggalkanku, Eunhye− _ya_."

Yoochun mendongak, menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi kerjanya sembari menatap langit−langit ruangannya. Mengingat satu persatu kenangannya saat pertama bertemu istrinya, berkencan lalu menikahinya hingga memiliki dua orang anak yang rupawan. Seharusnya itu menjadi kenangan indah di hari tuanya. Bukannya rasa sakit yang bertumpuk−tumpuk dalam hatinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Entahlah.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Chanyeol** menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan pandangan sendu. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat cerah itu kini berubah menjadi mendung. Ia tak berani bertanya karena masih saja takut membuat Baekhyun marah atau justru membuatnya bertambah sedih. Yang ia lakukan kini hanya membantu Baekhyun mengangkat barang−barang mereka dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah besar Baekhyun.

Langkah si mungil di depannya tiba−tiba terhenti. Membuat Chanyeol hampir saja menabraknya. Mata sipit itu tampak menatap ruangan di rumah itu sebelum akhirnya mendesah perlahan. Lelaki mungil itu langsung mengambil ponsel di sakunya, mengotak−atiknya sebentar lalu menempelkannya pada telinga. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri memilih untuk membawa seluruh belanjaan mereka ke dapur lalu setelahnya duduk di meja makan dengan kantung berisikan _ice cream_ di depannya.

"Jongin− _ah_ ," sapa Baekhyun dengan nada yang datar. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Siapa itu Jongin? "Aku ingin menjual rumahku. Dan tolong carikan sebuah apartemen di pusat Seoul. Aku dan Chanyeol akan pindah kesana." Mendengar namanya disebut, Chanyeol yang sedang membuka _cup ice cream_ nya langsung menoleh.

"..."

"Terlalu banyak kenanganku dengan Kris disini. Aku tidak bisa tinggal disini lagi." Kedua manik indah milik Baekhyun lalu menatap Chanyeol. Bibirnya tersenyum sedih dan Chanyeol hanya termangu. Lelaki tinggi itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan sendok _ice cream_ yang tengah digigitnya, tanda ia kebingungan. Pose lucu itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "Hn, aku harus mulai melupakan Kris sekarang."

"..."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Jongin− _ah_." Baekhyun mematikan sambungan itu lalu kembali mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh sudut ruangan ini. Bayangan−bayangan kebersamaannya bersama Kris dulu terus saja berputar di dalam memorinya. Setiap sentuhannya, bahkan ciuman pertamanya, Kris juga yang mengambilnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan seseorang yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta sebegitu dalamnya?

" _Hyung_? _Ice cream_ _hyung_ meleleh! _Palli_! _Palli waaa_ ~!" Suara teriakkan Chanyeol langsung menyadarkannya dari lamunannya barusan. Kakinya tergerak untuk menghampiri sosok suaminya yang tampak kebingungan. Senyuman Baekhyun mengembang. ' _Dasar bocah_ ' kekehnya dalam hati. Baekhyun duduk di depan Chanyeol dan menopang dagunya, tampak santai dan mengabaikan wajah panik Chanyeol yang lucu. Lelaki tinggi itu masih sibuk menjilati _ice cream_ coklat batangan di tangannya. Omong−omong Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan satu cup _ice cream_ dan sebatang es yang masih di tangannya.

"Yah, Chanlie! Kalau kau memakan semua _ice cream_ nya, kau tidak akan memiliki cadangan _ice cream_ , kau tahu?!" Baekhyun berdecak melihat cara memakan suaminya yang mirip anak TK itu. Ia terkekeh kembali, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang sempat hinggap di hatinya tadi. Lagipula tidak baik terus−terusan merasa sedih sementara ada sosok lain yang lebih membutuhkannya. _Yeah_ , siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol mengerjap imut setelah menyadari panggilan yang diberikan Baekhyun tadi.

"Chanlie? _Nugu_?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis hingga matanya menyipit.

"Aku harus memberimu panggilan sayang, sama seperti Luhan _seonsaengnim_ memanggilmu Park Dobi. Apa kau tak menyukainya?" Apa dia terlihat sedang iri sekarang? Entahlah. Baekhyun hanya merasa kesal karena Luhan bisa memanggil Chanyeolnya dengan nama panggilan yang lucu. Ia 'kan tak mau kalah. Dia tidak iri atau cemburu, sumpah. Baekhyun hanya... tak mau kalah saja. ' _Aku 'kan suami sah Chanyeol_ ', bangganya dalam hati.

Chanyeol di depannya tampak mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum bibirnya melengkung keatas, memberikan senyuman bocah pada _istri_ nya. Kepalanya mengangguk−angguk cepat, tanda dia menyukai panggilan baru untuknya.

"Lalu Chanyeol harus memanggil Baekhyunee _hyung_ apa? Baekkie?"

"Bagaimana kalau nama chinaku? Bian Baixian? Ugh—"

"Xianlie, bagaimana?"

"Xianlie?" Chanyeol mengangguk−angguk semangat. Mata bulatnya berbinar cerah seolah ada ide yang sangat cemerlang tengah hinggap dalam otaknya sekarang. Ganti kini Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Xian adalah nama belakangnya, dan Lie... adalah nama belakang Chanyeol? Jadi— Baekhyun berdehem dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia baru saja menyadari arti panggilan Chanyeol untuknya. "Apa itu artinya—"

"Tiffany _noona_ selalu bilang Baekhyunee _hyung_ itu adalah kekasih seumur hidupku, suamiku, istriku, milikku, cintaku, kesayanganku, belahan jiwaku dan orang yang harus Chanyeol bahagiakan. Chanyeol tidak mengerti maksudnya tapi... Chanyeol menyukainya. Menyukai setiap penjelasan Fany _noona_." jelasnya dengan wajah kelewat polos. Baekhyun bahkan terlalu gugup untuk sekedar memikirkan bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mengingat semua kata−kata orang dewasa itu dengan mudahnya. "Xianlie, artinya—" Chanyeol menunduk karena wajahnya tiba−tiba saja terasa panas. "Baixian milik Chanlie." dilanjut dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyuman di bibirnya. Ia tanpa sadar sudah menahan nafas sejak tadi. Hatinya merasakan kehangatan yang beberapa minggu ini tak pernah lagi dirasakannya. Kebahagiaan kecil yang terucap dari bibir Chanyeol seolah mengetuk hati terdalamnya. Mengirimkan sinyal−sinyal dan getaran dalam setiap nadinya. Perasaan ini... hampir sama dengan perasaannya ketika pertama kali melihat sosok Kris. Jemari lentik Baekhyun tiba−tiba saja terasa gatal ingin mencubit bibir Chanyeol yang tampak berkomat−kamit dan sesekali mengerucut itu. Wajahnya yang bersemu dan... astaga, kenapa ia baru sadar kalau Chanyeol itu sangat manis?

Hatinya semakin menghangat melihat sikap Chanyeol. Bahkan ia mulai bisa melupakan perasaan sakit yang sempat hinggap dihatinya karena pertemuaannya dengan Yixing tadi. Chanyeol memang memberikan pengaruh yang aneh pada hatinya. Kebenciannya dulu tiba−tiba saja hilang tak tersisa, rasa kesalnya berubah menjadi rasa sayang karena kepolosan suaminya itu, bahkan rasa sedihnya langsung lenyap hanya karena kalimat sederhana yang Chanyeol katakan. Bukankah memiliki Chanyeol adalah anugerah? Bisakah ia mengatakan kalau Chanyeol adalah pilihan yang tepat untuknya? Apa dia bisa memberikan hatinya pada lelaki tinggi itu? Apa boleh dia belajar untuk mencintainya?

' _ **Baixian milik Chanlie'**_

Kata itu terus terngiang dalam pikirannya. Terputar berulang kali seolah menjadi musik _lullaby_ pengantar tidur untuknya. Malam itu, mereka kembali tidur bersama, dengan Baekhyun yang terus menatap wajah terlelap Chanyeol. Mengamati wajah polos yang membuatnya mengerti arti sebuah kasih sayang yang sebenarnya.

" _Thanks for everything_ , Chanlie. _Thanks for being my guardian angel_." bisiknya sebelum akhirnya ikut terlelap.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Suasana** jalanan kota Seoul tampak sedikit lengang di siang ini. Kendaraan berlalu lalang dengan rapi sesuai peraturan. Sebuah mobil M.B hitam yang jelas siapa pemiliknya menjadi salah satu pengguna jalan itu. Baekhyun tampak berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan yang dilaluinya. Disampingnya, duduk Tiffany yang diam sembari menikmati lagu 'beautiful, next door' yang tengah terputar. Di jok belakang, ada sosok Chanyeol yang tertidur dengan memeluk rilakkuma taurusnya. Hanya keterdiaman dan iringan melodi indah saja yang menemani karena tak ada satu pun yang ingin membuka mulutnya hanya untuk sekedar mengobrol.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil Baekhyun telah terparkir sempurna di area parkiran sebuah pemakaman. Tiffany keluar terlebih dahulu dan membuka pintu belakang mobil untuk membangunkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat Chanyeol yang menggeliat kecil lalu mengucek−ucek matanya, membiaskan cahaya dengan retinanya. Dengan gerakan malas, lelaki jangkung itu keluar dari dalam mobil Baekhyun dan mengikuti langkah Tiffany yang menyeretnya dengan enggan. Baekhyun mengikuti mereka dari belakang karena ini memang kali pertama dia pergi ke pemakaman ini.

" _Eomma_!" seru Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun dan Tiffany tersentak kecil. Lelaki tinggi itu lantas berlarian kearah salah satu makam yang berada di sana. Ia bahkan hampir terjungkal karena tersandung batu.

"Jangan berteriak Chanyeol, kau membuat telingaku mendadak tuli dengan suara _bass_ mu itu!" runtuk Tiffany kesal. Baekhyun terkekeh lalu membantu Tiffany berjalan saat mereka berada di tanjakan. Salahkan saja dokter cantik itu yang memakai _high heels_ di area pemakaman yang jelas−jelas menanjak seperti bukit ini. "Astaga, kenapa aku bisa ceroboh menggunakan sepatu seperti ini. Sial sekali aku. Akh, kakiku~"

"Jangan merengek _noona_ , ingat umur!" Tiffany sontak mencebikkan bibirnya.

.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ ibu mertua, aku Byun Baekhyun dan aku adalah suami—"

"Istri, Baek!" potong Tiffany.

"Terserah." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Sementara Tiffany dan Chanyeol terkikik disampingnya. "Aku meminta maaf karena baru mengunjungi makam ibu, aku berjanji akan sering−sering kemari bersama Chanyeol dan membawakan bunga lily putih kesukaan ibu." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol lalu tersenyum manis. "Aku berjanji akan menjaga Chanyeol dan menyayanginya seperti saudara—"

"Suami, Baek."

"Diamlah, _noona_!" Lelaki mungil itu mendengus kesal saat Tiffany lagi−lagi memotong ucapannya. "Maaf karena membuat keributan di rumah ibu, kami akan segera pergi setelah ini. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, ibu mertua. Kami menyayangimu." Baekhyun kembali membungkukkan badannya selama beberapa detik lalu menatap foto yang terpasang pada nisan makam itu. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman tulus saat melihat foto ibu Chanyeol yang sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol.

" _ **Aku tidak tahu apa yang kini kurasakan saat bersama Chanyeol. Aku tidak berani mengganggap rasa ini lebih dari sayang karena aku tahu betul kalau Kris masih dihatiku. Tapi sekali lagi aku berjanji padamu, ibu. Aku, Byun Baekhyun, akan selalu bersama Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan melangkah pergi satu inci pun −kecuali dia yang memintaku. Itu... janjiku."**_

.

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.


	4. Chapter 3, Strain Every Nerve

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **[STRAIN EVERY NERVE]**

.

* * *

 **"Apa** Dokter Hwang ada di ruangannya?"

"Apa anda Tuan Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ya."

"Mari ikut saya." Baekhyun pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti wanita bertubuh semampai di depannya −yang ia tahu adalah seorang perawat yang menjadi asisten Tiffany. Berjalan selama lima menit, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di sebuah ruangan salah satu psikiater yang cukup dielu−elukan disini. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin melangkah masuk, seorang gadis dengan rambut acak−acakan langsung menghadangnya. Baekhyun tersentak saat menyadari kalau gadis itu salah satu pasien di rumah sakit jiwa ini. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya lucu, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Huwaahhh, apa kau seorang malaikat? Apa kau malaikat cantik yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menyelamatku dari amukan ayahku yang jahat?" Gadis itu menggoyang−goyangkan lengan Baekhyun manja dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk mengatakan iya. Yuri, asisten Tiffany, langsung menarik bahu gadis itu dengan lembut, sedikit menjauhkannya dari Baekhyun agar tak bisa menjangkau lelaki manis itu.

"Maafkan dia, Baekhyun− _sshi_. Masuklah. Dokter Hwang sudah menunggu anda." Baekhyun menatap gadis itu lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Segeralah sembuh." Bisik Baekhyun lirih pada gadis gila itu. Gadis itu memekik senang lalu memeluk Yuri dibelakangnya. Baekhyun kembali mengulum senyuman lembut dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan dinding berwarna cream itu. Tangannya menutup pintu sedangkan matanya sibuk mengamati ruangan Tiffany yang terlihat seperti ruangan santai daripada sebuah ruangan dokter.

"Ah, kau datang!"

"Jadi, kenapa _noona_ memanggilku kemari?"

"Ck, kau ini tak sabaran ya. Selalu saja berbicara pada intinya. Sekali−kali berbasa−basilah sedikit." Tiffany mencibir namun lelaki mungil itu hanya merotasikan bola matanya bosan. Bahkan saat sedang bekerja saja, wanita itu tetap saja cerewet. "Duduklah dengan santai, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Baekhyun berdecih geli. " _Jja_! Jus stroberi kesukaanmu! Aku sudah menyiapkannya lima menit tadi." Tiffany tersenyum lebar sembari memberikan 2 kaleng minuman dingin pada Baekhyun. Lelaki pendek itu tentu saja menerimanya, terlebih ini jus _strawberry_ yang nikmat itu. Siapa yang bisa menolaknya? Sementara Tiffany sendiri tampak sudah menenggak jus jambunya. Sembari membuka kaleng minuman pertamanya, Baekhyun melirik kertas−kertas yang tengah dibaca Tiffany.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Data milik Chanyeol." Tiffany lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Aku kira kau memerlukan bimbinganku jika ingin membuat Chanyeol sembuh, benar?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jadi begini—" Tiffany mengetuk−etukkan jarinya di atas kertas berisikan diagram aneh yang Baekhyun tak mengerti. "Ini adalah data perkembangan Chanyeol. Kasus yang terjadi pada Chanyeol adalah kasus langka. Jarang ada kecelakaan yang akan mengakibatkan rusaknya saraf seperti Chanyeol. Karena kau adalah _istri_ nya—"

"Bisakah kau menyebutku dengan 'suami'?"

"Cih. Sebutan istri itu lebih keren, kau tahu?!" Disaat seperti ini Baekhyun masih saja protes dengan sebutan yang diberikan Tiffany padanya. "Ada beberapa cara yang mungkin bisa _mendewasakan_ Chanyeol dengan bantuanmu. Aku akan menjelaskannya secara detail padamu. Jadi, ingat baik−baik oke?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Apa dengan maksudnya mendewasakan Chanyeol dengan bantuannya? Apa itu sesuatu yang pribadi dan hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya? Apa itu terdengar sedikit... mesum? _Well_ , salahkan saja otak Baekhyun itu. "Apa kau pernah mendengar Chanyeol berbicara seperti orang dewasa pada umumnya?" ucapan Tiffany berhasil membuyarkan lamunan _absurd_ Baekhyun beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Aku tak tahu, ah tunggu—" Baekhyun tiba−tiba mengingat percakapannya dengan Chanyeol kemarin. "Ketika kami membuat kesepakatan untuk memanggil dengan sebutan spesial, Chanyeol tiba−tiba bersikap seperti bukan bocah. Maksudku, dia tiba−tiba terdengar romantis dan bermulut manis."

"Dan kau merona karenanya?" Tiffany menatapnya jahil sembari menaik−turunkan alisnya dan dengusan kesal Baekhyun menjadi jawabannya.

"Aku serius, _noona_."

"Baik, lanjutkan."

"Dia memanggilku Xianlie. Dia menyebutku sebagai miliknya dan seseorang yang harus dijaga. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah janji yang hanya bisa diucapkan oleh orang berpikiran normal." Wanita dengan setelan jas dokter itu mengangguk−angguk paham.

"Karena itu aku memiliki firasat kalau Chanyeol itu bisa sembuh dan menjadi normal seperti seharusnya." Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. "Jika orang yang benar−benar mengalami autisme yang serius, meskipun sembuh, dia takkan bisa benar−benar sembuh dan normal seperti kita. Kau mengerti? Jadi, Chanyeol tidaklah seautis orang−orang diluaran sana. Dia bisa sembuh secara total jika kita berusaha. Aku rasa Chanyeol hanya mengalami depresi berat sebelumnya." Wanita cantik itu mendesah kecil. "Aku dengar dia sangat dekat dengan ibunya."

"Lalu jika kita berhasil membuatnya sembuh?"

"Kita akan melakukan operasi saraf dan terapi induksi sebagai tindakan terakhir." Baekhyun mengangguk. Terapi induksi adalah cara hipnotis yang dilakukan seorang psikiater untuk mengetahui penyebab depresi yang dialami pasien secara suka rela. "Keberhasilannya mencapai delapan puluh persen." ujar Tiffany lagi. "Dan ini—ini adalah sepuluh cara terapi yang bisa kita terapkan untuk kesembuhan Chanyeol. Aku akan menjelaskannya secara rinci padamu."

"Aku mengerti."

"Yang pertama adalah..."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Baekhyun** baru saja dihubungi Chanyeol kalau ia telah bersama dengan Luhan untuk belajar sekarang. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun memilih untuk makan siang di sebuah cafe sendirian tanpa suaminya itu. _Well_ , dia sedikit malas jika mengajak Luhan makan siang bersama. Jadi, lebih baik dia makan sendiri dan membawakan Chanyeol nanti. Lelaki mungil itu sebenarnya bingung, dan tak memiliki alasan tertentu yang membuatnya tidak menyukai sosok Luhan. Dia hanya... _yeah_ , ia akui mungkin ia iri. Lelaki itu memiliki paras yang sangat cantik, mungkin lebih cantik darinya serta sikap dan tutur kata yang begitu lembut. Seperti tak ada celah yang membuatnya cacat. Mungkin jika Luhan berada dalam kalangan keluarga kaya, dia sudah sangat sempurna.

Kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol pun seperti lebih dari seorang guru dan murid. Tidak seperti kedekatan Chanyeol dan Tiffany yang terlihat seperti saudara kandung. Atau Sehun yang juga mulai mengenal Chanyeol dan menganggapnya sahabat. Sikap Luhan dan semuanya... mereka seperti memiliki hubungan. Siapa tahu Luhan meminta Chanyeol menjadi kekasihnya dan Chanyeol yang tak mengerti apa−apa itu hanya mengiyakan saja. Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, dia memergoki Luhan mencium pipi Chanyeol yang tertidur. Sama seperti yang dikatakan Tiffany waktu itu. Namun Baekhyun memilih untuk pergi dan mengabaikan kejadian itu, meskipun malamnya ia tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Dia sangat penasaran dengan hubungan mereka.

" _Xianlie~ Belikan aku iga bakar yang sangaaaat pedas. Lalu susu vanila satu kotak besar, arrachi_!" Ucapan Chanyeol saat ditelepon tadi berhasil membuatnya terkekeh geli. Anak itu benar−benar menggemaskan dengan semua _aegyo_ nya. Meskipun tidak cocok dengan suaranya yang _husky_ itu, Chanyeol tetap saja kelihatan manis.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan. Apa ada yang ingin anda pesan lagi?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia yang tadinya sibuk menunduk untuk membalas pesan Jongin pun mendongak dalam gerakan _slow motion_.

"Bisakah aku meminta air putih—" Mata sipitnya lagi−lagi harus membola mendapati sosok Yixing dengan balutan seragam pelayan di depannya. Tak beda dengan Yixing yang hanya bisa menahan nafas. Ini sudah sebulan semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka di _market_ waktu itu.

"A−Aku akan mengambilkannya, Tuan." Yixing undur diri dan segera mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk Baekhyun. Ada perasaan sesak yang menjalar dalam hati Baekhyun. Ingatan kelam di hari pernikahannya pun secara langsung menjadi putaran film yang tengah mengejeknya. Tak berapa lama, sosok itu kembali. "S−Silahkan dinikmati." Yixing lalu membungkuk. Ingin segera pergi sebelum suara Baekhyun kembali menggema.

"Yixing− _sshi_." Suara iturdengar bergetar saat memanggilnya. Ia menatap kedua bola mata Yixing dengan penuh arti. "Bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar?" Yixing tercekat. Lelaki ber _dimple_ itu tampak menatap sekitar lalu bergerak untuk duduk di depan Baekhyun dengan ragu−ragu. Keheningan pun terjadi selama beberapa detik. "Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana. Lelaki di depannya masih menunduk dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Bingung dengan keadaan yang sangat canggung ini.

"Kami— kami baik−baik saja." Lelaki berparas manis itu lalu memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua manik Baekhyun. Masih sama seperti dulu. Mata Baekhyun tampak teduh dan menyiratkan kesedihan yang terpendam. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. Benar, tentu saja mereka baik. Hidup bersama orang yang dicintai pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"Awalnya aku sakit. Tapi, melihat kalian yang sepertinya bahagia, aku jadi lega. Tidak sia−sia aku merelakan perasaanku pada Kris."

"Maafkan aku. Baekhyun− _sshi_."

"Itu bukan salahmu, Yixing− _sshi_. Aku saja yang bodoh karena salah mengartikan perhatian Kris selama ini. Harusnya aku tahu kalau dia memang takkan pernah memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku."

"Aku... aku benar−benar minta maaf, Baekhyun− _sshi_." Yixing menahan sesak didadanya karena sedih melihat sosok rapuh Baekhyun yang _sok_ kuat itu. "Aku pikir aku akan bisa merelakan Kris kala itu. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri jika kau adalah pilihan yang pantas untuknya. Tapi... semakin aku berusaha, rasanya semakin menyakitkan. Aku sangat mencintainya sampai−sampai aku tak bisa melihatnya bersanding dengan orang lain."

"..."

"Harusnya aku melarangnya pergi. Harusnya aku menolak, tapi aku sangat egois padamu. Aku—"

"Yixing− _sshi_." Baekhyun dengan cepat menyela lelaki itu dan tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Yixing. "Aku tidak apa. Memiliki Chanyeol juga hal yang menarik bagiku. Aku rasa aku telah mendapatkan yang setimpal. Rasanya tidak adil jika aku bersanding dengan Kris. Hanya kau yang pantas bersamanya."

"Baekhyun− _sshi_..."

"Aku ini kuat, tahu! Jangan karena wajahku seperti bocah lantas kau mengasihaniku dan meremehkan kerasnya hatiku! Aku tidak akan hancur hanya karena patah hati." Yixing tersenyum tulus mendengar sentakan Baekhyun dengan nada bercandanya yang khas. "Jadi, berbahagialah untukku. Jangan sia−siakan perjuangan kalian." Baekhyun tahu ini adalah keputusan paling sulit dalam hidupnya. Merelakan orang yang dicintai adalah sesuatu yang pasti tidak pernah diinginkan siapapun, bahkan yang hatinya sekuat baja sekalipun. Tapi ini adalah pilihan yang bijak. Ia tak mau menjadi penghalang untuk cinta orang lain.

"Terima kasih..."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **"Chanyeol,** bagaimana dengan perkalian 6, apa kau sudah menghafalkannya? Dari dulu kau selalu lupa bagian perkalian dalam matematika. Itu sangat penting, Dobi~" Luhan menarik pipi Chanyeol gemas hingga lelaki tinggi itu mengaduh minta ampun. Gurunya ini memang cantik tetapi galak, mengerikan namun manis. Bibir Chanyeol mengerucut beberapa centi dan tangannya sibuk mengusap−usap pipinya yang memerah. Luhan terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Luhan _ie_ _hyung_ jahat sekali. Sakit tahu!" Luhan yang gemas sendiri lantas berdiri dan mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Tubuh mereka yang dibatasi oleh meja membuat Luhan harus membungkuk untuk dapat menggapai kepala Chanyeol. Tangan lembutnya meraih kedua pipi Chanyeol dan meninggalkan kecupan manis dikedua sisinya. Bibir yang tadinya mengerucut lalu tersenyum begitu lebar. Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya lagi dan balas mengecup pipi Luhan. "Ciuman Luhan _hyung_ adalah favoritku!"

"Ciuman Chanyeol juga favoritku." Mereka saling tersenyum sebelum akhirnya kembali membahas soal matematika.

.

Tiffany menenggak air putih dingin di depannya dengan beringas. Dahinya tampak berkerut seolah memikirkan sesuatu yang berat hingga tanpa sadar tersedak karena sisa minuman ditenggorokannya. Ia mengumpat dengan nada pelan, takut menganggu aktivitas guru dan murid yang sedang berlangsung di ruang tengah.

Hari ini dia memang bertugas untuk menyuntikkan nutrisi pada Chanyeol bersama obat−obatan yang dititipkan oleh Dokter Oh tadi. Namun siapa sangka, ia yang ingin mengejutkan Chanyeol justru balik terkejut mendapati pasiennya itu tengah saling memberikan ciuman di pipi dengan gurunya. Dipikir secara logika pun, mereka tak mungkin akan melakukan itu jika mereka tak memiliki hubungan khusus. Ia memijit keningnya saat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Chanyeol kemungkinan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Luhan tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Walau ia yakin jika hubungan itu terjadi jauh sebelum pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia tak ingin melarang toh itu bukan urusannya. Itu urusan hati manusia. Tiffany hanya sedikit kesal. Kesal karena Luhan menyembunyikan itu dari Baekhyun dan mencuri−curi kesempatan disaat lelaki mungil itu tidak sedang berada di rumah. Bisakah ini disebut berselingkuh sementara si dominan justru seseorang yang polos yang tidak mengerti apapun?

"Apa lagi ini? Kenapa lelaki China itu begitu bodoh dengan berusaha menyembunyikan ini semua?" gumamnya pelan. Dia tadi beruntung karena langsung berlari keluar kembali dan berseru dari luar rumah sehingga kegiatan bermesraan itu pun berakhir −dengan Luhan yang kembali mengajar Chanyeol berakting seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun. "Aku harus bicara pada Luhan sebelum Baekhyun memergoki mereka dan mencekik pria China itu. Hhh..."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **"Jadi,** bagaimana?"

"Kami sudah menemukan lokasi tempat tinggal Tuan muda Kris, Tuan." Yoochun tersenyum puas mendengar laporan salah satu anak buahnya. Tak sia−sia usahanya selama beberapa minggu ini mencari keberadaan anaknya. Akhirnya pun membuahkan hasil. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi siapa itu Yixing dan bagaimana keluarganya. Ia hanya ingin membahagiakan anaknya. Rasa bersalahnya pada Keluarga Byun dan Baekhyun di masa lalu membuatnya sadar kalau cinta tak bisa dipaksakan.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua?" tanyanya sembari mengusap foto sang istri yang selalu bertengger rapi diatas meja kerjanya.

"Yixing bekerja sebagai pegawai cafe dekat dengan tempat tinggal mereka. Sedangkan Kris membantu para pedagang di pasar ikan." Tuan Park tersentak mendengar pekerjaan yang dilakukan Kris, anaknya. Sosok yang dulu angkuh, bagaimana mungkin bersedia bekerja di pasar ikan? Apa Kris telah berubah? "Mereka tinggal di salah satu rumah susun. Tuan Kris benar−benar hidup sederhana sekarang." Walau Yoochun sulit membayangkan kesulitan anaknya, namun dalam hatinya ia bersyukur. Sepertinya Yixing memang telah membuat Kris menjadi sosok yang tangguh dalam menjalani hidup.

"Biarkan dulu. Aku ingin melihat sejauh mana mereka berusaha hidup. Tetap awasi dia."

"Baik, Tuan." Sepeninggalan anak buahnya tadi, Yoochun kembali mengulum senyuman.

"Sepertinya aku harus membiarkan mereka bersama, Eunhye− _ya_."

.

" _Aku tidak mau menikahi Baekhyun karena perjodohan itu, Abeoji. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri dan aku mencintai Yixing, bukan dia." Yoochun menggeram melihat kerasnya hati sang anak sulung yang terus−terusan menolak perjodohannya dengan anak sahabat lamanya, Tuan Byun._

" _Baekhyun itu tak kalah cantik dengan kekasihmu. Dia juga lelaki yang baik dan berasal dari keluarga baik−baik. Apa bedanya menikahi kekasihmu itu dengan menikahi Baekhyun toh aku tetap mengijinkan kau menikahi seorang lelaki!" bentak Tuan Park kesal. Keduanya saling bertatapan tajam. Sama−sama keras kepala dan tak ada yang mau mengalah._

" _Tapi aku hanya mencintai Yixing. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku berdebar, bukan Baekhyun." lirih Kris. Wajahnya menyiratkan luka. Ia mengeratkan genggaman pada jemari kekasihnya dengan erat, memberikan kekuatan pada Yixing yang sedari tadi menunduk dan menangis dalam diam._

" _Kau tahu ayahnya telah membuat ibumu pergi, Kris. Ayahnya yang pemabuk itu menabrak mobil ibumu di tengah keramaian. Apa kau bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya ibu dan adikmu? Tergeletak di dinginnya aspal jalan dengan warna merah yang mengerikan itu. Bisa kau bayangkan, Kris Park?!"_

" _Aku tahu..." jawab Kris pelan. "Aku juga sempat marah pada Yixing dan membencinya. Tapi itu semua bukan salah Yixing, Abeoji. Aku mengencaninya jauh sebelum kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi." Tatapan yang diberikan Kris pada lelaki berdimple itu, mengingatkan Yoochun akan pertemuannya dengan sang istri. Perlakuan Kris itu membuatnya mengenang masa−masa kebersamaannya dengan Eunhye. Namun yang tersisa kini hanya rasa sesak karena kehilangan. "Semua itu takdir dan Abeoji harus bisa merelakan kepergian Eomma agar ia tenang di sisi Tuhan. Abeoji sendiri tahu benar rasanya kehilangan 'kan? Maka dari itu aku tak mau merasakannya. Aku ingin bahagia dengan pilihanku."_

" _KRIS PARK! Jaga bicaramu itu. Jangan samakan ibumu dengan makhluk rendahan seperti kekasihmu itu!"_

" _Maafkan aku, Abeoji. Tapi aku tidak akan melepaskannya." Dan malam itu Kris langsung pergi meninggalkan kediaman ayahnya. Tuan Park tak bisa mencegah karena ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan perasaan sesak yang menderanya. Di ujung tangga, Chanyeol menangis sembari memanggil−manggil nama kakaknya yang berlalu tanpa menolehnya sedikit pun._

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Byun Baekhyun** tampak termenung di ruang kerjanya. Ia menumpu dahinya pada tautan jemarinya sembari memainkan bolpoint di tangannya. Sesekali keningnya tampak berkerut lalu helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya. Ia mendesah frustasi. Lagi−lagi bayangan hidup bahagia bersama Kris muncul dalam benaknya.

Dari dulu ia selalu bermimpi untuk memimpin perusahaan gabungan ini bersama Kris. Kris menjadi sang CEO dan dia akan menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Mereka akan bekerja bersama−sama bahkan lembur bersama. Sesekali dia akan melayangkan ciuman pada pipi Kris untuk memberinya semangat lalu mereka akan berakhir dengan percintaan yang hebat di sofa ruang kerja Kris. Sayangnya, itu hanya tinggal mimpi. Orang yang dicintainya telah memilih pergi bersama orang lain. Sakit sekali disaat kau hanya bisa mencintai tanpa bisa memiliki.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Benar, semua hanya tinggal mimpi semu. Kenyataannya ia harus mengurusi perusahaan ini sendiri. Suami tingginya mana mungkin mampu melakukan hal seperti ini. Mandi saja terkadang Chanyeol butuh bantuannya. Lelaki bertelinga peri itu hanya akan menyambutnya di rumah, dengan senyuman khasnya. Namun walau hanya senyuman lebar, Baekhyun merasa hatinya sedikit menghangat. Setidaknya ia memiliki Chanyeol sebagai sosok adik penurut dan penghibur suasana hatinya.

Dia tersenyum tulus mengingatnya.

Tiba−tiba pintu ruangannya di buka seseorang. Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum lemah melihat orang itu memasuki ruangannya. Ia dituntut untuk profesional dalam bekerja. Jujur, itu memuakkan.

"Tuan Byun, ini adalah berkas−berkas baru yang harus anda tangani. Dan ini adalah lampiran jadwal dari perusahaan Park dan Byun yang harus anda datangi juga. Kita akan mewakili orang tua anda untuk _meeting_ ini." jelas Kim Jongin, sekretaris sekaligus manager eksekutif di perusahaan Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu pun mulai membaca file−file penting dari perusahaan orang tuanya.

"Sebanyak ini?" Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. Baekhyun mengerang kesal. "Aku bisa gila."

"Saat liburan nanti aku akan mengajak Kyungsoo berkunjung ke apartemen barumu. Dia pasti akan menghiburmu, Baekhyun− _ah_." Jongin menepuk bahunya menyemangati kawan lamanya itu. Mereka memang sahabat sejak SMA. Dan Kyungsoo, sekaligus tunangan Jongin adalah teman Baekhyun sejak masih bayi. Bisa bayangkan seperti apa kedekatan mereka? Keduanya sudah menjadi tempat keluh kesah Baekhyun, tempat bercerita dan mengadu. "Fighting!" semangat Jongin.

Baekhyun tersenyum, berusaha untuk terlihat baik.

"Terima kasih, Jongin− _ah_. Kalian memang sangat membantu."

"Itulah gunanya teman."

.

Lelaki mungil sang CEO baru di B−Park Enterprice itu tampak duduk sendirian di kantin perusahaan yang berada di lantai dua gedung berlantai 60 itu. Dengan tenang ia melahap makanan ala eropa itu tanpa menggubris keadaan sekitar. Suaranya terlalu bising sehingga ia memilih untuk fokus mendengar dentingan garpu dan pisaunya sendiri.

"Hey, bukankah dia Byun Baekhyun si CEO baru itu?" Baekhyun menghentikan acara melahapnya saat salah seorang pegawai wanita berbisik membicarakannya. Bagaimana bisa dikatakan berbisik jika suara mereka sekeras itu? Baekhyun bahkan bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Byun Baekhyun anak dari Byun Yunho _sajangnim_?"

"Iya, yang pernikahannya dengan anak Keluarga Park kacau disaat pengucapan janji. Seluruh Korea memberitakannya. Dia sekarang menikah dengan Park Chanyeol yang kabarnya seorang autis. Makanya dia mengurusi perusahaan barunya sendirian."

"Autis? Astaga, aku tak bisa membayangkan hidup bersama orang seperti itu. Aku pasti sudah gila." Lelaki bertubuh pendek itu hanya bisa mengeratkan genggamannya pada garpunya. Ia sudah kehilangan selera makan sejak suara−suara wanita itu mengusiknya. Bahkan _steak_ nya masih tersisa separuh. Mendengar kalimat−kalimat itu, ia merasa dadanya terbakar amarah. Entah karena sindiran, hujatan, atau kalimat bernada mengejek untuknya. Semua terdengar menyebalkan di telingannya.

"Jangan keras−keras, dia melirik kita."

Dan yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan makan siangnya yang tersisa di meja.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Byun Baekhyun** pulang dengan keadaan yang sangat mengerikan. Jas yang tersampir di bahunya, kemeja dan rambut yang sama berantakannya serta tangan yang menjinjing sepatu kerjanya. Kepalanya sedikit pening karena beberapa gelas soju yang ditenggaknya. Hatinya terlalu sakit mendengar penuturan orang−orang di perusahaannya tadi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menghabiskan beberapa alkohol agar ia bisa melupakan hal−hal buruk yang terjadi hari ini.

"Xianlie!~"

Baekhyun mendongak lalu tersenyum setelah mendengar panggilan itu. Ia ingin sekali mengomeli Chanyeol dan menjewer telinga perinya karena belum tidur di jam sebelas malam. Namun senyuman yang sudah diraciknya tadi luntur saat mendapati Luhan duduk disamping suaminya. Tersenyum manis kearahnya, membuat ia muak seketika. Rasa lelahnya berubah menjadi amarah melihat lelaki China itu yang bahkan belum beranjak dari rumahnya. Ia menggeram kesal.

"Kenapa kau masih disini, Luhan− _sshi_. Bukankah aku sudah menjadwalkan kunjungan belajarmu, hm? Apa seorang guru sepertimu tidak bisa membaca, hah?!" Suaranya terdengar dingin dan menusuk. Luhan dan Chanyeol sempat terkaget dengan nada yang digunakan Baekhyun pada mereka.

"Kau mabuk, Baekhyun− _sshi_?" Luhan mendekat. "Akan kubuatkan teh hangat untukmu, tunggulah."

"PERGI!" jeritnya.

"B−Baekhyun− _sshi_..."

"PERGILAH, JALANG!"

" _Hyung_ ~" rengek Chanyeol sembari menggoyangkan lengan Baekhyun. Wajahnya tampak ketakutan melihat reaksi Luhan yang berdiri tegak di depan mereka. Ekspresi lelaki China itu tampak terluka dan matanya berkaca−kaca. Chanyeol tidak tega melihatnya. "Jangan membentak Luhan _hyung_ , dia kan hanya bermaksud baik pada _hyung_ ~" Baekhyun menyentak tangan suaminya dari lengannya. Masih dengan tatapan yang tajam, ia mengarahkan jemarinya pada pintu besarnya.

"Kau tahu dimana letak pintu masuk, kan!"

"B−Baiklah. Aku akan kemari besok dan membawakanmu sup rumput laut—"

"KKA!" Luhan segera meraih tas dan _blazer_ nya. Menatap mata Chanyeol sendu seolah mengatakan kalau dia baik−baik saja, sebelum akhirnya membungkuk pada Baekhyun dan bergegas keluar dari rumah itu.

" _HYUNG_ ~ LUHANNIE _HYUNG_ ~ JANGAN PERGI! AAKHH!" Chanyeol terduduk di lantai sembari memegangi kepalanya. Baekhyun sontak kembali pada kesadarannya dan berjongkok di depan Chanyeol. Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar dan keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya. Luhan yang tadinya sudah berada diambang pintu pun berbalik dan mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol. Kepanikan dan rasa khawatir pun langsung melanda keduanya.

"Hubungi Tiffany _noona_ , Baekhyun− _sshi_." Baekhyun yang masih dalam mode bodohnya langsung mengambil ponselnya, berusaha menghubungi Tiffany. Dia berjalan sedikit menjauh.

Setelah mendengar bunyi gemerisik, dia langsung saja berbicara tanda jeda.

" _Noona_ , Chanyeol kesakitan. Aku tak tahu kenapa. A−Aku bingung. Datanglah kemari, aku—"

" _Tenanglah, Baek. Aku akan segera kesana_."

 _Pipp._

"Tenang, Byun Baekhyun. Tenang." ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Jujur saja dia orang yang mudah panik. Masih terdengar teriakan Chanyeol yang begitu keras dari ruang tengah. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bergegas ke dapur, mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk Chanyeol. Dengan langkah yang ragu, ia pun berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah. Dan perasaan khawatir itu harus kembali hilang saat matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang memeluk Chanyeol erat sembari mengelus surai lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol tampak berangsur tenang. Keduanya seolah terlarut dalam dunia mereka tanpa menyadari sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri mematung. Menatap dua sejoli itu dengan tatapan sedih dan bibir yang tersenyum kecut.

"..."

"Jadi, beginikah rasanya menjadi orang yang tak dibutuhkan?" lirihnya.

.

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.


	5. Chapter 4, Wet Dream

.

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **[WET DREAM]**

.

* * *

 _ **Sebuah** mobil berwarna hitam perlahan memasuki area tanah lapang dengan berbagai tenda disekelilingnya. Tanah retak, bangunan runtuh, pohon tumbang dan debu bertebaran menjadi pemandangan yang merusak mata. Suasana yang siapapun tak menginginkannya sama sekali. Disini, tepatnya di Beijing, Ibukota Negeri Panda itu baru saja mengalami bencara dahsyat yang memakan banyak korban. Gempa bumi berskala 6,8 SR itu berhasil meluluh−lantakkan kota inti China. Banyak orang−orang yang terluka dan perawat berlalu lalang untuk menolong mereka. Sangat menyedihkan melihat orang−orang itu menangis karena kehilangan sanak keluarga mereka._

" _Chanyeol, Kris."_

" _Ada apa eomma?" tanya dua anak kecil di jok belakang mobil. Mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari pemandangan itu dan memberi perhatian pada ibunya yang duduk di jok depan. Kedua anak berbeda umur dan tinggi badan itu menatap polos pada wajah cantik ibunya._

" _Nanti bantu eomma membagikan pakaian dan mainan untuk anak−anak disana ya? Appa nanti akan sibuk sekali." Eunhye memasang wajah melas dengan puppy eyes yang cantik membuat kedua anaknya terkekeh lucu._

" _Siap eomma, Kris akan membantu eomma menyiapkan pakaian!"_

" _Dan Chanyeol akan membagikan mainannya!"_

" _Gomawo~ Anak−anak eomma memang jagoan! Eomma akan mentraktir kalian di starbucks jika kita sudah kembali ke Korea, ok? Sepuasnya!" Dan suara tawa khas anak−anak pun terdengar riang di dalam mobil itu._

 _._

" _Chanyeol, Kris... Ini Luhan. Dia akan ikut kita ke Korea." Chanyeol dan Kris saling pandang sejenak lalu mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sosok mungil yang menunduk sembari memainkan jemarinya. Tampak gugup dan menggemaskan. Pakaiannya yang berwarna putih tampak robek disana sini. Di tubuhnya terdapat luka lecet di beberapa bagian dan anak itu tak mengenakan alas kaki apapun. Namun jernihnya mata itu, matanya benar−benar mirip anak rusa. Sangat lucu dan cantik. "Dia sudah kehilangan semua keluarganya, dia tak memiliki siapapun. Jadi, appa ingin mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Kalian bisa menjadi saudara dan teman bermain nantinya."_

 _Kedua anak yang lebih tinggi dari sosok Luhan masih terdiam. Menatap Luhan dengan pandangan penuh arti. Kemudian, salah satu anak tinggi itu menghampirinya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya._

" _Hai, aku Chanyeol. Dan aku berumur 6 tahun! Yang tinggi itu kakakku, Kris. Dia dua tahun diatasku." Luhan menyunggingkan senyuman canggung saat menjabat tangan halus Chanyeol. Kulit mereka sama putihnya jika tubuh Luhan tidak penuh dengan debu. Seorang anak lagi hanya berdiri dan tersenyum hangat ke arah Luhan, membuatnya merasa diterima di keluarga itu. Luhan ternyata lebih tua satu tahun dari Kris dan tiga tahun dari Chanyeol. Mereka sempat tidak percaya, namun akhirnya memanggilnya 'hyung' juga. Akhirnya, keluarga kecil itu pun membawa Luhan ke Korea. Menyekolahkannya, memenuhi kebutuhannya dan bahkan menyayanginya seperti keluarga mereka sendiri._

 _Saat Luhan berumur empat belas tahun, Park Yoochun membawanya bersekolah ke Eropa karena anak manis itu sangat jenius. Chanyeol menangis keras kala itu, meminta Luhan untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Namun, keputusan Yoochun adalah final. Dia tetap membawa Luhan pergi dengan janji bahwa akan membawa Luhan kembali secepatnya. Anak bertelinga peri itu hanya sesegukkan dan mengangguk pelan. Mengantar saudara cantiknya pergi ke bandara lalu menangis kembali disana._

 _Luhan kembali ke Korea tiga tahun kemudian, setahun lebih awal dari rencananya karena kecelakaan yang menewaskan ibu mereka, Eunhye. Hal pertama yang ingin Luhan lihat adalah Chanyeol, adik kecilnya yang dulu sangat menyayanginya. Namun, Chanyeol sudah berubah. Anak berumur 14 tahun itu tak mengingatnya bahkan bersikap aneh, seperti mudah ketakutan dan mengamuk. Luhan pun menitikkan air mata saat Yoochun menjelaskan keadaan Chanyeol padanya. Dalam hatinya, ia berjanji untuk selalu bersama Chanyeol dan menjaganya. Tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya dan akan menyayanginya seperti Chanyeol dulu yang memperlakukannya dengan baik._

 _Itu janjinya._

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Keheningan** tercipta dalam ruangan besar di rumah elegan itu. Dua orang lelaki mungil berwajah manis disana hanya mampu menatap lantai dalam diam. Luhan sibuk mengigiti kuku jempolnya saking khawatirnya, sedangkan Baekhyun meremas−remas jemarinya sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya. Suasana itu sangat canggung untuk dua orang lelaki yang baru saja bertengkar. Detik demi detik terlewati tanpa ada percakapan yang berarti.

"Bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol?" Luhan langsung berdiri dan bertanya pada seorang Dokter tampan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar ChanBaek di lantai dua. Dokter berjas abu−abu gelap itu tersenyum kearahnya. Wajahnya tampak tenang bahkan terkesan sedikit _cool_. Dokter itu mendekat lalu menepuk pundak Luhan menenangkan. Ia tahu kalau lelaki manis itu sangat khawatir pada Chanyeol. Ia bisa merasakannya lewat tatapan mata rusanya itu. Mata elangnya menatap dua orang lelaki disana secara bergantian lalu melempar senyuman pada seseorang yang sama khawatirnya dengan Luhan. "Katakan padaku, Dokter Oh!"

"Dia baik−baik saja. Aku sudah memberinya obat penenang dan Dokter Hwang pun telah membantu." Luhan dan Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Luhan bahkan sampai mengelus dadanya dan menghela nafas dengan suara yang keras. Ia benar−benar dilanda kekhawatiran tadi. Dokter muda itu kembali tersenyum dan menatap Luhan intens. "Apa kau yang bernama Luhan? Dia menanyakanmu terus. Datanglah kekamarnya." Sehun menunjuk pintu kamar ChanBaek dengan dagunya. Seolah menyuruh Luhan untuk segera menengok Chanyeol. Melupakan fakta bahwa lelaki mungil di belakang Luhan tampak menunjukkan wajah sendunya.

Luhan tersenyum hingga matanya mengerut. Dia baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya, namun ia urungkan. Mata rusanya melirik kearah Baekhyun yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap sekitarnya dengan gelisah kemudian berbalik dan mengusap pundak lelaki yang lebih pendek. Membuat Baekhyun kaget karena usapan tiba−tiba itu. Lelaki manis itu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Aku akan membuatkan sup dan teh hangat untukmu supaya rasa mualmu hilang." Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. "Temuilah Chanyeol. Kau yang berhak menjaganya, Baekhyun− _sshi_. Kau adalah suaminya." Sehun tersenyum tanpa ada yang menyadari. Lucu juga melihat dua orang yang tampak canggung di depannya. Baekhyun masih menatap mata rusa itu penuh tanya. "Baekhyun− _sshi_ , aku... aku memang mencintainya. Mencintai suamimu."

 _Deg._

"Aku mencintainya jauh sebelum kalian menikah. Aku bahkan memiliki janji kalau aku harus menjaganya apapun yang terjadi. Tapi sekarang, aku tak memiliki hak untuk menemani Chanyeol. Kau adalah orang yang dibutuhkannya kini." Pengakuan mendadak itu membuat tubuh mungilnya menegang. Jantungnya serasa diremas dengan begitu kuat. Sesak saat mengetahui ada orang lain yang mencintai suamimu dan mangatakannya secara gamblang padamu. Apalagi rasa cinta itu tumbuh sejak lama −bahkan disaat ia masih bingung dengan perasaannya pada suaminya.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu, Luhan− _sshi_? Jika kau yang dibutuhkannya, maka pergilah. Lagipula Chanyeol memang tak mengenalku. Dia mengenalmu lebih dekat daripada aku, meskipun aku ini suaminya." Yang lebih tinggi tercekat. Kaget dengan jawaban Baekhyun yang ketus. Namun Luhan sadar dimana posisinya kini. Ia tak boleh emosi menghadapi Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu hanya sedang bingung akan perasaannya dan mungkin kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa diacuhkan.

"Baekhyun− _sshi_ , mengertilah. Mungkin dengan cara ini, Chanyeol takkan tergantung padaku lagi. Dia harus terbiasa denganmu." Lelaki mungil itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sikap lembut Luhan membuatnya merasa menjadi orang paling kejam di dunia ini. Ia seolah ingin memiliki Chanyeol meski ia tahu kalau perasaannya pada suaminya masih mengambang. Ia seolah menjadi lelaki paling egois karena menjauhkan Chanyeol dengan orang terdekatnya. Tapi, apa ini semua harus menjadi kesalahannya? Ia benci dengan kata hatinya yang seolah sedang mengolok ketidakberdayaannya. Ia kesal karena merasa bersalah pada Luhan. Ia kesal akan hatinya yang lemah.

"Kau... kau tidak sedang mengasihaniku 'kan? Apa kau sekarang sedang mengejekku karena dianggap orang lain olehnya?"

"Dia takkan memberimu nama Xianlie jika dia merasa tak nyaman denganmu." Menelan salivanya dengan berat, Baekhyun hanya bisa mematung. Semua perkataan Luhan telak membuatnya terdiam. Ia harus menjawab apa untuk itu? Hanya Chanyeol yang tahu. "Aku akan pergi setelah membuatkan makanan untuk kalian berdua. Istirahatlah di kamar kalian." Tangan putih Luhan kembali menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Aku akan menengoknya besok jika kau mengijinkan."

Baekhyun tahu dia bodoh. Dia ingin memaki Luhan dan mengatakan padanya untuk menjauhi Chanyeol karena lelaki tinggi itu sekarang adalah suaminya, namun rasa bersalahnya jauh lebih menguasainya. Hati lembutnya melarangnya untuk berkata kasar pada sosok manis itu. Luhan selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik, mana mungkin ia bisa membencinya? Sudah dikatakan bukan, kalau Baekhyun orang yang perasa.

"Datanglah jika kau ingin. Aku... aku takkan melarangmu lagi." _Aku sadar dimana posisiku,_ lanjutnya dalam hati. "Aku takkan mengurangi jadwal kunjunganmu lagi." Baekhyun menatap sendu pintu di lantai dua, pintu kamarnya dan Chanyeol. "Aku minta maaf untuk ucapan kasarku tadi."

"Tak masalah. Aku pasti juga melakukan hal yang sama ketika seseorang dengan kurang ajarnya mencintai suamiku."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Baekhyun** terdiam sembari memandangi Chanyeol yang terpejam di ranjang mereka. Dadanya bergerak naik turun secara perlahan dengan tenang. Wajahnya sangat polos dengan helaian poni yang sedikit basah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga malam, yang artinya Baekhyun tetap pada posisinya selama hampir tiga jam. Menatap suaminya dengan pandangan penuh arti. Tak ada suara selain detikan jam dinding yang memenuhi ruangan temaram itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

Luhan sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu bersama Tiffany setelah sebelumnya membuatkan sup dan teh hangat untuknya serta Chanyeol. Baekhyun sadar betul kalau ia memperlakukan Luhan dengan sangat tidak manusiawi. Ia sadar kalau kata−kata kasarnya tadi telah menyakiti hati Luhan. Namun lelaki China itu masih mau saja memperhatikannya. Merawat Chanyeol disaat dia istirahat untuk mengurangi rasa mabuknya tadi.

"Apa kau sangat menyayangi Luhan, Chanlie?" tanyanya pada sosok yang terlelap itu. Jemarinya mengusap peluh di dahi Chanyeol perlahan dan hati−hati. Matanya berkaca−kaca dan dadanya terasa sesak. Otaknya kembali dipaksa untuk mengingat kenangan−kenangannya bersama Kris. Pernah dulu, ia memaksa Kris untuk menemaninya melihat cincin pernikahan mereka bahkan disaat suasana hati Kris sedang buruk. Lelaki tinggi itu selalu tersenyum walau terlihat sangat terpaksa. Dan Baekhyun sadar, kalau ia bahkan tak pernah memikirkan perasaan lelaki itu. Yang ada dipikirannya saat itu hanya memiliki Kris lalu hidup bahagia bersama. Apa itu terdengar egois? Cinta memang egois.

Dan kini ia melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Menyakiti dua orang yang −mungkin− saling mencintai. Chanyeol dan Luhan. Ia tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Luhan karena lelaki itu mengenal Chanyeol jauh sebelum ia menjadi kekasih Kris dulu. Baekhyun juga baru tahu dari Tiffany kalau Luhan ternyata sudah hidup bersama Chanyeol sedari kecil dan mereka sangat dekat. Siapa yang tahu kalau mungkin ada perasaan lebih diantara keduanya mengingat betapa lengketnya hubungan mereka. Lagi−lagi dia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Apa dia juga harus merelakan Chanyeol untuk lelaki China itu? Apa salah jika dia ingin bahagia sekali saja? Apa ia tak bisa egois untuk kali ini?

"Aku ingin sekali merelakanmu bahagia bersama pilihanmu, Chanyeol. Tapi... tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku juga ingin bahagia." Tetes demi tetes liquid mengalir di pipi pucatnya. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Chanyeol dan turun kearah pipi lelaki tinggi itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Chanyeol dalam beberapa detik, diiringi dengan tetesan air matanya tepat di dahi suaminya, seolah mewakilinya untuk mengatakan kalimat permohonan yang akan menohok hati siapapun. "Cintai aku, Chanyeol. Aku mohon..." bisiknya setelah ciuman di dahi itu berakhir.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Jemari** lentik Baekhyun membuka tirai kamar besarnya secara perlahan, tak ingin mengganggu tidur Chanyeol yang sepertinya sangat nyenyak. Setelah cahaya pagi menyeruak masuk dan angin segar membelai lembut wajahnya, Baekhyun pun bergegas mandi. Sepuluh menit ia habiskan di dalam kamar mandi sebelum akhirnya keluar dan mendapati suami tingginya sudah duduk diatas ranjang dengan kepala yang menunduk. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut melihat wajah Chanyeol yang bersemu. Ia pun mendekati Chanyeol.

"Chanlie?" Chanyeol mendongak dan wajahnya makin merona melihat Baekhyun hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ serta handuk kecil di kepalanya. Baekhyun tampak mempesona dengan rambut basahnya. Lelaki mungil itu menyentuh dahi Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang dingin. Chanyeol meringis. "Syukurlah demammu sudah turun." Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Ayo bangun dan lekas mandi, bocah raksasa!" Sontak Chanyeol menggeleng keras.

"C−Chanlie..."

"Kenapa? Katakan saja." Chanyeol menunduk makin dalam dan wajahnya semakin merah hingga ke telinga.

"Chanlie mengompol. Pasti karena demam." cicitnya mirip suara tikus. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca−kaca ketakutan. _Well_ , itu adalah hal paling memalukan yang terjadi selama ia tinggal dengan Baekhyun. Bukannya marah Baekhyun malah terbahak dengan suara tawa yang membuat jantung yang lebih tinggi bertalu, terasa aneh namun menyenangkan. " _Mianhae,_ Xianlie."

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Aku akan mencucinya nanti. Sekarang kau harus bangun dan mandi. Setelah itu kita sarapan bersama. Soonkyu _noona_ sudah menyiapkan sarapan kesukaanmu."

"Dan segelas susu rasa yogurt pisang?" Mata Chanyeol berbinar lucu.

" _Yeah_ , dan bonus _banana cake_ untuk Chanlie−ku." Chanyeol terlonjak senang hingga refleks memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Menenggelamkannya di dada bidangnya yang hangat. Mata Baekhyun membulat dengan debaran halus yang memenuhi pikirannya. Aroma Chanyeol sangat menenangkan meski berkeringat. Dan pelukan ini, rasanya lebih hangat dari rengkuhan Kris. Entah karena Chanyeol baru saja sembuh dari demam atau karena alasan lain. Namun, satu sama lain merasa nyaman dengan pelukan itu. "Ayo mandi!" Baekhyun menepuk punggung Chanyeol sehingga pelukan itu harus terlepas. Yang lebih tinggi mengangguk semangat. Tangan besarnya mendorong tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menjauh.

" _Kka_! Xianlie harus pergi dulu. Chanlie bau!"

"Tidak mau~ aku akan membantumu mandi seperti biasa~"

"Tidak mau~ Chanlie malu, _hyung_! Celana Chanlie basah."

"Aku tidak peduli. Bagaimana kalau aku membantu menggosok punggungmu lagi?"

"Tidak!"

"Chanlie~"

"Jangan ber _aegyo_ , _hyung_!"

"Chanlie~"

.

Baekhyun terdiam menatap sprei di depannya. Ia baru saja selesai membantu Chanyeol mandi dan lelaki tinggi itu sedang berganti pakaian di kamar mandi sementara Baekhyun membenahi kamarnya yang berantakan. Baekhyun mengernyit heran melihat bekas cairan berwarna putih diatas ranjang itu.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Menatap sprei yang masih ditarik separuh oleh Baekhyun. " _Hyung_ marah yah?" Bukannya menatap balik Chanyeol, mata sipitnya justru menajamkan pandangannya pada bekas yang mengering itu. Baekhyun tahu betul apa itu karena ia juga sering mengalaminya.

"Chanyeol... kau tidak mengompol. Bekasmu... itu namanya sperma."

"Sper— apa?"

"Kau mimpi basah, Chanyeol."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Suasana** pasar ikan Noryangjin di daerah Nodeul−do, Dongjak−gu, Seoul tampak sangat ramai. Aroma amis khas ikan segar menyeruak hingga indera penciuman Baekhyun. Ia sedikit bergidik karena melihat ikan−ikan besar tergantung dengan sedikit darah segar yang menetes. Ada pula yang masih hidup sedang bermain−main di kolamnya tanpa tahu kalau mereka mungkin akan dibeli dan menjadi ikan panggang dalam beberapa jam kemudian. Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada Chanyeol. Takut kalau lelaki tinggi yang tengah terkagum−kagum itu berlarian lalu hilang di tengah keramaian. _Well_ , Chanyeol pernah melakukannya di Coex Mall saat berjalan−jalan dengannya. Membuat Baekhyun mengomel pada suaminya diiringi isakan yang sangat keras.

"Apa masih jauh, _hyung_?" Ia bertanya pada pria ber _dimple_ yang berjalan santai di depannya. Yixing menoleh lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Tinggal belokan itu saja." Baekhyun mengangguk. Jujur, ia sudah lelah mengitari pasar ikan ini sedari tadi. Serta bau amisnya itu lumayan membuat hidungnya berair dan sakit. "Itu dia!" Lelaki mungil itu mengangkat wajahnya dan ia dapat mengenali sosok Kris walau dari punggungnya saja. Kris tampak sedang menjaring seekor ikan besar yang di pesan pelanggan. Dilihat dari ramainya kios ikan tempat Kris bekerja, nampaknya wajah Kris cukup mendukung untuk diobral disini. Sekedar penglarislah. Baekhyun tertawa dengan permikiran konyolnya barusan.

"Kris—" Lelaki jangkung itu berbalik dan bola matanya melotot seakan ingin keluar melihat kekasihnya datang bersama orang yang sangat dikenalinya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun? Chanyeol?"

"KRIS _HYUNG_!~" Chanyeol memekik senang lalu memeluk kakaknya dengan sangat erat. Kris tersenyum lembut dan mengusap surai adiknya. Tampaknya keduanya tengah melampiaskan kerinduan selama beberapa bulan ini. Yxing dan Baekhyun saling melempar pandangan. Kris adalah orang pertama yang melepaskan pelukan itu. "Chanyeol kangen." Yang lebih tinggi terkekeh.

"Maafkan _hyung_ , Chanyeol. _Hyung_ juga merindukanmu." Kris kemudian menatap Yixing dan Baekhyun yang terdiam melihat _moment_ nya bersama adik kesayangannya. "Bagaimana kalian bisa bersama?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Baekhyun menemuiku di cafe dan aku mengajaknya kemari untuk melihatmu. Kebetulan shift ku sudah habis dan dia ingin mampir ke flat kecil kita." Kris memberi tatapan seolah tidak percaya akan ucapan Yixing barusan. _Yeah_ , hubungan ketiganya masih terasa canggung karena perbuatan Kris di hari pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun. Namun, melihat dari sikap Baekhyun, Kris yakin kalau permasalahan mereka akan segera selesai dengan damai tanpa ada kebencian lagi.

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak, tidak, sebenarnya... Chanyeol merindukanmu, _hyung_. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkannya untuk menemuimu. Aku janji tidak akan memberi tahu ayah mertua kalau kau tinggal disini." Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan seolah membuat sumpah lalu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit lucu. Senyum khas Baekhyun yang tetap terlihat menggemaskan di mata Kris. Kalau saja Kris tidak cinta mati pada sosok Yixing, mungkin dia sudah menikahi Baekhyun sekarang. "Jadi, bolehkah aku dan Chanyeol mampir sebentar?"

"Karena kau telah jauh−jauh kemari, baiklah." Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Tunggulah disini aku akan meminta ijin. Dan Yie, mungkin kau bisa membeli bahan makanan. Kita harus menjamu tamu pertama kita 'kan?" Kekasihnya tertawa kecil lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sibuk mengamati cumi di dalam wadah putih.

.

Baekhyun menatap sedih saat kakinya memasuki lingkungan kumuh tempat flat kecil Yixing dan Kris berada. Kakinya sesekali berjengit kaget saat hampir menginjak kubangan lumpur beserta sampah yang tak terurus. Wilayah pojokan Seoul sangat padat penduduk dan kurangnya perhatian dari masyarakatnya membuat tempatnya tak terawat dengan baik. Sepuluh meter kemudian ia pun memasuki gedung flat Kris. Lingkungan disini lebih terlihat seperti tempat tinggal yang masih layak daripada tempat−tempat tadi.

Ada beberapa pohon kokoh yang berdiri di beberapa sudut gedung. Membuat efek segar pada pernafasan setelah kebanyakan menghidup aroma sampah. Mereka berempat berjalan menaiki tangga hingga lantai empat karena lift flat sederhana itu sudah rusak. Setelah melihat angka 88, disitulah rumah Yixing dan Kris.

Pemandangan pertama yang menyapa penglihatan Baekhyun adalah ruangan yang sempit, kecil, namun rapi. Sosok Yixing mungkin orang yang sangat menjaga kebersihan karena Kris bukanlah orang yang suka mengerjakan tugas rumah. Yixing mempersilahkan keduanya masuk. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa kumal satu−satunya di ruang tamu itu. Yixing berlalu ke arah dapur dan Kris masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah mengatakan kalau ia ingin mandi.

"Silahkan. Maaf cuma ada jus jeruk." Baekhyun tersenyum dan menerima minuman dalam nampan tersebut. Mata sipitnya masih mengamati ruangan dengan cat yang sudah luntur itu. Ada televisi kecil di hadapannya dengan antena yang masih kolot terletak di atas benda elektronik itu. Ada vas bunga berisikan bunga mawar plastik di samping televisi itu dan jendela yang terbuka di sebelah kiri. Baekhyun bisa melihat pemandangan yang sangat minim dari sana. Ia hanya mampu menangkap hamparan biru langit yang tertutupi gedung−gedung perkantoran. "Rumah ini mungkin sangat kecil dan kurang nyaman, tapi yah... hanya ini yang kumiliki sekarang."

Baekhyun menoleh, tersenyum sungkan pada Yixing. Sadar kalau tatapannya terlalu menilai.

"Tak apa, _hyung_. Aku suka disini. _Hyung_ pintar membuat tempat ini terlihat nyaman." Keduanya tersenyum. Lalu Baekhyun menyenderkan punggungnya karena terlalu lelah melakukan perjalanan kemari. " _Hyung_ sejak dulu tinggal disini?" Lelaki berlesung pipi itu mengangguk. Ia pun menceritakan dengan jujur masalah keluarganya tanpa sungkan ataupun malu. Tentang ayahnya yang menyebabkan Chanyeol dan ibunya kecelakaan –ini sempat membuat Baekhyun kaget− dan tentang bagaimana ia menghindari ayahnya yang pemabuk itu.

Satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun sadar.

Mungkin pribadi Yixing yang hangat dan jujur itulah yang membuat Kris jatuh cinta. Jika dibandingkan Yixing yang begitu tegar menghadapi hidupnya, Baekhyun bukanlah apa−apa. Dari kecil ia sudah menikmati limpahan kasih sayang dan hidup berkecukupan. Ia tak pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kakinya dalam lingkungan seperti ini. Sungguh, Baekhyun salut akan hati murni Yixing. Lelaki itu... dia begitu mengagumkan.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Pertama** yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun menurut petunjuk Tiffany adalah Terapi Fisik. Baekhyun dianjurkan untuk melakukan fisioterapi dan integrasi sensoris. Bocah yang mengalami autis berat biasanya kurang mampu berjalan, sedangkan autisme ringan seperti yang dialami Chanyeol mungkin hanya sebatas persendiannya yang sering lemas atau ia kurang bisa mengangkat benda berat. Baekhyun pun melatih Chanyeol dengan berjalan−jalan seperti yang dilakukannya barusan. Mengunjungi Kris, berjalan ke taman atau Mall. Itu sangat membantu penguatan sendi−sendi dan otot Chanyeol agar lelaki tinggi itu lebih aktif dalam beraktivitas dan tidak mudah lelah.

Kedua, Terapi Visual. Chanyeol lebih lama belajar dengan Luhan tanpa perkembangan yang berarti dikarenakan daya pikirnya yang tidak mampu menangkap latihan−latihan yang diberikan guru privat itu. Sehingga Chanyeol sering kali lupa dengan apa yang diajarkan Luhan padanya dan lelaki China itu harus bersabar lalu mengulanginya setiap waktu, seperti matematika. Chanyeol sangat lemah dibidang matematika. Autisme biasanya hanya dapat menangkap pembelajaran dengan bentuk visual. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun membeli beberapa ikan kecil serta peliharan seperti kucing dan puppy untuk mengajarkan Chanyeol bagian−bagian tubuh dari binatang−binatang itu. Baekhyun juga sering menemani Chanyeol untuk menghitung semut yang berjalan diatas batu taman rumah besarnya.

"Seratus enam puluh tujuh... Seratus enam puluh depalan..."

"Delapan, Chanlie."

"Ah, maaf." Baekhyun mengusak rambut Chanyeol gemas dan tertawa kecil. Wajah serius Chanyeol benar−benar menggemaskan. Mereka sekarang berada di pekarangan belakang rumah Baekhyun. Berjongkok berdua sembari mengamati beberapa ekor semut hitam yang tampak sibuk berbaris dengan makanan diatas kepala mereka. Terlihat kompak dan lucu. Setengah jam yang lalu, Chanyeol berhasil mengingat perkalian dengan bantuan ikan mas peliharaan mereka dan kini Baekhyun ingin melatih Chanyeol untuk berhitung dari 100 hingga 200.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanyanya sembari mendekat. Chanyeol mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit berair karena terlalu lama menunduk. Kepalanya menggeleng−geleng pelan. Baekhyun yang melihat pergerakan suaminya lantas menaikkan dagu Chanyeol dan mengusap hidung berairnya dengan tisue yang selalu dibawanya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman lembut olehnya. "Kau berkeringat, Chanlie. Ayo istirahat. Aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi."

"Chany—"

"Eits, aku sudah mengajarkanmu untuk mengucapkan namamu dengan kata ganti 'aku', ingat?" Yang lebih tinggi menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah dan Baekhyun segera memberinya kecupan di pipi. Tanda kalau ia telah memaafkan Chanyeol. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan baru mereka dari seminggu yang lalu. Kecupan di pipi adalah permintaan maaf atau terima kasih. Pipi keduanya tanpa sadar telah bersemu, mungkin hanya semut−semut kecil itu yang menyadarinya karena mereka sibuk dengan debaran jantung masing−masing.

"Hm." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku lapar. Chan—maksudku, aku ingin makan omelette dengan saus sambal dan mayonese diatasnya."

"Siap, Tuan! Aku akan membuatkannya untuk Chanlieku."

 _Cup._

Satu kecupan di pipi kanannya membuat Baekhyun kembali bersemu.

"Terima kasih, Xianlieku."

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ia pun telah menerapkan beberapa terapi seperti terapi bermain, berbicara, dan sentuhan. Itu sangat membantu perkembangan otak Chanyeol. Dan semua respon Chanyeol, membuatnya yakin kalau suaminya itu akan segera sembuh. Baekhyun tersenyum sembari menatap Chanyeol yang melangkah riang memasuki rumahnya. Ia pun berlari dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dari belakang seolah minta digendong. Mereka berdua melangkah seperti robot dengan tangan Baekhyun yang masih setia bertengger di leher Chanyeol dan jemari Chanyeol yang mengenggam erat lengan Baekhyun.

Orang awam yang tak mengenal mereka pasti mengira mereka pengantin baru yang sangat bahagia. Chanyeol yang berkharisma dengan Baekhyun yang tampak manja dan menggemaskan. Bukannya, Chanyeol yang mengalami keterbelakangan dan Baekhyun yang harus menjaga dan melatihnya...

Namun tak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan, bukan?

.

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.


	6. Chapter 5, Scatter to The Winds

.

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **[SCATTER TO THE WINDS]**

.

* * *

 **" _Hyung_..."**

Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara bariton lembut dari arah pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia tersenyum mendapati sosok suaminya sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan nampan di tangannya. Chanyeol meletakkan secangkir kopi putih pada Baekhyun dan dibalas gumaman terima kasih olehnya. Lelaki tinggi itu memilih berdiri disamping kursi Baekhyun. Mengintip kegiatan lelaki manis itu tanpa berniat menganggunya.

" _Hyung_ sudah berada disini sejak tiga jam yang lalu, ini sudah larut dan _hyung_ perlu istirahat." sela Chanyeol layaknya orang dewasa. Anak itu sedikit menguap dan matanya memerah. Namun nampaknya Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk memaksakan dirinya menunggui suami mungilnya bekerja. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan kembali berkutat dengan kertasnya setelah menyeruput kopinya satu kali. " _Hyung_ ~" Chanyeol mulai merengek.

"Tidurlah, Chanlie. Aku akan segera menyusul."

"Kau bohong!" rajuk yang lebih tinggi. Bibirnya cemberut dan memberikan tatapan sengit pada Baekhyun. "Kemarin _hyung_ juga bilang begitu, tapi nyatanya _hyung_ baru tertidur jam 5 pagi. Soonkyu _noona_ yang bilang." Baekhyun sedikit meringis. Benar memang, akhir−akhir ini ia banyak pikiran. Dan ia pikir mengalihkan masalahnya dengan bekerja akan membuatnya lebih baik. Ternyata yang ada dia justru membuat dirinya semakin mengerikan dengan mata panda dan wajah pucatnya.

"Maaf, Chanlie."

"Ayo tidur, _hyung_ ~ bukankah besok kita akan pindah ke apartemen yang baru?" Yang lebih tinggi menyeret lengan Baekhyun hingga lelaki bersweater biru itu berdiri dan menubruk dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun sempat tersentak karena kehangatan yang tiba−tiba itu, namun ia segera merubah ekspresinya menjadi biasa. Walau jantungnya mulai bekerja abnormal tanpa ia sadari.

"Baiklah, ayo." Jemari lentiknya segera membereskan dan merapikan berkas−berkasnya diiringi dengan tepukan tangan Chanyeol serta kalimat 'yey' dari si raksasa lucu itu. Baekhyun segera menghabiskan sisa kopinya dan menggaet lengan Chanyeol. Menyeret suami raksasanya ke lantai dua rumahnya dimana kamar tidurnya sudah menanti mereka.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **" _Abeoji_..."**

Kris terbata saat menyebut kalimat itu. Lidahnya serasa kelu bahkan untuk balas tersenyum pada sang ayah yang berdiri di depan pintu flatnya. Ayahnya datang dengan dua orang bodyguard di belakangnya. Memakai pakaian formal dan menatapnya dengan senyuman berkharisma. Sudah beberapa bulan sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka di pernikahannya yang gagal. Jujur, ia merindukan sosok pria paruh baya itu. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena telah mempermalukan keluarganya. Tapi apa boleh buat, kentang sudah menjadi donat. Ia takkan bisa mengubah semua yang telah terjadi.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin mempersilahkan ayahmu masuk, Kris Park?" Seolah tersadar dari lamunannya, Kris segera menepikan dirinya dan meminta ayahnya untuk masuk ke dalam flat kecilnya.

"Maaf, rumahku tidak sebagus yang _abeoji_ kira." Tuan Park menatap sedih flat kumuh yang ditinggali anak sulungnya ini. Sungguh jauh dari kemewahan yang selalu diberikannya sejak anak−anaknya masih kecil. Lelaki paruh baya itu menyuruh dua pengawalnya tetap di depan pintu sementara ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa berwarna abu kumal di ruangan sempit itu.

Tiba−tiba dari arah dapur muncul sosok Yixing lengkap dengan apronnya. Lelaki manis berdimple itu membulatkan matanya. Dengan langkah yang kaku dan gemetar, ia mendekati sosok ayah Kris dan membungkuk sopan.

"T−Tuan Park."

"Duduklah." Kedua anak adam itu pun duduk berhadapan dengan sang ayah. Kris menatap ayahnya penuh waspada, takut jikalau ayahnya mengatakan hal yang akan menyakiti kekasihnya lagi. Sedangkan Yixing menundukkan wajahnya sembari menautkan kedua jemarinya gugup. Ini ketiga kalinya dia bertemu dengan Tuan Park. Tentu saja ia gugup dan takut karena kejadian di pernikahan itu benar−benar membuatnya merasa menjadi perusak keluarga orang. Membuat Kris menjadi anak badung dan memilih meninggalkan keluarganya yang kaya hanya demi anak seorang pembunuh.

"Langsung pada intinya saja." Kris dan Yixing saling melempar pandangan bingung. Tuan Park berdehem dan memulai pembicaraan serius itu. " _Abeoji_ ingin kau kembali Kris. Baekhyun... dia tak mungkin bisa mengurusi perusahaan itu sendiri." Kris menatap ayahnya bingung. Jangan bilang, kalau ayahnya berniat memaksanya menikahi Baekhyun lagi? Jantungnya berdebar dan hatinya sudah was−was sedari tadi. " _Abeoji_ hanya ingin kau membantunya. Bagaimana pun, dia adik iparmu sekarang. Dan Chanyeol... dia tak mungkin bisa membantu Baekhyun sementara anak itu bahkan selalu salah mengucapkan kata 'delapan'." Pria paruh baya itu tertawa pahit saat teringat sosok Chanyeol yang harus mengalami kesulitan itu.

"Jadi, intinya?"

"Kau ...ambillah posisi CEO utama sementara Baekhyun akan menjadi wakil CEO." Tuan Park menatap Yixing. "Jika kau mencintai pemuda ini, penjuangkan dia. Jadikan dirimu pantas bersanding untuknya. Dia... meskipun tak memiliki materi, namun aku akui dia memiliki hati sekeras baja. Tak mudah hancur meskipun aku memukulnya dengan palu ratusan kali." Kali ini pandangan mata tajam itu tertuju pada anaknya. "Perjuangkan dia dan yakinkan ayahmu ini kalau kau benar−benar serius padanya. Nikahi dia dan bahagiakan dia. Jangan jadi anak yang pengecut yang lari dariku."

" _A−Abeoji_..." Tuan Park lalu berdiri dan membenahi jas mewahnya.

"Hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan. Maafkan aku karena telah mencoba memisahkan kalian." Yixing tak dapat membendung air matanya. Liquid itu berlomba turun meski senyuman perlahan terkembang di wajahnya. Ia membungkuk berkali−kali saat ayah Kris melangkah meninggalkan flatnya.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Park... Terima kasih." ucap Yixing tulus.

Park Yoochun tersenyum mendengarnya.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Lelaki** mungil yang meringkuk sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan itu tampak terduduk di balkon kamarnya sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Bahkan burung−burung yang bertengger di pagar balkonnya tak ada yang berani mengusiknya dengan kicauan mereka yang nyaring. Langit berwarna jingga menunjukkan kalau hari sudah menjelang sore. Hawa begitu dingin, sedingin perasaan sosok itu.

Tiba−tiba sebuah tangan mendarat pada puncak kepala Baekhyun, mengelus surai yang sekarang berwarna pirang itu dengan lembut. Mengusapnya berkali−kali dengan penuh kasih sayang. Perlahan, kehangatan itu menyusup melalui celah hatinya. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Tampaklah wajah yang pucat dengan lelehan air mata yang tak berhenti dari mata sipitnya yang kini mulai membengkak. Sosok di depannya tersenyum kemudian mengusap lelehan air mata itu dengan jemarinya yang besar. Menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun sembari mengelusnya lembut.

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

" _Hyung_ tak pernah menangis seperti ini sebelumnya..." Bukannya berhenti, isakkan Baekhyun justru semakin keras. Ia menubruk tubuh besar suaminya dengan pelukan yang sangat erat. Menumpahkan segala kesedihannya disana. Sisa perasaannya pada sosok yang lebih tua dari Chanyeol. Meskipun ia mencoba melupakan, namun rasa itu masih tertinggal disana. Takkan mudah menghapuskan nama cinta pertamamu meskipun kau telah mencobanya. Ini tak semudah yang ia pikir.

Tak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan selain balas memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Menenggelamkannya dalam kehangatan rengkuhan yang ia berikan. Mengusap rambut halus itu dan sesekali memainkannya. Jauh... jauh di hati kecilnya, ia merasa retak melihat sosok rapuh Baekhyun. Sikap kedewasaan dan ketegaran yang Baekhyun miliki seakan runtuh begitu saja saat mendengar rencana pernikahan Kris dan Yixing yang akan dilakukan bulan depan. Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun menangisi keputusan itu. Ia tak berani bertanya. Ia hanya bisa merasakan hati terdalamnya yang berdenyut saat mendengar rintihan sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan.

" _Hyung_ kan memiliki Chanyeol."

"Hiks." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada suaminya. Menumpahkan segala penat dan lelahnya selama ini. Mencoba membuang semua sisa perasaan yang dimilikinya. Mencoba merelakan apa yang memang bukan haknya. Mencoba mengosongkan hatinya yang semula penuh dengan nama Kris. "Chanyeol..." Hanya kalimat itu yang digumamkan Baekhyun berkali−kali di sela tangisnya.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **"Menurutmu** bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol sekarang?" Tiffany yang tengah melihat−lihat data Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Sehun. Sehun menatapnya datar dan wanita itu berdecih kesal. Wajah tembok Sehun itu benar−benar memuakkan baginya. "Aku pikir perkembangan Chanyeol naik dengan pesat sekarang. Mungkin karena dulu dia selalu bermanja dengan Luhan, ia jadi tak memiliki keinginan untuk sembuh." Tiffany kemudian tersenyum manis. "Tapi karena sekarang ia memiliki Baekhyun, ia merasa dia harus segera sembuh agar bisa menjaga pria mungil itu. Persepsiku benar kan, Dokter Oh?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Cinta segitiga... Hhh, hal yang sudah umum."

"Tch, itu karena kau tak pernah jatuh cinta. Maka dari itu kau merasa cinta itu memuakkan. Coba kalau kau membuka hatimu sedikit saja, aku yakin wajah flatmu akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Tangannya tersilang di depan dada, pose angkuh yang selalu ditunjukkannya pada siapapun. Tiffany bahkan heran dengan ekspresi yang tak pernah berubah itu, kenapa masih saja ada pasien atau suster yang menggilainya. Sehun tampan memang, tapi kalau sikapnya seperti itu, Tiffany pasti _ogah_.

"Kau pikir aku patung. Tentu saja aku pernah jatuh cinta." Tiffany sempat terkaget mendengarnya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan binar di matanya dan wajah penasaran akut. Memasang tampang _aegyo_ , bermaksud meminta Sehun untuk membuka rahasia padanya. Tiffany memang sosok yang selalu ingin tahu. _Kepo_ , yah biarkan saja.

"Siapa? Siapa?" Sehun tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Tiffany. Mengingat sosok yang baru ditemuinya itu, membuat jantungnya bertalu dengan indahnya. Ia sempat mengelak perasaan itu karena ia merasa semuanya terlalu cepat. Tapi bayangan wajah manis pemuda yang disukainya itu tak pernah lepas dari ingatannya. Seperti saat ia ingin melupakannya, pemuda itu justru hadir dalam mimpinya. Seperti cinta pertama, terlihat mudah, cepat, dan terlalu klise. Namun ia sangat menikmatinya.

"Seorang pemuda bermata rusa dan memiliki senyum yang dewasa."

"Ck, sok misterius sekali. Beritahu aku~"

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri!"

"Sialan!"

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Yixing dan Kris** saling menggenggam jemari mereka dengan erat. Keduanya pun saling memberikan senyuman hangat sebelum akhirnya melangkah memasuki rumah besar Park dimana keluarga mereka telah berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka. Ada sang ayah berdiri penuh wibawa di ruang tamu keluarga. Ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar menyambut mereka. Beberapa maid serta bodyguard menunduk sopan pada keduanya. Suasana hangat langsung tercipta mana kala Chanyeol berlari dan memberikan pelukan pada _hyung_ kesayangannya.

" _Hyung_ akhirnya pulang, aku senang." Kris tersenyum kearah adik bungsunya itu lalu mengusap surai Chanyeol. Kris bangga karena banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada Chanyeol semenjak adiknya menikah dengan Baekhyun. Ia sempat khawatir Baekhyun akan memperlakukan Chanyeol dengan buruk mengingat bagaimana kelakuan Kris pada Baekhyun. Namun semua itu perlu dikuburnya dalam−dalam karena sosok manis Baekhyun sungguh sangat baik dan perhatian pada keluarganya.

"Selamat datang Kris, Yixing." Yixing segera membungkuk. Matanya sudah berkaca−kaca sedari tadi. Ia sangat gugup, sungguh. Sejak dulu Tuan Park tidak pernah menyukainya, namun sekarang beliau menyambutnya dengan sangat hormat. Hatinya trenyuh melihat ketulusan itu. Kris bergegas memeluk ayahnya. Membisikkan beribu maaf dan ucapan terima kasih karena telah menerima Yixing apa adanya. Tuan Park pun memberikan pelukan selamat datang pada Yixing yang membuatnya tak kuasa menahan perasaannya.

" _Abeoji_ sangat senang kalian mau kembali ke rumah ini."

"Terima kasih, Tu—"

"Ayah... seharusnya kau mulai memanggilku 'ayah', Yixing." Yixing tak mampu mengontrol senyumannya lagi. Dia mulai membekap mulutnya dan terisak. Kris yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, ia lekas memeluk Yixing dari samping lalu memberikan kecupan penenang untuknya. Sudah sejak lama Yixing merindukan sebuah kehangatan keluarga. Dan kini ia mendapatkannya setelah semua perjuangan yang dilakukannya bersama Kris.

Kehangatan itupun bisa dilihat oleh Baekhyun. Walaupun hatinya sedikit berdenyut, namun ia memaksa senyuman di bibirnya. Ia tak mau menjadi orang yang kurang ajar karena bersedih di tengah kehangatan dan kebahagiaan keluarga seperti sekarang ini. Jadi yang dilakukan olehnya hanyalah mengaitkan jemarinya dengan milik Chanyeol, serta merapatkan tubuh mereka −mencari kehangatan sendiri.

" _Kau memiliki Chanyeol, Baekhyun_." ucapnya dalam hati.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Baekhyun** tersenyum melihat penampilan Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu mengenakan pakaian formal. Kemeja putih, jas hitam serta celana kain dengan warna senada. Wajahnya dihiasi make up tipis, dan bibirnya terlihat mengkilap dengan lips gloss yang sudah dipoleskan tadi. Rambutnya sekarang berwarna abu−abu gelap dan sedikit lebih panjang. Bibir tebalnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis berkharisma. Sangat berbeda saat Chanyeol sedang dalam mode kekanakkannya. Dia terlihat lebih normal dan dewasa sekarang. Berterimakasihlah pada Luhan yang rela meluangkan waktunya untuk mendadani Chanyeol.

Setelah Chanyeol sudah siap, giliran Baekhyun yang harus dipoles dan diubah menjadi lebih menawan dari sekarang. Luhan meminta ijin dan anggukan menjadi jawaban Baekhyun. Dengan itu, mereka pun menghabiskan waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk mengubah wajah polos Baekhyun menjadi sangat manis, malah terlihat sangat cantik seperti Barbie. Lekuk wajahnya yang pas dan terkesan mungil. Bentuk bibir, mata, hidung yang sempurna, menambah daya tarik Baekhyun semakin kuat. Polesan eyeliner dimatanya semakin mempercantik penampilan Baekhyun.

" _Hyung_ , aku terlihat seperti perempuan sekarang." gerutunya dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut.

"Kau bahkan lebih menawan dari pada mereka. Tiffany saja pasti iri padamu." Luhan terkekeh. Luhan memang tidak bisa mengikuti acara pernikahan Kris karena dia harus ikut bakti sosial di panti asuhan milik ibu angkatnya, Eunhye, di Busan selama 3 hari. Dia sudah menyampaikan maafnya secara langsung pada Kris dan telah meminta ijin pada ayahnya karena keadaan yang sangat mendesak disana. Dia pun sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membantu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pindah ke apartemen baru mereka lalu mempersiapkan mereka untuk acara Kris sebelum ia sendiri berangkat menuju Busan sore nanti.

"Sampaikan ucapan selamatku pada Yixing, Yeolda. Kau tahu kalau _hyung_ mu ini benar−benar tidak bisa menghadiri acara ini." Chanyeol mendekat kearah Luhan kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. Bibirnya mengerucut tanda protes. Dia memang sudah me _ngambek_ dari tadi karena Luhan tidak mengikuti acara penting ini. Baekhyun yang melihat keduanya dari pantulan cermin di depannya hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Chanyeol begitu manja dan sayang pada Luhan. Siapa yang tahu kalau Chanyeol mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama untuk Luhan. Dia tentu saja iri. Tapi dia bisa apa. Mencoba memisahkan mereka hanya membuat Chanyeol depresi.

Luhan yang menyadari raut wajah Baekhyun segera melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol yang dasarnya manja segera mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Luhan dan mencium pipi kakak angkatnya itu tanpa menyadari Baekhyun yang tercengang.

"Jangan pergi, _hyung_... Nanti aku merindukanmu..." rajuk Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol. Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Baekhyun nanti marah." bisik Luhan setelah pelukan Chanyeol bisa terlepas. Luhan menatap iba Baekhyun yang kini berpura−pura melihat _make up_ nya. Walau Baekhyun berusaha tidak peduli, Luhan yakin lelaki itu sudah menahan emosi sedari dari. Ia merasa jadi pengganggu sekarang. "Karena ini sudah jam 3, sebaiknya aku segera pergi. Aku pulang dulu, Yeolda... Baekhyun− _ah_."

"Terima kasih, Luhan _hyung_." ucap Baekhyun sembari mencoba tersenyum. Luhan mengangguk. Chanyeol pun mengantarkan kakaknya sampai depan pintu apartemen mereka dan melambaikan tangannya saat Luhan berjalan menjauh.

"Ah, kenapa Luhan _hyung_ tidak bisa ikut. Padahal nanti kita bisa berfoto bersama." gumam Chanyeol saat memasuki kamar mereka dengan wajah cemberutnya. Baekhyun masih berada di posisinya, menatap pantulan wajahnya pada cermin kamar itu. Wajahnya terlihat datar dan dingin. Ia sudah sangat banyak pikiran ditambah ulah Chanyeol yang tak bisa dimengertinya. Kepolosannya itu benar−benar membuatnya kesal. Dan pernikahan Kris ini, benar−benar membuat kepalanya ingin pecah saja.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah Baekhyun dan duduk di meja rias kamar mereka. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun yang benar−benar... ia bahkan tak bisa menjabarkannya dengan kata−kata. Almost perfect. Chanyeol tidak sebodoh itu untuk membedakan mana yang cantik dan mana yang terlihat jelek. Jelas−jelas Baekhyun itu sosok yang menarik dan sosok kakak yang sangat baik untuknya.

"Wahh, tangan Luhan _hyung_ hebat. Xianlie _hyung_ sangat sangat sangaaaatt cantik." Ia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke depan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol kemudian menyeringai.

"Lebih cantik aku atau Luhan?" tanyanya ketus, dengan nada yang kesal dan menuntut. Chanyeol terlihat bingung akan menjawab apa. Kedua kakaknya ini sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang lelaki.

"Lebih cantik Xianlie? Chanyeol bingung. Hhehe."

"Kalau lebih cantik aku, kenapa kau mencium Luhan?!" Kali ini Chanyeol benar−benar tidak mengerti arah tujuan perkataan Baekhyun. Wajah manisnya terlihat merah karena kesal. Kalimatnya dingin namun ketus. Dan raut wajahnya terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat sekarang. Salah bicara saja, mungkin Baekhyun akan menghukumnya, itu pemikiran Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuka mulutnya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun hanya mengganjal ditenggorokan. Apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang? Ia benar−benar tak mengerti.

Tak mendengar balasan apapun dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tambah geram. Ia menggebrak meja riasnya hingga peralatan _make up_ diatasnya berguling dan yang lainnya terjatuh ke lantai. Ia berdiri dan menatap tajam manik Chanyeol. Chanyeol gelagapan.

" _H−Hyung_... M−Maafkan aku..." cicitnya takut.

"Cium aku!" tuntut Baekhyun. Diameter mata Chanyeol melebar. Bibirnya terbuka seperti orang bodoh. Kelakuan Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis saja. Apa Chanyeol tidak mengerti maksud perkataannya? Apa dia begitu idiot hingga ia tak menyadari kalau Baekhyun sangat membutuhkannya sekarang? "Seharusnya kau memberiku ketenangan, bukan membuatku semakin kesal Chanyeol!" Mata sipitnya berkaca−kaca, teringat akan pernikahan Kris Yixing yang akan segera berlangsung dan pemandangan memuakkan antara Chanyeol Luhan tadi. Rasanya sesak dan menyakitkan. Namun ia hanya bisa meremas dadanya menahan perasaan itu tanpa ada yang benar−benar bisa menyembuhkannya.

"..."

"Aku bilang cium aku, Chanyeol! Kau milikku, bukan Luhan lagi!" Baekhyun mencengkeram kerah baju Chanyeol hingga anak itu ketakutan dibuatnya. Terus mengguncangnya dan mengatakan 'cium aku' berulang kali. Bukannya Baekhyun ingin bersikap murahan. Dia hanya merasa lelah dengan semua penolakan yang diterimanya. Kris yang memberinya harapan setinggi langit, ternyata menghempaskannya ke tanah dengan begitu mudahnya. Chanyeol yang dia kira bodoh, idiot, justru lebih memilih dekat dengan Luhan dibandingkan dia. Jadi untuk apa semua kesempurnaan yang dia miliki jika tak ada orang yang mau mencintainya? Ia hanya... ingin dicintai. Sesulit itukah?

Mata bulat suaminya menatapnya sendu dan khawatir. Chanyeol meruntuki dirinya yang tanpa sadar telah membuat Baekhyun kembali menitikkan airmata yang dibencinya itu.

"..."

Dengan keyakinan yang belum seratus persen, Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya ke wajah si mungil. Mengusapnya dengan lembut kemudian menangkup pipi Baekhyun yang sedikit lebih tirus dari biasanya. Keduanya terdiam. Baekhyun sibuk dengan isakannya sementara Chanyeol terdiam memandangan kesedihan _suami_ nya yang tanpa sadar membuatnya terluka. Yang lebih tinggi menggerakkan kepalanya mendekat secara perlahan hingga bibir keduanya berhasil bersentuhan. Mata keduanya terpaku, kaget dengan pergerakan itu namun urung mengakhirinya. Lima detik dalam keterdiaman hingga Baekhyun memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya lembut diatas bibir Chanyeol yang bergerak kaku.

First kiss mereka terasa canggung dan menggetarkan.

Baekhyun meremas bahu Chanyeol, sedangkan sebelah tangan Chanyeol tanpa sadar bergerak untuk mengelus belakang leher Baekhyun. Jantung keduanya berdetak dengan ritme berat dan cepat. Baekhyun bahkan merasa kakinya meleleh seperti ice cream. Entah suami tingginya dapat insting darimana, Baekhyun dapat merasakan rengkuhan Chanyeol di pinggangnya. Menariknya lebih dekat hingga dada keduanya menempel sempurna dan Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan melibatkan lidah. Frenchkiss. Detakan apnormal yang seirama itu seperti tengah menyandungkan lantunan kasih sekarang. Saling menyahut dan menyambut. Perasaan tulus keduanya menyatu dalam kehangatan ciuman yang lembut.

First kiss yang sempurna untuk dua orang lelaki yang bahkan belum menyadari perasaan masing−masing.

" _Chanyeol... bagaimana mungkin.. ciuman ini..._ "

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 _ **Tiffany** menepuk kepala Chanyeol dengan sebuah komik remaja ditangannya. Chanyeol meringis saat merasakan benturan di kepalanya itu. Dia mendelik kearah sang psikiater dan disambut kekehan tanpa dosa. Tiffany memegang tangan Chanyeol dan mendaratkan komik −yang tadinya ia pakai untuk memukul Chanyeol− diatas tangan besar lelaki itu. Lelaki jangkung itu menatapnya bingung dengan ekspresi khas anak−anaknya._

" _Itu komik Jepang. Ada beberapa adegan romantis yang bisa kau pelajari darisana, Chanyeol." Chanyeol mulai membuka−buka komik itu −tentu tanpa membacanya− dan mulutnya terlihat menganga kaget. Wajahnya berbinar melihat setiap adegan di dalamnya. Decakan kagum berulang kali keluar dari mulutnya. Tiffany mengeringai. Dia terlihat seperti seorang fujo akut mesum yang memberikan komik yaoi 18+ pada Chanyeol yang jelas saja tidak begitu dimengerti oleh Chanyeol._

" _Woww... ini hebat. Walau aku tidak begitu mengerti." Chanyeol cemberut. "Bagaimana cara membaca komik ini?" Well, bukan salah Chanyeol jika dia tak mengerti cara membaca komik. Komik dari Jepang itu harus dibaca dari belakang dan setiap scenenya harus dibaca dengan terbalik. Membaca buku dongeng saja Chanyeol kesusahan. Bagaimana caranya dia membaca komik dengan kolom−kolom percakapan itu? Sungguh itu membuat kepalanya pening seketika._

" _Kau tidak perlu memahaminya, adikku sayang." Tiffany menyentil dahi Chanyeol. "Cukup baca dari belakang dan ingat−ingat saja setiap adegannya. Lalu praktekkan pada Baekhyun." Wanita cantik itu tertawa iblis di dalam hatinya. "Bukankah kau bilang ingin membuat Baekhyun senang? Ya begitulah cara suami memperlakukan istrinya."_

 _Tatapan polos Chanyeol membuat Tiffany memutar bola matanya. Benar, Chanyeol itu terlalu lugu dan polos. Percuma juga ia menjelaskannya nanti._

" _Sudah... lihat saja isinya. Jangan beritahu Baekhyun kalau aku memberimu komik ya?"_

" _Siap, kapten!"_

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Bukan** hanya Yixing dan Kris yang terlihat bahagia hari itu. Seluruh keluarga besar Park dan Byun pun ikut memeriahkan acara pernikahan Kris dengan mengundang seluruh rekan bisnis mereka. Tak heran karena Yunho dan Yoochun adalah sahabat dekat, sehingga para pengusaha yang bekerja sama dengan keluarga Byun pun ikut diundang. Mereka seperti sebuah keluarga besar tanpa halangan marga Park dan Byun. Seolah berbaur menjadi satu.

Baekhyun terus saja menggandeng lengan Chanyeol sedari tadi. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena meminum empat gelas wine saat sesi ciuman Kris dan Yixing tadi. Chanyeol yang sebenernya bingung harus melakukan apa hanya bisa menggandeng Baekhyun agar lelaki mungilnya itu tidak terjatuh. Yeah, sebenarnya Baekhyun itu mudah mabuk. Maka dari itu, ia tidak bisa meminum alkohol meskipun kadarnya rendah.

"Xianlie _hyung_ , bagaimana cara kita pulang kalau _hyung_ mabuk?" Chanyeol cemberut setelah berhasil membawa Baekhyun dengan susah payah dan menidurkan lelaki mungil itu di kamarnya yang dulu. Mereka bisa saja menginap, tapi Chanyeol merindukan rillakumanya di apartemen dan dia tak bisa tidur tanpa ditemani teman sepanjang hidupnya itu. Tapi melihat keadaan Baekhyun sekarang, tak mungkin _suami_ nya itu bisa menyetir dengan benar.

"Hmmhh?" Baekhyun hanya bergumam dengan mata yang terpejam. Chanyeol yang kesal hanya bisa menggerutu tidak jelas. Tanpa disadarinya, tangan Baekhyun tengah mencengkeram lengannya dan menariknya dengan kuat.

 _Greb. Brukk._

Entah dapat kekuatan darimana, Baekhyun bisa membanting tubuh Chanyeol hingga di terbaring disampingnya. Dengan gerakan yang lambat, Baekhyun yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya justru duduk diatas paha Chanyeol dan mulai merendahkan wajahnya kearah wajah Chanyeol yang tengah menahan nafas saking kagetnya. Hangat nafas keduanya saling berbenturan dengan jarak yang tak lebih dari 5 cm. Bibir tipis Baekhyun tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi suaminya yang terlihat bingung juga takut karena kelakuannya yang dibilang agresif ini.

" _Hyung_ , kau berat! Ayo pulang~" Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti kondisi hanya bisa memohon pada Baekhyun untuk melepaskannya. Karena Chanyeol bersumpah kalau ia mulai berkeringat dingin dan jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat keras sekarang. Ia pun tak mengerti kenapa suhu tubuhnya tiba−tiba saja meninggi melihat wajah sensual Baekhyun. Ia tak mengerti dengan reaksi aneh yang terjadi padanya.

Yang lebih pendek menggeram kesal. Dia menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol dan memberinya kecupan lembut di bibir lelaki yang lebih muda −selama beberapa detik lalu melepaskannya dengan gerakan lambat. Mereka terdiam setelahnya. Saling menyelami manik masing−masing. Bagaimana obsidian sehitam jelangga milik Chanyeol menatap tepat ke dalam netra kecoklatan milik Baekhyun. Lagi−lagi perasaan hangat muncul dalam hati keduanya.

"Kalau aku berusaha mencintaimu, apa kau mau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku, Chanlie?"

"Huh?"

"Akan aku berikan semuanya padamu. Apapun yang kau mau. Tapi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Chanlie... Aku mohon." Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca−kaca. "Aku... aku akan mengikatmu untuk diriku sendiri. Meskipun kau mencintai Luhan sekalipun. Kau adalah milikku sekarang." gumamnya tidak jelas. Chanyeol masih menatapnya dalam diam. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan lelaki yang telah menjadi _suami_ nya itu, Chanyeol tak memahaminya.

" _Hyung_..."

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku." desaknya frustasi, hingga membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

"..."

"Chanyeol..."

"A−Aku berjanji." Bibir Baekhyun perlahan mengembangkan senyuman puas. Ia mengusap bulir air matanya seiring dengan padangannya yang mulai mengabur. Tatapan teduh Chanyeol membuatnya tenang. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Baekhyunee." Dan setelah itu tubuh mungilnya terjatuh diatas dada Chanyeol, kehilangan kesadaran. Chanyeol menyingkirkan poni Baekhyun lalu membaringkannya dengan posisi nyaman. Menatap wajah polos itu dalam keterdiaman yang membingungkan.

"Luhan _hyung_..."

Chanyeol dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar diantara kekalutannya.

.

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.


	7. Chapter 6, Innocence

.

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **[INNOCENCE]**

.

* * *

 **Chanyeol** sebenarnya tidak mengerti setiap ucapan yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Cinta atau apalah itu, ia tak bisa memahaminya. Tiffany hanya mengajarkannya untuk berbuat baik pada Baekhyun, menjaga Baekhyun seperti Kris yang menjaganya dulu. Menyayangi Baekhyun seperti ayah dan ibu Park menyayanginya. Memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan lembut seperti yang dilakukan Luhan padanya. Dan melakukan skinship seperti yang ayahnya lakukan pada ibunya dulu. Dia bahkan membaca dan mempelajari hal−hal baru yang diberikan Tiffany melalui film dan buku. Ini memang semacam mendewasakan dengan cara visual dan praktek. Tapi Chanyeol terlalu ragu dan takut melakukannya.

Ciuman yang ia beri pada Luhan, rasanya berbeda saat ia memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Kasih sayang dan kelembutan yang diberikan Luhan, rasanya juga berbeda ketika Baekhyun yang melakukannya. Semua terlalu manis dan mendebarkan. Jantungnya selalu berdetak abnormal setiap Baekhyun tersenyum atau berada di dekatnya. Bahkan suara tawa khasnya saja terbawa hingga mimpi. Wajah Baekhyun yang merona pun tak pernah luput dari mimpinya. Yeah, mimpi yang selalu membuatnya mengompol di pagi hari. Ia tak pernah berani mengatakannya pada Tiffany, karena itu sangat memalukan. Memimpikan Baekhyun lalu mengompol, bukankah hal itu cukup membuatnya ingin terjun ke dalam sumur saking malunya?

Hingga suatu saat, Baekhyun mengatakan ia mimpi basah.

Apa itu mimpi basah?

Ia penasaran untuk bertanya, namun ia takut karena ekspresi Baekhyun yang tak bisa ditebaknya kala itu. Ekspresi kosong yang membuat Chanyeol semakin takut kalau−kalau ia melakukan kesalahan tanpa disadarinya. Takut kalau−kalau Baekhyun membencinya karena hal itu. Jadi, yang dilakukan Chanyeol adalah menghindari Baekhyun −dengan cara berdekatan dengan _hyung_ nya, Luhan. Chanyeol malu, sungguh. Ia selalu merasa meledak dan terkena sengatan listrik ketika Baekhyun menyentuhnya.

Apa mimpi berciuman panas dengan Baekhyun itu disebut mimpi basah?

Apa mimpi tentang Baekhyun yang menatapnya sayu dengan wajah merona itu disebut mimpi basah?

Atau ini tentang −yang ia tidak pernah paham− kenapa ia memasukkan hal pribadinya pada lubang Baekhyun dan kenapa Baekhyun justru mengerang dengan nada aneh di telinganya?

Ia tidak mengerti dan tidak berani untuk mencari tahu. Semua terlalu asing.

" **Luhan** _ **hyung**_ **..."** Chanyeol berbaring nyaman disamping Baekhyun dan mata bulatnya menatap langit−langit kamarnya. "Kenapa Baekhyun _hyung_ tidak menyukai Luhan _hyung_?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Chanyeol tidak khawatir Baekhyun akan mendengarnya karena pria mungil itu sudah tertidur pulas. Dia bahkan mendengkur lucu seperti puppy. Chanyeol berbaring menyamping dan menatap figur wajah Baekhyun yang terlelap damai.

Pertama kali pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun adalah di acara perkenalan kedua belah keluarga besar itu. Saat itu netranya menatap lekat pada wajah mungil Baekhyun yang terlihat menggemaskan. Tangan kecilnya menyalami Kris, dan Chanyeol sempat melihat bagaimana lentiknya jemari yang dimilikinya. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang tampak menawan. Sikapnya pun anggun dan sopan seperti orang kaya pada umumnya. Namun yang membuat Baekhyun berbeda adalah binar matanya yang memiliki daya tarik tersendiri. Seperti ada keceriaan dan kebebasan yang tak pernah dimiliki orang kaya yang selalu jenuh. Baekhyun tampak baik dan hidup dengan limpahan kasih sayang hingga pribadinya pun terlihat periang.

Apalagi saat raut wajah itu bertatapan dengan kakaknya, rona merah yang terdapat dikedua pipinya yang berisi benar−benar terlihat menggemaskan. Sikap malu−malu dan salah tingkahnya juga sangat lucu. Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol suka memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas balkon kamarnya ketika lelaki mungil itu mengunjungi Kris. Chanyeol tertarik. Namun dia terlalu polos untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dirasakannya.

Chanyeol demam saat pertunangan Baekhyun dan Kris dilangsungkan. Namun ia bersikeras untuk menghadiri acara itu meski wajahnya pucat dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Hanya untuk melihat bagaimana rupa Baekhyun malam itu. Selalu cantik, seperti Luhan _hyung_. Hanya saja, ia lebih manis, lebih menggemaskan, dan terlihat... berbeda. Karena jantungnya hanya akan berdetak menyenangkan ketika melihat Baekhyun, bukan yang lain.

" **Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Baekhyunee."** Ia tersenyum tulus.

 _Unknown Feeling._

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Seminggu** setelah pernikahan mereka, Yixing datang kembali ke flat kecilnya untuk mengambil sebagian barang−barang mereka yang tertinggal. Ia bisa saja membeli yang baru namun ia tak mau buang−buang uang hanya untuk membeli perlengkapan sehari−hari yang masih utuh di rumah kecilnya. Hari ini dia datang sendiri karena Kris harus mulai mengurusi perusahaan bersama Baekhyun. Ia menyewa jasa angkut kecil untuk membawa barang−barangnya yang memang hanya sedikit.

Matanya menatap sedih flat kecilnya yang penuh kenangan itu. Disinilah ia tinggal selama beberapa tahun setelah memutuskan untuk kabur dari ayahnya. Ia memulai semuanya dari nol, dari sisa tabungan kerja part timenya dan uang peninggalan ibunya. Dengan keadaan yang amat sulit itu ia nekat pergi meninggalkan rumah kecilnya yang dihuninya sejak kecil. Namun, kenangan dalam flat inipun melekat dalam ingatannya dengan baik. Jika di rumah kecilnya dulu hanya ada kenangan pahit, disini justru sebaliknya. Ia sangat bahagia disini. Meskipun tempatnya kurang nyaman, setidaknya ditempat kecil inilah ia menemukan kehangatan.

"Aku pasti merindukanmu..." ujarnya seraya mengusap tembok dekat pintu keluar. Ia pun memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari flat itu setelah urusannya beres.

Satu jam setelah mobil pengangkut membawa pergi barang−barangnya, Yixing pun menghubungi Kris dan mengatakan akan segera pergi ke kantor suaminya itu untuk membawakan makan siang untuknya dan Baekhyun. Namun di tengah jalan, dia harus menerima kenyataan kalau seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya kini telah menghadangnya dengan sebilah pisau di tangannya. Menatap Yixing dengan seringaian yang memuakkan. Tanpa sadar Yixing menjatuhkan ponsel di tangannya.

"K−Kau?"

"Merindukanku anakku yang manis?" Lelaki berkulit coklat itu menyeringai kearahnya.

.

Kris menatap ponselnya dengan dahi berkerut dan alis yang menukik tajam. Ia tidak sedang marah, hanya saja tatapan itu pertanda kalau ia benar−benar khawatir pada sosok lembut yang menjadi _suami_ nya itu. Berulang kali ia mencoba menelepon suaminya namun Yixing tak kunjung mengangkatnya dan berakhir dengan mailbox. Suami manisnya itu jelas−jelas meminta ijin pulang kembali ke flat kecil mereka sekitar 4 jam yang lalu, namun hingga kini Yixing tak memberinya kabar sama sekali.

Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Mengingat Yixing adalah orang yang terlalu polos dan baik, ia takut jika ada orang jahat yang memanfaatnya sifat suaminya itu untuk melakukan tindak kriminal. Penculikan atau penculikan misalnya?

"Ah, shit!" Kris melempar ponselnya kesal. Ia menggeram dengan wajah yang frustasi. Menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang empuknya dan memijit pelipisnya perlahan. Ia kesal, khawatir dan juga bingung.

Ia sudah berniat akan mencari Yixing diluar sebelum akhirnya terdengar pintu kamar yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok Yixing dengan wajah kusut yang tersenyum paksa kearahnya. Kris tidak bodoh untuk menyadari senyuman aneh itu. Ia curiga, lalu bangkit menghampiri _suami_ nya.

"Aku meneleponmu sejak tadi, sayang. Kau kemana saja?" Yixing meletakkan tasnya perlahan. Helaan nafas begitu berat keluar dari bibir _kissable_ nya. Seolah ada tumpukan beban disana.

"Ponselku hilang, maafkan aku." akunya. Bohong, sebenarnya Yixing tak pernah bisa membohongi Kris. Ia hanya tak ingin suaminya khawatir karena nyatanya handphone itu diambil oleh ayahnya sebagai imbal balik kehidupan sengsara ayahnya di penjara tanpa mendapat perhatian darinya. Picik dan memuakkan. Ayahnya tak pernah melepaskannya begitu saja. Bahkan lelaki paruh baya itu mengancam akan menyakiti Kris jika Yixing tidak mengiriminya uang setiap bulannya dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kedua tangan Kris menyentuh pundak Yixing yang kini tengah membelakanginya. "Apa seseorang merampokmu?" Yixing terdiam, bingung ingin menjawab apa. Sementara ia tak mungkin mengatakan kalau ayahnya sendirilah yang merampoknya. Kris akan sangat terpukul mendengarnya. "Sayang?" Tiba−tiba bahu Yixing bergetar, menandakan kalau lelaki manis itu terisak dalam diam. Hingga detik berlalu, suara yang ditahan Yixing itupun keluar. Ia menangis tersedu tanpa sepatah kata yang terucap.

Kris langsung membalikkan tubuh rapuh itu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau pasti sangat ketakutan. Maafkan aku, sayang." Tangan besarnya mengusap−usap pundak _suami_ nya dengan lembut. "Ssst... kau sudah aman sekarang." bisik Kris tanpa benar−benar tahu apa yang membuat _suami_ nya menangis.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Baekhyun** menatap sosok tinggi Kris dengan alis bertautan dan wajah jengah yang sangat kentara. Matanya seolah bertanya-tanya apa maksud si pirang itu memberikannya dua lembar tiket liburan ke pulau Nami. Kris yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Baekhyun membanting bolpointnya frustasi lalau menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau bermaksud menjaga jarak denganku atau apa?" ketusnya. Jujur, bukannya berniat memulai pertengkaran kembali setelah bertemunya mereka. Hanya saja hubungan keduanya memang belum sebaik yang orang kira. Ketika hanya berdua, apalagi di tempat kerja mereka, Baekhyun maupun Kris enggan bertukar sapa. Mereka hanya akan berbicara ketika mereka diharuskan bicara. Seperti pada rapat perusahaan atau masalah pekerjaan lainnya. Selain itu, tak ada masalah pribadi yang akan mereka bicarakan. Semua masalah yang harusnya telah selesai itu, sebenarnya tidak benar−benar rampung. Baekhyun masih saja memendam rasa kecewanya, sedangkan Kris terlalu takut untuk meminta maaf.

Kris yang ditanyai dengan nada ketus lantas mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

"Bukan maksudku demikian, Baekhyun- _sshi_." Ia menelan ludah dengan kasar saat mendapati tatapan tidak suka Baekhyun padanya. "Kau bekerja keras selama ini karenaku. Sudah sepantasnya kau mendapatkan liburanmu. Bukankah kau dan Chanyeol belum pernah liburan? Honey moon mungkin?"

Baekhyun tertawa remeh mendengarnya.

"Kau benar-benar berniat mencemoohku, Tuan Park? Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan adikmu yang idiot itu!" Bukannya berniat menghina suaminya sendiri. Baekhyun hanya terlalu terbawa emosi karena kenangan masa lalunya yang pahit itu. Kejadian buruk yang sampai saat ini masih melintas di memorinya. Bagaimana Kris dengan mudahnya meninggalkannya dulu. Di altar. Di hadapan ratusan mata yang memandang mereka. Bayangkan betapa terlukanya dia dulu.

Kris pun mengenggam tangan Baekhyun. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan rasa bersalah yang amat tulus. Namun Baekhyun terlalu marah hanya untuk sekedar menangkap ekspresi itu.

"Aku mohon, Baek. Aku tahu ini tidak setimpal dengan kesalahan yang aku perbuat. Tapi aku mohon, perlakukan adikku dengan baik. Kau boleh membenciku tapi jangan luapkan kebencianmu pada Chanyeol." Mendengar nama itu, hati Baekhyun perlahan luluh. Ia membuang muka, tak ingin menatap wajah orang yang pernah dicintainya dulu. "Anggaplah liburan ini adalah awal dari kehidupan kalian berdua. Aku bersumpah akan menghukum diriku sendiri atas perbuatanku di masa lalu. Aku hanya ingin kau dan Chanyeol menjalin hubungan yang semakin baik. Aku berharap kau mau menerima ini, Baekhyun- _ah_."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut memikirnya. Semua karena Chanyeol. Apapun yang melintas di otaknya sekarang hanyalah tentang suami idiotnya. Beberapa menit keterdiamannya, akhirnya ia pun membuang nafas, tanda menyerah.

"Baiklah..." Kris tersenyum hangat. "Ini hanya demi Chanyeol dan hubungan kami."

"Terima kasih, Park Baekhyun."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Luhan** menatap suguhan pemandangan sore dari atas balkon apartemen sahabatnya, Minseok. Ia terdiam menikmati angin sore yang membelai wajah cantiknya. Minseok yang duduk diatas karpet di ruang tamu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu mengalami masalah serius. Luhan takkan sependiam ini jika dia tak mengalami masalah yang benar-benar berat. Dan yang Minseok tahu, masalah itu takkan jauh-jauh dari satu nama. Park Chanyeol.

Luhan sering sekali menceritakan Chanyeol semasa mereka sekolah dulu. Betapa baiknya sang adik angkat, serta kebaikan-kebaikan kecil yang menurut Minseok sebenarnya hanyalah kasih sayang antara kakak-adik yang berusaha diberikan Chanyeol pada Luhan. Namun, Minseok pun menyadari kalau dalam pujian-pujian dan kekaguman yang dilontarkan Luhan itu, ada perasaan asing yang orang sebut _cinta_. Luhan memang tak pernah mengatakannya secara gamblang bagaimana perasaannya pada Chanyeol, dan ia selalu mengelak dengan mengatakan kalau Chanyeol adalah adik kesayangannya. Namun, orang bodoh pun tahu kalau Luhan sedang berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Karena mereka kakak-adik.

Meskipun bukan saudara kandung, persaudaraan yang sudah terjalin sejak dulu tentu menjadikan alasan kuat dimana mereka telah menjadi saudara, layaknya saudara kandung. Dan perasaan itu, perasaan itu tidak seharusnya dirasakannya pada adiknya sendiri.

"Lu..." Minseok menepuk pundak Luhan pelan, walau tanpa ada respon yang berarti. Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya meskipun ia menyadari kehadiran Minseok.

"Rasanya sakit sekali ketika melihat seseorang yang kau cintai berciuman dengan orang lain. Tapi siapa aku ini, Minseok- _ah_? Aku bukan siapa-siapa." ujar bibir tipis itu lirih. Mata rusanya berkaca-kaca menahan segala emosi yang menumpuk. "Baekhyun adalah _suami_ nya. Dan aku hanyalah parasit dalam keluarga Park."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Lu. Kau yang putus asa seperti bukan Luhan yang kukenal." Minseok mendengus canda, bermaksud menghibur walau tak bekerja sama sekali. Yang lebih pendek menghela nafas. "Kau sudah sejauh ini. Sebaiknya ungkapkan perasaanmu." Minseok menyuarakan pendapatnya. Luhan diam-diam berpikir tentang pendapat itu. Berulang kali bahkan ratusan kali ia mencobanya. Namun semua kata-kata yang dirancangnya akan menghilang ketika ia ingat bagaimana posisinya sekarang. Ia hanyalah parasit. Dan sekarang Baekhyun pun menganggapnya seorang perusak. Jelas sekali pancaran kebencian yang selalu diperlihatkan Baekhyun padanya. Masih saja sakit, meski sudah terbiasa.

"Aku tidak bisa, Minseok- _ah_... Baekhyun akan semakin membenciku."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Baekhyun** dan Chanyeol akhirnya menginjakkan kakinya di pulau Nami dengan terkenal keindahannya dan keromantisannya itu. Tempat pengambilan drama populer seperti Winter Sonata pun sudah bukan sekedar rahasia umum saja. Tempat itu bahkan sangat terkenal hingga belahan dunia. Para turis pun tak ragu untuk menyiapkan ratusan ribu dollar hanya untuk mencapai tempat indah di area Bendungan Cheongpyeong itu. Dimana pohon pinus berdiri dengan indahnya saat musim semi, bagaimana pohon−pohon lainnya berguguran dengan indah saat musim gugur, dan bagaimana putihnya hamparan jalan setapak saat musim salju. Keindahan itu terlalu luar biasa untuk diabaikan.

Baekhyun pun demikian. Ini memang bukan pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di Pulau Nami. Orang tuanya sudah sangat sering mengajaknya kesini hanya untuk bersenang−senang saat liburan sekolah. Jarak Nami dari Seoul pun memang hanya memakan waktu sekitar 1,5 jam dengan menggunakan Bus Naminara Republic. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri sudah tidak asing. Dia juga pernah ke Pulau Nami meskipun tak sesering Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah merencanakan liburannya dengan Chanyeol dengan sangat matang. Ia berniat menghabiskan liburannya disini selama 2 hari untuk berkeliling Pulau Nami dan menikmati wahananya, lalu berangkat ke Pulau Jeju di hari ke tiga. Kris, lelaki sialan itu ternyata memberinya tiket pesawat ke Pulau Jeju juga tanpa sepengetahuannya karena lelaki itu memberikannya langsung pada Chanyeol. Jadilah seperti sekarang ini, ia memiliki waktu seminggu untuk bersenang−senang dengan Chanyeol di dua pulau menakjubkan itu.

"Chanlie, kau suka Nami atau Jeju?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menatap danau di depan mereka dengan tenang. Meskipun danau itu dipenuhi orang−orang yang sedang menaiki wahana air, namun tak mengurangi keindahannya. Ada beberapa spot dekat danau yang begitu tenang dan tentram. Cocok untuk melepas penat seperti yang tengah dilakukan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Chanyeol suka semuanya." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

" _Jja_! Aku ingin jalan−jalan di hutan pinus. Kita disini hanya dua hari, jadi kita harus memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik." Chanyeol hanya menurut saja saat Baekhyun menyeret lengannya. Wajahnya begitu kikuk saat orang−orang mulai menatapnya aneh. Namun sikap Baekhyun yang terkesan _cuek_ , membuat kelegaan tersendiri di hati Chanyeol. Pikirnya, Baekhyun saja tak pernah malu berjalan bersamanya kenapa ia harus takut menatap ke depan? Tiffany bahkan sudah sering mengatakan padanya untuk memandang lurus dan jangan pernah melirik orang−orang yang menatapmu dengan pandangan remeh. _Anggap dirimu sempurna Chanyeol_ , begitulah ucapan Tiffany waktu itu.

Chanyeol meluruskan pandangannya dan terkagum−kagum melihat jejeran pohon pinus yang mengelilingi Pulau indah ini. Begitu hijau dan asri, padahal Korea sudah memasuki musim gugur. _Suami_ mungilnya tiba−tiba melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan menelentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya sembari menghirup aroma pohon yang khas. Dadanya naik turun, menghirup dan menghembuskan udara sore yang menenangkan.

"Aku suka disini. Begitu tenang." ujarnya dengan senyuman yang indah. Chanyeol tertegun melihat pemandangan itu.

 _Baekhyun hyung sangat cantik._

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Setelah** dua hari memuaskan diri di Pulau Nami, mereka pun sampai di tujuan utama mereka yaitu Pulau Jeju. Baekhyun benar−benar berdecak kesal mengingat ulah Kris beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin lelaki itu pikir Baekhyun akan lebih marah jika dia memberikan empat tiket liburan, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk memberikan 2 tiket lainnya pada adiknya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Cara yang licik dna juga bodoh. Kris sudah seperti pecundang idiot menurut Baekhyun. Namun disatu sisi, ia sangat berterima kasih pada Kris karena lelaki itu sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya bahagia meski hanya dengan memberinya liburan singkat.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat ini tengah duduk berdua di pinggir pantai Pulau Jeju menikmati suasana senja yang disuguhkan. Baekhyun mengaitkan lengannya dengan lengan Chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak suaminya. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Chanyeol namun semuanya tertelan kembali. Ia justru terpesona oleh wajah polos Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu tampan saat terkena sinar mentari sore. Helaian rambut abu−abunya menari−nari kecil ditiup angin. Mata bulatnya begitu jernih dan lucu. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengabaikan bagaimana bulu mata Chanyeol melekat di bagian bawah matanya ketika lelaki jangkung itu berkedip. Garis rahangnya begitu sempurna. Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan wajah Chanyeol kecuali sempurna.

Sosok Chanyeol memang tak setampan Kris yang sangat fashionable. Ia juga tak diberi kenormalan layaknya Kris. Selalu salah mengucapkan kata delapan dan dia dengan mudah menangis hanya karena takut suara klakson mobil. Baekhyun tersenyum lembut melihat suaminya. Jika dalam keterdiaman seperti ini, Chanyeol terlihat sangat perfect di matanya. Ia seperti tak memiliki celah apapun yang membuat Baekhyun bosan menatapnya. Jantungnya berdebar halus saat Chanyeol balik menatapnya dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

Senyum tipis yang tampan. Membuatnya merona dalam hiasan pias−pias jingga.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanlie." ujarnya bersungguh−sungguh.

" _Nado_." Baekhyun tersenyum begitu lebar. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan debaran dadanya yang meledak−ledak di dalam sana. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari dicintai oleh suami sendiri. Ia merasa cukup meskipun Chanyeol tidak sesempurna orang lainnya. Meskipun lelaki jangkung itu memiliki keterbelakangan, ia takkan malu untuk mencintainya. Justru dengan melihat Chanyeol, ia bisa tahu rasanya dicintai dengan tulus. Suaminya sudah sangat sempurna baginya.

.

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan membeli air kelapa." Baekhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya saat merasakan tenggorokkannya haus. Sekitar sepuluh menit lagi, matahari akan benar−benar tenggelam. Jadi, menikmati segarnya air kelapa disaat moment romantis itu tidak ada salahnya bukan? Sang suami pun mengangguk. Baekhyun bergegas pergi tak ingin membiarkan Chanyeol menunggu terlalu lama.

Lelaki bersurai abu itu kembali menatap hamparan biru bercampur jingga di depannya. Ia menghela nafas tanpa disadarinya. Kilasan−kilasan mimpinya beberapa jam yang lalu membuat kepalanya pening. Ia tidak begitu ingat namun semuanya terlihat mengerikan. Suara klakson bersahutan dengan nyaring, suara tabrakan dan benturan yang begitu keras, darah, rintihan kesakitan, ia dapat mengingatnya secara perlahan. Kepalanya sakit, namun ia tak mengerti kenapa hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

" _Luhan... Luhan... jagalah Luhan, Chanyeolie_." Itu kalimat yang selalu dikatakan wanita berwajah blur di hadapannya. Chanyeol kembali menitikkan air mata saat mengingatnya. Ia tak tahu siapa wanita itu, dan dia ketakutan hingga rasanya semua persendiannya melemas. Namun, ia memilih untuk menyembunyikan semua itu dari Baekhyun. Ia tak ingin membuat _hyung_ manisnya itu khawatir. Mengingat mereka sekarang jauh dari rumah, jauh dari Tiffany dan Dokter Oh. Jadi, ia memilih untuk menyembunyikan kesakitannya itu demi membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Mereka kemari untuk bersenang−senang bukan?

"Tolooongg... _Hulp_. T−Tolong!"

Tiba−tiba sebuah suara teriakan mengagetkan lamunan Chanyeol. Lelaki jangkung itu lekas berdiri dan melihat sekelilingnya yang sepi. Memang ada pengunjung lain, hanya saja tidak berada di dekatnya hingga kemungkinan suara itu hanya sampai di telingannya saja. Matanya melebar sempurna saat melihat seorang anak kecil yang mencoba mengais udara dengan tubuh yang naik turun seperti akan tenggelam. Agak jauh dari anak itu terdapat bola berwarna biru dan dapat dipastikan kalau anak itu tadi hendak mengambil bola yang terseret ombak.

Chanyeol berlari menuju bibir pantai dan berteriak ke arah pengunjung namun tak ada satupun yang mendengarnya. Dia pun menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan mencoba memanggilnya, namun lelaki manis itu tampak membelakanginya dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinga. Hati Chanyeol mencelos melihat kesadaran anak itu menipis dan tubuh lemasnya yang lama−lama tenggelam. Tanpa peduli dirinya yang tak bisa berenang, Chanyeol segera berlari dan menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air laut. Ia berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa dengan tangan yang mencoba meraih anak itu.

Mulutnya terbuka dan meneriakan nama Baekhyun berulang kali untuk meminta bantuan. Ia semakin kalut karena tubuhnya semakin lama semakin lelah terkena sapuan air laut yang besar. Tangannya berhasil menggapai anak itu dan menariknya. Ia berusaha berjalan kembali ke arah pantai namun berat si anak dan ombak pantai cukup membuatnya kewalahan. Ia dapat melihat samar−samar _suami_ mungilnya berlari dengan wajah panik dan langsung menceburkan dirinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah ombak yang sangat besar tengah berjalan kearahnya. Ia dan anak itu bisa saja mati terseret ombak jika ia tak segera mengambil tindakan.

"Yeol... Chanyeol− _ah_!" Baekhyun berenang sembari memanggilnya. Mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun dan ombak itu bergantian. Menyadari waktu yang semakin sedikit, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh anak itu dengan seluruh kekuatannya hingga menubruk tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun berhasil menangkap anak itu tepat saat ombak besar menyapu tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan berteriak keras hingga tenggorokkannya sakit. Tak lama kemudian, seluruh pantai ramai −karena orang tua si anak yang baru menyadari kalau anaknya menghilang. Dua orang penjaga pantai menghampirinya, dan salah satu dari mereka membawa anak dalam dekapannya kembali ke pantai. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang sudah beruraian air mata memilih untuk meneriakkan nama Chanyeol berulang kali hingga serak. Tampaknya si petugas yang mencekal lengan Baekhyun mengerti situasinya.

"Panggil bantuan secepatnya, ada yang terseret ombak!" teriak penjaga pantai itu sembari berusaha untuk menarik Baekhyun yang berulang kali berontak.

"CHANYEEOOL! CHANYEOL−AAAHH!"

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Tiffany,** Luhan, dan Sehun berkumpul di sebuah cafe untuk sekedar berbincang. Hubungan ketiganya bertambah akrab setelah usaha Tiffany untuk mendekatkan Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan sepertinya memang masih menutup hatinya untuk siapapun. Terbukti ketika Sehun mengajaknya makan siang, lelaki cantik itu justru menelepon Tiffany untuk makan bersamanya di cafe tempat janjian mereka. Tanpa diketahui Sehun dan Tiffany tentunya. Membuat lelaki berwajah pucat itu kecewa, meski ia bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan wajah super flat miliknya.

Hanya obrolan kecil yang mereka lakukan. Yang lebih mendominasi adalah kecerewetan Tiffany. Itupun karena dia berusaha untuk mempromosikan sosok tampan Sehun dan membangga−banggakannya di depan Luhan −walau Sehun beberapa kali mendelik kearahnya. Namun Luhan nyatanya acuh. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menanggapi seadanya. Memberi sedikit pujian yang membuat suasana tidak terlalu canggung. Sehun menyadari itu. Luhan memang menutup hatinya rapat−rapat. Dia berusaha untuk tidak dekat dengan siapapun. Dan ia bisa menebak dengan mudah kalau perasaan Luhan masih setia untuk Chanyeol.

Suara deringan ponsel menginterupsi obrolan mereka. Itu milik Tiffany dan ia segera menggeser tombol hijau di layarnya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang terkejut dan panik membuat dua orang lainnya mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Chanyeol... Chanyeol hilang terseret ombak." ujarnya lemas dengan mata yang memerah. Saat itu juga Luhan merasa dirinya dihempaskan hingga hancur. Jantungnya berdebar ngilu dan pikirannya kosong. Bayangan−bayangan negatif mulai bermunculan. Tanpa peduli Tiffany yang menangis dan Sehun yang mencoba menenangkan wanita itu, Luhan segera berlari keluar cafe dengan panik.

"Luhan!" Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan teriakan Sehun. Ia terus berlari mencari taksi kesana kemari layaknya orang gila. Wajahnya memucat dan keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya. "Luhan!" Sehun dan Tiffany masih mencoba mengejarnya dari belakang. Ia acuh saja dan memilih berlari ke tengah jalan ketika matanya menangkap sebuah taksi kosong yang berhenti di lampu merah. Saat ia berada di tengah−tengah perempatan, lampu berubah hijau dan itu tak berhasil membuat larinya memelan.

Suara klakson bersahutan saat ia hampir tertabrak berulang kali. Masih berusaha mengejar taksi itu tanpa menyadari kalau maut sudah menantinya. Dengan mata yang semakin buram oleh airmata, Luhan tak bisa melihat dengan jelas dan justru menabrakkan dirinya sendiri pada mobil sedan yang melaju kencang. Kecelakaan pun tak terhindarkan. Tubuh kurusnya terpental beberapa meter kedepan dengan mudahnya. Bibirnya memuntahkan darah dengan uraian air mata yang belum juga mengering dari wajah cantiknya. Kesadarannya tinggal separuh saat melihat sosok Sehun dan Tiffany yang berlari tergopoh−gopoh kearahnya.

Dan mata rusa itu pun perlahan mulai terpejam.

.

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.


	8. Chapter 7, Treacherous

.

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **[TREACHEROUS]**

.

* * *

 _ **Baekhyun** mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyuman saat matanya menangkap indahnya awan-awan yang tengah dilintasinya. Seolah-olah ia tengah berenang dalam lautan kapas. Hatinya meletup-letup bahagia entah karena apa. Cuaca yang begitu cerah pun begitu mendukung suasana hatinya. Namun bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya sangat senang. Melainkan seorang pria jangkung yang kini duduk di sampingnya, menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun karena phobia yang dimilikinya. Ya, Chanyeol takut ketinggian dan dia tak suka menaiki pesawat. Namun, karena paksaan Baekhyun –yang lebih seperti rengekan, Chanyeol pun tak bisa menolaknya._

" _H-Hyung... k-kapan kita sampai?" Wajah Chanyeol sangat pucat membuat Baekhyun tak tega. Si mungil menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dan meraih kepala Chanyeol untuk dipeluknya. Dalam suasana yang tenang, jemarinya mengusap-usap kepala Chanyeol hangat. Dan Chanyeol pun perlahan mulai merasa tenang. Matanya terpejam seiring elusan di kepalanya yang membuatnya sangat nyaman._

" _Sebentar lagi, Chanlieku." Baekhyun adalah tempat ternyaman yang pernah disinggahinya. Dan ia tak berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat nyaman itu. Sampai kapanpun. Chanyeol menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Merasakan hangat dalam hatinya –sesuatu yang entah mengapa terasa sangat istimewa. Ia juga ingin seperti ini. Merengkuh Baekhyun dalam kehangatan yang ia punya. Melindungi Baekhyun seperti yang dilakukan suami mungilnya itu._

 _Chanyeol ingin sembuh. Chanyeol ingin menjadi yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun._

" _Hyung?"_

" _Ya?" Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya sepersekian detik hingga membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Wajah keduanya merona. Namun tak ada yang mau mengalihkan pandangan itu. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang sangat menawan. Membuat persendian Baekhyun melemas seketika. Suaminya mempesona. Chanyeol itu benar−benar istimewa. Ada hal berbeda dalam diri Chanyeol yang membuat perasaannya pada Kris hilang begitu saja tanpa bekas. Ia sendiri bingung akan hal itu. Chanyeol memiliki daya tarik yang begitu besar. Memikatnya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat._

 _Dalam keterdiaman itu, hanya detak jantung saja yang terdengar oleh si mungil. Hingga tiba−tiba saat kedua belah bibir itu telah dipertemukan oleh suami tingginya, detik itu juga Baekhyun merasa jantungnya meledak di dalam sana. Perasaan senang membuncah hingga membuat kepala pusing. Ada sesuatu yang bertebaran di dalam sana. Dalam hatinya. Ada rasa tulus yang tertanam disana dan akan mekar seiring waktu._

" _Aku mencintaimu..."_

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Baekhyun** terus mengenggam tangan pucat Chanyeol, memeluk lengannya penuh rasa khawatir. Matanya masih saja berkaca-kaca sejak ia duduk disamping ranjang suaminya. Sesak, sakit, namun ia tak bisa menangis. Ia tak boleh menangis di hadapan Chanyeol. Ia ingin terlihat kuat agar Chanyeol mau membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya yang akan selalu menjadi batu karang untuk suaminya. Baekhyun hanya ingin Chanyeol percaya kalau dia selalu menjaga suaminya dan terus berjanji akan melindunginya. Meski pun rasa bersalah kini juga mendominasi hatinya yang kalut.

Lelaki jangkung itu kini terbaring lemah dengan alat kedokteran yang menempel di tubuhnya. Wajahnya pucat dan jantungnya lemah. Ia belum juga sadar sejak ia berhasil di selamatkan oleh petugas pantai. Entah saat itu Baekhyun harus bersyukur atau justru sedih karena suaminya belum membuka matanya sejak dua hari yang lalu.

"Baek, istirahatlah. Kau butuh tidur." Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Sesosok wanita paruh baya meremas pundaknya, menatap khawatir sang anak yang tidak bergeming sedari tadi. "Setidaknya makanlah sesuatu. Bukankah kau ingin Chanyeol segera membuka matanya? Dia akan sedih jika melihatmu sakit." Menyadari ucapan khawatir ibunya membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau mulai beranjak dari kamar Chanyeol dan digantikan ibunya. Tubuh ringkihnya berjalan keluar dengan langkah yang sangat lambat. Seolah tak rela meninggalkan suaminya barang sedetik pun.

Setelah menutup pintu rawat Chanyeol, Baekhyun menemukan sosok Kris yang terlihat frustasi dan ditenangkan oleh suaminya Yixing. Mereka terlihat tengah melakukan percakapan penuh emosi dimana Kris terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian yang menimpa Chanyeol. Sempat terlintas di pikiran Baekhyun kalau semua ini disebabkan oleh Kris, namun ia sadar kalau ini juga kelalaiannya karena meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa pengawasan siapapun.

Tanpa menggubris panggilan Yixing, Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Baru berjalan sekitar semenit, Baekhyun berhenti di depan kamar yang terletak tiga meter dari kamar rawat Chanyeol. Matanya bisa melihat dari luar, apa saja yang sedang dilakukan seorang suster disana. Bola mata indah itu kemudian bergulir ke samping, kearah ranjang yang diisi oleh seseorang tak pernah di duganya. Itu, Luhan. Baru kemarin ia mengetahui kalau Luhan juga dirawat karena mengalami kecelakaan dan mengalami koma. Entah Tuhan bermaksud mengejeknya atau sekedar mengingatkannya kalau Luhan dan Chanyeol akan selalu berhubungan. Jika salah satunya tersakiti, pasti yang satunya pun mengalami hal yang sama. Bukankah mereka seperti dua orang yang saling mencintai yang dipisahkan oleh takdir? Baekhyun merasa kecil dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Entahlah. Ia hanya merasa buruk dan selalu berpikiran negatif akhir-akhir ini.

"Sebenarnya... bagaimana perasaan kalian satu sama lain?" gumamnya lirih. Dan airmatanya pun perlahan menetes. Ia mengingkari janjinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis. Rasanya terlalu perih untuk sekedar di tahan olehnya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup. "Kenapa kau tidak mau merelakannya, _hyung_? Kenapa kau justru menyusul Chanyeol ke alam bawah sadarnya? Kenapa kalian seolah ingin selalu bersama?" bisiknya penuh rasa kesakitan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan ikut terluka.

Baekhyun dan segala keputusasaannya.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Tiffany** mengulurkan gelas kopinya pada Baekhyun yang tampak termenung sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Matanya memandang ke depan namun hanya kekosongan yang terlihat. Lelaki mungil itu tampak rapuh. Lebih rapuh daripada ketika Kris meninggalkannya. Seolah jika disentuh sedikit saja, ia akan retak. Wanita yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Baekhyun itupun duduk tepat disampingnya. Wajahnya yang biasanya ceria kini juga tampak sendu. Ia sama-sama melempar tatapannya lurus ke depan. Melihat lalu lalang suasana taman rumah sakit itu.

"Chanyeol akan segera dioperasi." Baekhyun tampak tak bergeming karena ia sudah mengetahui hal itu. "Ada kabar baik dan buruknya." Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari bibir tipis sang psikiater. "Kabar baiknya, keadaan Chanyeol secara psikis 75% akan kembali normal seperti saat dia masih kecil. Tapi kemungkinan terbesarnya ia akan kehilangan sebagian memorinya. Ia mungkin hanya akan mengingat orang−orang di kehidupannya dulu." Baekhyun kini menatap si psikiater dengan pandangan kosongnya. Ia seolah kehilangan harapan hidup.

"Jadi, Chanyeol akan melupakanku begitu?"

" _Yeah_ —" Tiffany menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit ragu untuk meneruskan karena Baekhyun terlihat sangat hancur. "Dalam keadaan tidak sadar ini, psikis Chanyeol sedang stabil. Dengan mengoperasinya, akan banyak harapan untuk kesembuhan mentalnya. Daya ingat dan kognitifnya akan stabil kembali. Meskipun tidak ada kesembuhan total, namun Chanyeol sudah akan bisa berpikir layaknya orang normal." jelasnya perlahan, berharap Baekhyun bisa menerimanya tanpa menambah beban pikirannya.

"Lakukan saja jika itu bisa menyembuhkan Chanyeol." balas Baekhyun lirih. Ia memilih untuk menatap ujung sepatunya, menyembunyikan mata sipitnya yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. "Meskipun hal itu tak bisa menyembuhkan hatiku..." gumam lelaki mungil itu lirih tanpa bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Tiffany.

"Maaf, Baek. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu."

"Tak masalah. Aku sudah terbiasa ditinggalkan."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Sehun** telah selesai memeriksa keadaan Luhan yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Lelaki berwajah malaikat itu sepertinya enggan membuka matanya. Ia tampak lebih kurus dan pucat. Keadaan ini sebenarnya membuat Sehun frustasi sendiri. Ia bahkan memaksa Dokter Kim untuk bertukar posisi dengannya sehingga ia bisa merawat Luhan dengan leluasa. Namun yang didapatinya kini tetap keheningan tanpa harapan yang pasti. Luhan tetap tak menunjukkan keadaan yang lebih baik.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tetap tertidur, Lu?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengenggam jemari dingin Luhan yang sedikit membengkak karena efek infus yang diterimanya setiap hari. Jemari hangat Sehun mengusap punggung tangan itu dengan lembut. "Lu, aku akan menjagamu. Bangunlah."

"..."

"Lupakan semuanya, lupakan perasaanmu pada Park Chanyeol dan mari memulainya dari awal. Kau dan aku..." lirih Sehun penuh keikhlasan. Hatinya sakit melihat orang yang disukainya terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Sehun rindu dengan senyuman di wajah cantik itu. Rindu akan suara lembut Luhan meski dia hanya bisa mendengar suara itu menyebut nama Chanyeol dan bukan dirinya. Ia rindu semuanya.

Sehun sendiri merasa bodoh karena tak pernah berusaha untuk mendekati Luhan. Ia merasa bodoh karena hanya mampu melihat Luhan dari jauh saat lelaki itu mengajari Chanyeol. Ia pikir semua akan baik−baik saja walau ia hanya bisa menatap Luhan dari kejauhan. Namun, kenyataaan kini memukulnya telak. Seharusnya sejak awal ia memberikan perlindungan bagi Luhan. Seharusnya ia membuat Luhan merasa aman dan nyaman di pelukannya. Membuat lelaki manis itu mencintainya perlahan dan bukannya membiarkan lelaki itu terlarut akan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kebodohan membuatnya lambat dalam mengambil keputusan. Kini hidup mati Luhan hanya Tuhan yang bisa menentukan.

"Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, Lu."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Baekhyun** mengusap piano di apartemennya dengan gerakan perlahan. Piano ini baru saja dipindahkan dari rumah besarnya. Piano ini penuh kenangan tentang masa kecilnya yang bahagia. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat mengingat memori itu. Memori dimana ia belajar memainkan instrument itu dari ayahnya, bagaimana jemari kecilnya yang kesusahan memencet tuts secara bersamaan, semua itu benar−benar kenangan yang sangat berharga.

Dulu sewaktu masih kecil, Baekhyun selalu berpikir kalau ia akan selalu bahagia. Asal ia memiliki kedua orang tua yang mencintainya, orang−orang disekitarnya yang menyayanginya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Limpahan kasih itu sudah cukup membuat senyuman terpatri di bibirnya setiap hari. Ia bahkan tak pernah berpikir kalau pasangan hidupnya akan lebih berarti dari semua itu. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau kehadiran pasangannya akan sama berartinya dengan kasih sayang orang tuanya.

Chanyeol...

Mana pernah ia berpikir kalau lelaki itu akan menjadi suaminya. Saat pertama kali bertemu Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasakan pancaran berbeda dari lelaki itu. Tatapan kekaguman padanya yang entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun sangat bangga. Lelaki itu, meskipun Baekhyun pernah tidak menyukainya, tapi dia selalu berhasil mengukir senyum di wajahnya ketika lelaki mungil itu bersedih. Meskipun egonya mengatakan kalau Chanyeol hanyalah kesialan, namun hatinya membisikkan nama Chanyeol dengan lembut, mengatakan padanya kalau Chanyeol adalah kesempurnaan yang berbeda. Ia lebih spesial. Chanyeol itu... hal paling berharga yang pernah didapatkannya.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

Air mata kembali menghiasi pipi mulusnya. Ia terisak dalam ruangan yang sepi itu dengan suara yang menyayat hati. Rasa sesak begitu menekan dadanya. Kenyataan yang disampaikan Tiffany benar−benar membuat hatinya terluka. Jika Chanyeol melupakannya, maka siapa yang akan membuatnya tersenyum lagi? Siapa yang akan memeluk dan menciumnya? Siapa yang akan bertingkah lucu untuk menghiburnya? Dan... siapa yang akan menyayanginya dengan tulus? Kenapa disaat ia mendapatkan perasaan cinta kembali, ketika ia memutuskan untuk berlabuh pada Chanyeol, semua ini harus terjadi? Apa yang harus dilakukannya jika Chanyeol tak mencintainya lagi? Bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Apa ia akan tersakiti lagi?

Baekhyun terisak lebih keras.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa? Katakan padaku, Tuhan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Yixing** saat ini tengah berada di dalam apartemen Baekhyun, tengah memasakkan makan malam untuk lelaki mungil itu. Ibu Baekhyun tadi memberitahunya kalau Baekhyun pulang untuk istirahat, maka dari itu Yixing memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk menjaga hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pasti membutuhkan sandaran sekarang ini. Lelaki berlesung pipi itu terlalu khawatir pada Baekhyun dan memilih untuk mengunjungi adik iparnya itu. Benar saja, dilihat dari penampilan lelaki mungil itu cukup memberitahunya kalau Baekhyun tampak sangat kacau.

"Baekhyun− _ah_ , makan malam sudah siap." teriaknya memanggil Baekhyun yang masih berada di dalam kamarnya. Melihat tak ada tanda−tanda lelaki itu akan keluar, Yixing lantas memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintunya. "Baek?" panggilnya sekali lagi. Tak ada suara yang menyahut, membuatnya khawatir.

 _Cklek._

Saat membuka pintu kamar itu, hanya punggung Baekhyun yang tampak karena lelaki itu membelakanginya. Yixing sempat berpikir kalau Baekhyun tertidur, namun setelah mendengar isakan, barulah ia sadar kalau Baekhyun sebenarnya terjaga. Ia melangkah mendekati ranjang adik iparnya itu dan duduk di belakang Baekhyun. Tangannya mengusap−usap punggung bergetar Baekhyun penuh kelembutan. Ada sebersit rasa khawatir hinggap di dadanya. Bukan rasa kasihan, melainkan perasaan seorang kakak pada adiknya. Entahlah, melihat Baekhyun serapuh ini mengingatkannya pada sosoknya yang dulu.

"Baekhyun− _ah_ , mungkin tak mudah menerimaku dalam hidupmu. Tapi, jika kau membutuhkan seseorang... aku bersedia menjadi sandaranmu? Berpeganglah padaku jika kau tak kuat berdiri. Aku akan disini untukmu." Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya setelah mendengar ucapan Yixing. Yixing pun tersenyum melihat wajah kusut Baekhyun yang kini bertatapan dengannya. Tanpa ragu, jemarinya mengusap lelehan airmata di pipi Baekhyun. Menghilangkan jejak−jejak buruk itu dari pesona Baekhyun. "Kau cantik... sangat cantik." gumam Yixing pelan. "Kau akan terlihat lebih cantik ketika tersenyum."

" _Hyung_..."

"Hm?" Baekhyun tiba−tiba memeluk Yixing. Memeluknya dengan erat dan kembali menumpahkan airmatanya. Ia memang butuh seseorang selain keluarganya. Ia butuh seorang sahabat yang mampu mendengar keluh kesahnya. "Menangislah. _Hyung_ bersamamu."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Saat** yang ditunggu telah tiba. Dengan segala kekuatan yang ada, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Tatapannya hanya tertuju pada pintu besar ruangan dimana Chanyeol akan berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Dan ketika ranjang Chanyeol mulai di dorong pelan ke dalam ruang operasi, Baekhyun masih menatapnya sendu. Berkali−kali ia menguatkan dirinya, bahwa ini untuk Chanyeol. Semua untuk Chanyeol. Lelaki itu berhak bahagia meskipun bukan dengannya. Ia tak akan memaksakan kehendak lagi mulai sekarang.

"Baek, berdoalah untuk yang terbaik. Aku harap perkiraan Dokter Oh salah." Tiffany tersenyum kecil, mencoba menghibur.

"Jaehyun _hyung_ tak pernah salah, _noona._ Jika memang Chanyeol akan kehilangan memorinya, aku tak apa. Kami bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal. Chanyeol hanya kehilangan memorinya, bukan kehilangan hidupnya." Baekhyun balas tersenyum. Senyum yang lebih tegar dari sebelumnya. "Itu tandanya aku masih memiliki kesempatan." Mata Tiffany berkaca−kaca mendengarnya. Sungguh, hati Baekhyun benar−benar sangat kokoh.

"Baekhyun− _ah_..."

"Aku tak akan memaksa lagi. Jika ternyata Luhan _hyung_ adalah orang yang dicintai Chanyeol, aku takkan menghalangi lagi. Jika ternyata Chanyeol akan meninggalkanku, aku tak akan menahannya lagi. Chanyeol harus bahagia." Tiffany benar−benar menangis bersama lelaki mungil itu. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatnya menangis, apalagi Baekhyun yang merasakan semua itu? "Jika itu terjadi, saat itulah aku telah kehilangan kesempatan. Aku akan mundur. Meskipun sulit, aku akan berusaha."

.

 _ **A day later...**_

Chanyeol sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan pasca operasi yang dijalaninya semalam. Keadaannya sudah mulai membaik dan stabil. Baekhyun pun tak pernah absen untuk menunggui suami tingginya itu. Berdoa sepanjang malam untuk keberhasilan operasi saraf yang dijalani suaminya. Mengabaikan peringatan Tiffany dan Jaehyun tentang _lost memory_ , ia hanya berharap Chanyeol bisa kembali menjadi normal layaknya lelaki dewasa seusianya dan bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan baik. Baekhyun bahkan tak ingin memikirkan lagi −apakah Chanyeol akan mengingatnya atau tidak.

Saat ini ia tengah duduk di depan kamar rawat Chanyeol dengan segelas kopi di tangannya. Ia tadi merasa pusing dikarenakan waktu tidurnya yang tersita untuk menjaga Chanyeol semalaman. Maka ibunya pun menyuruhnya untuk istirahat di luar ruangan Chanyeol.

"Baek, Chanyeol sudah siuman."

 _Deg._

Jantungnya langsung berdebar setelah mendengar ucapan Tuan Park. Ia menoleh pada ayah mertuanya itu dengan gerakan kaku. Matanya berkaca−kaca dan ia tak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagia di wajahnya, sama seperti ekspresi ayah mertuanya yang tampak senang sekali. Kris pun ikut memanggilnya dan Baekhyun segera beranjak. Langkahnya terlihat pelan karena badannya bergetar hebat sekarang. Keringat dingin muncul di dahinya tanpa ia sadari. Ia gugup, sungguh. Rasanya seperti ia akan bertemu dengan Pangeran William saja. Setiap debaran dan rasa senang yang membuncah itu benar−benar membuatnya seakan menjadi orang paling gila di dunia.

Tiap detiknya terasa sangat lama, bahkan gerakan Tuan Park yang tengah membukakan pintu untuknya saja terasa seperti seharian. Ia melangkah masuk dengan perasaan tak karuan −seolah ia akan bertemu cinta pertamanya setelah sekian lama. Kepalanya mendongak, matanya melirik tak sabaran pada sosok Chanyeol yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak ia mengerti. Manik keduanya bertemu. Dan disaat seperti itulah Baekhyun merasa di ruangan ini hanya ada dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Namun Baekhyun tak berani berharap, karena mata bulat favoritnya itu... terlihat sayu dan kosong.

Hening.

"Kami keluar dulu..." Tuan Park, Kris dan Yixing pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Beberapa** menit hanya dihabiskan dengan keterdiaman keduanya. Baekhyun menunduk sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya. Tatapan Chanyeol yang seolah mengintimidasi membuatnya cukup ketakutan. Berbagai macam pikiran negatif muncul di dalam kepalanya. Apakah Chanyeol mengingatnya? Atau Chanyeol justru akan meninggalkannya karena sebenarnya lelaki itu tidak mencintainya? Atau penampilannya saat ini benar−benar terlihat buruk hingga Chanyeol jijik padanya? Apa Chanyeol—

" _Suami_?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada menggantung, menatap Baekhyun tepat di matanya. Membuat lelaki mungil itu harus mati−matian menahan nafasnya dan debaran jantungnya yang sudah menggila sejak tadi. "Kau... adalah _suami_ ku?" tanyanya kemudian. Hati Baekhyun mencelos. Jadi benar Chanyeol kehilangan sebagian ingatannya? Kenapa rasanya tetap saja sesak meskipun Dokter Oh sudah memperingatinya sejak dulu? Ternyata semua memang tak semudah kelihatannya. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan duduk di samping ranjang rawat suaminya itu. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, berusaha terlihat baik−baik saja.

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sangat kecewa?" tuturnya kemudian.

"Aku—" Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "—maaf karena tidak bisa mengingatmu." Lelaki mungil bermarga Byun itu hanya tersenyum kecut. Matanya berkaca−kaca, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Apa aku sangat mencintaimu?" Butuh beberapa detik untuk membuat Baekhyun tersadar akan pertanyaan itu. Mencintai? Ia tak pernah tahu apa Chanyeol mencintainya atau tidak. Baekhyun pikir, selama ini hanya paksaannyalah, tangisannyalah dan raut wajahnya yang menyedihkan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol peduli padanya. Ia tak tahu perasaan Chanyeol padanya itu tulus atau hanya rasa iba. Ia tak tahu apa ucapan cinta yang Chanyeol lontarkan dulu benar adanya atau hanya bentuk perhatian seorang adik pada kakaknya? Ia tak tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Chanlie. Kau yang merasakannya..." lirihnya.

"Maaf, aku akan berusaha mengingatnya." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Wajah Chanyeol memang terlihat sangat sungguh−sungguh dengan ucapannya. Baekhyun bisa merasakannya. Hanya saja, ia tak mau banyak berharap. Karena Chanyeol mungkin— "Luhan _hyung_ dimana?" —lebih menomorsatukan Luhan kapan saja.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Chanyeol** menatap sendu tubuh lemah Luhan yang terbalut pakaian rumah sakit. Jemari mereka saling bertautan meski Chanyeol yang lebih mendominasi dengan mengusap−usap punggung tangan pemuda cantik itu. Wajah cantik kakaknya itu tampak pucat dan tirus. Dokter bilang jika Luhan sudah koma selama dua minggu ini dan belum juga menunjukkan hasil yang signifikan. Ia masih saja dalam keadaan lemah tanpa ada peningkatan yang berarti.

Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol hanya meremas pegangannya pada kursi roda Chanyeol. Jujur, hatinya masih saja sakit melihat interaksi yang −entah disadari atau tidak− tampak mesra di matanya. Chanyeol tidak mengingatnya sama sekali, tapi Luhan... bahkan dalam hitungan detik saja Chanyeol langsung bisa mengingatnya. Dengan keadaan yang belum sepenuhnya pulih, dia rela menjenguk Luhan di kamarnya dan menungguinya selama hampir satu jam. Dengan Baekhyun yang menemaninya –walau hanya menjadi pajangan saja di kamar itu.

"Chanyeol, ayo kembali. Kau harus minum obatmu." tegur Baekhyun yang sebenarnya hanya ingin segera keluar dari kamar itu. Chanyeol menoleh pada suami mungilnya itu. Mendesah kecil kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Aku ingin segera sembuh dan menjaganya... dia tampak sangat rapuh."

" _Lalu bagaimana denganku, Yeol?"_

"Kita akan kembali nanti." putus Baekhyun kemudian. Baekhyun benar−benar tak bisa. Ini bahkan lebih sulit dibandingkan melepaskan Kris untuk Yixing dulu. Baekhyun tak yakin dirinya akan sanggup jika ia terus sana berada disini dengan dua orang –yang ia pikir− saling mencintai. Chanyeol tampak termenung beberapa saat kemudian mengiyakan keputusan Baekhyun. Mereka pun kembali ke kamar rawat Chanyeol dan saling terdiam di dalam ruang itu seperti seseorang yang asing.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Natal** tahun ini adalah natal terburuk yang pernah dirasakan Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang selama ini kau harapkan merayakan natal bersama, nyatanya lebih memilih untuk merayakannya bersama Luhan? Seminggu yang lalu Chanyeol sudah diperbolehkan pulang dan mereka pun menempati apartemen mereka kembali. Baekhyun bekerja seperti biasanya, namun Chanyeol enggan menempati rumah yang menurutnya masih asing itu sendirian. Ia memilih untuk datang ke rumah sakit –entah atas ijin Baekhyun atau pun tidak. Dalam seminggu ini pun, tidak ada interaksi yang berarti. Mereka berdua justru tampak seperti orang asing. Keadaannya canggung dan Baekhyun bersumpah kalau ia merindukan Chanyeolnya yang dulu.

Bukan hal yang aneh lagi ketika Baekhyun pulang sore itu dengan keadaan apartemen yang kosong. Beberapa jam yang lalu Chanyeol mengirim pesan padanya bahwa ia ingin merayakan natal bersama Luhan di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Chanyeol pun mengajaknya, tapi Baekhyun sadar diri dimana posisinya sekarang. Suami hanyalah status. Hati lelaki jangkung itu bahkan sudah diambil Luhan dan tak ada yang tersisa untuknya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

Matanya menangkap hiasan pohon natal yang dibuatnya kemarin dengan tatapan sendu. Kemarin ia sudah merencakan berbagai hal untuk menyambut natal, bahkan ia membatalkan acara kumpul teman−temannya dan menolak ajakan makan malam orang tuanya karena ia ingin sekali merayakannya berdua dengan Chanyeol. Ini natal pertama mereka, yang ia pikir akan sangat istimewa.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Perasaan kesalnya benar−benar sampai ke ubun−ubun. Ia sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi sikap Chanyeol padanya. Ia sudah cukup bersabar dengan tindakan Chanyeol yang terlihat mengasingkannya. Jika Chanyeol mencintai Luhan, harusnya lelaki itu menceraikannya saja. Ia sudah muak dengan hidupnya yang berantakan. Dengan kaki yang melangkah cepat, ia berjalan menuju hiasan pohon natalnya itu.

"AARRGGHHH!"

Baekhyun menarik semua hiasan yang ada pada pohon itu hingga telapak tangannya sobek −tergores ranting pohon. Sakit sebenarnya, namun hatinya lebih perih lagi. Ia hanya ingin dicintai. Kenapa sesulit itu? Kenapa Tuhan masih belum juga mengijinkannya untuk mendapatkan cinta dari orang yang dikasihi? Apa kesalahan yang telah dibuatnya dulu? Tetesan air mata berlomba−loba keluar dari kelopaknya. Ia menangis dalam diam sebelum akhirnya ia terjatuh dan menangis lebih keras. Meluapkan semua emosi yang ditahannya selama ini. Tangannya yang tergores tadi mulai mengeluarkan darah. Namun Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk meraih hiasan−hiasan yang lain dan menghancurkannya detik itu juga.

Malam itu, Chanyeol tak pulang.

Dan sosok rapuh Baekhyun tertidur di atas karpet ruang tamunya dengan lumuran darah yang mengering pada luka ditangannya.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **"Oh,** kau belum pulang?" Chanyeol menoleh pada lelaki berjas putih yang baru saja masuk dalam ruangan itu. Chanyeol tersenyum ramah lalu membungkuk pelan. "Tak usah terlalu formal, aku adalah dokter pribadi _suami_ mu sekaligus dokter yang merawat Luhan. Jadi, jangan terlalu sungkan." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk perlahan. Matanya mengawasi setiap gerakan dokter tampan itu. Bagaimana lelaki itu mengganti infus Luhan, bagaimana lelaki itu memeriksa tubuh kakaknya, dan lain−lain. Semua dilakukan dokter itu dengan sangat lembut.

Bahkan itu terlalu lembut untuk seukuran perlakuan dokter pada pasiennya.

"Apa dokter mengenal Luhan _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian. Ia sungguh penasaran dengan lelaki itu.

"Tidak juga." Sehun tersenyum tampan. Teringat sosok Luhan yang sangat tertutup membuatnya merindukan lelaki cantik itu lagi. "Aku belum terlalu mengenalnya, tapi aku suka memperhatikan _hyung_ mu. Dia sangat menarik." Chanyeol sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Pengakuan itu cukup membuatnya kaget. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi selama ia tertidur, ia sungguh penasaran. Terlebih pada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun juga kebenaran tentang Luhan. Ia ingin tahu kenapa Luhan sampai koma dan apa yang terjadi pada kakak kesayangannya itu.

"Apa Luhan _hyung_ akan sembuh?"

"Tentu saja." sahut Sehun mantab. "Pulanglah, Tuan Park. Bukankah Baekhyun sudah menunggumu? Kasihan dia selalu menunggumu setiap saat." Hati Chanyeol mencelos mendengar ucapan Sehun. Benar, kenapa ia melupakan sosok mungil itu? Ia terlalu khawatir pada Luhan sampai melupakan sosok yang disebut−sebut sebagai suaminya itu. "Saat kau koma, dialah yang selalu begadang untuk menjagamu. Kau tahu sendiri bukan kalau menunggu itu adalah hal paling menyebalkan?"

"Kau benar." Sehun tersenyum dan Chanyeol pun membalasnya tanpa ragu. "Terima kasih, Dokter Oh. Bisakah kau menjaganya untuk malam ini? Aku akan pulang untuk merayakan natal bersama Baekhyun. Tolong berikan kado natalku pada Luhan _hyung_ jika dia membuka mata." Setelah menepuk−nepuk kado yang telah disiapkannya, Chanyeol pun pamit. Malam itu, Sehunlah yang menunggui Luhan di kamar rawatnya.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Baekhyun** terbangun pagi itu dengan kain kompres di dahinya. Diraihnya kain itu dan ia meremasnya kuat. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat sekarang dan rasa pusing tiba−tiba menderanya. Demam. Pasti ia kebanyakan menangis hingga membuat kepalanya pusing, ditambah lagi dengan tidur beralaskan karpet. Sudah pasti ia sakit. Apalagi di musim salju seperti ini cuacanya benar−benar buruk dan ekstrim. Untung pagi ini ia sudah terbangun di atas ranjangnya dengan selimut tebal yang melingkari. Kalau tidak, ia pasti sudah mati karena kedinginan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Suara Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun. Ia menatap suami tingginya itu barang sebentar kemudian membuang muka. Terlalu sakit untuk menerima kenyataan jika suaminya bahkan enggan merayakan natal bersamanya. Chanyeol terdengar membuang nafas kemudian merangkak menaiki ranjang mereka. Dia duduk disamping tubuh Baekhyun lalu mengusap surai lelaki mungil itu dengan lembut. "Apa kau marah karena aku merasakan natal bersama Luhan _hyung_?" Baekhyun masih terdiam, namun jujur− ia sangat menikmati usapan tangan besar Chanyeol di kepalanya.

"Maaf... aku berusaha mengajakmu kemarin tapi kau menolaknya." Baekhyun menggumam pelan. Kepalanya mendadak sakit lagi –efek menangis semalaman. "Baek—" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang ingin mengusap kepalanya lagi. Tatapannya berubah sengit, sarat akan kekewaan yang dalam. Chanyeol pun tertegun melihatnya. Tak pernah ia melihat Baekhyun yang biasanya tampak manis, sekarang berubah menjadi begitu dingin. Jujur, lelaki tinggi itu tak suka dengan aura dingin yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun pagi ini.

"Pergilah. Bukankah kau harus menunggui _hyung_ mu itu?" suara Baekhyun berdengung lirih, memenuhi pendengaran Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu tiba−tiba merasa bersalah karena menomorduakan Baekhyun. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan akan mengingat semua tentang mereka, tapi yang dilakukannya justru membuat Baekhyun kecewa.

"Baek, aku mencoba minta maaf." Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun, tapi lagi−lagi ditolak oleh lelaki itu. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya membuat Chanyeol tambah frustasi. Ia bukan lelaki yang mudah menahan emosi, sebenarnya. Dan inilah sifat Chanyeol yang sesungguhnya. "Baek?" panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Pergilah." Chanyeol menggeram marah mendengar suara ketus Baekhyun.

"Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil, Baek! Tatap lawanmu ketika berbicara!" suara Chanyeol meninggi dan saat itu juga Baekhyun merasa hatinya diremas kuat−kuat oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Chanyeol tak pernah membentaknya, Chanyeol tak pernah menyakitinya seperti ini. Apakah lelaki disampingnya itu benar−benar Chanyeol? Kenapa suaminya menjadi seperti ini? Matanya mulai mengeluarkan liquid tanpa diketahui oleh suaminya. Melihat sikap Baekhyun yang mengabaikannya, emosi Chanyeol semakin tersulut. "BAEKHYUN! AKU SEDANG BERBICARA PADA—"

"KKAAA!" Baekhyun balas berteriak. Ia meremas selimut yang membalutnya dan meredam isakannya disana.

Ia muak. Ia ingin mati saja.

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.


	9. Chapter 8, Learn to Love

.

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **[LEARN TO LOVE]**

.

* * *

 _ **Sebelum kepulangan Chanyeol ke apartemennya...**_

" _Selamat pagi..." Chanyeol yang tengah sendirian di kamar rawatnya agaknya kaget mendengar suara Tiffany yang tiba−tiba saja sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Lengkap dengan baju dokternya. Psikiater cantik itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis kemudian meletakkan ranjang buah yang sudah dibawanya diatas nakas kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol balas tersenyum. "Aku Tiffany, Stephanie Hwang. kau masih ingat? Aku adalah psikiatermu dulu."_

 _Chanyeol mengernyit –berusaha mengingat, kemudian diakhiri dengan gelengan pelan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum canggung, namun Tiffany bisa memaklumi. Chanyeol hanya mengingat masa sebelum kecelakaan yang menimpanya dulu. Tak banyak yang bisa diingatnya selain keluarganya dan Luhan. Ia hanya ingat tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa ibunya dan tiba−tiba ia sudah terbangun dengan Baekhyun dan Tiffany yang kini menjadi bagian cerita hidupnya._

" _Maaf... Dokter Hwang."_

" _Tak apa." Tiffany mengambil duduk disampingnya kemudian mulai mengupaskan apel untuk lelaki yang sudah dianggapnya adik kandung itu. "Aku akan menceritakannya secara perlahan. Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri. Semua ada waktunya. Kau bisa kok membiasakan hidup dengan orang−orang baru. Aku bukan orang yang sombong, tentu saja. Jadi, jangan khawatir." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengar tutur Tiffany._

" _Aku sebenarnya bingung. Kenapa aku harus memiliki seorang psikiater? Apa aku dulu... gila?" tanyanya ragu –namun penuh dengan rasa penasaran._

" _Tidak, tentu saja. Kau tidak gila. Hanya saja, luka di sistem sarafmu dulu membuatmu berpikir layaknya abnormal. Kau bersikap seperti anak−anak, yeah... idiot, seperti itu." Tiffany memberikan irisan apelnya pada Chanyeol dan lelaki itu menerima dengan senang hati. Tiffany adalah gadis yang baik dan ia menyukainya. Ia seperti mempunyai sosok ibu baru. "Tidak usah terlalu canggung padaku. Kau bahkan memanggilku noona dulu." Bibir tipis itu tertawa geli. Teringat Chanyeol yang selalu memanggilnya dokter setelah kesembuhannya_

" _Kenapa aku tidak dioperasi sejak dulu?"_

" _Kami tidak bisa melakukannya. Karena kemungkinan operasi saraf itu akan gagal, karena kau memiliki trauma yang mendalam atas kematian ibumu." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, teringat sosok cantik yang sudah melahirkannya ke dunia ini. "Tapi, atas bantuan Baekhyun –astaga, bahkan aku tak bisa melakukannya sebaik dia, aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang psikiater—"_

" _Ceritakan padaku tentang Baekhyun."_

"— _yang sudah merawatmu bertahun−tahun—what?!" Tiffany langsung menghentikan ocehannya. "Menceritakan tentang siapa?" Ia mendengarnya, namun ia ingin kejelasan langsung dari Chanyeol. Ini hal langka. Biasanya orang lain akan menolak kehadiran orang baru ketika ia benar−benar kehilangan memorinya. Tapi Chanyeol, hanya sebagian kecil orang yang ingin mengingat masa lalunya._

" _Baekhyun. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa dia." Tiffany mengulum senyuman. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak layaknya fangirling. Baekhyun daebak!_

" _Baekhyun itu—hey, kenapa kau ingin tahu tentang dia? Apa kau mulai tertarik pada suamimu itu? Aku, yeah—sedikit heran. Karena rata−rata orang yang kehilangan ingatannya, enggan bisa menerima kehadiran orang baru." Wanita itu menggedikkan bahu. Chanyeol langsung menerawang langit−langit kamarnya. Dan mengingat kembali perasaan aneh dalam dirinya ketika melihat Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Perasaan hangat dan mendebarkan yang belum pernah ia rasakan pada siapapun. Keinginan untuk memiliki yang begitu kuat hingga ia merasa seperti sangat ingin melindungi sosok itu dari siapapun. Memiliki lelaki mungil itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia juga sangat benci ketika dokter lelaki pribadinya yang katanya bernama Oh Sehun itu berbincang akrab dengan suaminya. Itu mengesalkan, sungguh. Tapi ia terlalu bingung untuk dapat menangkap perasaannya sendiri._

" _Aku—aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku penasaran padanya?"_

" _Oke oke. Aku akan menceritakannya. Kasihan sekali ekspresi melasmu itu." Chanyeol mendengus. Tapi ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena Tiffany mau menceritakan tentang Baekhyun padanya. "Dia—menikah denganmu saat kau masih mengalami keterbelakangan mental. Awalnya dia kelihatan sangat membencimu, tapi entahlah—mungkin hatinya terlalu baik untuk sekedar membencimu. Kau sangat lucu dan polos waktu itu. Aku saja gemas." Chanyeol menyimak dengan baik dan dalam otaknya kini ia membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun merawatnya dengan telaten."Sebenarnya... Baekhyun harusnya menikah dengan kakakmu."_

 _Deg._

" _A−Apa? Maksudnya?" Tatapan psikiater cantik itu berubah sendu._

" _Pernikahan kalian itu katakanlah karena ketidaksengajaan. Baekhyun dan Kris dijodohkan sebelum akhirnya menikah. Tapi pada hari H pernikahan mereka, Kris lebih memilih kabur bersama kekasihnya, yaitu kakak iparmu sekarang, Yixing." Tanpa sadar Chanyeol meremas selimutnya. Ia tiba−tiba saja ingin memukul wajah kakaknya karena telah mengecewakan Baekhyun. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun kala itu. "Setelah itu—yeah, kalian dinikahkan."_

" _..."_

"— _Yeol? Chanyeol?" Pemuda tinggi itu menatap Tiffany dalam._

" _Apa Baekhyun masih mencintai Kris hyung?" Ada tatapan tidak suka yang dilayangkan Chanyeol. Tiffany jelas mengerti. Ia sudah terlalu hafal dengan tingkah laku manusia. "Apa sampai sekarang dia masih mengharapkan Kris hyung?"_

" _Aku rasa tidak." Menggedikkan bahu acuh. "Jalani saja dulu. Kau sendiri yang harus bertanya pada Baekhyun, apa dia masih mencintai Kris atau sudah berpindah hati. Tapi, harusnya kau sudah tau jawabannya." Nada suara yang sok misterius itu membuat Chanyeol jengkel, sungguh._

 _Tiffany menyeringai tanpa disadarinya._

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Chanyeol** memandang punggung Baekhyun sendu. Lama mereka terdiam dengan posisi Chanyeol duduk di ranjang, sedangkan disampingnya Baekhyun masih terisak pelan. Lelaki mungil itu mencoba meredamnya dengan selimut namun gagal. Chanyeol masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Tatapan mata bulat Chanyeol tak berpaling dari punggung yang bergetar pelan itu. Hingga beberapa menit menunggu, isakan Baekhyun sudah tak terdengar lagi. Menyisakan dengkuran halus layaknya puppy. Suara yang entah mengapa berhasil membuat Chanyeol terpikat.

"Maafkan aku..." ujarnya pelan meski Baekhyun tak lagi mendengarnya. Lelaki jangkung itu mengusap bahu Baekhyun lalu menepuknya pelan−pelan. Biasanya ibunya melakukan itu untuk membuatnya tidur dengan nyenyak. "Maaf Baek. Aku hanya sedang bingung..." desah Chanyeol bagaikan bisikan angin di musim gugur. Lirih dan pelan sekali. "Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi aku mendengar suara bisikan ibuku saat aku koma kemarin. Dia ingin aku menjaga Luhan, karena ibuku sangat menyayanginya. Aku tidak tahu aku menjaganya seperti apa dan dengan cara apa. Aku tidak rela jika orang lain menjaganya karena aku takut orang itu akan menyakitinya. Aku bingung."

Chanyeol mungkin kembali normal, namun hubungan mereka jauh dari kata normal. Baekhyun justru berharap kalau Chanyeol masih seperti dirinya yang dulu. Menjadi Chanyeolnya yang manis dan suami yang sangat perhatian. Tapi semua takkan sama lagi. Baekhyun sudah berjanji untuk menjadi batu karang, ia telah berjanji untuk menjaga Chanyeol termasuk hati suaminya itu. Ia ingin sekali merelakan Chanyeol jika memang lelaki itu mencintai Luhan. Ia sudah memiliki niatan untuk itu. Tetapi, setiap kali ia menatap Chanyeol... ia akan terperosok ke dalam pesonanya lagi dan lagi. Rasanya sangat susah untuk bangkit pergi. Baekhyun akan jatuh kembali untuk kesekian kalinya.

Perasaannya bahkan lebih besar ketimbang perasaannya pada Kris dulu. Sudah sering dikatakan kan kalau Chanyeol itu spesial? Hanya dia yang bisa memutarbalikkan perasaan Baekhyun. Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan menangis di saat bersamaan. Chanyeol sudah seperti hujan di musim kemarau, ia sudah seperti nyanyian burung dalam hangatnya suasana pagi. Siapapun pasti tak ingin kehilangan semua itu.

"..."

"Terlintas di otakku aku ingin menikahinya. Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya. Ia dapat mendengar suara Chanyeol dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Dan Baekhyun menitikkan air mata dalam tidurnya.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **"Kumohon** berhentilah meminta uang dan carilah pekerjaan yang layak. Aku tak mau membohongi suamiku lagi." Mata Yixing berkaca−kaca menatap wajah garang ayahnya. Lelaki paruh baya yang memiliki darah yang sama dengannya itu hanya berdecih kesal dan merebut uang di tangan Yixing. Tepat seminggu yang lalu lelaki itu telah bebas dari masa tahanannya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya sehingga ia mendapat keringanan. Padahal Yixing sudah sangat bersyukur karena tak lagi dipertemukan dengan ayahnya, tetapi lelaki paruh baya itu berhasil menghubunginya dan meminta uang dengan nominal yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit.

"Diamlah anak tak tahu diri. Masih untung aku tidak membunuh suamimu juga. Hhaha." Lelaki itu mengusap surai anak lelakinya, namun Yixing secepat kilat menghindar. Ia tak ingin mendapat perlakuan palsu itu dari ayahnya. "Oh, lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Kau adalah menantu dari Keluarga Park yang kaya raya itu. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa membiarkan ayahmu hidup sengsara disini hah?"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya!"

 _Duaagh._

Yixing tersungkur saat mendapat tendangan di perutnya. Rasanya sakit dan perih. Ia bahkan merasakan mual karena kerasnya tendangan itu. Lelaki di depannya hanya tersenyum sadis dan menghitung jumlah uang dalam amplop coklat yang diterimanya tadi. Setelah merasa uang itu cukup untuk ia berjudi, ia pun pergi setelah meludah ke arah wajah anaknya yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Aku pergi, anakku sayang. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti." Yixing hanya mampu terdiam sembari memegangi perutnya. Airmata perlahan menetes melalui mata indahnya. Buliran kristal bening itu seolah mewakili perasaan sakitnya. Kenapa ia tak bisa hidup bahagia dengan mudah? Kenapa disaat ia ingin memulai kehidupan baru, ayahnya harus datang lagi dan mengacaukannya? Kenapa?

Tiba−tiba derap langkah terdengar nyaring ditelinganya yang menempel dengan tanah. Seseorang dengan perawakan mungil menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Astaga, _hyung_! Kau tidak apa? Siapa lelaki tadi, _hyung_? Apa kau baik−baik saja?" Yixing memejamkan matanya beberapa saat kemudian. Pingsan. "Yixing _hyung_!" Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kyungsoo selain berteriak meminta bantuan tunangannya yang masih berada di dalam mobil. Mereka pun segera melarikan Yixing ke rumah sakit dan tak lupa menghubungi Kris setelahnya.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 _ **Morning in Seoul...**_

Chanyeol terbangun lebih awal hari ini. Ini berniat menemui Kris untuk membicarakan masalah sekolah dan yang lainnya. Ia merasa harus memulai semuanya dari awal kembali dan menata ulang kehidupan barunya. Menjadi seorang suami yang baik misalnya? Baekhyun itu manis. Tak mungkin Chanyeol tidak senang mendapatkannya sebagai seorang pasangan hidup. Lelaki mungil itu sangat menarik meskipun kadang rasa cemburunya itu berlebihan. Ia juga berniat mampir ke rumah sakit untuk menunggui Luhan kembali serta berterima kasih pada Sehun yang rela menemani Luhan semalam.

"Hey! _Morning_ , kau merasa lebih baik?" Chanyeol tersenyum hangat melihat Baekhyun keluar dengan piama yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Wajahnya sayu dan pucat. Sepertinya lelaki itu masih lemas karena terbaring dengan demam yang sangat tinggi. Ditambah ia yang menangis semalaman hingga terbawa dalam mimpi. "Kemarilah. Aku menyiapkan _omelette_ untuk kita sarapan." Chanyeol menyentuh punggung Baekhyun dan mendorongnya hingga ruang makan.

Lelaki jangkung itu segera menyiapkan piring serta air putih untuk _suami_ mungilnya. Baekhyun menerimanya dalam diam. Kejadian semalam bukan hal yang bisa dilupakannya dengan mudah. Ia masih kecewa pada Chanyeol meskipun lelaki itu semalam pulang dan berniat merayakan natal bersamanya. Semua sudah terlanjur. Dalam pikirannya, Luhan tetap saja prioritas utama. Apa yang bisa dibanggakan jika suamimu menomorsatukan orang lain? Tetap saja Baekhyun tak bisa menerimanya semudah itu.

Merelakan memang tak semudah itu.

"Kau mau aku suapi?" Mata sipit Baekhyun mengerjap lemah kemudian kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecut, berpikir jika mungkin Baekhyun masih sangat marah padanya. Sungguh, dalam hatinya ia merasa bersalah. Tetapi, ia tak mungkin mengabaikan Luhan begitu saja. Apalagi pesan ibunya. Ia tak mungkin melupakan kalimat yang sering terbayang dalam tidurnya itu. "Maaf—"

"Aku akan keluar menemui Kyungsoo setelah ini." Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Ia tak mau mendengar apapun tentang hubungan mereka, juga tentang Luhan. Itu hanya membuatnya bertambah sakit. Chanyeol dapat menangkapnya dengan mudah, jadi ia hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Tapi, kau masih sakit."

"Aku baik−baik saja."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol menghela nafas, mengalah mungkin menjadi pilihan terbaik saat ini. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak usah. Kau bilang kau harus menemui Kris kan?" Entah mengapa, rasanya sakit ketika Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini padanya. Sarapan itupun diteruskan dalam keadaan hening. Hanya suara detingan garpu dan sendok yang beradu dengan piring serta detakan jam dingin. Semua terasa canggung. Dua orang anak adam itu terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing−masing. Chanyeol diam dalam kebingungannya dan Baekhyun yang diam dalam kesakitannya. Tak tahu kenapa mereka lebih memilih untuk saling menyakiti daripada menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Keduanya nyatanya sama egoisnya. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol adalah dua orang yang sama keras kepalanya. Tak kan ada pembicaraan yang baik yang akan terjadi. Jika semua tentang Luhan, mereka hanya akan berakhir dengan argumen tanpa ada pemenangnya.

Musim gugur di Korea berlalu dengan cepat, secepat datangnya musim salju. Korea bahkan sudah terlihat seperti kutup utara dengan buliran kapas putih yang menghiasi. Bulan ini salju datang terlambat. Namun sekali datang, hawa dinginnya sangat mencekat. Sama dengan perasaan kedua insan itu. Dingin dan beku. Belum ada kehangatan yang tercipta untuk mencairkan kebekuan itu.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **"Baekhyunee,** apa kau akan berlibur dengan Chanyeol di tahun baru ini?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan binar di matanya. Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian menggedikkan bahunya. Yang lebih kecil mengerang tak suka. "Ayolah, Chanyeol itu sudah sembuh. Kalian harus liburan dan bersenang−senang berdua. Kalian bisa memulainya dari awal. Bukankah kau bilang Chanyeol tak pernah memarahimu atau membencimu? Jadi, dia sudah menerima pernikahan kalian. Itu artinya kalian bisa honeymoon berdua~ astagaaaa, aku tak bisa membayangkannya. Kalian pasti—"

"Soo,"

"—akan menikmatinya. Ya?" Wajah sendu Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit heran. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun selesu itu. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Atau dia salah bicara? Kenapa Baekhyun terlihat tidak senang. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Kalian bertengkar?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan. Takut menyakiti sahabatnya. Kepala Baekhyun menunduk, rasa sesak di dadanya kembali menumpuk layaknya roll benang yang sudah kusut dan tak bisa ditata dengan baik. Kacau dan sulit dibenahi. Sama seperti perasaan dan pikirannya sekarang.

"Aku bermimpi... Chanyeol, dia—" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Matanya mulai memanas. "Chanyeol berniat menikahi Luhan."

 _Uhhuuk._

Kyungsoo tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Mata bulatnya melotot penuh kekesalan.

"YAAA! Jaga ucapanmu, Park Baekhyun! Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukan itu!" Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang paling dibenci Kyungsoo. Mata sipit yang berkaca−kaca dan ekspresi penuh terluka itu benar−benar menyiksanya. Baekhyun sudah dianggapnya saudara sendiri, kakaknya yang paling berharga. Ia sangat menyayanginya. Melihat kesedihan kakaknya, membuat Kyungsoo ingin memenggal kepala Chanyeol detik ini juga. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran sesempit itu, hah?!"

"Soo, dia bahkan lebih memilih merayakan natal bersama Luhan dari pada aku."

"Bukankah dia juga mengajakmu dan keluarganya?" Lelaki bermata sipit itu membuang tatapannya pada jalanan di depannya. Banyak orang lalu lalang dengan mengenakan pakaian khas musim dingin mereka, berjalan pelan−pelan di tengah salju dan hawa dingin yang menyerang. Entah mengapa, meskipun Baekhyun berada di dalam ruangan cafe yang hangat, ia masih saja merasakan dingin.

"Mereka saling mencintai, Soo. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Tahu darimana kau?! Kau selalu saja berputus asa, Baek. Aku tidak suka!"

"Aku bukannya berputus asa, Soo. Aku memang sudah tak memiliki kesempatan lagi!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Kyungsoo membentaknya dengan suara yang cukup keras. Serta pelafalan nama Baekhyun secara lengkap cukup membuat Baekhyun sadar kalau Kyungsoo sedang sangat emosi sekarang. "SEMUA PIKIRAN ITU MEMBUATMU GILA, BAEK! BERHENTI BERPIKIRAN NEGATIF! KAU SELALU SAJA MENYAKITI DIRIMU SENDIRI! AKU MUAK MELIHATMU YANG SELALU BERPUTUS ASA! KALAU KAU INGIN BAHAGIA, KEJAR KEBAHAGIAANMU DAN JANGAN MENYERAH BEGITU SAJA! AKU PERGI!"

Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari dalam cafe itu, membiarkan Baekhyun dengan semua keputusasaannya. Bukannya Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk memusuhinya. Ia hanya tak bisa melihat kesedihan di mata Baekhyun. Itu menyakitinya. Langkah Kyungsoo berhenti beberapa menit setelahnya, matanya bergulir melihat sahabatnya yang masih belum beranjak dari dalam cafe itu. Ia menghela nafas lalu merogoh saku blazernya. Setelah menemukan ponselnya, ia segera menghubungi seseorang.

"Chanyeol, ini aku Kyungsoo –sahabat suamimu. Sepertinya kita harus bicara. Sore ini di kedai kopi dekat apartemenmu."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **"Aku sudah** mengurus seluruh berkasmu dan lusa kau bisa memulai kuliahmu." Chanyeol mengangguk pelan tanpa begitu menggubris kalimat kakaknya, Kris. Pikirannya sedang tertuju pada sosok suaminya. Baekhyun memang mengatakan akan bertemu Kyungsoo –sahabatnya− tapi lelaki mungil itu pergi tanpa membawa ponsel atau alat apapun yang bisa menghubungkan mereka. Jujur, ia khawatir. Apalagi Baekhyun belum sembuh benar. "Yeol, kau mendengarku kan?" Kepalanya mengangguk lesu dan Kris langsung memahami kalau adiknya sedang dilanda pikiran. "Apa kau tidak nyaman dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang? Maksudku, apa ini terlalu mendadak?"

"Tidak, _hyung_. Aku memang ingin meneruskan sekolahku agar bisa menggantikan Baekhyun di perusahaan." Kris mengangguk pelan lalu menyerahkan berkas−berkas yang diperlukan Chanyeol di kampus barunya. Chanyeol memang bersekolah privat sejak kecil, maka dari itu Kris agaknya susah untuk memasukkan Chanyeol ke dalam universitas biasa. Sebenarnya ia takut kalau Chanyeol belum begitu bisa menguasai materi dalam perkuliahan dikarenakan sakitnya dulu. Dia khawatir kalau Chanyeol belum sembuh benar. Anak itu sering mengeluh pusing.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya." Ia mengangguk mantap. "Waktu empat tahun itu akan aku manfaatkan dengan baik. Dengan begitu aku akan segera bisa membantumu di perusahaan."

"Jangan terlalu memaksa, Chanyeol− _ah_."

" _Hyung_ tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan baik−baik saja." Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap tembok yang terbuat dari kaca itu dengan sendu. Menatap kawanan burung yang terbang menuju barat untuk pulang ke rumah mereka. "Aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit bersama Tiffany _noona_ untuk menemui Dokter Oh Jaehyun. Hubungi aku jika _hyung_ tahu dimana keberadaan Baekhyun."

Kris mengangguk pelan. Tersenyum melihat kekhawatiran yang terpancar di mata adik lelakinya. Chanyeol pun segera beranjak dari ruangan kakaknya untuk menemui Tiffany yang sudah menunggunya di lobi kantor.

" _Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya."_

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Mata bulat** milik Chanyeol menyelusuri sepanjang kedai kopi dekat apartemennya untuk mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. Setelah menemukan sosok kecil itu ia pun berjalan santai kearahnya lalu duduk dengan tenang di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meliriknya sekilas lalu mengedarkan padangannya pada taman bunga yang terdapat dalam toko tersebut. Tetap mekar di tengah musim salju ini karena mereka terlindungi oleh kehangatan.

"Bunga−bunga itu layaknya Baekhyun," Chanyeol ikut menatap bunga−bunga di dalam kedai itu. Yang tertata rapi, berwarna−warni memanjakan mata. Mengingatkan pada sosok cantik _suami_ nya juga. "Dia hanya bisa bertahan kokoh dengan kecantikannya karena kehangatan. Ia hanya butuh perhatian dan cinta. Itu saja." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol penuh harap. "Jadi, bisakah kau melakukan itu untuknya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam. "Kau menduakannya. Bagaimana mungkin kau membagi perhatianmu untuk dua orang sekaligus? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa seegois itu?" Mata Chanyeol dapat menangkap ekspresi Kyungsoo yang seolah sedang menahan amarah. "Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu pada Baekhyun? Apa kau mencintai Luhan dan mempertahankan Baekhyun hanya untuk membunuhnya secara perlahan? Bahkan kumbang pun tidak bertengger pada dua bunga. Ia akan memilih satunya. Tidakkah kau mengerti juga?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Kyungsoo− _sshi_." Kyungsoo terkekeh mengejek.

"Tentu saj urusanku. Baekhyun adalah segalanya. Dia sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri dan kau dengan mudahnya menyakitinya."

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Chanyeol pun mulai tersulut emosi karena Kyungsoo terus−terusan memojokkannya. "Baekhyun hanya tidak mau mengerti bagaimana posisiku sekarang." Kyungsoo berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu mencengkeram kerah Chanyeol hingga membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu terbantuk sebentar. Kyungsoo mendesis penuh amarah. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kris _hyung_ dan _suami_ nya sibuk di perusahaan, Tiffany _noona_ dan Dokter Oh memiliki urusan masing−masing. Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Luhan?" ujarnya ditengah kesakitan itu. "Tak ada cara lain untuk menjaga Luhan selain menikahinya."

"Dasar gila!" Kyungsoo melepaskan cekikan itu dengan kasar hingga tubuh Chanyeol terhempas. Sekecil itu, namun tenaganya memang luar biasa. Kalau saja tidak sedang berada ditempat umum, Kyungsoo sudah pasti mencingcang tubuh Chanyeol saat ini juga. "Aku kira Baekhyun hanya mengada−ada, namun ternyata semua itu benar. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa seegois itu?! Apa otakmu masih belum berfungsi dengan benar, Park Chanyeol? Aku masih makhlum jika itu dilakukan oleh kau yang dulu. Tapi lihat dirimu sekarang—" Kyungsoo segera berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap tajam mata Chanyeol. "Kurasa kau membutuhkan otak yang baru, Tuan Park. Menjaga Luhan tidak harus dengan menikahinya."

"Kau takkan pernah mengerti, Kyungsoo− _sshi_!"

"Kaulah yang tak mau mengerti Baekhyun, brengsek! Aku pergi!"

Chanyeol menggeram kesal setelah kepergian Kyungsoo.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **" _Hyung_ ,** aku datang lagi." Chanyeol refleks mencium dahi Luhan untuk beberapa detik.

Ia pun duduk disamping ranjang Luhan dan mengenggam jemari Luhan dengan erat. Lelaki jangkung itu menatap Luhan dengan sendu. Bertanya−tanya apakah yang dilakukannya ini benar−benar telah menyakiti Baekhyun atau memang karena Baekhyun terlalu mencemburuinya? Apa ini kesalahannya yang hanya ingin memenuhi permintaan ibunya? Atau salah Baekhyun yang tak pernah mencoba mengerti posisi Chanyeol? Atau sebenarnya ini adalah mereka berdua?

Chanyeol mengerti betul kalau hubungan mereka tak pernah berjalan baik. Dan mungkin semua itu memang berakar dari dirinya. Ia tak pernah benar−benar berniat membuka hatinya untuk Baekhyun. Ia memang tertarik pada sosok itu, Chanyeol pun nyaman bersama Baekhyun. Tetapi sekali lagi, Luhan adalah seseorang yang harus dijaganya. Itulah yang membuatnya masih ragu.

Jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Luhan? Chanyeol pun tak tahu. Baginya, Luhan adalah sosok ibu kedua. Seperti peran Tiffany juga. Hanya saja, Luhan lebih spesial dari pada itu. Jika itu disebut cinta, Chanyeol pun ragu. Ia tak pernah berdebar ketika bersama Luhan. Ia tak pernah begitu menyayangi seseorang sebesar kasih sayangnya pada ibunya. Dan fakta yang memukulnya telak adalah... perasaan itu hanya ada ketika Baekhyun yang bersamanya.

Debaran halus, perasaan hangat, rasa aman dan nyaman. Perasaan ingin melindungi yang lebih besar dan perasaan kuat untuk memiliki. Semua itu nyatanya hanya ada untuk Baekhyun. Mungkin ia memang telah jatuh cinta sejak lama. Namun sekali lagi, Chanyeol itu terlalu bodoh untuk menangkap bisikan dari dalam hati kecilnya itu..

" _Hyung_ , aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." lirihnya. "Aku terlalu bodoh. Kenapa aku begitu egois dengan menginginkan kalian berdua?" Chanyeol menunduk. Dahinya bersandar pada punggung tangan Luhan yang digenggamnya. Jujur saja, perasaannya sangat kalut sekarang. Ia mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tetap tidak bisa dihubungi sejak tadi dan Kris pun sepertinya tidak bertemu dengan _suami_ mungilnya itu. "Aku... aku menyayanginya, _hyung_. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tak tahu perasaan ini ada sejak kapan. Aku harus bagaimana, _hyung_? Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sehun menatap punggung Chanyeol dalam diam. Lelaki berjas dokter itu sudah berada disana sejak lima menit yang lalu dan mendengar semua ucapan Chanyeol. Namun sepertinya Chanyeol sendiri tak menyadari kehadirannya karena terlalu sibuk dengan keluh kesahnya pada Luhan. Chanyeol, bagaimana ia mengatakannya, lelaki itu terlihat benar−benar mencintai sosok _suami_ nya tetapi disatu sisi ia juga memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Luhan. Sepertinya ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Chanyeol bisa menyadari kesalahannya dan melepaskan Luhan. Dengan begitu pun, Sehun akan lebih leluasa bersama Luhan. Dan ia bisa mendapatkan cinta Luhan dengan perlahan.

"Tuan Park?"

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Hari ini** adalah tanggal 31 Desember, dimana hari ini adalah berakhirnya tahun 2015 dan menginjak tahun 2016 dalam beberapa jam ke depan. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat kembang api yang sedari tadi meletus dengan indahnya di langit−langit sungai Han. Seperti kebiasaan negaranya, mereka akan selalu merayakan pergantian tahun dengan festival kembang api. Baekhyun merasa terhibur meskipun hanya sedikit. Bibirnya memang tersenyum namun pandangan matanya sangat kosong. Semua kilas kejadian masa lalunya membuatnya begitu frustasi. Sakit dalam hatinya masih belum terobati, namun keadaan yang sekarang justru membuat rasa perih itu bertambah parah.

Kris meninggalkannya dengan begitu mudahnya setelah semua harapan dan perhatian palsu yang diberikannya. Chanyeol, lelaki itu... yang awalnya sudah berhasil memulihkan lukanya, kini membuka luka baru yang lebih dalam. Jujur, Baekhyun merindukan sosok polos Chanyeol yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Jujur, ia justru menginginkan Chanyeol yang dulu. Yang selalu memberikan perhatian kecil untuk menyenangkannya. Selalu memberinya kehangatan yang tak bisa diberikan siapapun selain ibunya. Semua itu benar−benar kenangan yang manis. Yang tak ingin dilupakannya.

Tapi kesembuhan Chanyeol mengacaukan segalanya. Lelaki itu lebih menjaga jarak dengannya. Ia jarang pulang, bahkan tak pernah melakukan hal kecil yang selalu disukai Baekhyun dulu. Lelaki jangkung itu lebih memilih sosok Luhan daripada dirinya yang sangat membutuhkannya. Setiap harinya, apartemen mereka kosong, hanya ada dirinya ditemani suara televisi. Selalu seperti itu setiap harinya. Pagi−pagi sekali Chanyeol sudah berangkat ke rumah sakit sementara Baekhyun kembali bekerja di perusahaan dan Chanyeol akan pulang lebih malam darinya. Dimana Baekhyun sudah terlelap pada jam itu.

Apa lagi yang bisa menyakitinya selain itu?

Chanyeol yang beberapa jam yang lalu mencuri ciuman di dahi Luhan tanpa sepengetahuannya? Ia hanya bermaksud melihat keadaan Luhan, namun hal dia dapatkan benar−benar diluar nalarnya. Baekhyun tertawa di tengah airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia tertawa begitu keras hingga tampak seperti orang gila. Tak ada yang melihatnya karena Baekhyun menyendiri dan suara ledakan kembang api menyembunyikan suara tangisnya. Lelaki mungil itu meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak dengan sangat kuat. Suara tawanya semakin keras ketika ia menyadari betapa bodohnya dia masih mengharapkan Chanyeol yang jelas−jelas mencintai Luhan.

Ia memang tak pernah bisa menangkap sorotan mata Chanyeol pada Luhan. Ia juga tak mampu mengartikan sorot mata Chanyeol saat bertatapan dengannya. Yang ia tahu, perlakuan suami tingginya itu pada Luhan sungguh spesial. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memberitahunya jika Chanyeol memang benar−benar mencintai Luhan. Sepertinya ia telah melakukan kesalahan kedua dengan mempercayai adanya kesempatan untuknya. Sepertinya ia telah salah mengartikan perhatian sederhana Chanyeol –sama seperti yang dilakukannya dulu, begitu cepat mengira jika Kris mencintainya. Hah, lucu sekali hidupnya. Kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah terbuai oleh laki−laki seperti mereka.

"Dia tidak mencintaimu, bodoh. Mati saja kau! Hhahaaaa." Suara tawa kerasnya mulai tergantikan dengan suara tangis yang keras diiringi isakan yang memilukan. Tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di lututnya, Baekhyun berteriak frustasi. "Chanyeol tidak mencintaimu, Baekhyun bodoh! Mati saja kau! Mati!" Dengan rasa frustasi, ia berdiri lalu membawa langkah kaki telanjangnya menuju pinggiran sungai Han tanpa ada orang yang menyadarinya. Ia kembali tertawa. Menertawakan dirinya yang menyedihkan.

Seharusnya dari dulu saja ia melakukan ini. Dengan begini, takkan pernah ada yang menyakitinya lagi. Ia akan hidup tenang tanpa ada rasa sakit yang menyiksa di setiap detiknya. Ya, harusnya ia mengakhiri semua ini.

"Mati saja... lebih baik mati saja kau, Baekhyun! Hahaaa. Mati. Mati."

 _Byuurrr!_

"BAEKHYUN− _AH_!"

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.


	10. Chapter 9, Deepness In Feeling

.

 **CHAPTER 9**

 _ **[DEEPNESS IN FEELING]**_

 _._

* * *

 _ **Pertama** kali Chanyeol memasuki apartemen Baekhyun, matanya tak berhenti menatap pemandangan menakjubkan dari ruang lebar apartemen itu. Apartemen yang mereka miliki benar−benar indah. Tidak banyak barang di dalamnya karena memang mereka baru menempatinya –Baekhyun yang bilang. Namun di ruang tamu, dapur, dan ruang santai, tempatnya sudah sangat rapi dan bersih. Ada dua kamar di dalam apartemen itu. Baekhyun bilang, kamar pertama adalah kamar tidur mereka. Sementara kamar kedua sengaja dikosongkan untuk anak−anak mereka kelak._

 _Chanyeol tak pernah lupa bagaimana wajah ceria Baekhyun saat mengatakan kalau ia ingin memiliki anak kembar. Lelaki jangkung itu juga ingat sekali ekspresi bahagia Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menyetujui dekorasi kamar barunya dan bersedia tidur berdua dengan suaminya itu. Selain televisi, lemari baju, dan rak buku, ada sebuah lemari kayu besar penuh dengan boneka di dalam kamar mereka. Baekhyun bilang, Chanyeol sangat menyukai rilakkuma. Maka dari itu kamar mereka memiliki lemari boneka penuh dengan berbagai macam bentuk rillakuma. Bahkan Baekhyun juga bilang, Chanyeol memanggil rilakkuma taurusnya dengan nama Baekkuma._

" _Terima kasih telah bertahan, Chanlie..."_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar panggilan Baekhyun padanya. Entahlah, ada perasaan hangat menyusup dengan isengnya ke dalam hatinya. Perasaan berbunga−bunga dan mendebarkan. Hanya Baekhyun yang bisa membuatnya merasakan perasaan itu. Senyuman suaminya adalah hal paling indah yang pernah ia lihat. Baekhyun begitu sempurna. Chanyeol pikir, kakaknya sangat bodoh karena menolak lelaki semanis dan sebaik Baekhyun._

" _Bagaimana aku memanggilmu dulu?" Saat Chanyeol bertanya, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Jemarinya mengusap pipi Chanyeol perlahan, menelusuri paras wajahnya, menikmati pahatan terindah yang diciptakan Tuhan untuknya._

" _Xianlie."_

" _Xian... lie? Kenapa? Kenapa aku memanggilmu dengan nama itu?"_

 _Baekhyun lagi−lagi tersenyum manis._

" _Karena kau bilang aku adalah milikmu..." Baekhyun miliknya, mantra itulah yang dirapalkan Chanyeol setiap saat._

Bahkan hingga saat ini.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Yixing** terus−terusan menangis sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Ia terus menggenggam tangan dingin Baekhyun dan berdoa untuk keselamatan adik iparnya. Harusnya tahun baru ini dilewati mereka dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun justru memilih untuk membunuh dirinya dengan cara menceburkan diri ke sungai Han yang dalam itu? Ini musim dingin yang berarti Baekhyun bisa saja terkena hiportemia karenanya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Baekhyun nekat mengakhiri hidupnya? Kenapa lelaki mungil yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya bisa seputus asa itu?

"Baek, bertahanlah. Aku mohon tolong dia, Tuhan." ucapnya berulang lagi.

Yixing dan Kris awalnya tengah menonton pertunjukkan kembang api disana sampai Yixing tak sengaja menangkap keberadaan Baekhyun di pinggir sungai. Baru saja ia ingin memanggilnya, Baekhyun sudah menceburkan dirinya ke dalam sungai dan ia pun berteriak secara refleks. Kris yang langsung bisa menangkap situasi pun segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Tempat itu langsung saja ramai oleh pengunjung yang kaget oleh teriakan Yixing. Mereka akhirnya bisa menyelamatkan sosok rapuh itu dengan bantuan beberapa warga Seoul dan petugas ambulance yang dipanggil seseorang.

" _Halo, Yie. Kau dimana?_ "

Dengan masih terisak, Yixing menjawab.

"Aku baru saja sampai di rumah sakit. Cepat kemari Kris, Baekhyun sekarat." tangisnya pilu. Sambungan telepon itupun terputus setelah Kris berkata ya. Kris tak ikut masuk ke dalam ambulance karena dia harus mengganti bajunya dan membawa mobilnya juga. Dengan tubuh yang kedinginan, ia nekat mengebut untuk menyusul ambulance yang membawa Baekhyun dan suaminya. Dan ia datang tepat lima belas menit setelah Baekhyun masuk Unit Gawat Darurat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kris sesampainya disana. Sudah ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang entah kapan datangnya. Suaminya, Yixing, yang tengah mondar−mandir langsung menubruknya dengan pelukan erat. Kris mengelus punggung suaminya dengan lembut. Kris mengerti betul, meskipun mereka jarang berkomunikasi, namun Yixing sangat menyayangi Baekhyun.

Disisi lain, ada Kyungsoo yang juga tengah memeluk Jongin seolah lelaki tan itu menjadi sandaran terakhirnya sekarang. Tangisannya masih saja memilukan. Baekhyun adalah segalanya baginya. Sahabat serta saudaranya. Ia tak ingin mendengar hal buruk menimpa Baekhyun. Membayangkannya saja ia tak sudi. Berulang kali ia merapalkan doa agar Baekhyun berada dalam kondisi baik.

" _Ssst_ —ia akan baik−baik saja, Soo." bisik Jongin, menenangkan.

"Kris!" Keempatnya menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati Tiffany dengan pakaian biasa datang berbondong−bondong bersama keluarga Baekhyun. Wajah sang psikiater itu tampak sembab dan pucat. Raut kekhawatiran jelas terlukis di wajah ayunya. "Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" tanyanya dengan nada tak sabaran. Kris menggeleng pelan. Byun Seohyun langsung jatuh ke dalam pelukan suaminya dengan tangis yang hebat. Meraung dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga Baekhyun dengan baik. Yunho pun dengan senantiasa mengusap−usap bahu istrinya, mencoba menenangkan.

"Kami belum tahu, _noona_. Dokter masih berusaha." Jongin menjawab beberapa menit kemudian. Ia juga sama khawatirnya dengan mereka semua. Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya, ingat? Karena Baekhyun jugalah ia bisa bersama Kyungsoo sekarang.

" _Yeobo... uri_ Baekhyunee..." Karena tak kuat menahan kesedihan, tubuh ibu Baekhyun langsung lemas dan dipapah Yunho untuk duduk di bangku rumah sakit. Wanita yang sudah berumur hampir setengah abad itu terus saja menangis dengan mata yang sayu –hampir ingin tertutup dan ia pun pingsan tak lama kemudian. Yunho terpaksa berteriak kearah suster yang lewat dan mereka segera memberikan pertolongan pertama pada wanita cantik itu. "Baekhyunee... _uri_ Baekhyunee..." lirih Seohyun ditengah ketidaksadarannya.

"Aku akan mengurusnya. Tolong jaga Baekhyun dan segera kabari aku, Dokter Hwang."

"Aku akan siap siaga, Tuan Byun." Byun Yunho mengangguk kemudian melangkah mengikuti istrinya yang sudah dibawa oleh para suster. Tiffany mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin dan Kyungsoo –yang belum berhenti menangis. Matanya berair tanpa sadar. Ia menoleh ke sekitarnya dan bingung saat tak mendapati sosok Chanyeol disini. Ia sempat merasa emosi karena kebodohan Chanyeol yang lalai menjaga Baekhyun, namun ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memulai pertengkaran dengan mantan pasiennya itu. Akhirnya, dengan tangan gemetar ia menghubungi nomor Chanyeol. Sambungan itu diangkat pada dering ketiga.

" _Yeoboseyo_ —"

"B−Baekhyun... Baekhyun..."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Chanyeol** menatap wajah pucat Luhan dengan pandangan penuh arti. Banyak sekali yang ingin dikatakannya namun semuanya terasa sangat sulit. Kepalanya sakit lagi akhir−akhir ini karena terlalu banyak memikirkan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun dan ibunya. Ia bimbang. Jujur, dia tak ingin menduakan Baekhyun. Tapi, ia bingung dengan cara apa lagi ia harus menjaga Luhan. Kilasan−kilasan ingatan tentang Luhan pun berdatangan dan berputar−putar dalam kepalanya. Yang ia tahu, Luhan mencintainya. Meskipun ia sendiri sekarang tengah bingung dengan perasaannya.

Ini tidak hanya tentang pesan ibunya dimana ia harus menjaga Luhan. Namun ucapan Luhan yang terngiang−ngiang di kepalanya. Entah benar atau tidak, entah itu nyata atau tidak. Namun ia dapat merasakan perasaan besar Luhan padanya. Dan itu membuatnya tak tega untuk meninggalkan Luhan. Ia tak mau kakak kesayangannya itu harus bersedih. Ia tak mau menyakiti hati Luhan. Jika benar Luhan mencintainya, mungkin akan memudahkan semuanya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Lelaki mungil itu tak mungkin mau diduakan. Apalagi hubungan mereka saat ini kurang baik.

Ia sebenarnya sangat merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun. Ia sendiri yang berjanji, namun ia juga yang mengingkari. Ia yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum, ia juga yang membuatnya menangis. Kenapa ia menjadi sangat brengsek sekarang? Chanyeol sangat menginginkan Baekhyun selalu berada di sisinya, tapi dia sendiri yang tanpa sadar telah menyingkirkan Baekhyun. Ia mulai sadar, seharusnya ia tak berada disini sekarang. Harusnya ia mencari Baekhyun dan meminta maaf pada _suami_ nya itu.

Tiba−tiba ia teringat obrolannya dengan Kyungsoo mengenai pernikahan. Sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung darimana Kyungsoo mengetahui perihal masalah itu. Padahal ia masih berniat, belum akan mengatakannya pada Baekhyun. Atau mungkin Baekhyun memang telah mendengar ucapannya semalam maka dari itu Kyungsoo marah besar padanya? Jika itu benar terjadi, _suami_ mungilnya itu pasti tengah menangis sendirian sekarang. Lagi−lagi dia menyakiti sosok itu dan ia sungguh menyesal.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya nafas frustasi. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajahnya dan suara nafas yang memburu menandakan jika ia pun tengah kesakitan sekarang. Semua masalah ini membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah.

Sempat terlintas dipikirannya perihal pembicaraannya dengan adik Dokter Oh Jaehyun kemarin. Lelaki itu adalah sosok yang baik dan lembut. Lelaki itu juga mengaku jika ia tertarik pada Luhan. Apa mungkin ia bisa menitipkan Luhan padanya? Tapi, bagaimana dengan janjinya pada ibunya? Apa ia harus mengingkari janjinya dan meninggalkan Luhan demi Baekhyun? Hatinya menyuruhnya untuk bergerak pergi mencari Baekhyun, namun egonya memintanya untuk berada disisi Luhan. Kenapa perasaan ini sangat menyiksa?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, _eomma_?"

Chanyeol kembali menatap sosok Luhan. Ada banyak hal yang membuatnya ingin melindungi Luhan selain permintaan ibunya. Luhan, ia tak memiliki siapapun yang bisa dipercaya di dunia ini. Ia hidup sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani. Meskipun ia diangkat anak oleh Keluarga Park yang kaya raya, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan tinggal jauh dari kediaman keluarganya. Luhan seolah membatasi dirinya sendiri. Membuat garis besar dimana ia membedakan dirinya sendiri dari keluarga angkatnya. Chanyeol jelas menyadari itu. Mendengar cerita tentang kehidupan Luhan selama ini, cukup membuktikan kalau lelaki manis itu tak mau terbawa kehangatan keluarganya yang –mungkin− akan membuat _hyung_ nya itu lupa diri.

Katakanlah, Luhan cukup tahu diri dimana posisinya dan jujur itu membuat Chanyeol sedih. Mereka keluarga, tapi kenapa Luhan selalu membatasi dirinya?

"Siapa yang bisa menjagamu jika bukan aku, _hyung_?"

"Aku bisa menjanjikan itu, Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Dokter Oh sudah tersenyum di ambang pintu rawat Luhan. Dokter muda dengan paras tampannya itu berjalan penuh wibawa kemudian menatap sosok terbaring itu dengan tatapan sendu. Sedetik berikutnya, pandangannya ia alihkan pada Chanyeol yang tak melepaskan tatapan penuh tanya sedari tadi. "Bukankah sudah pernah aku katakan sebelumnya jika aku tertarik pada _hyung_ mu?" Tatapan keduanya bertemu. "Aku menyukai Luhan." tegasnya.

"Dokter Oh—" Chanyeol dapat menangkap ketulusan dari sorot mata tajam itu, tapi tentu ia masih meragukannya. Bagaimanapun mereka baru saling mengenal dan ia tak tahu apapun tentang Sehun. Ingin sekali ia merelakan Luhan untuk Sehun, tapi jika ia melakukan itu— apa semuanya akan berjalan lancar? Apa Luhan bisa bahagia? Apa ia juga bisa memulai awal yang baik dengan Baekhyun? "Aku tahu... Tapi, bagaimana mungkin?"

"Kau harus cepat menangkap keadaan, Park Chanyeol. Banyak hal yang kau lewatkan selama ini. Termasuk bagaimana perjuangan Baekhyun untuk hidup bersamamu." Sindiran itu tepat mengenai Chanyeol. Seolah menamparnya secara keras tentang bagaimana ia memperlakukan Baekhyun akhir−akhir ini. Bukannya membiasakan diri dengan Baekhyun, dia justru menyibukkan diri dengan menjaga Luhan. Ia pun selalu mengabaikan wajah kecewa Baekhyun.

Sehun memang mengucapkannya dengan nada dan pandangan yang biasa. Namun Chanyeol dapat merasakan kalimat itu menusuknya tepat di hatinya. Kali ini otaknya langsung dipenuhi oleh sosok mungil itu. Sosok yang sebenarnya telah hinggap dalam hatinya selama beberapa waktu tanpa ia sadari.

"..." Melihat keraguan dalam diri Chanyeol, Sehun berusaha membujuknya.

"Aku akan menjaga Luhan untukmu, Park Chanyeol− _sshi_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ada yang lebih membutuhkanmu saat ini."

Baekhyun... Baekhyun...

Benar, ia tak melihatnya seharian ini. Bagaimana keadaan lelaki mungil itu? Apa dia sudah makan? Apa sakitnya bahkan sudah sembuh? Chanyeol meruntuki dirinya yang tidak peka akan perasaan Baekhyun. Kini hanya penyesalan yang mendorongnya hingga lubang hitam terdalam. Kyungsoo mungkin benar, menjaga Luhan tak harus dengan menikahinya. Menyenangkan Luhan tak harus dengan memberikan perasaan palsu padanya. Mungkin saja itu justru akan menyakiti Luhan bukan? Tak ada satupun di dunia ini yang ingin dibohongi, meskipun itu untuk kebaikannya.

"Percayalah... Aku akan berada disini, selalu."

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Chanyeol untuk memantabkan hatinya. Ia memang sangat egois dengan memprioritaskan Luhan dibandingkan _suami_ nya sendiri. Nyatanya ia melakukan ini hanya untuk memenuhi janjinya yang entah mengapa membuatnya ragu sendiri. Ibunya hanya menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Luhan, kenapa ia bisa membuat keputusan bodoh dengan berniat menikahi Luhan? Apa otaknya tidak bekerja dengan baik selama koma? Ya, Chanyeol akan mengakhiri semua ini dan kembali pada Baekhyunnya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat raut wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku, Chanyeol− _sshi_." Entah kenapa beban yang bersarang dalam hati lelaki tinggi itu lama−lama menjadi ringan. Ucapan terakhir Sehun seperti memberinya jawaban tepat untuk keputusan yang harus ia ambil. Ia tak boleh bodoh lagi dan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang lebih membutuhkannya. Ucapan Sehun membuatnya sadar, dimana yang kepada siapa ia seharusnya singgah.

 _Drrt. Drttt._

 _Tiffany noona is calling..._

Terlalu banyak melamun ia sampai tidak sadar kalau Tiffany telah meneleponnya sebanyak dua kali. Dan di dering ketiga ini, ia pun mengangkatnya.

" _Yeoboseyo_ —"

" _ **B−Baekhyun... Baekhyun...**_ "

 _Deg._

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdenyut ngilu, entah karena apa. Rasa khawatir tiba−tiba saja memenuhi pikirannya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia segera berdiri dari kursinya.

"Maafkan aku, Lu _hyung_. Aku menyayangimu." Chanyeol segera meraih jaketnya. "Aku titip Luhan, Dokter Oh—" Chanyeol menatap Luhan barang dua detik kemudian beralih pada Sehun yang masih tersenyum padanya. Benar, Sehun mungkin orang yang tepat untuk menjaga Luhan. Kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja ia berusaha untuk menerima seseorang yang ingin menjaga Luhan selain dia? Kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja ia percayakan Luhan pada sosok Sehun? Bodohnya dia. "Jika kau memang menyukainya, buktikan padaku Dokter Oh! Jagalah ia selama yang kau bisa, selama kau bernafas. Aku—" _Lepaskan semuanya, Chanyeol._ "Aku tak bisa menjaganya lagi. Baekhyun lebih membutuhkanku."

"Dengan senang hati, Park Chanyeol."

"Aku pergi."

"Tunggu!" Terlambat, Chanyeol telah berlari pergi tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Sehun. "Ia bahkan melupakan sepatunya."

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

Berulang kali Chanyeol mencoba menghentikan taksi namun tidak ada yang mau berhenti. Udara Seoul makin ekstrim dengan badai salju dimana−mana. Bodohnya ia tadi tak sempat memakai sepatu karena terlalu terburu−buru. Ia mungkin meninggalkannya di ruangan Luhan. Dan ia sudah tak punya waktu lagi untuk kembali ke ruangan Luhan di lantai 4. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Ia bahkan langsung mematikan sambungan Tiffany saking khawatirnya. Ponselnya sempat berdering beberapa kali sejak tadi, mungkin Tiffany kembali meneleponnya namun ia memilih untuk fokus pada tujuannya sekarang. Pikirannya benar−benar blank. Ia bahkan mengabaikan kaki telanjangnya yang sudah ngilu dan ditambah udara dingin begitu menyiksa.

"Baekhyun... Baekhyunee... Baekhyunku..." gumamnya dengan bibir pucat dan tubuh yang gemetar kedinginan.

Setengah jam menunggu, akhirnya taksi lain pun lewat. Dengan modal nekat, Chanyeol pun berlari ke tengah jalan, bermaksud mencegat taksi itu tepat sebelum taksi itu melewatinya. Karena terlalu terkejut si supir taksi sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan kemudinya dan menabrak tubuh sosok tinggi itu. Suara decitan ban beradu dengan jalanan bersalju membuat telinga siapapun sakit mendengarnya. Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol terserempet dan berguling diatas tumpukan salju samping trotoar. Ia mengerang sakit saat merasakan kaki dan lengan kanannya mati rasa. Secepat kilat si supir taksi segera keluar untuk menolong Chanyeol.

"K−Kau tidak apa−apa? Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. Ayo—" Chanyeol meringis saat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Tangan kirinya segera mehanan lengan lelaki paruh baya itu lalu mencengkeramnya erat. Ia menatap manik supir taksi itu dengan padangan memohon.

"T−Tidak." Ia merintih "T−Tolong antarkan saja aku ke rumah sakit Han Seoul. Aku harus menemui _suami_ ku."

Chanyeol benar−benar khawatir.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Luka** di dahi Chanyeol terasa perih karena terkena keringatnya sendiri. Ia tadi tak sempat membersihkan lukanya karena ingin cepat sampai di rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun dirawat. Sebenarnya supir taksi tadi sudah menyarankannya untuk dirawat dahulu, namun ia menolak. Ia berlarian sepanjang lorong masuk rumah sakit layaknya orang kesetanan. Kakinya lecet dibeberapa bagian hingga jejak darah terlihat jelas di lantai rumah sakit. Keadaannya sangat kacau dengan wajah sembab seolah menahan tangis. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dirinya begitu kalap setelah mendengar suara tangis Kyungsoo dari dalam sambungan teleponnya dengan Tiffany tadi. Tentu itu bukan hal baik, mengingat Kyungsoo bukan sosok cengeng.

"Baekhyun, dimana dia? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Suara bass Chanyeol mengagetkan beberapa orang di depan ruang UGD. Kyungsoo yang melihat kehadiran Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan mendorong dada lelaki jangkung itu menjauh. Lelaki jangkung itu sempat meringis sakit saat telapak kakinya menggesek keramik rumah sakit, namun tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"KKA! AKU TAK MAU MELIHATMU, DASAR PEMBUNUH! GARA−GARA KAU BAEKHYUN SEKARAT SEKARANG! MATI SAJA KAU!" Jongin berusaha menghalau Kyungsoo dan keanarkisasnya. Melihat sosok Chanyeol yang terlihat berantakan serta luka−luka di tubuhnya, Jongin pastikan lelaki itu juga sama kacaunya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba menyeret Kyungsoo menjauh sebelum orang−orang melihat keributan yang mereka buat. "DASAR SIALAN, EGOIS! AKU MENGUTUKMU, PARK CHANYEOL!" Kyungsoo terus saja mengumpat hingga suaranya mengecil tertelan jarak.

Chanyeol ambruk dilantai dengan wajah pucat.

"Darah apa itu? Chanyeol?" Yixing menatap Chanyeol kaget.

"Astaga, kenapa banyak sekali darah?" Tiffany membulatkan matanya saat menyadari kalau Chanyeol sedang tidak baik−baik saja. Dahinya sobek dan mengalirkan darah hingga kelopak matanya. Sikunya berdarah dan kakinya pun terluka terkena dinginnya salju. Tiffany benar−benar menangis melihat luka−luka itu. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Chanyeol?! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh dan menyakiti dirimu sendiri?" Mengabaikan tangisan Tiffany, Chanyeol langsung mencengkeram lengan wanita itu.

"Katakan, bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun? Aku mohon..."

"Aku belum tahu, dokter masih mengusahakannya." Chanyeol ingin berdiri namun kakinya benar−benar sakit. Tiffany dan Kris lantas membantunya duduk. "Tunggu disini, aku akan membeli obat di apotek. Lukamu harus segera diobati." Wanita itu mengusap airmata di wajahnya dan segera berlari mencari obat. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap luka−luka di kakinya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia benar−benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Saat mendengar suara serak Tiffany tadi, saat nama Baekhyun mulai disebut, hatinya serasa di remas tangan tak kasat mata. Jantungnya berdetak ngilu serta rasa khawatir yang menumpuk di otaknya hingga membuatnya sakit kepala. Semua itu benar−benar terasa aneh. Perasaan itu sangatlah asing.

"Tolong Baekhyunku, Tuhan..." gumamnya lirih.

"Tenanglah, Baekhyun pasti selamat." Yixing mengelus pundak adik iparnya.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Oh Sehun** menyimpan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jas putihnya. Matanya menatap sosok cantik yang terpejam itu dengan pandangan penuh arti. Sejak ia menggantikan tugas Dokter Kim dan kakaknya untuk untuk merawat Luhan, kakaknya −Oh Jaehyun− kembali mengurusi pengobatan Chanyeol. Sehun sendiri memilih untuk fokus pada Luhan mulai sekarang. Menunggui Luhan setiap hari, berharap mata indah itu segera terbuka dan menatapnya seperti dulu.

Setengah jam yang lalu, Chanyeol meninggalkan kamar rawat Luhan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit di dekat kawasan sungai Han. Ada kabar buruk yang menimpa Baekhyun, tapi ia tak tau apa. Ia hanya berharap semoga semua baik−baik saja.

Suara detak jantung Luhan pada kardiograf memecah keheningan yang terjadi malam itu. Suara penghangat ruangan yang berganti suhu secara otomatis pun ikut mengimbangi. Sehun memutuskan untuk duduk disamping ranjang Luhan. Menatap paras cantik itu lebih dekat lagi. Meskipun wajah itu tampak pucat, namun tetap tak bisa melunturkan kecantikannya. Sehun rasanya ragu untuk mengatakan kalau Luhan itu seorang lelaki. Yeah, meski kenyataannya dia itu seorang lelaki.

"Kapan kau akan terbangun, hm? Ini bahkan sudah berminggu−minggu." gumam Sehun tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi kau baik−baik saja kan disana? Bukalah matamu. Banyak hal yang terjadi yang telah kau lewatkan selama tidurmu." Sehun tanpa sungkan menggenggam jemari Luhan. "Apa kau sangat mencintai Chanyeol? Apa perasaanmu sebesar itu?" Sudut mata Luhan tiba−tiba mengeluarkan air mata, membuat Sehun terkesiap. Sepertinya lelaki manis itu mendengarnya dengan sangat baik.

"..."

"Bangunlah dan katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya. Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang berniat merusak rumah tangga orang lain. Kau hanya sedang terjebak di dalam perasaanmu." Jemari Luhan perlahan bergerak, meskipun pelan namun Sehun merasakannya. Luhan tengah mencoba menggenggam balik jemari besarnya. Oh Sehun tersenyum tanpa sadar. "Bangunlah, Lu. Aku akan berada di sampingmu untuk menjagamu..." Entah dorongan darimana yang membuat Sehun mengatakan hal itu.

Jatuh cinta? Entahlah. Apa terlalu cepat? Tidak. Cinta tak mengenal waktu, kapan dan pada siapa cinta itu akan berlabuh.

"Aku berjanji akan menjagamu mulai sekarang..." Dokter tampan itu mengecup punggung tangan Luhan penuh kelembutan. Setelah merasakan genggaman yang begitu kuat dan kelopak mata yang bergerak−gerak, barulah Sehun memanggil beberapa suster untuk membantunya −dengan menekan tombol darurat. Lelaki berbalut jas dokter itu tersenyum lega. "Selamat datang kembali, Luhan..."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Baekhyun** berhasil melewati masa kritisnya dan kini ia terbaring lemah di kamar rawatnya. Matanya belum mau terbuka sejak ia dipindahkan kemari. Dokter bilang, Baekhyun nyaris terkena hipotermia karena tenggelam pada air sungai yang suhunya sudah menyamai suhu air es. Lelaki mungil itu banyak kehilangan cairan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan dingin. Chanyeol disampingnya, dengan setia selalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Menautkan jemari lentik itu dengan miliknya, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia punya. Berharap dengan begitu, Baekhyun akan merasa nyaman dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik−baik saja. Pelipisnya direkati perban dan tangan kanannya di gips. Ia mengalami pergeseran tulang karena terserempet tadi. Butuh seminggu untuk membuat lengannya pulih seperti semula, sehingga Chanyeol hanya bisa menggunakan tangan kirinya saja sekarang. Kedua kakinya bahkan masih perih ketika menginjak lantai, alhasil ia menggunakan sandal rumah yang lembut saat berjalan. Tapi semua kesakitan itu terbayar dengan selamatnya nyawa Baekhyun. Semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

"Chanyeol− _ah_ , aku mendapat telepon dari Sehun jika Luhan sudah siuman. Keluargamu akan segera kesana. Kau ingin tetap disini atau menjenguk Luhan dulu?" Chanyeol hanya bergeming. "Jika kau mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, Byun _ahjussi_ dan _ahjumma_ akan tidur disini, _omong−omong_. Mereka akan menjaganya." Chanyeol tak mengalihkan wajahnya yang sibuk mengamati sosok _suami_ mungilnya. Tiffany mengernyit. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol mengabaikan masalah Luhan. "Chanyeol? —Yeol?"

"Ya?" Tiffany tersenyum geli. Setelah empat kali panggilan, barulah lelaki itu menyadarinya. Dasar. Sebegitu khawatirnyakah ia pada _suami_ nya? Padahal Baekhyun jelas−jelas sedang tertidur nyenyak karena efek obat, namun wajah frustasi Chanyeol seperti Baekhyun tengah merenggang nyawa saja. Dan itu terlihat lucu di mata wanita itu. " _Noona_ mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ck, kau ini." Tiffany geleng−geleng. "Luhan sudah siuman." Wajah Chanyeol langsung berubah cerah mendengarnya. Ia sangat bersyukur Luhan sudah mau membuka matanya meskipun bukan ia yang akan dilihat lelaki itu untuk pertama kali. "Kau ingin ikut menengoknya atau disini?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Chanyeol terdiam. Ini pilihan yang sulit sebenarnya. Ia ingin sekali melihat keadaan kakaknya. Tetapi, Baekhyun disini masih belum membuka matanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja? Tidak. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menjadi bodoh lagi.

Akhirnya, ia hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan disini saja. Luhan _hyung_ sudah berada di tangan yang tepat. Aku menjaga Baekhyun." Senyuman Tiffany mengembang mendengar penyataan Chanyeol. Jujur, hatinya juga ikut lega mendengarnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol telah membuat keputusan tepat kali ini. "Besok Baekhyun akan dipindahkan ke rumah sakit yang sama dengan Luhan _hyung_ , jadi aku akan berangkat besok dan sekalian menengoknya."

" _Well,_ aku akan pulang sekarang." Tiffany pun menatap Baekhyun dan mengusap surainya penuh sayang. "Cepat sembuh ya, adikku yang cantik. _Noona_ merindukanmu." Ia menepuk pundak Chanyeol lalu melangkah keluar untuk berpamitan pada keluarga Byun yang berada di luar ruang rawat Baekhyun.

Setelah kepergian Tiffany, tinggallah ia bersama _suami_ mungilnya di kamar bernuansa biru langit itu. Chanyeol mengusap dahi Baekhyun lembut lalu turun ke pipinya. Sesekali ia akan memainkan anak rambut Baekhyun di telinganya atau poni di rambutnya. _Suami_ nya memiliki wajah yang mungil dan itu sangat menggemaskan. Kenapa ia baru sadar kalau wajah _suami_ nya itu tampak seperti anak Sekolah Dasar ketika sedang tidur? Lelaki mungil itu memiliki figur puppy yang cocok sekali dengan warna rambutnya. Bukankah ia sangat sempurna? Aphrodite saja pasti iri pada wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh pada pemikirannya sendiri.

"Bangunlah, Baek. Aku disini." bisiknya sebelum mengecup pelipis kiri Baekhyun.

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.


	11. Chapter 10, Cataclysmic

.

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **[CATACLYSMIC]**

 _._

* * *

 **Sunrise** pagi ini tampak lebih cepat datangnya daripada kemarin. Entah karena efek lelah atau apa, Chanyeol begitu enggan membuka matanya. Namun tidur dalam posisi duduk, serta suara kicauan burung di luar berhasil membuatnya terjaga. Dengan gerakan yang kaku, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan membuka mata _phoenix_ nya perlahan. Menatap sekitarnya kemudian menguap lebar. Bahu dan pinggangnya terasa sakit dan ngilu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara wanita paruh baya disampingnya berhasil membuat matanya terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia sempat lupa kalau ibu mertuanya berada disini. Ikut menjaga Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum kikuk dan tangannya reflek menggaruk tengkuknya −yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Ia hanya terlalu gugup. Ini masih kali kedua ia bertemu mertuanya setelah bangun dari tidur lamanya. Katakanlah ia belum terbiasa berada di sekitar orang baru. Seohyun hanya tersenyum maklum. "Kau bisa membersihkan diri sementara _eommoni_ akan membelikan sarapan untuk kita."

"Ya, _eommoni_." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu membungkuk saat ibu mertuanya itu keluar dari kamar rawat Baekhyun untuk membeli sarapan. Ia pun memilih untuk bergegas mandi sebelum ada orang yang datang untuk menjenguk Baekhyun atau takut−takut jika ada dokter yang datang untuk memeriksa Baekhyun. Setidaknya ia sudah harus keluar dari dalam kamar mandi sebelum itu terjadi. Hanya setengah jam yang ia butuhkan untuk membersihkan diri dan beruntung belum ada orang yang masuk ke ruangan itu. Setelah menyiapkan segala keperluan kuliahnya, ia pun kembali duduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun.

Lama ia terdiam sembari menatap wajah pucat Baekhyun.

"Aku harus mengecek kampus baruku, Baek." ujarnya kemudian. Ia tak bohong, sungguh. Kris sudah menghubunginya jika hari ini ia harus datang ke kampus barunya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa keperluan. Ia sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa ikut memindahkan perawatan Baekhyun ke Rumah Sakit Pusat hari ini. "Aku akan segera kembali saat semuanya beres." Ia mengusap poni rambut Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut dan hati−hati.

 _Cklek._

"Chanyeol− _ah_? Kau sudah akan pergi?" Chanyeol memutar badannya dan menemukan ibu mertuanya datang bersama dokter yang merawat Baekhyun dan seorang suster disebelah dokter itu. Sang dokter dan suster tersebut segera memeriksa Baekhyun sementara ibu mertuanya menyiapkan sarapan mereka. "Baekhyun akan diperiksa sekali lagi sebelum dipindahkan ke Rumah Sakit Pusat." jelas Seohyun. Wanita paruh baya itu menyerahkan kotak jajangmyeon pada Chanyeol dan diterima dengan apik. Chanyeol menatap sang dokter yang sepertinya sedang mencatat sesuatu dalam kertasnya dengan pandangan penuh arti. " _Eommoni_ akan menghubungimu jika kami sampai di Seoul."

"Tentu, _eommoni_." Chanyeol menyantap mie hitamnya perlahan. "Aku akan segera menyusul setelah urusanku dengan kampus baruku selesai. Ah, sekalian aku harus menjenguk _hyung_ ku." Seohyun mengangguk sembari melempar senyuman hangat. Sungguh, sosok ibu Baekhyun membuatnya rindu pada ibunya, Eunhye. Mata Chanyeol selalu mengamati sosok yang matanya mirip Baekhyun itu. Cantik, sama seperti Baekhyun. Jika ibunya masih hidup, ibu mertuanya dan ibunya pasti menjadi sahabat yang baik karena pribadi mereka yang begitu mirip. Seohyun tiba−tiba berjalan ke arah dokter yang memeriksa Baekhyun kemudian menerima beberapa resep dan wejangan. Setelah dokter itu pergi, wanita itu kembali duduk di depan Chanyeol.

" _Eommoni_?"

"Ya?" jawab Seohyun sembari menyeruput mienya.

"Maaf. Karena aku tidak bisa menjaga anak _eommoni_ dengan baik." Kunyahan Seohyun memelan setelah mendengar ungkapan tulus Chanyeol. Seohyun bukan orang bodoh yang tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol itu. Ia justru tahu sekali bagaimana kehidupan anaknya meskipun Baekhyun tak pernah bercerita padanya. Namun ia hanya bisa memaklumi. Meskipun ia ibu kandung Baekhyun, namun ia tak berhak untuk ikut campur masalah keluarga anaknya. Ia hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa untuk kebaikan mereka semua.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, Chanyeol− _ah_. Kau lihat sendiri, Baekhyun baik−baik saja. Itu sudah cukup bagi _eommoni_." Keduanya saling melemparkan senyuman hangat. Chanyeol bahagia karena ibu Baekhyun begitu baik dan bijak. Ia pikir, keluarga Baekhyun akan membencinya karena membuat lelaki mungil itu hampir merenggang nyawa. Namun, semua penerimaan ini benar−benar diluar ekspektasinya. "Tapi, berjanjilah untuk membuatnya bahagia mulai sekarang. _Uri_ Baekhyun, dia itu tak sekuat keliatannya. Dia hanya menggunakan kekuatan luarnya sebagai beton pelindung. Nyatanya dia hanyalah anak kecilku yang manja." Seohyun terkekeh.

"Baekhyun pasti senang memiliki _eommoni_ sebagai ibunya."

"Chanyeol− _ah_..." Seohyun mengusap kepala Chanyeol sayang. "Kau pun sudah _eommoni_ anggap sebagai anak sendiri. _Eommoni_ juga senang memilikimu sebagai menantu _eommoni_."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **"Kemarikan** uangku!" Yixing tersentak saat tangan kasar ayahnya menarik amplop coklat yang tengah dipegangnya. Wajahnya memucat saat berhadapan dengan raut sang ayah yang kini tersenyum nista. Hari ini lagi−lagi ia harus menemui pria itu. Ia terpaksa memberikan beberapa ribu won lagi kepada ayahnya yang pemabuk itu karena lelaki itu mengancamnya kembali.

Bodohnya ia karena masih enggan mengatakan masalah ini pada Kris karena tak mau suaminya tambah khawatir. Tapi bukan berarti ia bisa lebih tenang dan segalanya berjalan baik, ia justru menanggung kesulitan ini sendiri tanpa ada yang bisa membantu. Ayahnya masih sering menghubunginya dan meminta sejumlah uang yang jumlahnya tidak main−main. Ia pun harus berbohong beberapa kali pada Kris. Itulah yang membuatnya khawatir jika Kris mulai curiga padanya. "Kenapa jumlahnya lebih sedikit?"

"M−Maaf. Aku tak bisa meminta lebih dari ini. Kris bisa curiga."

 _Bugh._

Satu pukulan telak mengenai perut lelaki manis itu. Yixing tersungkur dengan rasa perih yang memenuhi perutnya, bahkan kakinya sampai gemetar saking kuatnya ia menahan rasa sakit itu. Tendangan ayahnya sakitnya bukan main. Lelaki paruh baya itu bahkan takkan ragu−ragu untuk membunuhnya jika dia ingin. Yixing, darah dagingnya sendiri, selama ini hidup seperti orang lain. Lelaki paruh baya itu takkan peduli seberapa sakitnya dan seberapa menderitanya anak satu−satunya itu. Ya ada dipikirannya hanya uang, uang, dan uang. Sejak kelahirannya, pria itu takkan pernah menganggapnya anak. Ia bilang, Yixing hanyalah kesialan. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun kelakuannya masih sama jahatnya dengan dulu.

"Lain kali bawa yang lebih banyak, anak bodoh! Dasar tidak berguna!" Pria itu hampir saja melayangkan pukulan lagi kalau seorang lelaki mungil tidak meneriakinya. "Tch." Pria itu meludah saat melihat sosok kecil itu memeluk Yixing sembari memelototinya dengan mata bulatnya.

" _Ahjussi_ sudah keterlaluan! _Ahjussi_ berniat merampok anak _ahjussi_ sendiri?!" Tawa remeh keluar dengan mudahnya dari bibir lelaki paruh baya itu, membuat Kyungsoo –sosok mungil tadi− menggeram penuh amarah. Yixing memang sudah menceritakan banyak hal padanya atas desakannya kemarin. Dan mulai hari dimana ia menemukan Yixing pingsan, ia sudah berniat akan menjaga sosok itu dari ayahnya yang jahat. Sampai Kyungsoo pun rela menjadi stalker Yixing.

"Siapa kau berani ikut campur, hah?!" Kyungsoo berdiri dan menatap sosok itu angkuh. Ia mengambil amplop coklat dari tasnya lalu meletakkan amplop itu secara kasar pada pria itu. "Wow.. wow. Kau berniat membeli anakku atau bagaimana?" Lelaki itu tampak kaget meskipun ekspresi puasnya lebih dominan. Kyungsoo berdecih menyadari betapa gilanya pria itu dengan uang.

"Jumlah itu sepuluh kali lipat lebih banyak dari yang diberikan Yixing _hyung_. Uang itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatmu kaya, _ahjussi_." Kyungsoo menatap tajam pria itu. "Pergi dan jangan pernah menemuinya lagi. Jangan menghubunginya atau pun Kris. Atau _ahjussi_ akan aku laporkan polisi atas tindak pemerasan!"

"Wow, kau sangat kasar padahal kau terlihat manis." Lelaki mungil bermata bulat itu bergedik jijik mendengarnya. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi dari hadapan kalian~ selamat tinggal anakku yang manis~ ah, kau memang pundi−pundi uang. Muah." Lelaki itu pergi setelah sempat−sempatnya mencium amplop−amplop coklat yang berisikan uang itu.

" _H−Hyung_ , kau tak apa?"

Yixing hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Meruntuki nasibnya karena memiliki ayah seorang penggila harta yang bahkan tak pernah mengakuinya dulu.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Satu jam** yang lalu Baekhyun sudah dipindahkan dari Rumah Sakit Han Seoul ke rumah sakit pusat ditemani oleh kedua orang tuanya. Keadaannya masih sama. Ia masih saja tertidur seperti bayi yang baru lahir, begitu enggan membuka matanya. Awalnya ibu Baekhyun begitu khawatir jika anaknya mengalami koma, namun dokter sudah mengatakan kalau Baekhyun hanya sedang tertidur karena ia terlalu lemah walau hanya untuk membuka mata bulan sabitnya itu. Sudah dikatakan bukan, kalau ia banyak kehilangan cairan tubuhnya? Itulah yang menyebabkan pasien seperti Baekhyun lebih banyak tidur.

"Nghh." Sebuah suara membuat Seohyun terlonjak kaget. Wanita paruh baya itu segera menghampiri anaknya dan mengusap surai Baekhyun dengan begitu lembut. "Eomma~" suara lirih Baekhyun membuat mata Seohyun berkaca−kaca. Jari telunjuk wanita itu segera memencet tombol darutan di atas kepala Baekhyun lalu menggenggam tangan anaknya lembut.

"Ini _eomma_ , sayang. Bukalah matamu. _Eomma_ disini." Mata Baekhyun terbuka perlahan, namun tertutup kembali karena cahaya yang menerpa retinanya.

"Sakith..." keluhnya dengan suaranya yang nyaris hilang.

"Mana yang sakit, Baek? Katakan pada _eomma_?"

"Sakith.. sakith sekh..kali..." Baekhyun meremas kepalanya begitu kuat, membuat Seohyun panik seketika. Anak lelakinya itu mulai mengerang sembari menarik−narik helaian rambutnya dengan brutal. Entah kekuatan darimana membuat Baekhyun begitu kuat menarik rambut kecoklatannya hingga berhasil tercabut beberapa helai. "Sakith! Aargh!"

"Dokter, tolong dokter!" Dokter Song yang baru saja datang dengan sigap langsung memeriksa Baekhyun dibantu oleh dua orang suster. Kedua suster itu mencoba menghalau tangan Baekhyun yang masih menjambaki rambutnya. Sedangkan Seohyun sendiri meremas−remas kedua tangannya penuh kekhawatiran. Dokter Song menyuntikkan obat penenang hingga Baekhyun pun kembali tertidur. Kedua suster yang membantunya tadi sudah sibuk membenarkan letak Baekhyun serta membereskan kekacauan yang sempat terjadi. Dokter cantik itu lalu menghampiri Seohyun dengan raut wajah yang bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi, Dok?"

"Ini aneh. Saya tidak bisa mendeteksi penyakit apa yang dideritanya, Nyonya. Karena sejauh ini Baekhyun baik−baik saja. Semuanya sudah kembali normal. Ia sudah bisa dikatakan sembuh total. Hanya butuh beberapa hari saja untuk istirahat dan memulihkan keadaannya." Dokter cantik itu menghela nafas. "Sepertinya kita memerlukan seorang psikiater untuk menangani ini. Tetapi, kami akan tetap melakukan rontgen untuk memeriksa kepalanya apakah ada sesuatu yang salah atau tidak." Seohyun menitikkan air matanya. Kenapa mereka memerlukan seorang psikiater? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? "Ah, keluarga anda mengenal Dokter Hwang kan? Sebaiknya saya memanggil dia untuk meminta bantuan." Seohyun hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain menyanggupi dan berdoa untuk anaknya?

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **"Bagaimana** keadaanmu, _hyung_? Maaf, aku baru datang." Luhan tersenyum lemah pada sosok yang dicintainya itu. Jemari keduanya bertautan. Chanyeol dengan setia mengusap punggung tangan kakaknya itu, membuat senyuman indah tergambar makin jelas di wajah cantik kakaknya. Bukan bermaksud lancang, tapi Luhan benar−benar merindukan Chanyeol. "Maaf karena aku tidak berada disini saat kau bangun."

"Tidak apa−apa." Sebenarnya Luhan sangat kecewa karena pada saat ia membuka mata. Bukan Chanyeol orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya, melainkan Sehun. Dokter tampan itu begitu setia menemaninya selama Chanyeol tidak ada. Tentu saja perasaannya begitu canggung karena ia tak pernah dekat dengan siapapun selain keluarga angkatnya. "Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun? Aku dengar—" Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mata rusanya mulai berkaca−kaca. "Dia mencoba bunuh diri karena aku."

Chanyeol merasa suaranya tercekat ditenggorokannya. Ia harus menjawab apa jika Luhan sudah tahu kebenarannya?

"Apa itu benar?" tanya lelaki cantik itu lagi. Chanyeol hanya bisa memberikan senyuman paksa lalu mengusap helain poni Luhan yang tampak kusut.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Semuanya sudah baik−baik saja." Namun bukannya merasa lebih baik, Luhan justru menitikkan air matanya. Ia merasa begitu buruk karena menyebabkan Baekhyun hampir merenggang nyawa. "Dengar, ini bukan salahmu. Jangan menangis, _hyung_. Bukankah kau seharusnya senang karena aku sudah sembuh?" Ya, hanya kenyataan itu yang bisa membuat hati Luhan sedikit lebih tenang. Chanyeol sembuh. Lelaki itu sudah terlihat lebih normal daripada sebelumnya. Ia tampak baik dan tentu saja semakin tampan.

"Aku harus minta maaf pada Baekhyun."

"Tidak perlu, _hyung_. Baekhyun akan baik−baik saja. Kau hanya perlu istirahat sekarang dan jangan memikirkan apapun!"

"Selamat malam. Luhan harus meminum obatnya." Dokter tampan yang baru memasuki kamar rawat Luhan langsung tersenyum ketika melihat pasiennya tampak sehat sekarang. Kulit Luhan sudah tidak sepucat dulu, sehingga pipinya kembali berwarna pink dan lucu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sehun setelah menyerahkan nampan obatnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun dengan sigap menerima nampan itu dan mulai menyiapkan obat untuk Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan justru menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip. Masih terngiang dalam ingatannya, saat Sehun mengecup pelipisnya kala ia terbangun. Semua itu begitu mengejutkan. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih merasa begitu canggung pada dokter tampan itu.

"Aku merasa lebih baik." Sehun tersenyum puas mendengarnya. "Kenapa dokter yang menyerahkan obatku? Kenapa tidak meminta suster saja?" Jujur, Luhan begitu penasaran kenapa Sehun rela mendatangi kamarnya hanya untuk menyerahkan makanan atau obat dan bukannya menyuruh suster−suster yang berjaga. Bukankah seorang dokter sepertinya selalu sibuk? Menanggapi itu, Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Aku akan menjagamu."

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Menjagamu..._ kalimat itu entah mengapa terdengar begitu indah di telinganya. Hatinya sedikit menghangat menerima perlakuan lembut itu. Namun mengingat ia begitu mencintai Chanyeol, ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan perasaan asing itu. Luhan melirik kearah Chanyeol, namun lelaki tinggi itu hanya menyengir sembari mengerling jahil. Entahlah, ada sedikit perasaan sedih melihat respon Chanyeol yang sepertinya tak keberatan perihal kedekatannya dengan Oh Sehun. Bisakah ia berharap Chanyeol cemburu padanya?

" _Well_ — aku harus pergi, _hyung_! Istirahatlah setelah ini. Aku akan kemari besok." Tanpa mendengar jawaban Luhan, sosok tinggi Chanyeol sudah bergegas pergi dengan membawa tas punggung dan jaketnya. Inilah salah satu hal yang membuat Luhan harus menelan pil kecewa. Lelaki yang dicintainya itu, entah mengapa terlihat ingin menghindarinya. Tak ada kehangatan yang pernah dirasakannya dulu. Tak ada perlindungan dan kepedulian lagi di mata lelaki tinggi itu. Apa Luhan... benar−benar tak memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama Chanyeol?

"Kau hanya perlu melepasnya, Lu." ucapan Sehun mengalihkan perhatian Luhan. "Lepaskan semua bebanmu dan mulailah dari awal denganku. Aku siap menunggumu..."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Chanyeol** mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat Tiffany keluar dari ruang rawat Baekhyun sembari mengobrol dengan orang tua Baekhyun. Raut wajah mereka tampak serius membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Ibu mertuanya tampak begitu lesu, seolah kehilangan harapan hidup. Sedangkan ayahnya terlihat lebih tegar meskipun raut sedih di wajahnya tampak jelas. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia pun menghampiri mereka.

" _Abeonim_ , apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Kita harus bicara, Yeol." Itu suara Tiffany. Wanita itu melangkah pergi sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantung jas dokternya. Sedikit mengherankan karena biasanya Tiffany hanya mengenakan baju biasa jika sedang menjenguk Baekhyun. Chanyeol membungkuk sopan pada kedua mertuanya sebelum menyusul langkah psikiater cantik tersebut.

Keduanya duduk di lobi rumah sakit dengan segelas kopi di tangan masing−masing. Tiffany tampak menyeruput kopinya dengan tenang. Sedangkan Chanyeol sedari tadi terus saja gelisah karena wanita itu tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia harus melihat keadaan Baekhyun karena ia sangat merindukan _suami_ nya itu. Ia tadi bahkan mengebut setelah mendengar telepon dari ibu mertuanya kalau Baekhyun sempat membuka matanya.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menatap wanita disebelahnya dengan rasa penasaran yang meledak−ledak. Kenapa Tiffany lambat sekali? "Ah, bagaimana aku mengatakannya?! Aku jadi merasa telah mengabaikan kode etik gara−gara perasaan sialan ini. _Aigoo_ , Baekhyun− _ah_. _Noona_ benar−benar bingung sekarang. Kenapa kau harus menjadi seperti ini?" Wanita itu tampak frustasi sendiri. "Jika Baekhyun tetap mengalami rasa sakit seperti ini, lebih baik dia dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Peralatan disana lebih lengkap dan dia bisa mendapat perawatan yang lebih baik. Aku juga bisa dengan mudah mengawasinya."

"Rumah Sakit Jiwa? Apa maksudmu?" Lelaki jangkung itu tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ekspresi kaget pada raut wajahnya. Wanita cantik itu hanya mampu memberikan tatapan bersalah pada Chanyeol dan semua itu seolah menghujam Chanyeol tepat di jantungnya. Ekspresi Tiffany jelas−jelas mengatakan kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Tidak, pasti wanita itu salah. Baekhyunnya pasti baik−baik saja. "Baekhyun tidak gila!" Chanyeol menggeram marah lalu berdiri dari kursinya. "Dia tidak gila! Kenapa harus dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa?!"

"Chanyeol— Baekhyun... dia... dia mengalami semacam depresi dan itu membuatnya kehilangan kendali diri." Tiffany mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol. "Somatoform. Dia tersiksa karena gangguan itu. Aku mohon, bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa, Yeol. Disana kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik—"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa."

"Park Chanyeol."

"AKU BILANG TIDAK!"

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Ini** sudah berlalu seminggu, Baekhyun pun sudah sadar sejak 6 hari yang lalu. Ia mendengar kabar disaat ia telah membuka mata, kalau Luhan sudah sadar dari komanya namun masih harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena ia mengalami mati saraf dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Butuh sebulan perawat di rumah sakit untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Dan disinilah dia, berbaring dengan pandangan kosong ke depan. Menatap jendela rumah sakit –atau lebih tepatnya pemandangan yang sebenarnya minim terlihat. Tak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan sosok suaminya yang tengah memandangnya punggungnya sendu.

Sejak ia sadar, Baekhyun menjadi sosok pendiam lalu menangis di waktu tertentu. Kadang ia mengeluh kepalanya sakit, namun tak ada diagnosa yang membuktikan kalau ia terkena penyakit fisik. Baekhyun mengalami _**somatoform**_ –kelainan dimana ia merasakan sakit fisik padahal tidak ditemukan secara medis. Baekhyun pun kadang mengamuk kalau Chanyeol nekat menyentuhnya. Tiffany berkata kalau lelaki mungil itu mengalami depresi berat. Selama di rawat di rumah sakit ini pun ia sudah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri hingga berkali−kali. Menyebabkan goresan dan luka lebam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sehingga ia harus dijaga setiap saat. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Baek—" Chanyeol bergumam lirih. "Maaf." ucapnya penuh ketulusan. "Jika aku tahu kesembuhanku hanya akan menyakitimu, aku tentu tidak akan pernah mau untuk menjadi normal." Baekhyun masih bungkam, namun ia mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol dengan jelas. Ucapan itu rasanya mengiris hatinya makin dalam, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan dan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Semua permintaan maaf itu, hanya membuatnya teringat pada kenangan−kenangan pahit di masa lalu. "Aku sudah berusaha mengingatmu, Baek. Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan."

"..."

Chanyeol menunduk sembari meremas kedua tangannya. Tanpa sadar airmatanya menetes dan mengenai cincin pernikahan mereka.

"Baekhyun, aku mohon..." suara Chanyeol seolah meretakkan sebagian hatinya. Baekhyun tak tega mendengarnya, ia ingin memeluk Chanyeol seperti dulu. Namun rasa takut akan tersakiti lagi membuatnya enggan melakukannya. Lelaki tinggi yang duduk dibelakang Baekhyun itupun menyeka air matanya dan menatap Baekhyun sesaat. "Aku takkan menikahi Luhan atau meninggalkanmu, Baek. Aku mohon biarkan aku bersamamu..."

"Ugghh." Baekhyun meremas kepalanya yang tiba−tiba saja berdenyut sakit. Lelaki mungil itu kembali menangis kali ini dengan suara yang keras. Tentu saja itu mengejutkan Chanyeol. Melihat _suami_ kecilnya yang menggeliat tak nyaman membuat Chanyeol segera berdiri dan memencet tombol darurat.

"B−Baek, bagian mana yang sakit?"

 _Somatoform itu kembali bekerja._

"Kenapa perawat sialan itu lama sekali? B−Baek, tunggu disini. A−Aku akan memanggilkan Dokter." Chanyeol langsung melesat pergi setelah itu. Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menghilang dengan pandangan kosong. Manik matanya yang tadinya memancarkan kesakitan kini berubah menggelap. Tangan mungilnya yang sebelumnya memegang kepalanya kini meraih bantal dan memeluknya. Ia nekat mencabut infusnya lalu bangkit berdiri dengan gerakan kaku. Mengabaikan rasa sakit dan tetesan darah di lantai kamarnya, kakinya mulai melangkah meninggalkan ranjangnya menuju suatu tempat yang sudah dihafalnya.

Langkah pemuda mungil itu begitu pelan namun mantab. Pandangan matanya tak ubahnya seperti seorang psikopat yang siap membunuh incarannya. Ketika jaraknya dengan ruangan yang ditujunya semakin dekat, bibir tipis itu menyeringai. Dibukanya pintu rawat ruangan Luhan dengan perlahan. Sangat beruntung karena lelaki cantik itu tengah tertidur tanpa ada sosok lain yang menjaganya. Wajah tirus Luhan mulai tampak berisi lagi sekarang. Warnanya bahkan menjadi lebih bersih dan merah muda, menggemaskan dan cantik. Sayangnya Baekhyun sudah muak dengan wajah angel yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah berada di samping ranjang Luhan. Sosok itu tetap terlelap tanpa menyadari bahaya apa yang mungkin tengah menghampirinya. Tatapan mata Baekhyun masih kosong, seolah tengah menerawang jauh hingga lupa daratan. Bayangan rasa sesak karena Luhan berputar dan bermain di dalam otaknya. Kesakitan itu tak ubahnya lilitan ular. Menyesakkan dan mematikannya secara perlahan. Tangannya perlahan tergerak. Bantal yang dibawanya kini tengah tepat di atas kepala Luhan. Bibir tipisnya kembali mengulum senyuman mengerikan.

"Lebih baik kau yang mati, _hyung_." Dan bisikan itupun meluncur tepat saat bantal yang dibawanya sudah membekap wajah Luhan. Membuat lelaki cantik itu terkesiap kaget tanpa bisa melawan. Baekhyun masih saja mendorong bantal yang menutupi wajah itu sekuat tenaganya. Luhan menggumam sesak ditengah kesakitannya. Nafasnya sudah tersengal namun Baekhyun belum mengakhirinya. Lelaki mungil itu justru tersenyum. Senyuman puas namun juga sarat akan rasa bersalah.

"Ummpph— sesakhh! Ump, t−tolonghh."

Mata sipit itu perlahan meneteskan air mata.

"BAEKHYUN−SSHI!" / "BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol dan Sehun berteriak bersamaan. Sedetik kemudian tubuh Baekhyun sudah terdorong oleh tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya ingin merebut bantal itu. Sehun segera memberi pertolongan pertama pada Luhan. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling tatap tanpa ada pergerakan berarti. Baekhyun menatap kosong kearah mata Chanyeol, sedangkan suami tingginya itu tengah memberi tatapan kecewa yang berhasil membuat hati Baekhyun bertambah sakit. "B−Baekhyun... kenapa?" Chanyeol perlahan mendekatinya namun Baekhyun mundur dengan perlahan. Menghindar dengan wajah yang ketakutan. "Kenapa, Baek? Kenapa kau ingin menyakiti Luhan?" Setetes air mata turun di wajah ayu Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil itu menutup kedua telinganya. Bermaksud menolak semua ucapan Chanyeol.

"Pergi!"

"Baek, kau hampir membunuhnya." Chanyeol mencoba meraih tangan Baekhyun, namun lelaki mungil itu semakin ketakutan. Di dalam pikirannya hanya tersirat hal gila. Kehadiran Chanyeol hanya semakin membuatnya tertekan. Kenangan−kenangan Luhan bersama Chanyeol berputar seperti drama memuakkan yang membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Hatinya sudah sangat perih ketika Chanyeol mendorongnya tadi. Ia merasa ditolak. "Baekhyun, maaf—"

"KKA!"

Lelaki mungil itu berlari keluar.

Tanpa menggubris keadaan Luhan, Chanyeol mengejar _suami_ nya itu. Baekhyun secepat kilat memasuki lift dan memencet tombol teratas gedung itu. Chanyeol datang lima detik setelah lift itu naik. Telunjuknya pun lantas segera memencet tombol lift berulang kali mesti itu nihil. Brengsek, Ia terlambat! Dan melihat angka yang tertera pada atas lift, Chanyeol langsung dapat menyimpulkan hal gila apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun.

"Sial!" Ia segera menaiki tangga darurat secepat yang ia bisa. Tidak, Baekhyun tidak boleh melakukan itu. Lelaki itu tidak boleh meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi.

.

Baekhyun berhenti di lantai paling atas gedung tersebut. Lantai 25, dimana akan ada tangga untuk naik ke lantai 26, dimana ada rooftop yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu beberapa orang yang melakukan bunuh diri karena putus asa terhadap penyakitnya. Dan Baekhyun akan menjadi salah satu dari orang−orang bodoh itu. Bedanya, Baekhyun tak memiliki penyakit apapun selain rasa sesak sialan yang terus menggerogotinya. Dengan langkah payah, ia mencoba menaiki tangga berdebu selangkah demi selangkah. Pandangan matanya masih kosong, matanya sembab namun tak mengeluarkan air mata. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis.

Setiap langkah yang diambilnya, setiap detik yang berlalu membuatnya teringat sosok suaminya. Bagaimana sikap Chanyeol dulu. Wajah polos dan tawanya yang seperti anak kecil. Hal−hal kecil yang selalu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan semua kenangan indah mereka. Semua itu hanyalah lembaran kertas yang menghitam karena terbakar waktu. Semua sudah tak sama lagi. Chanyeol sudah tak mempedulikannya lagi. Semua ucapan dan janji lelaki itu hanyalah angin lalu. Janji untuk mengingatnya dan memulai semuanya dari awal itu hanyalah gurauan semata. Yang sialnya berhasil mematikan semua saraf hidupnya. Ia sudah kehilangan gairah hidupnya sejak ia melihat sikap lembut suaminya pada Luhan. Hatinya serasa diberi cairan kimia hingga mati rasa.

Tinggal beberapa anak tangga lagi dan ia akan mencapai kehidupan abadi dimana ia takkan pernah merasakan sakit kembali—

—Sebelum sebuah tangan tiba−tiba mencekal lengannya. Mencegahnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun... Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku mohon, Baek—

.

.

.

— **jangan tinggalkan aku... jangan..."**

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

" _ **Byun Baekhyun—" Lelaki mungil bersurai coklat madu itu menatap pantulan wajah tirusnya pada cermin di ruang rawat itu dengan tatapan dingin. "—rebutlah apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu. Hancurkan semua orang yang menghalangimu. Bunuh orang yang berani mengambil apa yang menjadi milikmu." Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan seringaian yang tampak mengerikan. "Luhan. Aku takkan membiarkanmu berada di sekitarku lagi. Kau harus enyah."**_

 _ **Penghangat di ruangan itu bahkan tak bisa menghapus aura dingin yang ditimbulkan sosok yang menghuninya.**_

" _ **Milikku." Giginya gemeretuk dan kepalan tangannya menguat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Ada perasaan kesal dan gejolak amarah yang begitu kuat dalam hatinya. "Park Chanyeol hanya milikku."**_

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Somatoform itu penyakit psikis ya. Sebernernya banyak macemnya, tapi aku ambil inti penyakitnya aja. Kalian bisa tanya aku atau browsing kalau penjelasanku kurang bisa dimengerti.


	12. Chapter 11, Rivalry

.

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **[RIVALRY]**

.

* * *

 **Tiffany** menatap serius berkas−berkas berisikan data Baekhyun dengan raut wajah khawatirnya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti, kenapa hasil yang didapatkannya sungguh diluar harapannya? Ia berharap sekali kalau hal−hal yang dialami Baekhyun selama ini telah berkurang, bahkan hilang seiring waktu. Lagipula Chanyeol sudah bisa menjaganya sekarang. Namun, bagaimana mungkin hasilnya tetap seperti ini? Mengapa depresi yang dialami Baekhyun bisa sampai membuatnya terkena gangguan psikis yang cukup parah seperti ini?

"Kau begitu serius sampai mengabaikanku, Dokter Hwang."

"Ah—" Tiffany _nyengir_ melihat sosok Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dalam ruangannya. Sepertinya ia tak mendengar ketukan pintu sama sekali. "Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?" Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Tiffany itu dokter yang cantik, single, modis, namun terkadang begitu lambat dalam mencerna sesuatu. "Maaf, maaf. Warnamu sama dengan tembok ruanganku, makanya tidak terlihat."

Dan pelototanlah yang di dapatkan dokter cantik itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Data Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Luhan." Tiffany menyerahkan lembaran file itu dan Sehun pun menerimanya. Jangan salah, meskipun mereka dokter spesialis, namun Sehun masih bisa mengerti dengan beberapa istilah di dalamnya. Datanya tidak begitu berbeda dengan data yang dimiliki dokter pada umumnya. Hanya saja file Tiffany terasa penuh dan menyakiti matanya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Luhan baik−baik saja. Ia tak mengalami gangguan apapun pasca terbangun dari komanya." Sehun mengangguk−angguk paham. Ia memang datang kemari untuk melihat hasil tes psikologis mereka.

"Lalu?"

"Chanyeol pun memperlihatkan peningkatan yang pesat. Meskipun ia masih sering terserang sakit kepala, namun dia bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah. Dia yang terbaik." Dokter Hwang tersenyum bangga. Namun senyum itu menghilang saat melihat data Baekhyun yang kini juga tengah dilihat oleh Oh Sehun. "Tapi aku tidak mengerti dengan Baekhyun." Suara helaan nafas terdengar setelahnya. "Dia tampak baik−baik saja, namun melihat dari gejala−gejala ini, dia mengalami depresi berat. Dia hanya bisa ditenangkan menggunakan obat dan itu sangat beresiko. Apalagi somatoform itu belum juga menghilang. Sepertinya kami harus melakukan amital atau apapun yang membuatnya lebih baik."

"Lakukan saja jika itu menurutmu terbaik." Sehun mengernyit melihat ekspresi frustasi yang ditunjukkan Tiffany.

"Masalahnya Chanyeol tak mengijinkan Baekhyun untuk di rawat di Rumah Sakit Jiwa."

"Heh. Tentu saja, bodoh." Dokter muda bermarga Oh itu hanya tersenyum maklum. "Tak ada satu orang pun yang mau melihat orang yang dikasihinya harus masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa dan menderita disana."

"Tapi—"

"Kau seorang psikiater, Dokter Hwang." Sehun menepuk pundak Tiffany. "Kau tidak hanya memberikan obat kepada pasienmu. Namun kau juga melakukan konseling agar pasienmu menjadi lebih tenang. Kau ingat itu bukan?" Gadis cantik itu merasa dibodohi oleh pemikirannya sendiri. Seharusnya, sebagai seorang psikiater, ia tidak hanya memikirkan tentang kesehatan fisik pasiennya, namun juga kesehatan psikisnya. Sama seperti kasus Baekhyun disini. Baekhyun hanya bisa disentuh dengan kehangatan dan bukannya obat−obatan.

"Kau benar, Oh Se."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 _ **Sehari setelah Luhan membuka mata...**_

" _Dulu aku berharap, ketika aku membuka mata, kaulah yang aku lihat pertama kali, Chanyeol−ah." Luhan tersenyum lemah. "Tapi aku justru melihat Oh Sehun disini." Tawa hambar terdengar beberapa detik setelahnya. "Ternyata memang tak ada kesempatan lagi untukku. Iyakan?" Chanyeol membalas senyuman perih Luhan dengan usapan di surai kecoklatannya. Gerakan Chanyeol tampak ragu, namun ia tetap berusaha untuk membuat suasa diantara mereka tidak secanggung ini. Mereka saudara, bukan? "Aku berusaha mendapatkanmu meskipun aku tahu kau telah bersama Baekhyun. Aku berusaha selalu berada di dekatmu agar kau melihatku. Aku ingin kau selalu menyadari kehadiranku, Chanyeol."_

" _Maaf." gumam Chanyeol pelan, namun Luhan dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Lelaki manis itu menitikkan airmatanya tanpa ada isakan yang mengiringi._

" _Meskipun aku berusaha menghilangkan perasaan itu, tapi aku tak bisa. Sangat sulit melupakan seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamaku..." Luhan mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka. Meremasnya pelan. Berharap dengan begitu, ia dapat mengurangi rasa sesak dalam hatinya. "Apa, apa kau benar−benar tidak bisa memilihku, Chanyeol? Apa kau benar−benar telah menutup hatimu? Apa tidak ada sedikit pun tempat untukku?"_

" _Hyung, jangan begini." Chanyeol mengusap air mata di pipi pucat hyungnya. "Aku telah melakukan banyak kesalahan selama ini. Aku telah mengambil keputusan yang salah dan sekarang aku harus memperbaikinya. Aku mohon... jangan membuat semua ini semakin sulit untuk kita."_

" _Kau mencintaiku, kan? Chanyeol?" suara Luhan memelas diakhir._

" _Aku mencintaimu—" Chanyeol kembali mengusap lembut pipi hyungnya dan tersenyum. "—sebagai hyungku."_

" _Bohong!" Isakan perlahan terdengar dari bibir tipis Luhan. Ia rela membohongi dirinya sendiri. Meyakinkan dirinya kalau Chanyeol juga mencintainya meskipun ia terdengar sangat mustahil. Ia hanya ingin membuat dirinya sendiri bahagia meskipun hanya kebohongan semata. Lelaki manis itu meremas dadanya pelan. Menahan rasa sesak, meskipun semua itu sia−sia saja. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku? Kenapa?"_

" _Kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, hyung."_

" _Tak ada. Takkan pernah ada."_

" _Kau... hanya belum menyadarinya."_

" _Tidak, Chanyeol. Tidak..." Sudah cukup baginya untuk berpura−pura menjadi kuat selama ini. Sekali saja, hanya sekali saja, Luhan ingin menunjukkan kesakitannya. Ingin ia semua orang juga tahu kalau ia pun memiliki mimpi untuk bersama orang yang dicintainya. Mungkin kalimat 'cinta pertama tidak pernah gagal' hanyalah bualan saja. Pada kenyataannya, cinta pertama adalah hal paling sulit untuk dicapai. Hal paling mustahil untuk diraih. Cinta pertama... nyatanya hanyalah harapan kosong._

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 _ **Lorong rumah sakit...**_

 **Baekhyun** menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung kokoh yang tengah menggendongnya. Mata sipitnya terpejam menikmati kenyamanan yang begitu menghangatkan. Telinganya dapat mendengar dengan jelas detak jantungnya sendiri yang bertalu seolah bernyanyi dengan begitu riangnya. Dentumnya pun menenangkan sosok tinggi yang tengah menggendongnya. Lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum lembut.

"Tidurlah... kau pasti lelah." suaranya teduh. Begitu menenangkan. Baekhyun mengusapkan pipinya manja pada punggung suaminya. Sudah sejak lama ia memimpikan ini. Bersama suaminya. Berdua. Hanya dia dan Chanyeol. Semua ini rasanya seperti mimpi dimana Baekhyun takkan pernah mau terbangun. Setelah pergulatan hidup mati dalam pikirannya tadi, Baekhyun akhirnya memilih menyerah pada suara hatinya. Permintaan Chanyeol tadi, berhasil mengurungkan niatnya untuk melompat dari atap rumah sakit.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Aku mempercayaimu." Chanyeol sempat tertegun mendengarnya. "Bahkan jika semua ini hanyalah kebohongan, aku akan memilih hidup berdampingan dengan kebohongan itu sendiri." Baekhyun menghela nafas. Mencoba membesarkan hatinya −walaupun sejujurnya rasa sesak itu masih ada dalam sudut hatinya dan takkan pernah hilang meskipun diobati dengan cara apapun. "Bahkan jika sekarang kau berlari pada Luhan dan menolak kehadiranku lagi, aku akan baik−baik saja. Selama Chanyeol disampingku, meskipun Chanyeol tidak benar−benar mencintaiku—" Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya. "Berpura−puralah mencintaiku. Kau hanya perlu untuk selalu disampingku."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara Baekhyun. Suara lirih itu benar−benar meretakkan sebagian hatinya. Membuat penyesalannya semakin dalam.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol kembali melangkah. Matanya juga berkaca−kaca. "Saat pertama membuka mata setelah koma, tak ada yang kuharapkan selain hidup kembali bersama orang−orang yang kucintai." Bibir lelaki jangkung itu tertarik keatas saat beberapa kenangan bermunculan dalam ingatannya. "Dalam hitungan detik, saat pintu kamar rawatku terbuka— aku melihatnya. Seseorang yang entah kenapa tiba−tiba bisa membuat jantungku berdebar. Disanalah, aku mulai paham. Bahwa hidupku jauh lebih berarti karena adanya orang baru. Aku menyadari, kalau Tuhan sangat menyayangiku hingga memberiku kesempatan untuk melihat pemilik mata bulan sabit yang indah itu." Bibir tipis Baekhyun tersenyum. Lelaki mungil itu memejamkan matanya perlahan, menikmati suara Chanyeol yang begitu disukainya. "Orang yang bahkan tak ku ingat, justru bisa menghangatkan hatiku hanya dengan tatapan matanya. Saat itu aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa aku begitu menginginkanmu? Kenapa Park Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap pada Byun Baekhyun?"

"..."

"Saat itu aku mulai ketakutan. Takut untuk menyentuhmu karena aku tak sepadan dengan dirimu yang begitu sempurna. Aku pernah _sakit_. Aku memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Aku merasa tak pantas untuk orang sesempurna Byun Baekhyun." Bayangan ketika ia mengabaikan Baekhyun mulai bermain dalam memorinya. "Lalu aku berpikir, mungkin jika aku mengabaikan Baekhyun, dia akan bosan padaku dan bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku?" Mata sipit yang terpejam itu tetap meneteskan air mata seiring langkah yang semakin jauh dan jauh lagi. "Tapi aku salah. Aku tetap menginginkannya meskipun aku sudah menyakitinya."

"..."

"Dan aku menyadari, kalau seluruh diriku... telah jatuh cinta pada semua yang ada pada Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, menahan airmata yang menggantung di kelopaknya. Suara dengkuran halus Baekhyun, menandakan kalau lelaki mungil itu telah tertidur dengan nyamannya. Kepala Chanyeol menoleh, merasakan geli pada pipinya yang tergelitik anak rambut milik _suami_ nya. Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum hangat. "Harusnya aku sadar dari dulu kalau aku memang sudah _**terjatuh**_ olehmu."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Sosok** Luhan terdiam menatap awan yang menggumpal di langit−langit sore Kota Seoul. Bias−bias jingga mulai tampak di barat, menampakkan cahaya berwarna orange terang yang perlahan menghilang. Minseok yang sedari tadi mengoceh, tiba−tiba menghentikan suaranya saat menyadari kalau sahabatnya, Luhan, terdiam. Bahkan lelaki mungil seperti tak meresponnya sama sekali. Larut dalam dunianya. Lelaki berpipi tembam itu menghela nafas perlahan.

"Lu, Kris dan Yixing sudah menunggu di depan." Luhan bergeming. Ia diam, tak sedikit pun memiliki niat untuk merespon sahabatnya. Rasa sesak kembali dirasakannya ketika teringat percakapannya dengan Sehun beberapa saat yang lalu. Dokter muda itu mengatakan segala hal yang telah terjadi ketika ia belum membuka matanya. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali. Tentang Baekhyun yang depresi dan hampir melakukan bunuh diri beberapa kali, juga tentang Chanyeol yang membatalkan niatnya untuk menikahinya karena Baekhyun. Rasa sedih, kecewa, cemburu, bercampur menjadi satu.

"Luhan..."

Luhan berdiri dari ranjangnya. Melangkah gontai ke arah pintu keluar sebelum membukanya perlahan dan menemukan sosok Baekhyun yang duduk diatas kursi roda, menatapnya dengan pandangan... benci? Serta sosok Chanyeol berdiri di belakang lelaki bermata sipit itu, tersenyum kecil kearahnya. Kris menepuk pundaknya dan tanpa ada ucapan yang berarti, ia pun mengikuti langkah Kris dan Yixing. Membawanya menjauh jadi pasangan yang selalu membawa rasa perih kepadanya. Chanyeol menatap punggung kakaknya dengan sendu. Ada rasa bersalah telah mengabaikan kakak angkatnya itu, namun ia juga tak mau membuat Baekhyun semakin berburuk sangka dan membenci Luhan.

Dengan pandangan kosong, Luhan melangkah dengan segala pikiran yang berkecamuk.

" _Baekhyun... aku ingin sekali merelakan Chanyeol. Tapi melihat tatapan kebencianmu padaku tadi, kenapa rasanya semakin berat? Kenapa aku menjadi sangat tidak rela melihatmu bersanding dengan Chanyeolku?"_

" _Luhan, kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu berada di sekitarku dan Chanyeol? Heh. Merelakan Chanyeol untukmu? Itu hanya omong kosongku saja. Aku akan menghancurkanmu, Luhan. Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika kau berani mendekati Chanyeolku!"_

Apakah permainan ini... sebenarnya baru saja dimulai?

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 _ **Brugh.**_

" **Baek,** ayolah... kau harus minum obatmu." Tubuh raksasa Chanyeol refleks melompati sofa di ruang tamu apartemennya saat mengejar sosok mungil suaminya yang berlarian demi menghindari butiran pil yang digenggamnya. Baekhyun melotot dengan dengusan yang sangat keras. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Kesal dengan kegigihan Chanyeol demi obat sialannya itu.

"Aku tidak mau, Chanyeol! Tidak!" Bibir tipis lelaki mungil itu mengerucut tanda protes. Ia benar−benar tak ingin meminum suplemen, vitamin, atau apapun itu. Ia benci obat! Dan suaminya itu justru memaksanya. "Singkirkan itu dariku, Chanyeol!"

"Tidak! Tiffany _noona_ memintaku untuk memberikannya padamu!" Baekhyun semakin merengut. Entah mengapa, selain mendapat obat dari Dokter Oh, dia pun juga harus mengkonsumsi obat dari Tiffany. Memangnya dia gila atau apa? Lain dengan pemikiran dangkal Baekhyun, Chanyeol benar−benar ingin mencekoki suami bandelnya itu dengan obat−obatan ini. Dia memang sengaja tidak memberitahu Baekhyun tentang obat pemberian Tiffany itu dengan dalih jika obat itu adalah suplemen. Padahal nyatanya, obat yang diberikan Tiffany itu adalah obat untuk gangguan psikologis yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Jika ia telat meminumnya, bisa jadi Baekhyun harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit Jiwa seperti ucapan Tiffany waktu itu. Dan Chanyeol sungguh tak menginginkan itu terjadi.

Ia tak mau Baekhyun merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Baekhyun harus sembuh.

"Yaaaa!" Saat Baekhyun hendak berlari lagi, Chanyeol segera menarik pinggangnya dan mendekapnya dengan erat dari belakang. Baekhyun dapat merasakan terpaan nafas hangat di bagian belakang lehernya membuatnya refleks mengkerutkan leher jenjangnya. Namun, bukannya memberi jarak, Chanyeol justru membuat kecupan disana−sini sampai Baekhyun menjerit kegelian. "Chanlie~" Baekhyun merengek sementara Chanyeol terkekeh geli di belakangnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya berusaha melepaskan dekapan Chanyeol, namun ciuman di tengkuknya justru berhasil membuat saraf−sarafnya melemah.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau mau meminum vitaminmu." putus Chanyeol final. Merasa badannya akan remuk saking eratnya pelukan itu, Baekhyun pun menyerah dan mengangguk−anggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya terkulai lesu saat Chanyeol melepaskannya. Lelaki tinggi itu menarik tangannya hingga keduanya duduk bersebelahan di sofa. Chanyeol memberikan pil berwarna putih itu dan segelas air putih. Dengan patuh, si mungil menurutinya. Bibir Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman kepuasan.

"Lihat, kau sudah terlihat lebih baik sekarang. Kau harus rajin−rajin meminum obatmu agar kita tak perlu ke rumah sakit lagi." − _ataupun ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa_ , tambahnya dalam hati. Sambil menyeka lelehan sisa air putih di sudut bibir tipis Baekhyun, "Aku suka melihat _istri_ ku selalu terlihat cantik seperti sekarang." Rona kemerahan muncul tanpa bisa ditahan _suami_ mungilnya. Chanyeol benar−benar bahagia karena Baekhyunlah yang menjadi _suami_ nya, masa depannya.

 _ **Kau harus sembuh, Baek...**_

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Pulang** dari kampusnya, Chanyeol diharuskan Tiffany untuk pergi ke rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di ruangannya dengan obrolan−obrolan tak penting mengenai masa lalu Chanyeol dan bagaimana ia melewatinya selama ini. Obrolan itu berubah menjadi sedikit serius saat mereka mulai membicarakan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Selagi Tiffany menyuntikkan sesuatu padanya, Chanyeol termenung.

"Kenapa aku seperti melihat aura persaiangan yang sangat ketat sekarang? Baekhyun dan Luhan sama−sama keras kepala. Aku bisa melihat betapa mereka saling membenci." ujar Tiffany setelah cairan dalam suntikannya di lengan Chanyeol telah habis. Lelaki tinggi itu masih terdiam, berusaha mencerna ucapan Tiffany. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dokter cantik itu yang merasa demikian. Chanyeol pun, meskipun ia telah memutuskan untuk menolak Luhan, tetapi ia masih melihat harapan yang sangat besar di mata rusa _hyung_ nya itu. Seolah kehadiran Sehun sebagai penggantinya selama ini masih kurang cukup. Apa semuanya memang terlalu cepat untuk diakhiri?

"..."

"Kau mendengarku?" Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya dan tersenyum kecil. Tiffany hanya mendengus. "Obat ini tetap harus kau konsumsi sampai sakit kepalamu hilang. Lalu obat yang ini khusus untuk somatoform yang di derita Baekhyun. Untuk sementara, aku akan menghentikan pengobatan untuk depresinya. Aku tidak mau Baekhyun ketergantungan. Lagipula, sepertinya dia sudah menjadi lebih baik sekarang." Chanyeol meraih kertas daftar obat yang harus dibelikan di apotek rumah sakit ini.

"Ya, aku rasa begitu. Hanya saja, ketika dia bertemu Luhan—"

"Kalau begitu jangan pertemukan mereka sampai depresi Baekhyun benar−benar hilang."

"Hm, baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Obrolan itu pun terhenti ketika Chanyeol mendapat telepon dari Baekhyun untuk segera menjemputnya di rumah orang tuanya. Chanyeol memang selalu menitipkan Baekhyun di rumah Keluarga Byun untuk menghindari hal−hal buruk seperti yang terjadi di rumah sakit dulu dan menyerahkan semua pekerjaan Baekhyun pada Yixing hingga Chanyeol dapat menggantikan Baekhyun suatu saat nanti. Sebelum benar−benar beranjak dari ruangan psikiater cantik itu, Chanyeol memutar kembali tubuhnya menghadap Tiffany.

"Baekhyun... dia akan baik−baik saja kan? Dia takkan menjadi gila kan?"

Tiffany tersenyum hangat.

"Tidak. Baekhyun tidak gila. Dia hanya butuh kasih sayang dan perhatian darimu, Chanyeol− _ah_. Dia hanya membutuhkanmu seorang..."

Chanyeol balas tersenyum.

 _ **Yeah, Baekhyun membutuhkannya.**_

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Baekhyun** menatap datar sosok Luhan yang tiba−tiba saja bertamu ke rumah besarnya. Padahal ia baru saja selesai menelepon suaminya untuk menjemputnya, namun selang 5 menit, Luhan sudah dipersilahkan masuk oleh ibunya. Baekhyun sungguh meruntuki ibunya yang membawa masuk lelaki sialan yang selalu menggoda suaminya itu. Keduanya kini duduk berhadapan di taman belakang rumah besarnya. Luhan tampak terdiam sembari menyesap tehnya, sedangkan Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Luhan tajam. Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan pun langsung membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Kenapa tiba−tiba kemari?"

"Aku... hanya ingin minta maaf tentang semua yang telah terjadi."

Baekhyun membuang wajahnya. Teringat akan masa lalu mereka yang benar−benar menyesakkan. Ia benci mengingat semua itu. Mengingatkan kejadian itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin sakit. Semua penolakan Chanyeol hanya karena sosok Luhan −lelaki yang selama ini menjadi orang ketiga dalam rumah tangganya dan menghancurkannya. Sekarang dengan mudahnya dia meminta maaf? Chanyeol hampir saja menikahi lelaki itu. Bayangkan betapa sakitnya Baekhyun saat itu. Dengan mudahnya Luhan datang dan bersikap seolah dia adalah malaikat yang selalu dikelilingi kebaikan lalu meminta maaf padanya. Untuk apa? Mencari perhatian Chanyeol lagi? Heh.

"Minta maaf, huh? Setelah semua yang terjadi, tidakkah terlalu mudah bagimu untuk meminta maaf?"

"Aku dengar kau juga hampir bunuh diri karenaku, maka dari itu aku datang kemari untuk meminta maaf, Byun Baekhyun." Tatapan Baekhyun masih saja datar.

Dan tanpa disadarinya, Luhan mengepalkan tangannya. Dia kesal dengan sikap Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu membencinya. Membuat Luhan semakin tidak rela untuk menyerahkan Chanyeol pada lelaki itu.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau menjauh dari Chanyeol."

"Tidak." ucapan Luhan membuat hatinya mencelos. Tatapan tajam keduanya beradu. "Apa aku juga sudah mengatakan 'maaf' untuk 'tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Chanyeol'? Aku akan tetap bersama Chanyeol. Dan menyakinkannya kalau aku benar−benar sangat mencintainya."

Wajah Baekhyun pun sudah memerah menahan emosi karena jawaban Luhan. Rasa kesal bertumpuk dalam hatinya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya, Baekhyun berdiri dan menumpahkan segelas teh hangat pada wajah Luhan hingga lelaki manis itu basah kuyup. Luhan tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai− melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Sungguh, Baekhyun telah membangunkan monster dalam dirinya. Ia, takkan pernah lagi menjadi Luhan yang lemah.

"Pergi!"

"Aku lelah menuruti kemauanmu, Byun Baekhyun. Kau tidak bisa mengaturku lagi. Luhan tidak akan menjauh dari Chanyeol. Aku pergi."

 _ **Brengsek! Kau... aku takkan membiarkanmu, Luhan!**_

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Baekhyun** terbangun saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan pandangannya mengabur. Melihat sekelilingnya, Baekhyun mampu mengenali tempat ini sebagai kamar tidurnya di Mansion Byun. Ia melirik ke samping dan melihat Chanyeol tengah menumpu pipinya dengan sebelah tangan. Matanya terpejam dan kepalanya terantuk−antuk. Sepertinya suaminya telah menungguinya sedari tadi. Apa mungkin ia pingsan? Karena setelah kepergian Luhan, ia merasakan sakit pada bagian dadanya dan pandangannya berubah gelap.

"Chanyeol..." panggilnya dengan suara serak. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit sekarang. Chanyeol berjengit kaget. Secepat kilat, ia langsung duduk di ruangan kosong di sebelah Baekhyun dan membantunya duduk.

"Kau terbangun? Apa ada yang sakit?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, lalu membisikkan kata 'haus' dengan lirih. Chanyeol langsung mengambilkan gelas berisikan air putih yang ia taruh nakas dan membantu _suami_ mungilnya minum. Ia menyandarkan tubuh punggung Baekhyun di dadanya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Dapat ia rasakan suhu Baekhyun yang sedikit meningkat. Sepertinya ia terserang demam, namun tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan. "Apa kau butuh yang lain?" Si _mungil_ menggeleng pelan. Matanya terlihat sayu dan enggan terbuka.

" _Eomma_?"

" _Eommoni_ sedang makan malam bersama _abeoji_. Tadinya _eommoni_ menjagamu sampai lupa makan malam, kau tau!" Chanyeol menyentil dahi _suami_ nya hingga Baekhyun mengerang manja. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya demi masuk ke dalam dekapan suaminya. Senyum kecil tersemat di bibir pria yang lebih tinggi. _Suami_ nya begitu menggemaskan. Sulit untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada lelaki mungil sepertinya. Jemari besar Chanyeol menyelusuri rambut halus Baekhyun sementara si mungil memainkan jemarinya yang lain. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau tiba−tiba pingsan? Kau membuat kami semua khawatir." Bibir si mungil merengut. Mengerucut lucu, seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan ketika ia mulai merajuk.

"Chanyeol," Yang lebih tinggi menanggapi dengan gumaman kecil. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Kau akan tetap bersamaku kan?" Dahi Chanyeol berkerut mendengar pertanyaan _out of topic_ dari suami mungilnya. Diliriknya wajah cantik itu tampak sendu dan menatap jemari besarnya dengan ekspresi yang kosong. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, ia tak tahu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Baek?"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke dalam manik lebar Chanyeol. Ekspresinya tampak serius namun tetap terlihat imut. Chanyeol sampai lupa jika mereka membahas hal penting sekarang. Uh, keraguan Baekhyun sepertinya muncul kembali? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

" _See_! Kau dulu selalu memanggilku Xianlie, apa sekarang kau sudah melupakan panggilanmu? Apa kau belum bisa menerima kehadiranku?"

"Baek—"

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah tak mau memanggilku seperti itu? Kau belum terbiasa?"

"Baekhyun, apa yang—"

"Kau tak mau menerima— _ugh_. Sakit." Kepalanya kembali berdenyut sakit dan dadanya terasa sesak. Baekhyun meremas−remas kepalanya dan Chanyeol pun merasa dirinya terkena serangan panik mendadak. Tangannya segera mengambil gelas air putih lagi, namun Baekhyun menolak untuk meminumnya. "Sakit, Yeol.."

 _Pasti gangguan itu lagi!_

"Tenanglah... aku disini." Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh mereka dan mendekap Baekhyun dengan erat. Kemeja depannya terasa basah. Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah menitikkan air mata sejak tadi, meskipun tak ada satu isakan pun yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Rasa sesak pun mencengkeram erat dada pria tinggi itu. Melihat bagaimana Baekhyun merasakan kesakitan itu sendiri, rasanya ia ingin menangis saja. "Tidurlah, Baek... Pejamkan matamu. Tidurlah..."

 _ **Kenapa semuanya menjadi serumit ini?**_

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.


	13. Chapter 12, Hope Against Hope

.

 **CHAPTER 10**

[ **HOPE AGAINST HOPE** ]

.

* * *

 **Hidup** itu indah. Benarkah?

Pepatah itu mungkin hanya berlaku bagi orang−orang yang memang tidak memiliki masalah hidup serumit dia. Iya, semua orang pasti memiliki masalah masing−masing, namun apa mereka memiliki masalah serumit dia? Ketika semua orang memiliki keluarga dan kebahagiaan masing−masing, memiliki konflik dengan orang tua ataupun saudara layaknya keluarga pada umumnya, lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Dia bahkan tak memiliki satu keluarga pun untuk diajaknya adu mulut. Tak ada seorang kakak yang bisa menjahilinya atau pun seorang adik yang manja. Dia sendiri. Bencana alam telah merenggut kebahagiaan keluarganya, dan ketika ia memiliki keluarga baru, orang lain telah mengambilnya.

Byun Baekhyun.

Lelaki mungil yang bahkan nyaris sempurna itu mengambil semua yang ia miliki. Baekhyun memiliki segalanya. Keluarga yang harmonis, sahabat yang baik, hidup yang layak, dan kebahagiaan seolah selalu datang padanya. Tiffany yang menjadi sosok lembut ketika bersama Baekhyun, namun memandangnya dengan tatapan intimidasi. Kris dan Yixing yang selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun. Oh Sehun dan Oh Jaehyun yang meluangkan seluruh hidupnya mengabdi pada keluarga Byun. Juga, Chanyeol yang menjadi kekasih hatinya, suaminya. Apa kekurangan Baekhyun? Nyaris tak ada.

Luhan bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya di China. Ayah dan ibunya adalah seorang guru. Ia memiliki adik laki−laki bernama Lu Xiao yang selalu memangkas habis rambutnya dan memiliki kakak yang juga laki−laki bernama Lu Tao. Mereka keluarga sederhana yang hidup ditengah−tengah besarnya Kota Beijing, hidup pas−pasan dengan uang hasil jerih payah orang tuanya. Kakaknya ketika itu masih 14 tahun, sedangkan adiknya berumur 5 tahun. Namun, Tuhan pun juga mengambil mereka saat gempa bumi yang mengguncang Kota Beijing. Hingga ia menyadari, bahwa kesendirian itu sangat menyakitkan.

Lalu Chanyeol datang, dengan senyuman khas anak−anak yang menyambutnya dengan hangat. Tatapan binar kebahagiaannya mengingatkannya akan keluarganya yang sudah berada di surga. Kelembutan dan keceriaan Chanyeol membawanya merasakan kembali apa itu bahagia. Sehingga Luhan bertekad dalam hati untuk membalas kebaikan yang ditawarkan Chanyeol secara cuma−cuma padanya. Chanyeol segalanya. Dan dia tak ingin lelaki itu menjauh darinya.

Dia hanya ingin bahagia... itu saja. Ia tak ingin kehilangan hangatnya pelukan seorang keluarga sekaligus orang yang selalu memberinya sebuah harapan kebahagiaan.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 _ **Klining~**_

" **Ah** maaf terlambat. Seoul sepertinya mulai terguyur hujan dan aku lupa membawa payung." Sehun menepuk−nepuk jasnya yang sedikit basah oleh butir−butir hujan yang turun 5 menit yang lalu. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mempersilahkan lelaki itu duduk dengan nyaman setelah ia memesannya segelas cappucino untuk menghangatkan tubuh. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan menerima ajakanku, Luhan− _sshi_." Sehun terkekeh, berusaha mencairkan suasana kaku diantara keduanya.

"Aku memiliki waktu luang karena jadwal mengajarku kosong hari ini." Luhan menggedikkan bahu. "Jadi, daripada aku bosan... _yeah_ —"

"Keputusan yang tepat." Jentikkan jari sedikit menyentak Luhan. Senyuman lelaki di depannya begitu meneduhkan. Namun, ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui itu semua. Sehun, ia hanyalah orang baru. Tak sepantasnya Luhan mempercayai kehangatan −yang mendadak− itu begitu saja. "Mungkin ini bisa disebut kesempatan berhargaku? Bisakah aku menyebutnya— _blind date_ , mungkin?" Sebenarnya Luhan ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun dengan mudahnya menyukainya seolah mereka kenal sudah lama? Cinta pandangan pertama? Siapa yang akan percaya? Tak ada hal seperti itu di dunia ini.

"Terserah anda menganggap apa, Dokter Oh. Aku hanya ingin meluangkan waktuku saja untuk bersantai sedikit." Mengabaikan ucapan Luhan yang beraksen datar, Sehun justru tersenyum lebar. Senyuman hangat yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan pada siapapun. Wajah yang semula terlihat sedatar tembok itu bisa menunjukkan ekspresi lain hanya karena serangkaian huruf yang keluar dari bibir tipis Luhan. Walau ucapannya terkesan _jutek_ dan menyebalkan, namun Sehun menyukainya. Setidaknya Luhan tidak mengajak orang ketiga lagi seperti dulu. Mungkin secara tidak langsung, lelaki manis itu sudah mulai merasa nyaman dengannya meskipun ia tidak mengakui itu.

"Apa kau sudah memesan makanan?"

"Ya, aku memesan seafood. Aku dengar anda suka—" Sehun membolak−balik menu makanannya kemudian menambah dessert dalam daftar pesanan mereka. _Luhan butuh sesuatu yang manis agar sikapnya bertambah manis_ , pikirnya dangkal. Bahkan seorang dokter sejenius apapun logikanya akan kalah ketika ia mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta. Bukankah begitu? "—kenapa anda memesan dessert? Apa anda sangat lapar?"

"Bisakah kita tidak seformal itu? Aku bahkan sudah menyatakan perasaanku."

Luhan terdiam.

.

 **Keduanya** kini berjalan beriringan menikmati suara sore di taman kota. Taman ini terkenal dengan suasananya yang hangat sehingga banyak keluarga yang memilih berpiknik ataupun muda−mudi yang berkencan di setiap sudut taman. Ada beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian mengelilingi taman demi mengejar seekor anjing berbulu putih lebat. Sepertinya mereka rombongan siswa Taman Kanak−Kanak yang mampir sebelum diantar pulang dengan bus. Luhan menyeruput bubble teanya dalam diam. Mata rusanya memandang sekeliling taman tersebut dan jujur saja ia merasa iri akan beberapa pasangan yang bermesraan disini. Sekelebat bayangan tentang Chanyeol muncul dibenaknya. Seolah ia dapat melihat jika keduanya tengah berbaring diatas rumput sembari membaca komik dan bersenda gurau.

"Luhan− _sshi_ —" Bayangan itupun menghilang setelah Sehun menepuk pundaknya. "Kau melamun sejak tadi." Luhan tersenyum menanggapi. Ia memilih duduk disalah satu bangku di bawah pohon dan Sehun mengikuti. Keduanya masih terdiam. Sehun sibuk menatap Luhan, sedangkan lelaki manis itu menerawang awan−awan berwarna jingga di langit. "Luhan− _sshi_ ,"

"Aku benar−benar bingung, Sehun− _sshi_." Suara Luhan terdengar begitu lirih dan tatapannya berubah sendu. "Dulu, aku ingin sekali merelakannya. Tapi, melihat bagaimana sikap _suami_ nya terhadapku, rasa benciku tiba−tiba saja timbul. Dan rasanya semakin berat ketika harus merelakan orang yang kau cintai demi seseorang seperti Baekhyun." Yang lebih tinggi menyunggingkan senyuman tipis saat sadar ternyata Luhan mulai terbuka padanya. Ia akan mencoba mendengarkan dan berusaha mendengar dari sisi Luhan, bukan hanya dari sisi Baekhyun saja.

"..."

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun seolah sangat membenciku. Bukankah seharusnya aku yang membencinya karena mengambil semua yang ku punya?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata rusanya yang berkilauan karena air mata. Sehun refleks mengusap sudut mata Luhan sebelum liquid itu terjatuh. "Apa salahku pada Baekhyun sampai dia harus mengambil Chanyeol dariku?" Liquid−liquid itu berjatuhan dengan mulusnya. Dan Sehun hanya terdiam sembari menangkup pipi Luhan, berusaha menghentikan aliran itu. Dadanya terasa sesak melihat sosok rapuh Luhan. Sosok yang terlihat selalu ramah, lembut, dan pemurah. Sekarang tampak seperti orang yang menyedihkan.

"Aku bersamamu, Luhan..."

"A, Aku— _hiks_." Luhan sudah tak bisa meredam lagi tangisnya. Yang ia lakukan hanya bersandar pada dada Oh Sehun, meluapkan segalanya, membiarkan dirinya tampak lemah di depan orang yang bahkan sudah ditolaknya. Lain halnya Sehun, pria berkulit putih itu termenung sembari mengusap−usap punggung Luhan dan memeluknya dengan erat.

 _ **Luhan begitu mencintai Chanyeol... apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Luhan mau melihatku?**_

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Pernah** suatu waktu, Baekhyun mencuri dengan pembicaraan Tiffany dengan Chanyeol ataupun pembicaraan−pembicaraan lain mengenai dirinya yang mengidap _somatoform_ atau apapun itu namanya. Ia bahkan mencari tahu melalui internet perihal penyakit psikis yang dideritanya itu, namun bukannya ketakutan, Baekhyun justru merasa bangga akan penyakit itu. Jika ia terus−terusan merasakan sakit, Chanyeol pasti tidak akan tega meninggalkannya. Bahkan Baekhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengelabuhi Chanyeol demi mencari perhatian suaminya itu.

Ia seorang masokis? Ia tidak peduli. Ia rela mendapatkan penyakit apapun asal Chanyeol tetap berada di sampingnya.

"Baixian..." Suara lembut Chanyeol yang membangunkannya di pagi seperti sebuah candu yang menenggelamkannya pada mimpi indahnya. Dengan dalih masih mengantuk, Baekhyun bermanja−manja pada suaminya dengan mengusakkan wajahnya pada perut Chanyeol serta memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan sangat erat. Pria yang lebih tinggi terkekeh dan mengelus surai kemerahan suaminya mungilnya dengan lembut. Sudahkah dia katakan kalau Baekhyun terlihat lebih manis dengan surai kemerahannya? Itu membuatnya tampak lebih sexy dari biasanya. "Bangunlah... aku sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu."

"Ugh— malas."

"Sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi pihak _istri_ disini, huh?" Baekhyun _nyengir_ , namun tetap enggan membuka matanya. "Ayo bangun, _ladyboy_."

"YAH, CHANLIE! AKU BUKAN BANCI!" Baekhyun sontak duduk dari posisi berbaringnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah garang yang sama sekali tidak menakutkan.

"Aku kan tidak mengatakan kalau kau banci, Xianlie~"

"Tapi tetap saja~"

Obrolan manis mereka di pagi seolah menjadi kegiatan rutin sehari−hari Baekhyun. Siapapun yang bangun terakhir selalu mendapat kesempatan untuk bermanja−manja pada pasangannya, sedangkan yang bangun lebih awal diwajibkan untuk selalu menyiapkan air hangat dan sarapan pagi. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, mereka mematuhi aturan tak tertulis itu selama ini. Keduanya selalu ingin membangun rumah tangga yang manis seperti pasangan seperti pada umumnya. Chanyeol pun semakin bersikap sangat gentle pada Baekhyun dan itu membuatnya semakin memuja sosok baru Chanyeol. Meskipun mereka telah melewati segala hal yang buruk, namun mereka melewatinya dengan sempurna.

Asal bersama, mereka bisa melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin sekali pun.

"Apa rencana kita hari ini? Haruskah kita pergi berkencan ke suatu tempat?"

"Apa ini weekend?"

"Dasar! Tentu saja ini weekend!" Jemari besar Chanyeol menyingkirkan helaian rambut Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya selama beberapa detik. Sebelum mengakhirinya kecupan itu dengan sentilan mesra hingga Baekhyun meringis kesal. Tak sakit memang, tapi itu sungguh menyebalkan bagi si mungil. Pagi−pagi suami tingginya sudah berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi. "Kalau ini bukan weekend, aku sudah duduk di kelasku, menikmati mata kuliahku dan tidak bisa bersamamu seharian ini."

"Hm, kau benar." Baekhyun tertawa geli, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Lalu seringaian jahil terbentuk di bibir ranumnya. "Aahhh, beginilah nasib seorang pria manis ketika harus mengencani seorang mahasiswa ingusan."

"YAAA!"

"Hhaaahahaha—"

"RASAKAN INI!"

"YAH! PARK CHANYEOL, BERHENTI MENGGELITIKU!"

"Hhaaahahaha— ADUHH!"

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Chanyeol dan Baekhyun** mengisi liburan mereka kali ini dengan berkencan di sebuah panti asuhan. Rengekan Baekhyun tentang betapa menggemaskannya balita gendut tetangga mereka membuat Chanyeol terpaksa menyeret lelaki manis itu dari apartemennya ke sebuah panti asuhan di daerah Hongdae. Awalnya Baekhyun protes, namun saat melihat papan nama sebuah panti asuhan, matanya berbinar. Ia bahkan memberi serangan berupa kecupan−kecupan manis di bibir Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar mobil dengan sangat antusias. Tingkah menggemaskannya sudah seperti anak−anak penghuni panti ini sendiri.

" _ **Mungkin kau harus membawa Baekhyun refreshing. Ajaklah dia ke suatu tempat yang akan membuatnya bahagia."**_

Chanyeol masih mengingat jelas ucapan Tiffany saat ia menanyakan perihal pengobatan yang harus dilakukannya pada Baekhyun. Penyakit psikis seperti Baekhyun memang bisa di tangani dengan obat. Namun, alangkah baiknya jika pengobatan secara emosional lebih ditekankan pada suami mungilnya daripada hanya mengkonsumsi obat yang akan membawa efek buruk bagi kesehatan fisik Baekhyun.

Setelah meminta ijin untuk bermain−main di panti itu bersama beberapa anak kecil, Baekhyun pun langsung menyerbu segerombolan bocah yang tengah bermain cocok tanam dan mengikuti kegiatan mereka layaknya seorang teman akrab. Sesekali Baekhyun akan mengajak bicara beberapa anak dan disambut antusiasme tinggi oleh bocah−bocah berumur 7−12 tahun itu. Lelaki manis itu memang memiliki aura keceriaan yang begitu kuat. Mata bulat Chanyeol memandang punggung suami mungilnya itu sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon eks di belakangnya. Tanpa ia sadari, senyuman hangat terukir indah di wajah tampannya.

" _ **Baekhyun hanya merasa sangat takut kehilangan hal paling berharga dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol−ah. Ia menderita obsesif−kompulsif yang berlebihan. Dan ia membutuhkan pegangan serta uluran tangan seseorang untuk membuatnya yakin jika perpisahan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi padanya. Yakinkan dia kalau kau akan selalu ada di sampingnya."**_

"CHANYEOL−AH! KEMARILAH! AYO BERMAIN!" Terkadang, ketika Chanyeol melihat senyuman polos Baekhyun, ia merasa hatinya sesak entah karena apa. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan ketakutan seperti apa yang dialami Baekhyun ketika pikiran negatifnya selalu mengendalikannya. Ketika perasaannya terjepit diantara rasa sakit, kecewa, dan curiga— rasa ketakutan itu pasti muncul dengan sendirinya. Membuat suami mungilnya mengigil ketakutan dengan sorot mata yang begitu kosong. Menyergap tubuhnya dengan erat seolah rasa takut itu merayap melalui saraf−sarafnya dan menghentikan aliran pembuluh darahnya secara perlahan. Ketika teringat masa dimana Baekhyun ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, maka penyesalan Chanyeol akan semakin besar.

"KYAAAA! HHAHAAAA."

" _ **Masa depan Baekhyun tergantung padamu, Chanyeol−ah. Entah penyakit itu akan hilang atau justru semakin menggerogotinya, semua tergantung pada usahamu. Jika bukan kau sendiri yang menyembuhkan Baekhyun, lalu siapa lagi?"**_

Tentu... Chanyeol pasti akan selalu menjaga Baekhyun _nya_.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

" **Yeobo** , tidakkah Baekhyun perlu dirawat di luar negeri? Aku takut jika penyakit−penyakit psikis itu akan membuatnya gila. Aku tak mau melihat anakku semakin menderita." Seohyun menatap sosok lelaki yang menjadi suami dengan pandangan sendu dan mata yang berkaca−kaca. Sang suami sendiri tampaknya masih termangu, belum sepenuhnya bisa mencerna ucapan sang istri. "Baekhyunku yang malang. Kenapa dia harus mengalami penderitaan ini. Seharusnya Baekhyun hidup bahagia sekarang. Aku sangat menyesal karena tidak mampu menjaga anakku dengan baik. Aku merasa begitu malu karena tidak bisa membahagiakan anakku."

"Istriku, kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Yunho mengusap pundak istrinya bermaksud untuk menenangkan. "Chanyeol pasti bisa membawa Baekhyun pada kebahagiaannya." Seohyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak sang suami dan Yunho pun dengan sigap langsung mengelusnya penuh kasih sayang. Wanita yang telah bersamanya selama lebih dari seperempat abad itu menjadi satu−satunya tempat ternyaman yang bisa ia singgahi ketika ia tengah dilanda kebingungan seperti sekarang ini. Memikirkan anak semata wayangnya yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Luhan, lelaki itu terlihat seperti seorang pengacau rumah tangga orang. Aku sangat khawatir pada Baekhyunee kita."

"Seohyun− _ah_ , kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Kita tidak patut mencurigai seseorang yang tak kita kenal baik." Seohyun menatap suaminya dengan pandangan sendu.

" _Yeobo_ , kau tahu sendiri siapa yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini." Wanita yang telah melahirkan Baekhyun itu mengepalkan tangannya. Raut wajahnya menandakan kalau wanita itu tengah menahan amarahnya. "Jalang itu menyukai saudaranya sendiri!" Yunho sedikit berjengit mendengar kalimat kasar istrinya. Setahunya, sang istri adalah wanita yang begitu lembut dan pantang baginya untuk mengucapkan hal−hal yang menyakiti hati orang lain. "Kalau saja Luhan itu tahu diri, seharusnya dia pergi dan membiarkan Baekhyun bahagia bersama Chanyeol."

"Seohyun− _ah_... tenanglah. Kita tidak berhak menyalahkan orang lain atas penderitaan Baekhyun."

"Tapi lelaki itu—"

"Luhan pasti memiliki alasan kenapa bisa menyukai Chanyeol." Seohyun menitikkan matanya. Merasa kalut akan segala pikirannya. Disatu sisi, ia tak ingin mencampuri urusan rumah tangga anaknya. Namun disisi lain, naluri ibu untuk melindungi anaknya membuat emosinya meradang. Ia membenci siapapun yang telah menyakiti anaknya. Mesti dia keluarga dari menantunya sekali pun. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau Luhan tidak memiliki siapa pun. Mungkin, dia hanya merasa tergantung pada Chanyeol. Suatu saat, ia pasti menyadarinya dan Baekhyun akan meraih kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Bukan bahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain." Jemari Yunho mengusap−usap rambut istrinya, berusaha menenangkan tangis wanita paruh baya itu. "Baekhyun, dia anak yang kuat. Dia pasti bisa melewati ini semua."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

" **Baiklah** , apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau ceritakan padaku Tuan Oh? Sampai kau membutuhkan seorang psikiater untuk membantumu." Tiffany menatap Sehun dengan mata memicing tajam. Bagaimana ia tidak curiga jika wajah yang terbiasa datar itu tiba−tiba menunjukkan raut sedih yang demi apapun− terlihat sangat aneh. Mungkin ini tentang pekerjaan dokter muda itu, atau kerja sama mengobati seorang pasien sakit jiwa, atau—entahlah. "Apa ini tentang pekerjaan atau—"

"Luhan." Tiffany menghentikan suaranya lalu mengangguk paham. Tentang masalah percintaan rupanya. Sungguh sangat langka, seorang Oh Sehun bisa menceritakan masalah pribadinya. Luhan benar−benar membawa pengaruh bagi dokter muda itu. "Aku tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa lagi mengenai kisah menggelikan ini. Aku hanya mempercayaimu, Dokter Hwang. Aku memintamu datang bukan sebagai pasien dan dokter, ataupun rekan bisnis, aku membutuhkanmu sebagai seorang pendengar."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menjadi psikologmu hari ini."

Sehun pun menceritakan dengan detail perihal percakapannya dengan Luhan. Mengenai lelaki itu yang enggan membiarkan Chanyeol bersama dengan Baekhyun. Luhan yang ingin memperjuangkan perasaannya pada Chanyeol dan sepertinya lelaki bermata rusa itu takkan pernah bisa membuka pintu hatinya untuk Oh Sehun. Sehun menceritakannya pada Tiffany layaknya seorang adik yang mencurahkan segala perasaannya. Oh Sehun benar−benar terbuka padanya, dan itu suatu perkembangan yang pesat –mengingat Oh Sehun terkenal dengan sosok yang sangat dingin dan tertutup.

"Aku tak masalah jika Luhan tidak bisa membalas perasaanku, tapi aku hanya berharap dia tidak merusak kebahagiaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol." Sehun mendesah. "Aku tak ingin orang−orang membencinya. Hanya itu."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Luhan menjadi sangat keras kepala seperti itu." Tiffany menyerukan pendapatnya dan Sehun mengiyakan dalam hati. Luhan benar−benar berubah sekarang. Entah kemana perginya sosok lembut Luhan. Yang tertinggal kini hanya sosok lain Luhan yang begitu terobsesi pada Chanyeol. Sehun sudah mencoba menjanjikan cinta yang begitu besar, menjanjikan kebahagiaan padanya, namun Luhan tetap bersikukuh untuk melabuhkan cintanya hanya pada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu bahkan tak peduli akan status mereka sebagai keluarga yang sah di mata hukum. Baginya, Chanyeol adalah hal paling berharga yang sudah sepantasnya untuk diperjuangkan.

" _Noona_ , sepertinya kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita harus memisahkan Luhan. Entah mengapa, perasaanku semakin tidak enak saat ia berkata ingin menemui Chanyeol." Sehun menatap Tiffany tepat dimatanya. "Aku tidak peduli Luhan akan membenciku karena melakukan hal ini, tapi— kita harus benar−benar menjauhkannya dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

"Ya, kau benar. Sangat memungkinkan jika akhirnya Baekhyun dan Luhan akan saling menyakiti hanya demi mempertahankan keegoisan mereka."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Chanyeol dan Baekhyun** baru saja sampai di depan pintu apartemen mereka. Baekhyun sedari tadi menampakkan wajah cerita dan bercerita hingga mulutnya berbusa. Wajahnya sesekali menunjukkan ekspresi lucu yang membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas. Lelaki itu selalu bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi. Hidungnya yang kembang kempis itu benar−benar membuat Chanyeol ingin mengigitnya. Pria bermarga Park itu sesekali menimpali dengan kekehan atau sentilan di dahi lelaki yang lebih pendek. Keduanya terlihat begitu bahagia. Baekhyun sudah terlihat lebih baik sekarang.

Chanyeol rasa, ia harus melengkapi kebahagiaan Baekhyun dengan seks hebat malam ini.

Setelah pintu apartemen mereka terbuka dan tertutup secara otomatis, Chanyeol langsung mencengkeram pundak Baekhyun dan mendorongnya ke arah tembok dengan gerakan cepat. Menyingkirkan segala jarak yang menghalangi mereka hingga bibir keduanya bertemu. Berpacu dalam pagutan mesra yang entah sejak kapan menjadi hal favorit yang mereka lakukan setiap harinya. Lidah saling beradu dan membelit membuat alunan berirama yang menggetarkan. Debaran jantung yang bersahutan dan rasa gairah yang tiba−tiba memuncak membuat Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tenggelam dalam birahi. Keduanya menggerakkan kepala berlawanan arah demi mengecap rasa manis yang ditimbulkan dari bibir pasangan masing−masing. Baekhyun menarik punggung Chanyeol lebih dekat hingga dada mereka menempel sempurna. Dengan sengaja, pria mungil itu menggesekkan lututnya pada bagian selatan pasangannya berulang kali hingga membuat suaminya menggeram dalam ciuman mereka.

Baekhyun dan segala tingkah agresifnya selalu membuat Chanyeol gila.

Chanyeol sedikit menunduk, menutuskan ciuman panas mereka dan langsung meraup leher Baekhyun dengan gerakan tiba−tiba. Menikmati segala hal menggoda yang disuguhkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Tangan lentik Baekhyun secara refleks menarik helai−helai rambut suaminya ketika ciuman−ciuman itu meninggalkan bekas kemerahan dan rasa dingin yang lagi−lagi membuat pria mungil itu meleleh.

Chanyeol sudah akan melepas kancing−kancing kemeja Baekhyun sebelum sebuah suara—

"Ehemm."

—menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menoleh serempak dan terkaget mendapati Luhan berdiri disana dengan senyuman –yang sangat dipaksakan. Chanyeol langsung melepaskan dekapannya dan menatap Luhan canggung. Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati.

"Bagaimana _hyung_ —"

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?" Baekhyun langsung menimpali ucapan Chanyeol dengan nada dingin. Wajahnya tampak begitu datar, namun sorot matanya menunjukkan kebencian yang sangat mendalam pada sosok Luhan.

" _Well_ , ayah memberiku password apartemen saudaraku." Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa ia melihat seringaian kemenangan di bibir Luhan. Lelaki itu sepertinya benar−benar mengibarkan bendera perang padanya sekarang. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya sudah terkepal erat sedari tadi. "Aku hanya mampir dan membawakan makanan kesukaan Chanyeol. Ayo makan, Yoda! Aku sudah memasakkan banyak untukmu." Lelaki berdarah china itu langsung saja menggamit lengan Chanyeol dan menariknya ke arah dapur. Cengiran manjanya membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar langsung mengusak rambut kakaknya gemas.

Sementara disisi lain, Baekhyun terdiam dengan hati yang sudah terbakar amarah.

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.


	14. Chapter 13, Awakening

.

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **[AWAKENING]**

.

* * *

 _A bit Bloody/Rough Scenes,_ _ **Bed Scenes**_ _(M) & Harsh Words Inside!_

.

* * *

 **Apartemen Chanyeol** malam ini tak ubahnya seperti pesawat yang baru saja mendarat darurat. Barang−barang berupa kaca sudah pecah dan tercecer di beberapa bagian. Vas bunga pun tak luput menjadi sasaran lemparan pemilik apartemen. Ada tetesan darah di lantai keramik ruangan itu, yang mana terbentuk setelah baku hantam yang terjadi sejak sejam yang lalu. Suara−suara umpatan pun tak ada hentinya. Tangisan pun mendominasi. Entah apa tetangga mereka bisa mendengarkan keributan ini, Chanyeol tak peduli lagi. Ia hanya harus menghentikan Baekhyun yang mulai tak terkendali sejak kehadiran Luhan di tengah−tengah kegiatan mereka.

 _ **Braaak!**_

" _Argh_!"

 _ **Bugh!**_

"KEMARI KAU, JALANG!"

" _Uhukk_ —!"

"Baek— hentikan!"

"DASAR BRENGSEK! BERHENTI MENGACAUKAN HIDUPKU, BAJINGAN!"

"Baekhyun, aku mohon—" Lengan Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat. Tak ingin melepaskan _suami_ nya meskipun wajahnya membiru di beberapa bagian −terkena sikutan beringas Baekhyun. Lelaki itu masih berusaha melepaskan dirinya demi meraih sosok Luhan yang sudah terduduk di lantai apartemen mereka. Nafas Luhan terengah, sudut bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah sementara kakinya tak bisa digerakkan karena Baekhyun menginjaknya dengan sangat keras. Mungkin retak, entahlah.

"DASAR JALANG! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

"Baekhyun, tenanglah sayang." Chanyeol masih berusaha membuat Baekhyun nyaman dan mengingatkannya dengan kalimat−kalimat lembut. "Aku mohon, Baek. Aku mencintaimu." Kalimat Chanyeol seolah menjadi mantra bagi _suami_ nya. Mungkin karena keadaan dirinya yang terlalu lelah juga karena kepalanya yang mendadak pusing, Baekhyun menyerah. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai dan airmata menetes dari sudut matanya. Perlahan, berlomba−lomba menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Dia ingin mengambilmu dariku. _Hiks_ — dia jahat!"

"Tenanglah, Baek. Tak ada yang ingin mengambilku, sayang."

Luhan menatap mereka nanar. Rasa sakit dalam hatinya mengalahkan ngilu di sekujur tubuhnya. Hantaman Baekhyun tidak main−main, dan ia tak pernah bisa membalas sedikit pun karena lelaki yang lebih mungil darinya itu bahkan tak membiarkan dirinya untuk bernafas. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan sakit. Hanya erangan lirih penuh kesedihan yang dikeluarkan bibirnya. Ia terlalu terpaku dengan pemandangan di depannya. Dimana orang yang sangat diinginkannya bahkan tak meliriknya untuk sekedar melihat keadaannya yang lebih kacau dari Baekhyun.

" _Chanyeol_..." lirih lelaki bermata rusa itu, pelan seperti bisikan angin musim dingin, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Tenanglah, Baek... aku disini."

"Dia jahat, Chanyeol. Dia jahat, _hiks_."

" _Chanyeol, lihatlah aku_..." bisik Luhan lagi. Suaranya tertelan di kerongkongan, enggan untuk bervolume lebih keras. Bahkan untuk menghirup oksigen saja terasa sangat sulit. Namun Chanyeol sama sekali tak menggubris bisikannya. Mata Chanyeol terus terpaku pada Baekhyun, ia bahkan tak melihat bagaimana hancurnya dia. Apa ini akhirnya? Ketika dia ingin berjuang, ingin merebut perhatian Chanyeol, inikah yang ia dapat? Ia bahkan sudah kalah sebelum berperang.

 _Tap tap tap_

Suara langkah kaki yang terburu−buru dari arah pintu depan menandakan kalau seseorang telah memasuki apartemen mereka. Chanyeol hanya berharap dia adalah orang yang tadi ia hubungi dan bukan orang tuanya ataupun mertuanya. Sosok itu menatap mereka dengan pandangan kaget. Melihat sosok yang sudah ditunggunya, lelaki jangkung itu bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya mereka harus memisahkan Baekhyun dan Luhan secepatnya –serta membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit tentu saja.

"LUHAN?!" Lelaki itu bergerak cepat menghampiri tubuh Luhan yang sudah bersandar pada kaki meja. Mata Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk segera membawa pergi Luhan. Sehun menatapnya seolah bertanya−tanya apa yang tengah terjadi, namun ia urungkan saat melihat Baekhyun menangis di pelukan Chanyeol. "Aku akan membawanya pergi." Setelah menangkap maksud tatapan Chanyeol, dokter muda itu segera meraih lengan Luhan dan melingkarkannya di lehernya. Membawa tubuh Luhan perlahan, keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol yang kacau. "Terima kasih telah menghubungiku. Tapi aku masih membutuhkan penjelasan untuk segala kekacauan ini." ujarnya lalu menutup pintu apartemen itu.

Setelah Sehun pergi dari apartemen mereka, Chanyeol segera membawa tubuh ringkih Baekhyun ke sofa. Mendudukan kekasih hatinya itu dengan perlahan dan hati−hati, seolah−olah Baekhyun akan terluka jika ia bergerak dengan kasar sedikit saja. Ia membawa langkahnya memasuki dapur untuk menemukan gelas dan air putih. Membawa benda bening itu pada Baekhyun yang kini menatap kosong ke depan. Suara tangisnya berhenti, namun air mata masih mengaliri pipinya. Chanyeol merasa sesak melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang begitu kacau.

Seharusnya Luhan tidak mendatanginya, seharusnya Luhan mengerti keadaaan Baekhyun. Kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini? Mengapa Luhan seolah tak ingin melepasnya? Apa ia terlalu memberi harapan pada kakaknya itu? Apa semua ini adalah hasil dari kesalahannya di masa lalu?

"Minumlah..." Lelaki jangkung itu merangkul bahu _suami_ mungilnya dan membantunya minum. Hanya beberapa teguk dan Baekhyun menolak untuk menghabiskannya. Chanyeol meletakkan gelasnya ke meja, menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sendu sembari mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Memberikan sugesti pada _suami_ nya kalau ia ada disini dan takkan pernah meninggalkannya sendiri. "Apa kau merasa baik?"

"Apa aku begitu jahat?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih dan serak. "Aku memukul Luhan hingga dia hampir mati. Apa aku sekarang tampak jahat di matamu?" Tatapan Baekhyun bersiborok dengan Chanyeol. Nafas Chanyeol tercekat, tertahan oleh rasa sesak di dadanya. Mata Baekhyun menyorotkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Ia bahkan tak ingin menyelami sorot itu terlalu lama karena terlalu banyak luka di dalamnya. Jauh dalam hatinya, Chanyeol berharap kalau semua ini hanya mimpi buruknya. Namun Tuhan tak mengijinkannya, Tuhan terlalu menyayanginya hingga rasa sakit ini begitu nyata. Melihat seseorang yang begitu dicintai terluka begitu dalam, rasanya Chanyeol ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. "Aku begitu mengerikan. Kau akan meninggalkanku." Tangis itu kembali pecah.

"T−Tidak, Baek. Astaga, aku mohon jangan menangis." Tangannya segera melingkupi tubuh mungil _suami_ nya. Dadanya terasa basah dengan cepat, Baekhyun pasti menghabiskan semua tenaganya hanya untuk menangisinya, suami yang begitu bodoh. "Aku yang bodoh, Baek. Kau tidak jahat dan aku tetap akan mencintaimu. Aku disini, sayang." ujarnya lembut penuh keyakinan. Bodoh. Ia tak bisa menjaga Baekhyun seperti janjinya. Ia merasa begitu pengecut karena tidak bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan menyelesaikan masalah diantara mereka. Seharusnya ia menjadi tegas, namun rasa sayangnya terhadap Luhan membuatnya kacau. Luhan adalah kakaknya dan Baekhyun adalah _suami_ nya. Semua benar−benar terasa sangat sulit baginya.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku..."

"Tidak, sayang. Aku disini, Xianlie..."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

" **Berhentilah** menjadi egois, Lu!" Luhan bergeming, menatap kosong lembaran di tangannya. Minseok berujar frustasi. Sahabatnya itu begitu marah saat mengetahui penyebab Luhan masuk rumah sakit dengan kaki di gips karena terkilir. Dulu, dulu memang ia menyarankan sahabatnya itu untuk mengejar cinta Chanyeol. Namun, melihat kondisinya sekarang, Minseok akan mencabut semua dukungan itu. "Ini bukan perjuangan, ini kegilaan, Lu! Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Aku mencintainya, Minseok− _ah_."

"KAU GILA!" Minseok menangis saat mengatakannya. Airmata yang sedari ditahannya, runtuh begitu saja. Melihat Luhan yang tampak menyedihkan, membuatnya merasakan sakit yang sama. Ia hanya ingin Luhan mendapat kebahagiaannya, tetapi bukan dengan cara menghancurkan hidup orang lain. Terlebih adalah adiknya sendiri. "Kau masih memilikiku, Lu. Kau takkan kehilangan siapapun. Chanyeol masih adikmu dan Sehun pun masih menantimu! Sadarlah!" Minseok berjongkok, menatap Luhan dengan wajah memohon. Tangannya meremas jemari Luhan, membantunya mendapat kekuatan kembali.

"Aku mencintainya... kenapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Cinta bukan hanya tentang memiliki, Lu. Cinta adalah merelakan. Merelakan juga bagian dari perjuangan itu sendiri." Ucapan bijak itu berhasil membuat bulir di mata Luhan ikut terjatuh. Wajah pucatnya semakin menyedihkan dengan airmata yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia ingin menjadi egois, namun ia bukanlah tandingan seorang Baekhyun. Baekhyun begitu kuat, perasaannya tidak dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah. Lelaki manis itu bahkan menyakitinya demi mempertahankan Chanyeol di sisinya. Itu membuatnya ciut kembali. Rasa ingin memiliki Chanyeol memudar karena ketakutan itu.

Ia merasa lehernya dicengkeram dengan erat saat Baekhyun mengumpatinya kemarin. Hanya kata−kata, namun seolah bisa menghujamnya berkali−kali tepat di jantungnya. Ketika matanya melihat Chanyeol yang lebih memilih untuk memeluk Baekhyun ketimbang melihat lukanya, ia merasa benar−benar telah ditolak. Harapan−harapan yang berada di kepalanya kemarin, seolah menguap entah kemana. Digantikan oleh rasa ketakutan yang begitu dalam. Ia ditolak begitu keras oleh Chanyeol, namun ia begitu bodoh dengan berpura−pura seolah ia tak mengetahui apapun.

"Dia menolakku..."

"Aku tahu." Minseok mengusap lelehan _liquid_ di wajah cantiknya. "Karena itu, lupakan dia. Raihlah kebahagiaan yang lain. Kau bisa, Lu. Kau bisa." Isakan Luhan menjadi jawaban. Jawaban bahwa ia mungkin akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol. Ia tak mau membuat hatinya semakin terluka. Ia bukan masokis. Hatinya tak bisa untuk dipaksa bertahan sementara Chanyeol terus memberikan luka tanpa disadari lelaki itu. Ruang rawat itupun dipenuhi oleh suara isak tangis Luhan.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Ruangan Tiffany** masih sama seperti dulu, serba putih dan bersih. Wanita itu benar−benar terobsesi dengan kebersihan, sampai−sampai Chanyeol takut untuk menyentuh ruangan itu dengan sepatunya. Jeritan wanita itu adalah sambutan pertamanya setelah beberapa minggu tak menyinggahi Rumah Sakit Jiwa tempat dimana Tiffany bertugas. Kali ini ia tidak sendiri, melainkan membawa Baekhyun bersamanya untuk di rawat disini. Tiffany segera memeluk tubuh ringkih Baekhyun tanpa ada balasan yang berarti.

Chanyeol tersenyum pedih.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak insiden dalam apartemennya. Baekhyun tidak pernah berbicara setelah itu. Sulit untuk membuatnya makan ataupun melakukan kegiatan kecil lainnya. Bahkan Chanyeol harus memandikan _suami_ nya itu karena Baekhyun yang tiba−tiba menjadi pasif. Ia sudah datang pada Tiffany dan mencoba segala cara, namun _suami_ nya benar−benar tak menunjukkan bahwa ia baik−baik saja. Ia menangis sesekali dan Chanyeol hanya bisa memberikan pelukan sebagai penenang. Saran terakhir Tiffany pun akhirnya ia ambil, ia harus membawa Baekhyun untuk di rawat di rumah sakit ini.

"Apa kau tidak makan dengan baik, huh?" Wanita cantik itu mengangkat lengan kecil _suami_ nya. "Tubuhmu hanya tinggal tulang dan kulit. Kau sangat jelek sekarang!" canda Tiffany dan Baekhyun hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman kecil –yang begitu terpaksa. "Baiklah, sekarang kita kunjungi kamar barumu!" Tiffany bilang, jika Baekhyun akan mendapatkan fasilitas lebih. Orang tua Baekhyun sendiri yang sudah menjamin perawatan Baekhyun ditambahkan Tuan Park yang juga ikut turun tangan.

Tiffany membawa mereka ke sebuah kamar VVIP. Dimana disana lebih terlihat seperti kamar biasa alih−alih sebuah kamar rawat rumah sakit. Temboknya berwarna _baby blue_ , kesukaan Baekhyun, dengan AC dan penghangat yang nyaman. Televisi, sofa, ranjang empuk, bahkan dapur dengan lemari es dan peralatan masak sudah tersedia disana. Ada boneka rilakkuma raksasa di sisi ranjang, Tiffany bilang kalau itu hadiah untuk Baekhyun. Kamar ini telah beberapa kali mendapatkan renovasi. Ada lima kamar yang sama dengan kamar ini, berada di lantai tiga dengan fasilitas pribadi yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh penghuni lima kamar ini termasuk Baekhyun. Tempat yang sangat nyaman, Chanyeol bernafas lega tanpa sadar.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Indah." sahut Baekhyun sembari berjalan keluar, menuju balkon ruangannya −untuk menikmati udara hangat Seoul di sore hari. Dari sini ia bisa melihat pemandangan berupa gunung dan lautan terselip diantara ribuan gedung di Seoul. Masih tampak jelas karena hanya ada beberapa petak rumah dan gedung−gedung kecil seperti taman kanak−kanak dan sekolah dasar.

"Apa dia akan baik−baik saja?" Chanyeol berbisik saat Baekhyun tampak sibuk menikmati pemandangan di balkonnya. Wanita yang lebih tua beberapa tahun itu tersenyum hangat. Menatap punggung Baekhyun dengan pandangan kasih. Seorang psikiater memang tak diijinkan untuk terlibat perasaan dengan pasiennya karena itu menyalahi kode etik seorang dokter. Namun, Baekhyun adalah pengecualian untuknya. Ia tak rela jika seseorang yang sudah ia anggap saudara sendiri harus mendapat perawatan dari orang lain sementara ia masih sanggup untuk merawatnya sepenuh hati.

"Dia akan merasa tenang disini, Yeol. Itulah yang dia butuhkan saat ini. Ketenangan hati."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Jarum pendek** menunjuk angka enam sementara jarum panjang menunjuk angka tiga. Matahari sudah merangkak turun dari langit−langit Seoul. Menandakan kalau para pekerja di kota Seoul akan mendapatkan jam pulang mereka dalam satu jam ke depan. Beberapa pekerja di kantor gabungan Park−Byun tampak sudah membereskan beberapa pekerjaan mereka. Dering−dering telepon sudah berhenti sejak lima menit yang lalu, tanda kalau tak ada sambungan penting lagi. Namun, di meja sekretaris −yang bersebelahan dengan meja sang CEO, ada Yixing yang justru melamun –tanpa ada keinginan untuk membereskan kertas−kertasnya yang masih berantakan di atas meja kerjanya.

"Kau tampak gelisah." Yixing menoleh dan mendapati suaminya memandanganya dengan alis bertaut. Bukan salah Kris kalau dia menganggu kegiatan Yixing, karena nyatanya Yixing pun tak sedang dalam keadaan fokus. Lelaki ber _dimple_ itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu membalik lembar kerjanya. Entah mengapa, suasana hatinya sangat kacau beberapa hari ini. Perihal ayahnya dan Baekhyun. Tak tahu kenapa, ia begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun. "Apa ini tentang ayahmu?"

Yixing terdiam. Apa benar tentang ayahnya saja? Ia memang sudah mengaku pada Kris perihal ayahnya, uang yang sering ia pakai dalam jumlah banyak dan lain sebagainya. Kris sendiri bahkan datang pada ayahnya dan meminta lelaki jahat itu untuk berhenti menganggu Yixing. Semua selesai dengan begitu mudah. Jadi, bukan hal ini yang membuat Yixing berpikir keras. Mungkin, tentang adik iparnya?

"Aku rasa aku banyak memikirkan Baekhyun akhir−akhir ini."

"Dia akhirnya dirawat di rumah sakit tempat Tiffany bekerja." Kris mendekatinya dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Anak rambut Yixing terasa menggelitik dagunya, terasa geli, namun kenyaman membuatnya enggan untuk melepaskan tangannya. Ia tak perlu khawatir karena ruangan mereka berdua tertutup. Karyawan tentu memiliki tata krama untuk mengetuk pintu dahulu sebelum memasuki ruangan seorang CEO, bukan? "Memang tampak sulit, tapi Chanyeol pasti bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Dia bisa diandalkan sekarang."

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau semua ini berawal dari kita."

Ia kembali teringat saat dimana ia kabur bersama Kris di hari pernikahan Kris dan Baekhyun. Lelaki ber _dimple_ itu masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi kecewa Baekhyun dan perasaan marah yang ditahan−tahan. Rasanya pasti begitu menyakitkan. Dipermalukan di depan umum, terlebih oleh orang yang dicintainya. Semua itu membawa kenangan yang buruk bagi Yixing. Bahkan sampai detik ini, ia merasa menjadi penyebab Baekhyun mengalami hal buruk dalam hidupnya. Kalau saja pernikahannya dengan Kris berjalan lancar, pasti semua ini takkan terjadi. Pasti Baekhyun sudah bahagia sekarang.

"Aku juga merasa buruk, Yie." Kris berkata lirih, penuh penyesalan. "Tapi aku benar−benar tak bisa berpura−pura mencintainya dan membiarkanmu tersakiti."

"Takdir benar−benar mempermainkan kita."

"Ya." Ciuman kecil mendarat di puncak kepala Yixing saat pemuda yang lebih kecil mengusap lengan Kris yang melingkari lehernya. Ia tersenyum hangat, merasakan cinta yang begitu besar didapatkannya dari kecupan tulus suaminya. "Berdoa saja semoga mereka segera mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka. Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain mengikuti alur yang telah dibuat Tuhan."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Ruang rawat Luhan** begitu sepi setelah kepergian Minseok dan Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol mengunjunginya beberapa jam yang lalu −setelah lelaki itu pulang kuliah. Dia bilang dia harus mengantar Baekhyun ke suatu tempat, karena itu dia tidak bisa berlama−lama dan pulang bersama Minseok saat sahabatnya itu ijin pulang untuk berganti baju. Entah kenapa, seolah Chanyeol menjaga jarak dengannya. Rasanya begitu rendah ketika orang yang dia cintainya harus menghindarinya karena kesalahan yang ia buat. Suara hembusan nafasnya terdengar sedih, ia bahkan bisa mendengar retak hatinya sendiri.

"Hai." Suara yang begitu familiar terdengar di telinganya. Itu Sehun, selalu rutin mengunjunginya sembari mengecek kesehatannya. Kakinya sudah lepas gips namun belum diijinkan berjalan jauh. Daripada berkeliling menggunakan kursi roda, ia memilih untuk berdiam di kamarnya sembari berkelana mencari−cari kesalahan−kesalahan yang selama ini telah ia buat. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis menanggapi sapaan dokter muda itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Pertanyaan Sehun begitu canggung karena mereka tak banyak bicara selama beberapa waktu ini.

"Aku baik. Terima kasih sudah bertanya." Luhan tersenyum manis. "Jangan terlalu canggung, Sehun− _ah_. Kau bahkan pernah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku." ujarnya jenaka. Meskipun sorot mata Luhan masih terlihat begitu sedih, namun lelaki manis itu telah mencoba yang terbaik untuk dirinya. Ia berusaha tersenyum kembali. Menata masa depan dan melupakan masa lalu. Awal yang bagus meskipun akan sangat sulit nantinya. Melupakan tak semudah mencintai, memang. Sehun ikut tersenyum lega melihatnya.

"Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum." akunya, nadanya begitu tulus.

Sehun menyuntikkan sesuatu ke dalam tabung infusnya, namun Luhan terlalu malas untuk bertanya apakah itu obat atau vitamin untuknya. Sehun memang unik. Dia bahkan tak menginjinkan perawat untuk merawat Luhan, melainkan dia sendiri yang turun tangan untuk memeriksa keadaan Luhan. Ketulusan Sehun tentu saja membuatnya tersentuh. Namun, untuk mencintai kembali, rasanya masih sangat sulit.

Luhan membawa tubuhnya ke pinggir ranjang, sementara Sehun masih sibuk dengan selang infusnya. Ia mencoba meraih pisau dan apel diatas nakasnya, ingin mengupaskan sesuatu untuk dokter muda itu sebagai rasa terima kasihnya.

"Jangan, jangan. Aku akan mengambilkannya!" Lelaki berkulit pucat itu segera mengambil alih pisau yang sudah berada di tangan Luhan dan meraih apel yang diinginkan. "Kau ingin makan apel?" tanyanya kemudian. Jemarinya dengan ahli mengupas kulit apel dengan gerakan memutar –tanpa memutuskan kulit apel yang telah terkupas. Luhan sempat−sempatnya terkagum oleh keahlian Sehun sebelum akhirnya tersadar kalau ia ingin mengupas buah itu untuk si dokter.

"Tidak, biar aku mengupasnya sendiri."

"Tidak apa−apa. Aku bisa mengupaskannya."

"Tapi aku ingin mengupasnya untukmu." Gerakan tangan Sehun terhenti. Jantungnya tiba−tiba saja berulah setelah mendengar pengakuan Luhan yang terdengar begitu manis di telinganya. Saat ia melirik lelaki cantik itu, ia disuguhi oleh wajah rupawan yang kini merona lucu. Kuping Luhan bahkan sampai ikut memerah sehingga dia perlu memalingkan wajahnya demi mengontrol perubahan wajahnya –yang menurutnya− sangat memalukan itu. Tangannya masih terjulur kearah Sehun. Sementara nyawa dokter muda itu belum sepenuhnya kembali ke raganya. "Se−Sehun—"

"O−Oke." Sehun menyerahkan apel itu dengan gerakan kaku. Ia terlalu senang sampai lupa caranya bernafas dan berekspresi. "Hati−hati dengan pisaunya." Luhan terkekeh mendengar nada khawatir yang ditunjukkan Sehun tanpa sungkan. Lelaki cantik itu menunduk, sibuk dengan apelnya dan Sehun sibuk memadanginya. Keduanya terlalu larut dalam keheningan yang dihiasi suaranya kerat pisau dan detik jam dinding.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Gelembung−gelembung** **kecil** menghiasi kamar rawat Baekhyun. Warna jingga langit sore Seoul menembus dinding−dinding gelembung itu, membuat kilatan cahaya sehingga membentuk pelangi−pelangi kecil. Di pintu balkon, Chanyeol menghiasinya dengan lipatan−lipatan bangau kertas yang disambung menjadi seperti tirai. Ruang rawat ini tampak nyaman dan membuat Baekhyun merasa betah meskipun ada aroma obat yang cukup mendominasi. Selama ia tidak sendiri, Baekhyun selalu merasa seperti di rumah. Ada ibunya ketika Chanyeol tidak ada, ada Tiffany jikalau kedua orang itu tidak ada, dan yang terbaik adalah keberadaan Chanyeol setiap sore. Tidur bersamanya di ruang rawat ini, setiap malam tanpa terlewat. Tiupan nafas Chanyeol kembali membentuk gelembung−gelembung sabun itu dan jemari Baekhyun dengan lincah meletuskan beberapa gelembung tersebut. Atau terkadang ia juga meniupnya tinggi−tinggi sembari berlompatan layaknya anak kecil.

"Lagi, tiupkan lagi, Chanlie!"

Dengan senang hati Chanyeol menurutinya. Senyuman Baekhyun yang tak pernah luntur membuat euphoria kebahagiaan sendiri baginya. Wajah manis _suami_ nya tak pernah melelahkan jantungnya yang terus−terusan berdebar. Justru, wajah manis itu membuatnya semakin bersemangat setiap detiknya. Membuatnya ingin terus mengukir senyuman di wajah favoritnya itu. Baekhyun kembali berlompatan kecil, terkikik riang, jiwanya seolah bebas. Hangat. Rasanya begitu melegakan karena wajah sendu itu kini dihiasi rona merah lucu saat beberapa kali ia mendaratkan kecupan di pipi _suami_ nya saking gemasnya.

"Duduklah, kau bisa letih." Si mungil itu menurut, mendaratkan dirinya di depan Chanyeol –menyelipkan tubuhnya diantara kaki Chanyeol seolah meminta perlindungan. Sikapnya yang menggemaskan ini membuat Chanyeol lagi−lagi jatuh cinta padanya. "Kau lelah?" Kepala berambut coklat di depannya mengangguk. Surai halusnya membuat Chanyeol tergoda untuk menciumnya.

"Geli, Chanyeol! Hentikan!" kikiknya saat ciuman Chanyeol jatuh pada perpotongan lehernya, menghirup aroma disana sebanyak tarikan nafas suami jangkungnya. Bukannya berhenti, Chanyeol justru semakin menggodanya dengan menghujaninya kecupan−kecupan mesra di tengkuk dan bahunya. Jemari Chanyeol terulur ke depan, melepaskan dua kancing piyama putih bercorak biru yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Menarik lengan piyamanya turun, memperlihatkan bahunya yang indah. Ciuman Chanyeol kembali bersarang disana, kali ini diiringi dengan sedikit hisapan dan jilatan sensual yang berhasil membuat hawa tubuh Baekhyun langsung memanas.

"Ngh, geli, Chanyeolh..." rengeknya manja. Lehernya refleks miring, berlawanan arah dengan posisi kepala Chanyeol di lekuk lehernya.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun, menuntunya ke depan perut rata Baekhyun. Mengusapnya pelan dari luar piyamanya dengan gerakan memutar. Hisapan pembuat tanda tak berhenti, justru tanda−tanda berwarna keunguan dibuat semakin banyak di sekitar leher dan bahunya. Baekhyun tak bisa merespon hal lain selain desahan tertahan. Bibir ranumnya ia gigit, saat tangannya yang bertaut dengan Chanyeol masuk diantara celah piyamanya dan membelai lembut kulit perutnya. Meskipun tangannyalah yang menyentuh langsung kulitnya, namun rangsangan itu membuatnya terus membayangkan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol seorang. Chanyeollah yang menyentuhnya dan ia sangat menginginkan Chanyeol melebihi apapun di dunia ini.

"Hhh, emnh..."

Usapan tautan itu terus berlanjut, semakin keatas hingga tonjolan di dadanya. Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka dan beralih memainkan sesuatu di balik piyamanya. Nipplenya begitu keras ketika Chanyeol terus merangsangnya dengan ciuman tanpa henti di bagian bahunya. Jemari besarnya memelintirnya dan sesekali menariknya, membuat Baekhyun memekik menahan nafsu. Ia frustasi dengan segala godaan yang diberikan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya.

Bajunya tersingkap keatas tanpa ia sadari, mempertontonkan perut ratanya yang naik turun –bernafas dengan tidak teratur. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras –respon alami ketika suaminya menggodanya dengan begitu lihai. Meningkatkan libidonya hanya dengan sentuhan kecil di setiap inci bagian tubuhnya. Membuatnya membayangkan kenikmatan−kenikmatan yang dijanjikan oleh tangan−tangan lincah Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol memutar tubuh _suami_ nya. Mata keduanya bersiborok ketika berhadapan langsung. Sorot memuja Chanyeol lagi−lagi berhasil membuat Baekhyun memerah. Tubuhnya menggeliat dengan sendirinya, lebur dalam fantasi indahnya. Ia begitu menginginkan Chanyeol sekarang. Tangan besar Chanyeol mengusap pipinya dengan lembut, turun ke tulang selangkanya dan menghujaninya dengan jilatan dan hisapan di daerah itu.

"Chanhh... ngh.. emhh." Kepala Baekhyun mendongak sementara dadanya membusung. Ia terus mengerang nikmat pada setiap hisapan yang menghasilkan tanda cinta itu. Sembari melucuti pakaian atas Baekhyun dengan lembut, ia menciumi dada kekasih hatinya, membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu terbaring nyaman di bawahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang..." Chanyeol berbisik mesra. Nafasnya yang hangat memenuhi indera pendengaran Baekhyun. Membuatnya nyaman di setiap sentuhannya. Lidah Chanyeol mengulum cuping lelaki mungil itu perlahan, menghantarkan sejuta getaran yang merambat hingga punggung si mungil. Jemari kaki Baekhyun melengkung kaku saat merasakan rangsangan kembali di tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang. Terpaan angin malam yang dingin seolah tak terasa di kulitnya. Ia merasa panas melingkupi tubuhnya dengan cepat. "Sayangku begitu indah..." bisikan lagi, sampai rasa dingin di bagian _nipple_ nya membuat Baekhyun tersentak kecil.

"Aahh..."

Jemari Chanyeol bergerak cepat menyelusuri tubuh indah Baekhyun, mengusapnya penuh sayang dan perasaan, meninggalkan jejak−jejak indah disetiap titiknya. Desahan Baekhyun memenuhi inderanya, membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk menjelajahi setiap inci kesayangannya. Jemari Baekhyun melepas kancing kemeja suaminya saat Chanyeol disibukkan dengan keindahan tubunnya. Jantung berdebar mereka bersahutan saat kulit dada Chanyeol melekat sempurna dengan kulitnya. Bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan, namun Chanyeol menahannya untuk sekedar menikmati paras rupawan Baekhyun. Wajah merona dengan bulir keringat di dahinya, mengapa begitu indah?

"Demi Tuhan, aku sangat mencintaimu, Baek..."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyambut ciuman Chanyeol. Ciuman lembut main−main yang begitu memabukkan. Lidah Chanyeol bermain−main diatas bibir tipisnya, menggoda Baekhyun untuk membuka belah bibirnya dan lidah mereka bercinta di dalam mulutnya. Saling membelit dan mengecap, menarik ulur seolah tak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Nafas bersahutan, meraih oksigen sebanyak mungkin agar mereka tak perlu untuk memutuskan tautan bibir mereka yang selalu terasa seperti gulali.

"Nghh.. mpph.."

"Ahh.."

Jemarinya bergerak diatas helaian rambut Chanyeol mencari pegangan. Sementara Chanyeol bergerak lebih jauh di bawah sana. Lututnya mengenai kejantanan Baekhyun dengan tepat, mendorongnya dengan gerakan lihai. Baekhyun memekik kecil merasakan gelanyar luar biasa pada sentuhan itu. Nafasnya semakin memburu, ia bahkan menggesekkan daerah privatnya pada milik Chanyeol, berusaha mencari kenikmatan sendiri. Suami tingginya menggeram pelan, terdengar seksi dan bergairah.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan bibirnya bergerak turun, menari−nari diatas perut rata Baekhyun. Lidahnya menusuk−nusuk dan meliuk daerah bawah perut kesayangannya, namun matanya tak lepas dari wajah penuh kenikmatan _suami_ nya.

"Chanhhh... ouch!"

Tangan Chanyeol berhasil membebaskan kejantanannya yang sudah terasa sesak sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika jemari itu mengusap−usap pusat gairah tubuhnya, mengurutnya perlahan, lalu mengocoknya dengan tempo tak beraturan. Suara desahan Baekhyun bersahutan dengan geraman rendah Chanyeol. Keduanya larut dalam balutan hangat surga dunia. Mata sipit Baekhyun terpejam erat, tenggelam dalam kenikmatan saat rasa hangat rongga Chanyeol memenuhi dirinya. Perasaannya lega, ia merasa begitu dicintainya, ia merasa begitu dipuja.

"Aaahhh... hhh... eumhh..."

Lidah Chanyeol bermain disana, mengorek lubang kecil ditengah kejantanannya memacunya untuk segera keluar. Pusat rangsangan dalam tubuhnya semakin mengeras. Ia meraskan otot kejantanannya semakin kuat setiap Chanyeol menghisapnya dengan kuat. Rasa panas dalam tubuhnya bersatu didalam sumber kenikmatan dalam prostatnya dan otot−otot ritmik di daerah pinggulnya mengeras. Sementara Chanyeol berusaha meloloskan celana piyamanya –tanpa melepaskan kulumannya, Baekhyun meraih apapun didekatnya untuk dicengkeram. Ia butuh pelampiasan ketika rasa nikmat itu menghujaninya tanpa henti.

"Chanhh... yeolhh... Aaarghhh...hhh..."

Hanya butuh beberapa detik sampai prostatnya terasa membengkak, menghantarkan ribuan volt listrik dan rasa panas hingga ia memuntahkan cairannya di dalam mulut Chanyeol. Baekhyun terengah, merasakan tubuhnya begitu rileks setelah orgasme pertamanya. Chanyeolnya tersenyum, tatapannya begitu mempesona dan keduanya kembali saling jatuh cinta. Bibirnya kembali merasakan ciuman Chanyeol dan ia menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Saat merasakan benda tumpul menggesek daerah rektumnya, tubuhnya menggeliat, merasa geli.

" **Aku mencintaimu...** " ujar Chanyeol tulus sebelum akhirnya menyatukan tubuh keduanya dalam penyatuan yang indah. Membawa cinta mereka disetiap untaian kata manis, menyebut nama pasangannya dalam setiap desahan, merasakan kehangatan dalam setiap sentuhan dan bersama−sama menjemput orgasme multipel mereka.

" **Aku lebih mencintaimu, Chanlie...** "

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Baekhyun** sudah tertidur sejak jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, dimana pergumulan panas mereka telah selesai sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Chanyeol memilih untuk membersihkan tubuhnya karena ia ingin bertemu dengan Tiffany untuk membicarakan sesuatu mengenai Baekhyun. Ia pun sudah berkirim pesan dengan Minseok untuk mengatakan bahwa ia harus menemani Baekhyun dan terpaksa tidak bisa menjenguk Luhan malam ini. Chanyeol hanya tak ingin kalau perhatian yang ia berikan pada Luhan akan membuat kakaknya salah sangka. Cara melupakan seseorang adalah mengurangi intensitas pertemuan, itulah yang dikatakan Tiffany selama ini.

 _Tokk. Tokk._

"Masuk saja, idiot. Aku tahu itu kau." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil kemudian membuka pintu ruang kerja wanita yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu. Tiffany mendengus melihat wajah sumringah Chanyeol. "Ada yang baru saja bercinta di dalam rumah sakitku." ujarnya datar dengan wajah yang sok marah. Percayalah kalau Tiffany tidak benar−benar marah, ia hanya sedang menggoda si jangkung yang tampak memerah itu. Sungguh, pemandangan kocak di malam hari. Begitu bahagia dan konyol disaat bersamaan. Ia masih seorang psikolog juga, ingat? Tak sulit untuk menebak kelakuan _absurd_ mantan pasiennya itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyanya tanpa ada niat ingin menyangkal ucapan Tiffany.

"Terlihat dari... _well_ , aroma sabunmu."

"Hah? Yang benar saja."

"Sudah lupakan." Chanyeol menggeleng heran. Wanita ini benar−benar tak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan mengenai Baekhyun?" Tiffany tampak sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen aneh di tangannya. Entah apa itu, Chanyeol malas untuk bertanya. Ia kuliah di jurusan bisnis, mana paham dia dengan diagram aneh seorang dokter. Angka−angka di dalamnya tampak tidak nyata. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah penyakit jiwa bisa diukur dengan angka−angka? Benar−benar hal rumit. Ah, kenapa dia jadi memikirkan Tiffany dan profesinya? Bodoh, ia meruntuk dalam hati.

"Apa aku sudah bisa melakukannya secepatnya?" Tiffany terdiam. Teringat akan pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu. Sehari sebelum Baekhyun mulai di rawat di rumah sakit ini.

"Jangan dulu. Kita harus melihat perkembangan psikis Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengangguk patuh. "Lagipula apa kau sudah mengunjungi tempatnya?" Kedua tangan Chanyeol menekan kursi putar yang didudukinya, badannya berputar−putar mengikuti arah putaran kursinya, suara berderit logam sampai membuat Tiffany ingin segera membanting tubuh besar lelaki itu. Ia ragu sebenarnya Chanyeol itu sudah sembuh atau belum. Sementara bibir Tiffany mengumpatinya, mata Chanyeol justru memandang langit−langit ruang kerja Tiffany, memikirkan perihal rencana besarnya untuk Baekhyun.

Ia menggedikkan bahu pada akhirnya.

"Belum, sih. Aku ingin Baekhyun sendiri yang memilih."

"Semoga beruntung." Wanita itu tersenyum tulus. "Aku ingin melihat Baekhyun yang seperti dulu lagi."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Suasana kampus** terlihat begitu ramai, selalu seperti itu. Gedung fakultas ekonomi di Yonsei University yang tersusun dari batu bata menjadi ciri khas kampus negeri ginseng tersebut. Chanyeol berjalan santai −dengan ponsel diantara telinga dan bahunya− di pelataran kampus, diantara rindangnya pohon−pohon _mapple_ dan hangatnya angin musim semi. Beberapa gadis menyapanya dengan akrab, berharap sebuah kedekatan tanpa tahu statusnya yang sudah menjadi suami orang. Chanyeol memang cukup terkenal di kampusnya. Sebagai seorang yang ramah dan aktif dalam organisasi cukup membuatnya menghabiskan sebagian waktunya di kampus. Dan hanya pada sore hari atau kadang bahkan lewat jam sembilan malam, ia baru bisa bertemu _suami_ nya kembali.

Untung saja hari ini ia bisa meminta bantuan ibu mertuanya untuk menunggui Baekhyun di kamar rawatnya. Kesayangannya itu tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri sekarang. Ia pasti akan cemberut dengan bibir tipisnya yang maju beberapa centi ketika Chanyeol berangkat ke kampusnya. Sebenarnya, ia masih bisa mengunjungi Baekhyun di sela−sela jamnya, namun ia tak mau staminanya berkurang karena terlalu lelah dalam perjalanan. Memikirkan Baekhyun hanya semakin membuatnya merindu saja.

"Terima kasih, _eommonim_." Langkah kakinya terhenti. Ia membenarkan posisi bukunya sebelum kembali melangkah menuju ruang kelasnya. "Sampaikan pada Baekhyun kalau aku akan pulang jam tujuh malam dan akan segera menemaninya." Chanyeol tersenyum saat mendengar lengkingan protes Baekhyun dari ponsel ibu mertuanya. _Suami_ nya tiba−tiba menjadi sangat manja sekarang. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, _eommonim_." Ia pun memutuskan sambungannya.

"Park Chanyeol, Profesor Kangin mencarimu. Dia menunggumu di mejanya sekarang." Suara seorang gadis berhasil menginterupsi gerakan kakinya. Ia menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Ah, terima kasih, Gaeun− _sshi_." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, membuat gadis berambut pendek yang baru saja berbicara dengannya tersipu malu. Chanyeol berbalik arah, menuju kantor dosen fakultasnya. Setelah kepergian lelaki jangkung itu, gadis itu memekik senang dan berbisik−bisik dengan teman−temannya tentang kepribadian Chanyeol yang begitu hangat membuatnya kagum. Di lain tempat, Chanyeol berjalan santai ke arah kantor fakultasnya untuk nememui dosen walinya, Profesor Kangin.

"Anda mencari saya, _seonsaengnim_?"

"Ah, Park Chanyeol!" Kangin menepuk pundak Chanyeol sembari memberikan sebuah kertas padanya. "Ini jadwal semester pendek untukmu, sifatnya sama seperti pergantian mata kuliah yang kurang, tetapi ini khusus untuk kuliah jangka pendek yang kau mau. Jika nilaimu terus meningkat, skripsimu akan bisa selesai cepat dan kau akan lulus hanya dalam waktu dua tahun saja." Chanyeol tersenyum puas saat menerima lebaran yang khusus bagi siswa berprestasi sepertinya. Tidak sia−sia dia belajar keras selama ini demi mempercepat kelulusannya. Dengan begini, ia bisa menggantikan posisi Baekhyun sebagai wakil CEO secepatnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, _seonsaengnim_."

"Ah, satu lagi." Kangin tertawa kecil, sebelum berkata hal yang membuat Chanyeol tercengang. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sudah menikah. Melihat betapa populernya kau di kampus ini, pasti banyak yang kecewa." Suara Kangin cukup keras untuk di dengar beberapa orang guru disana dan beberapa mahasiswa yang kebetulan lewat. Ada beberapa dosen wanita yang langsung bergosip dan juga ada mendesah kecewa –merasa tak memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi pendamping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil sembari mengusap tengkuknya. Ia pun berpamitan pada gurunya dan segera keluar dari ruangan yang tiba−tiba terasa panas itu. Baru beberapa langkah, kupingnya sudah panas akan berita menghebohkan yang disebarkan secara tidak sengaja oleh dosen walinya tadi.

"MOYAAAA!"

"PARK CHANYEOL SUDAH MENIKAH?"

"Huweeeee! Aku tidak terima."

"Aku bahkan sudah mendekatinya sejak semester awal!"

"Usahaku sia−sia~"

"Siapa orang yang beruntung itu?"

"Aku ingin bunuh diri saja!"

"SIALAN!"

"Tidak mungkin, kenapa harus diaaaa~"

" _Uri_ Chanyeol~ _hiks_."

Itulah kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah membahas perihal dia yang ternyata sudah menikah. Bukannya apa, Chanyeol hanya tak ingin mengumbarnya. Telinganya berdenging karena teriakan para wanita di gedung fakultasnya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sungkan saat beberapa orang menatapnya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi dan penasaran. Ada Gaeun –wanita yang berbicara dengannya tadi− tengah menangis sesegukan di pelukan sahabatnya, menatapnya dengan kecewa kemudian berlari pergi. Gosip bergerak cepat seperti cahaya di kampus ini. Ah, siap−siap saja untuk menjadi bahan gosip selama setahun ke depan.

"Kau semakin terkenal dengan gosip ini." Seorang lelaki tinggi berambut merah menyala bernama Donghyun merangkulnya dengan akrab. Dia adalah teman dekatnya selama di kampus ini. Satu kelas dan kebetulan mengambil jadwal yang selalu sama dengannya. "Hei, apa itu hanya gosip atau—"

"Aku memang sudah menikah." bisik Chanyeol lirih, tak ingin menambah masalah.

"WHAT THE FF—FIUUUHH!" Donghyun menatapnya dengan ekspresi kaget. "Serius?!"

"Ya." Tiba−tiba ia teringat sosok Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil penuh kejutan yang telah menjadi _suami_ nya selama hampir setahun. Lelaki mungil yang entah bagaimana bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta hanya dengan tatapan matanya. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku jadi ingin cepat−cepat lulus." gumamnya kemudian.

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

.


	15. Chapter 14, No Rose Without A Thorn

.

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **[NO ROSE WITHOUT A THORN]**

 **["—** _ **T**_ _idak ada keindahan yang bisa diraih dengan mudah, pastilah ada pengorbanan yang harus dilakukan._ **"]**

.

* * *

 **Make up tipis** terpoles manis di wajah Luhan, membuat wajah pucatnya tampak lebih segar dan bersinar. Matanya bengkak dan sedikit membiru, bukan karena sebuah tonjokkan, melainkan tangis penyesalan yang terus dikeluarkannya semenjak kemarin. Bukan perkara mudah untuk melupakan seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya. Juga bukan suatu hal yang enteng menjadi seorang antagonis dalam hubungan orang lain. Ia menyesal. Penyesalan yang datang setiap detiknya, menggerogoti hati rapuhnya, menimbulkan luka yang kesekian kalinya.

Sebuah kebodohan jika ia masih mempertahankan perasaannya. Oleh karena itu, ia benar−benar berniat untuk melupakan semuanya dan memulainya dari awal. Sehun senantiasa berada di sampingnya semenjak ia pulang dari rumah sakit. Rutin mengunjunginya dan menjaganya disaat ia membutuhkan sandaran. Ia merasa benar−benar menjadi orang yang sangat jahat jika ia tetap tak mau melihat kebaikan dan ketulusan yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Karena itulah, ia memutuskan untuk membuka hatinya untuk ditempati oleh orang lain. Membuka hatinya untuk cinta yang lain.

Air mata yang ia keluarkan kemarin malam sudah cukup untuk membuang perasaan _bertepuk−sebelah−tangan_ nya. Meskipun masih ada luka, tapi ia yakin, jika ia mencoba dan terus mencoba, usahanya takkan sia−sia. Setidaknya, kali ini, ia akan melakukan hal yang benar dan bukan hal yang egois lagi.

"Terima kasih, Oh Sehun." ujarnya pada bayangan wajahnya di cermin. "Kau benar. Jika aku berusaha untuk hal yang benar, Tuhan pasti akan selalu membantuku."

.

Minseok tampak sibuk memasukkan baju−bajunya ke dalam koper serta menutup beberapa barangnya dengan kain berwarna putih polos. Sesekali ia memandangi ruang apartemennya kemudian berdecak saat melihat beberapa hiasan kecil di lemari kacanya masih begitu berantakan. Sementara tangannya disibukkan dengan barang−barang, Luhan keluar dari kamarnya sembari menyeret koper biru tua besarnya.

"Oh, kau sudah siap?" tanyanya setelah menyadari keberadaan saudaranya.

"Ya, tentu saja." Luhan berucap jenaka. Bibirnya tersenyum bangga akan hasil kerjanya yang begitu rapi. Semua telah dikemas ke dalam kopernya dan barang−barang yang harus ia rapikan pun sudah selesai. Ruang apartemen itu kini berwarna serba putih karena kain yang membungkusnya. "Ada lagi yang belum?"

"Bagian dapur." Anggukan menjadi jawaban Luhan dan ia segera menuju dapur untuk mengosongkan lemari es mereka. Ia berencana untuk membawa seluruh isi kulkas mereka ke panti asuhan yang biasa ibu angkatnya kunjungi.

Mata Minseok diam−diam tak lepas dari pergerakan Luhan. Dalam hati, ia begitu miris dengan kisah cinta sahabatnya. Meskipun Luhan sudah tampak tegar, namun dia masihlah seorang yang rapuh. Keputusan Luhan untuk mengikuti Minseok ke negeri tirai bambu cukup membuat sahabatnya itu tercengang. Entah sebuah kebetulan atau takdir, Minseok memiliki pekerjaan dimana ia diharuskan mutasi ke China. Ia pun dengan senang hati menerima. Dan saat ia mengatakannya pada Luhan dua hari yang lalu, lelaki keturunan tiongkok itu dengan tegas mengatakan keinginannya untuk mengikuti Minseok kembali ke negara asalnya.

Minseok tak menolak. Karena ia pikir, mungkin inilah saat dimana Luhan harus memulai kehidupan barunya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

"Aku akan memberitahunya nanti." sahut Luhan dengan nada ragu.

"Kau—" Minseok menggantungkan suaranya untuk melihat reaksi Luhan. Lelaki cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya –tampak gelisah. Sedikitnya Minseok terkejut karena sahabatnya itu bahkan belum memberitahu Sehun perihal kepindahan mereka ke China. "—kau tidak meninggalkannya tiba−tiba kan? Kau tidak mungkin menggantung perasaannya kan, Lu?"

"Tidak! Aku—"

"..."

"—aku perlu untuk menyembuhkan hatiku sebelum menerima perasaan Sehun. Jika dia sanggup menungguku, berarti dia tulus mencintaiku." jujur Luhan. Dia tidak berbohong jika dia memang harus membersihkan semua kenangannya dengan Chanyeol, mengenyahkan perasaan cintanya, dan memperbaiki setiap retakan yang dibuat oleh lelaki jangkung yang menjadi adiknya itu. Setidaknya, dia harus bisa menjadi sosok yang tegar kembali sebelum membuka hatinya untuk kisah yang baru.

"Kau masih meragukannya?"

"Tidak, Minseok." Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya tak ingin membuat Sehun bersedih. Aku harus benar−benar melupakan Chanyeol agar bisa memberi kebahagiaan untuk Sehun kelak."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Suasana universitas** dimana Chanyeol mengemban ilmu tampak lenggang. Mungkin sebagian besar siswanya telah mengikuti kelas, meskipun tidak sedikit pula yang berlalu lalang di depan gedung masing−masing. Obrolan ringan sana−sini, senyuman lelah para mahasiswa, dan guyonan mereka di sela−sela waktu luang berhasil membawa Baekhyun pada kenangan lamanya saat kuliah dulu. Diumurnya yang sudah menginjak dua puluh delapan tahun, kenangan itu terasa masih melekat dalam ingatannya. Seolah kejadian itu baru dialaminya kemarin. Baekhyun beruntung, kenangan masa sekolahnya adalah kenangan yang indah. Ada susah senang yang ringan−ringan saja. Susah ketika mendekati ujian dan senang ketika menghabiskan waktu bersama para sahabatnya. Jika waktu bisa diputar, ingin sekali ia menikmati masa−masa itu sekali lagi.

Gedung megah di depannya adalah tempatnya mengemban ilmu dulu. Berada di jurusan bisnis sama seperti yang diambil Chanyeol. Tak banyak yang berbeda kecuali beberapa bangunan fakultas baru dan taman bunga yang cantik di setiap sisi gedung. Suasananya lebih hijau dan asri. Mengundang langkahnya untuk masuk semakin jauh ke dalam gedung. Ya, Baekhyun tengah berkunjung ke kampus Chanyeol sekarang. Ia ingin melihat langsung bagaimana Chanyeol belajar di dalam sana. Apa dia kesulitan? Atau justru Chanyeol tengah menikmati masa mudanya _–yang nyaris tak pernah ia rasakan−_ disana?

Tanpa disadarinya, senyuman cantik sudah tersemat di bibir tipisnya. Membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang terkesima olehnya. Baekhyun benar−benar terlihat semakin manis dengan kemeja berwarna putih dengan sweater berwarna baby blue yang melekat pada tubuh mungilnya. Poninya di biarkan terjatuh menutupi dahi dan alisnya. Jika orang tak mengenalnya, mereka pasti berpikir kalau Baekhyun adalah anak dosen yang ingin mengunjungi ayahnya di kampus. Walau nyatanya ia adalah mantan CEO di perusahaan gabungan Byun & Park.

"Hei—" sebuah suara menginterupsi. Menepuk pundaknya ringan, membuat tubuh Baekhyun refleks berpaling. Baekhyun sedikit terpesona. Di depannya berdiri seorang lelaki berkulit putih dengan rambut berwarna merah terang. Wajahnya tampan dan senyumnya menawan. "Apa kau butuh bantuan? Aku perhatikan sejak tadi kau hanya memandang gedung fakultas ekonomi. Apa kau ingin mencari _hyung_ mu?" Baekhyun menahan senyuman saat mendengar ucapan lelaki itu.

"Tidak, aku mencari... seseorang."

"Kekasihmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk ragu. Kekasih? Mereka bahkan susah memakai cincin emas putih di jari masing−masing. Tanda sebuah ikatan sakral. "Dia berada di kelas mana? Aku akan membantumu mencarinya supaya lebih cepat. Aku Kim Donghyun, _ngomong−ngomong_." Lelaki bermarga Kim itu mengulurkan jemarinya yang putih untuk bersalaman dengan Baekhyun, dan direspon baik olehnya. Mungkin dengan bantuan orang lain, ia bisa dengan cepat menemukan kelas Chanyeol.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol. Apa kau kenal?"

"Oh Park Chan—OH GOD, ASTAGA! Dia adalah teman dekatku!" Teriakan itu sempat membuat Baekhyun kaget, namun akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama. Merasa konyol karena kebodohan yang dibuat Donghyun. "Ayo, kami akan ada kelas sekarang. Aku akan mengantarmu menemui dia sebelum dosen masuk."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama−sama. Ah, jangan−jangan kau adalah pasangan Chanyeol yang sedang digemparkan warga kampus."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau berhasil membuat seisi kampus patah hati karena—" Dan obrolan mereka terus berlanjut. Di setiap langkah, keduanya sudah merasa nyaman karena obrolan ringan itu. Di mulai dari cerita Donghyun mengenai Chanyeol dan berlanjut ke hobi keduanya yang mirip. Darisana ia baru tahu kalau Chanyeol menyukai bola. Entah basket, voli, atau sepak bola. Semuanya dia suka dan Chanyeol juga mengikuti klub musik, karena itu suaminya sulit memiliki waktu luang untuk dihabiskan bersamanya.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

" **Hoi,** Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk mengobrol perihal tugas dengan teman−temannya langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara Donghyun dari arah pintu. Ia melempar senyuman sebelum terkaget melihat kehadiran _suami_ mungilnya bersama temannya itu. Ia pun bergegas menemui Baekhyun dengan langkah setengah berlari. Hal itu tak lepas dari pengamatan teman−teman sekelasnya yang melihat sikap Chanyeol tiba−tiba saja heboh seperti sedang menemukan harta karun yang diletakkan di depan pintu ruangan.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini, Baek? Kau kan masih sakit."

"Baiklah, selamat menikmati waktu berdua~" Donghyun menepuk Chanyeol dengan senyuman jahil di wajahnya. Matanya terarah pada si mungil yang ditemukannya di depan gedung. Keduanya melempar senyuman sebelum akhirnya Donghyun masuk ke dalam kelasnya, diiringi bisikan pertanyaan−pertanyaan teman−temannya mengenai sosok mungil yang dibawanya. Ia pun menjawab jujur dan kelas langsung heboh. Sayangnya, kehebohan itu sama sekali tak berhasil mengganggu kesenangan pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih setia di depan kelas.

"Aku rindu Chanyeol." aku Baekhyun dengan cicitan lucu. Duh, menggemaskan sekali suaminya. Chanyeol tanpa ragu langsung memberikan pelukan mesra yang mendapat respon heboh berupa sorakan dari teman−temannya. Ada beberapa gadis yang kecewa dengan pemandangan itu, namun lihatlah! Siapa yang akan bisa membenci sosok semenggemaskan Baekhyun? Hanya melihat senyumnya saja, semua orang akan tertular.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, meraih jemari lentik suami _mungil_ nya dan mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun penuh kerinduan.

"Aku juga, sayang. Tapi akan ada kelas lima menit lagi, kau tunggu saja di kantin ya. Kau tahu kan?"

"Ish, tentu saja aku tahu!" Bibir tipisnya mengerucut, mengundang untuk di kecup. Tapi Chanyeol tahu diri, ini adalah tempat umum dan ia tak boleh melakukannya sembarangan jika tidak ingin di cap sebagai mahasiswa tak punya sopan santun.

"Oke, tunggu disana." Saat melihat sosok dosennya yang berjalan ke arah mereka, Chanyeol pun melepaskan tautan tangannya di jemari Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menyadarinya, lantas mundur beberapa langkah. "Kau bisa memakan sesuatu disana sampai aku datang. Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol pun melangkah mundur sembari melambai pada _suami_ mungilnya di ambang pintu. Mendapat balasan ' _na do_ ' dengan bahasa bibir. Keduanya pun terpisah untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

.

 **Sekitar** dua jam Baekhyun menahan rasa bosan demi menunggu kemunculan Chanyeol. Bibirnya menghembuskan nafas jengah lalu cemberut. Sesekali jemari lentiknya mengaduk−aduk jus strawberry di gelasnya. Ia merasa begitu asing berada di situasi seperti sekarang ini, padahal dia sendiri adalah lulusan Universitas ini. Pandangan tertarik yang dilayangkan beberapa mahasiswa kurang ajar padanya sangat mengganggunya. Mata mereka itu benar−benar minta dicabut dari tempatnya, batinnya sadis.

"Dimana si raksasa itu. _Ugh_."

Memang salahnya sendiri sih, merengek pada Tiffany agar mengijinkannya keluar untuk menemui Chanyeol di kampusnya. Perlu beberapa jam sampai Tiffany mengijinkannya keluar, tentu saja setelah sarapan dan meminum obatnya. Katanya sih tidak ingin keanarkisan Baekhyun kambuh hanya karena melihat Chanyeol dikerubungi para gadis.

"Tch, memangnya aku tukang demo sampai anarkis dibawa−bawa." keluhnya entah pada siapa. Selang lima menit kemudian, barulah lelaki jangkung yang menjabat sebagai kekasih hatinya itu muncul dari arah gedung menuju tempat duduknya. Baekhyun tersenyum. Ingin melambai pada Chanyeol sebelum matanya menangkap keberadaan para gadis yang menatap suaminya penuh pemujaan. Apa−apaan itu. Benar−benar memuakkan. Apa dia perlu mencabut semua bola mata itu dan menjadikannya sup tomat atau mungkin campuran kimchi?

Chanyeol disana pun tampaknya menanggapi sapaan para gadis itu dengan senyuman tampan. Membuat mereka semakin melayang saja dan Baekhyun benci sekali melihat pemandangan yang merusak matanya itu. Ketika Chanyeol sampai di mejanya, tatapan Baekhyun berubah datar dan dingin.

"Menikmati kepopuleranmu, suamiku?" ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit keras. Tak urung membuat beberapa telinga yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh. Wajah Chanyeol langsung memerah, antara malu pada para mahasiswa yang menatap mereka sekaligus malu akan pengakuan frontal Baekhyun. Tapi entah mengapa, nada suara Baekhyun membuat senyumnya melebar. _Well_ , suami mungilnya terlihat tengah merajuk sekarang.

"Cemburu, sayang?" Ia memilih untuk menggoda balik _suami_ mungilnya, membuat wajah manisnya pun ikut merona layaknya delima. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut lalu berdecih pelan. Kalah telak dengan godaan sederhana Chanyeol yang nyatanya selalu lebih unggul darinya. Ia memilih untuk menyeruput jusnya tanpa bantuan sedotan, sekaligus menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari tatapan mengintimidasi warga kampus itu. "Astaga, manisnya _suami_ ku ini~" Jemari Chanyeol menarik pipinya dengan lembut, membuat Baekhyun wajahnya semakin merebus saja.

" _Ugh_. Chanyeol, hentikan—"

" _Jadi dia pasangan Chanyeol?"_

" _Jadi benar Chanyeol oppa sudah menikah?"_

" _MWOYAAAA! Aku pikir cuma gosip!"_

" _Suaminya sangat manis dan mungil."_

" _Aku iri, sungguh."_

" _Dia bahkan lebih cantik dariku~"_

" _BRENGSEK!"_

" _OPPAKU~"_

" _Masa depanku diambil orang~ hiks."_

"Ck, semua gara−gara kau!" Baekhyun berbisik kesal –menahan malu− sementara Chanyeol hanya terkekeh lucu. Pemuda mungil itu hanya bisa menunduk –tak ingin mendengarkan penilaian orang tentangnya karena pasti kebanyakan adalah penilaian negatif dari para fans suaminya itu. Ia harus belajar sabar, itulah pesan Tiffany jika ia ingin sembuh. Dan semuanya, harus diawali dengan kesabaran yang sederhana. Contohnya seperti sekarang ini. Mencintai adalah hak orang lain, Baekhyun tak bisa membenci mereka hanya karena mencintai _milik_ _ **nya**_. Selama tindakan mereka masih dibatas wajar, maka Baekhyun harus bisa memakluminya.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Kris,** Yixing dan Park Yoochun menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi yang nyaris sama. Sedih. Ruang keluarga yang awalnya menjadi tempat berkumpul mereka setelah pekerjaan yang menumpuk di kantor, kini hening dan hanya terdengar suara detikan jam di dinding. Yixing berada di samping Luhan, mengusap pundaknya dan memberi senyum penuh ketenangan. Jemarinya mengisir helaian rambut Luhan yang berwarna coklat madu.

" _Hyung_ serius ingin kembali ke China?" tanya Yixing sekali lagi –sebenarnya ia hanya tak percaya saja pada ucapan Luhan yang terkesan seperti ia sedang berpamitan pergi dan tak ingin kembali.

"Iya, Lu. Apa kau serius ingin tinggal di China mulai sekarang?" Kris ikut menyahut. Sebenarnya sangat disayangkan jika ia harus pergi meninggalkan kediaman nyaman mereka. Lagipula masalah keluarga diantara mereka sudah sedikit ini selesai. Baekhyun pun sudah mengalami peningkatan kondisi setelah di rawat di Rumah Sakit. Mungkin hanya tinggal memberi Baekhyun pengertian dan keduanya bisa berdamai. Di sisi lain, Luhan hanya membisu kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kris hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Itu adalah keputusan Luhan dan ia tak bisa melarangnya. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

Luhan tersenyum manis mendengar nama itu.

"Aku melakukan ini juga demi dia." Mata rusanya menatap setiap insan disana. Mencoba memberitahu mereka kalau dia baik−baik saja dengan keputusannya itu. "Sehun akan menyusulku kelak, dia bilang seperti itu. Yang perlu kulakukan adalah menunggu." lanjutnya kemudian. Semua yang hadir disana ikut tersenyum lega. Sudah ada seseorang yang berjanji untuk menjaga Luhan. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang akan mengobati lukanya.

"Apa kau akan menemui Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?" Tuan Park bertanya. Bagaimana pun keduanya masihlah saudara.

"Iya, _abeoji_. Aku akan tetap menemui mereka, mungkin beberapa menit sebelum keberangkatanku." Ya, mungkin saat dia hanya memiliki _sedikit_ keberanian untuk menemui Baekhyun, karena itu dia tak bisa menemui mereka terlalu lama. Ia masih memiliki urat malu dan rasa bersalah yang sangat mendalam. Yixing memeluknya dengan erat. Dapat ia rasakan kesedihan Luhan yang begitu dalam. Lelaki ber _dimple_ itu hanya berharap kalau hubungan ketiganya membaik dan Chanyeol serta Baekhyun bisa membawa kebahagiaan padanya sebagai saudara.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, _hyung_."

"Aku juga, Yixing."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Kedua** anak adam dengan tinggi yang kontras tampak berjalan berdampingan di jalan setapak menuju tempat parkir mobil. Chanyeol bilang, dia akan mengajak Baekhyun jalan−jalan dan berkencan karena sudah lama sekali mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Sejak banyak masalah dalam rumah tangga mereka, mereka bahkan tak sempat untuk saling berbagi kebahagiaan. Keduanya sebenarnya merasakan ketakutan yang sama setiap waktu –tanpa saling menyadarinya juga. Chanyeol takut menyakiti Luhan sementara Baekhyun takut ditinggalkan Chanyeol karena Luhan.

Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu. Baik ia maupun Chanyeol mulai terbuka dengan mengatakan kata hati masing−masing. Saling bertukar pikiran dan menyampaikan rahasia yang selama ini mereka tutup rapat. Baekhyun akan mengatakan betapa ia begitu membutuhkan Chanyeol berada di sampingnya dan keinginannya untuk sembuh serta memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Luhan –karena yeah, Baekhyun sebenarnya tak bisa begitu membenci seseorang, ia akan merasa bersalah ketika ia memiliki seorang musuh. Pernah dikatakan bukan jika ia memiliki hati yang lembut?

Semua yang terjadi selama ini disebabkan oleh keegoisan masing−masing. Tak ada yang salah maupun yang benar. Mereka hanya perlu untuk berkaca dan menyadari kesalahan yang selama ini mereka buat.

"Chanyeol, apa— Apa mungkin aku dan Luhan _hyung_ bisa menjadi teman baik?" tanyanya ketika keduanya baru memasuki mobil Chanyeol. Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap suaminya sementara Chanyeol masih terdiam. Seolah tengah menyaring kata−kata yang bisa diterima Baekhyun dengan baik. "Jujur saja, aku merasa bersalah karena telah memukulnya." lanjut lelaki mungil itu dengan nada yang sedih. "Seumur hidup aku tak pernah memukul seseorang. Mungkin, karena rasa takut kehilanganmu membuat emosiku tidak stabil. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memusuhinya, Yeol. Aku− aku hanya ingin mempertahankanmu. Namun ketakutanku justru membuat sikapku menjadi mengerikan." Chanyeol sadar, kalau _suami_ mungilnya tengah menahan tangis sekarang.

"..."

"Kalau saja aku mau bersabar dan menunggu sedikit saja, semua takkan sekacau ini. Kalau saja aku bisa mengendalikan rasa iri dan cemburuku, juga menunggumu untuk mengingatku, mungkin semua takkan sejauh ini." Kali ini isakan kecil ikut menghiasi keheningan mereka. Chanyeol membawa kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh Baekhyun, memeluknya hangat. Seketika pikiran dibawa kembali pada masa lalu. Dimana Baekhyun nyaris bunuh diri karenanya. Walaupun ingatan sebelum kejadian tenggelam yang dialami dulu masih tergambar secara samar, namun ia yakin kalau debaran di jantungnya masihlah sama dengan debaran yang dimiliki Chanyeol yang dulu.

"..."

"A−Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Akulah yang merusak semuanya selama ini."

"Ssshh, sayang." Usapan Chanyeol sedikitnya membuat Baekhyun tenang. Lelaki mungil itu balas memeluk suaminya. "Tak ada benar diantara kita. Semua juga karenaku yang tak bisa dengan cepat membuat keputusan. Bersikap seolah aku memberi harapan pada Luhan. Aku pun juga memiliki banyak salah karena aku yang menyebabkan kau seperti ini." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Tapi, aku senang mendengar pengakuanmu."

"Chanyeol..."

"Kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal, hm?" Baekhyun ikut menyunggingkan senyuman lalu mengangguk−angguk lucu. Keduanya pun akhirnya larut dalam hangatnya pelukan masing−masing. Sampai semenit kemudian, suara nada pesan dari ponsel Chanyeol menginterupsi. Pelukan mereka terlepas perlahan dan Chanyeol pun segera meraih ponselnya. Membuka aplikasi chat di dalamnya dan terbelalak setelah membaca deretan kalimat disana. Pesan dari Yixing.

"Ada apa, Yeol?"

"Luhan _hyung_ akan meninggalkan Korea besok pagi."

"A−Apa?" Baekhyun ikut membaca pesan chat dari Yixing dan keduanya bertatapan. Seolah bertelepati tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Luhan tidak boleh pergi sebelum mereka menyelesaikan masalah masing−masing. "Kita harus menemuinya, Yeol, Setidaknya, harus ada kata maaf diantara kami." Hati Chanyeol menghangat mendengar kesungguhan dalam kalimat Baekhyun. Benar, keluarga adalah segala−galanya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya. Bukankah kita akan memulainya dari awal?"

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Luhan** duduk di kursi kayu tepat di bawah pohon oak panti asuhan tempat yang biasanya di kunjungi Nyonya Park. Matanya menatap sendu puluhan anak−anak yang sibuk bermain seusai sekolah dan beberapa gadis dewasa yang membantu untuk mengurusi bocah balita. Pernah dulu terbayang jika dia harus tinggal di panti asuhan, dimana kasih sayang harus terbagi−bagi disana. Makan seadanya dan pendidikan belum tentu bisa diraihnya seperti sekarang ini. Jika saja Tuan dan Nyonya Park yang baik hati itu tidak membawanya bersama mereka, ia pasti sudah jadi gelandangan di China sana. Sebungkus nasi sehari dan minum dari air keran. Membayangkannya saja membuat dadanya sesak.

Berharap memiliki Chanyeol membuatnya sadar kalau ia sudah keterlaluan selama ini. Kasih sayang yang didapatkannya membuatnya buta. Ia sadar ia tak sanggup untuk kehilangan kasih sayang itu, karena itulah ia berusaha untuk mempertahankannya dengan cara apapun. Cara yang membuatnya sekarang lebih rendah daripada seorang pembunuh. Wajahnya langsung tertunduk, kembali menyesali hal−hal yang telah terjadi selama ini. Ingin ia meminta maaf pada Baekhyun, karena bagaimana pun mereka terikat persaudaraan secara tidak langsung. Namun untuk menemui lelaki manis itu saja ia sudah tak memiliki nyali. Ia takut akan membuat Baekhyun lebih sakit lagi jika melihatnya.

Isakan kecil muncul dari belah bibirnya. Memikirkan permusuhan ini lagi−lagi membuatnya menangis penuh sesal. Kenapa dia harus menjadi egois?

"Menyesali perbuatanmu?"

"B−Baekhyun?"

"Aku akan duduk disini, setuju atau tidak." Lelaki berpostur mungil yang baru saja menyapa Luhan itu langsung duduk di samping Luhan, hanya berjarak lima jengkal saja. Dua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku blazernya. Matanya terpejam sebentar, menikmati hembusan angin dari dedaunan lebat yang saling melambai. Membawa kesejukkan itu ke setiap pori−porinya. Luhan masih menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Berhenti menatapmu seperti itu, _hyung_! Aku tidak seburuk itu." Lelaki manis itu tersenyum, senyuman tulus dan bukan senyuman pura−pura.

"Baekhyun..."

"Kapan kau akan berangkat ke China?"

"B−Besok pagi."

"Kau tidak ingin minta maaf padaku?" Ucapan Baekhyun memang sedikit kasar, namun tak ada nada kebencian di dalamnya. Airmata kembali menitik, tapi bukan karena kalimat menyebalkan itu, melainkan Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sedikit lega. Apa mungkin Baekhyun berusaha memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk berbaikan? Memperbaiki hubungan buruk diantara keduanya?

"Baekhyun..." Luhan akhirnya sesegukan dan langsung meraih tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih mungil darinya ke dalam pelukannya. "Maaf, maafkan aku..." ujarnya berkali−kali dan Baekhyun dengan sabar mengusap punggungnya. Kata maaf itu meluncur bak sebuah es diatas sebuah papan besi. Kebekuan keduanya mulai mencair hanya karena kalimat sederhana itu. Cair dalam kehangatan sebuah persahabatan.

Baekhyun mulai memahaminya. Sejak Tiffany dan Chanyeol bahkan ibunya sendiri mulai mengajarinya untuk memberi maaf, ia mulai memahami seberapa pentingnya sebuah ikatan persaudaraan itu. Seberapa pentingnya orang yang kita sayangi untuk tetap berada di sisi kita. Berjalan bersama kita, meraih kebahagiaan bersama. Itulah tujuan sebuah keluarga. Baekhyun mulai memahami, sepenting apakah peran Chanyeol dalam hidup Luhan yang selalu sendiri. Sama pentingnya seperti halnya seorang ibu bagi Baekhyun.

"Maaf..."

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Lupakan semuanya. Kita akan memulainya dari awal, hm?" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan jemari Baekhyun langsung mengusap lelehan di pipi yang lebih tua. Keduanya tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil bersama. "Mari memulai hidup kita sebagai saudara. Anggap aku seperti saudara kandungmu, _hyung_. Sama seperti Kris dan Chanyeol. Kau tidak sendiri, kau memiliki aku juga sekarang." Anggukan cepat menjadi jawaban Luhan. Lalu keduanya kembali tertawa bersama. Seolah hal mengerikan beberapa waktu yang lalu hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Bersama−sama, mereka akan menjadi lebih dewasa.

* * *

.

" **To Be Continued—"**

 **.**


	16. Chapter 15 End, In The Seventh Heaven

.

 **CHAPTER 15 END  
**

 **[IN THE SEVENTH HEAVEN—]**

.

* * *

 _ **Beijing, 2018**_

"YAAAA! Xiumin! Jangan kayuh cepat−cepat! Kau pikir ini balap sepeda! Ya!" Suara teriakan seorang lelaki berwajah manis dengan manik rusa yang begitu indah terdengar memenuhi taman kota Beijing. Bahasa Korea yang ia teriakan secara refleks membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Tak urung membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya jengkel, heran, juga geli. Luhan, si pemilik wajah manis, masih menggerutu pada sahabatnya yang tak tanggung−tanggung ketika mengerjainya.

"Ini menyenangkan, Lu!" Minseok, atau Xiumin, yang memegang bagian depan lantas melajukan sepedanya sedikit pelan. Sementara Luhan dibelakangnya masih menggerutu dengan tangan yang mengelus−elus dadanya. Sesekali ia mengumpat lalu memukul belakang kepala Minseok. "Oke, oke, maaf." Lalu sepeda pun berhenti di dekat taman pancur yang berada di tengah−tengah taman kota. Minseok tertawa saat melihat Luhan sibuk mengais udara untuk memenuhi paru−parunya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, huh?"

"Lihat, lihat, siapa yang payah disini?" ujar Minseok dengan tatapan mengejek. Luhan mendengus. Ia menekuk badannya dengan tangan memegang lututnya erat−erat. Ia masih merasa sangat sesak sekarang dan Minseok menambahnya dengan ejekan menyebalkannya. Membuatnya semakin kesal saja. "Aku lapar, Lu. Ayo kita beli makanan Korea!~" Luhan terkekeh geli mendengar nada merajuk pada kalimat sahabatnya. Tangan kanannya merangkul pundak sahabatnya lalu melempar senyuman tanda setuju.

"Ayo kita makan yang banyak sampai perut kita menggembung!"

" _Assa_!" Lalu kedua sahabat karib itupun berjalan bersama menuju tempat pengembalian sepeda dan segera menuju restaurant Korea yang menjadi langganan mereka ketika keduanya merindukan tempat tinggal mereka yang dulu. Sesekali terdengar canda tawa keduanya yang membuat siapapun bisa ikut merasakan kedekatan mereka.

.

 _ **Beijing Airport**_

"Aku tahu, nanti kuhubungi. Astaga, kecerewetanmu melebihi ibuku, _noona_. Pantas Chanyeol merasa takut padamu." Lalu secepat kilat ponsel yang berada di tangan lelaki tinggi berkulit pucat itu menjauh dari daun telinganya saat teriakan di seberang nyaris membuatnya tuli. "Jangan khawatir. Aku lebih mengenal Beijing daripada kau."

"..."

"Aku diam−diam menghubungi Minseok tanpa Luhan tahu." Lelaki berkulit pucat itu tersenyum ketika teringat pesan−pesan chatnya dengan Minseok yang membicarakan Luhan tanpa si empunya sadari. "Aku akan menemukan Luhan secepatnya dan menikahinya." Ia tersenyum tampan saat mengatakannya. Berharap ia akan segera bertemu pujaan hati yang sudah dua tahun ini tak dilihatnya. Ia merindukannya, sungguh.

"..."

"Aku matikan sekarang!"

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari seberang, lelaki berkulit pucat itu mematikan sambungannya. Terkekeh geli saat teringat ucapan Tiffany yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri. Kedekatan keduanya sekarang sudah seperti saudara tanpa mereka sadari. Begitupun ia dan Chanyeol. Ketiganya saling terhubung dan seringnya intensitas pertemuan, membuat persahabatan mereka terbentuk begitu saja. Saling membantu dan menguatkan.

Netra elangnya beralih ke bawah untuk menatap wallpaper ponselnya dengan senyuman penuh kerinduan. Jemarinya mengusap lembut layar ponsel itu.

" _Tunggu aku, Luhan_."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Pagi** itu di kediaman Park tampak ramai dengan suara tawa gadis kecil berlarian dengan teriakan orang dewasa yang saling bersahutan. Di ruang makan keluarga Park, sudah duduk Chanyeol, Kris, dan Tuan Park tengah menyantap sarapan mereka sementara Baekhyun terlihat tengah menyuapi gadis cilik yang berusia empat tahun. Gadis cilik yang memiliki paras yang sangat mirip dengan gadis yang tengah dikejar−kejar Yixing. Tawa hangat memenuhi mansion besar itu. Membuat siapapun akan iri melihat keharmonisan keluarga kecil itu.

"Wu Yuxi! Ayo duduk dan sarapan!"

"Aku tidak mau, _ma_ ~"

"Yuxi! Coba lihat adik kembarmu sudah hampir menghabiskan sarapannya!" Aksi kejar−kejaran itu nyatanya tidak berhenti sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Membuat Yixing menyerah dan akhirnya memilih duduk di kursinya. Menatap bocah berambut coklat madu yang tersenyum lebar padanya. Yixing menatap anak kembarnya yang lain dan tersenyum melihat gadis cilik itu begitu lahap ketika Baekhyun yang menyuapinya. "Yuhan memang lebih pendiam dan penurut, sementara Yuxi benar−benar aktif."

Semua yang berada disana terkekeh menanggapi keluhan Yixing. Kedua anak kembarnya benar−benar memiliki sifat yang kontras. Wu Yuxi memiliki kepribadian yang ceria dan tidak bisa diam, sementara adiknya Wu Yuhan memiliki sifat yang lebih tenang. Keduanya adalah anak angkat Yixing dan Kris sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"Biar aku saja yang menyuapinya, _hyung_." Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya setelah selesai menyuapi Yuhan. Yixing tersenyum sebagai tanda terima kasih lalu menyerahkan piringnya pada adik iparnya itu.

"Yuxi, ayo sarapan!"

" _Shireo_!" Yuxi bersembunyi di balik sofa ruang tamu sementara yang lainnya sibuk menatap usaha Baekhyun mendekati anak tertua dari dua bersaudara itu. Yuxi begitu sulit makan sehingga tubuhnya lebih kurus dari adiknya. Ia selalu menolak memakan sayur karena benci warna hijau. Dengan langkah pelan, Baekhyun menarik lengan gadis itu meskipun sempat mendapat berontakan kecil. Yuxi mendudukkan dirinya dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan wajah cemberut.

"Yuxi, kalau tidak sarapan, perut Yuxi akan dihuni cacing yang sangaaat besar." Baekhyun memasang mimik ketakutan yang berhasil membuat Yuxi tercengang dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kepanikan. Jika seorang tidak bisa dibujuk secara lembut, maka menanamkan ketakutan sebagai dorongan positif mungkin patut dicoba. "Apa Yuxi mau kalau perut Yuxi dihuni monster seperti itu?"

" _Shireo_!" Bocah cilik berkuncir kuda itu menggeleng−geleng keras dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis. Baekhyun tersenyum lucu lalu menyuapkan sendoknya ke dalam mulut Yuxi dan sukses begitu saja. Yuxi tak menolak lagi dan mulai melahap makanannya dengan hikmat. "Aku benci sayur! Tetapi jika Baekhyunee uncle yang menyuapi, rasanya jadi enak!" ujarnya dengan ekspresi jujur. Semua yang berada di ruang makan tersenyum bangga tanpa Baekhyun sadari.

"Oh, aku selalu merepotkan Baekhyun gara−gara kebandelan Yuxi."

"Tak apa, _hyung_." Chanyeol menjawab dengan senyuman tulus di bibirnya, mewakili Baekhyun yang tampaknya tak mendengar obrolan mereka. Lelaki mungil itu sibuk menyuapi Yuxi sembari bercerita layaknya anak−anak. Terkadang, sifat kekanakan Baekhyun sangat berguna disaat−saat seperti itu. Hati Chanyeol menghangat seiring kedekatan Baekhyun dengan keponakannya. Itu artinya, Baekhyun sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya kembali. "Lagipula Baekhyun menyukai anak−anak." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Bagaimana dengan rencanamu?" Tuan Park bertanya, mengalihkan atensi Chanyeol dari _suami_ mungilnya. "Apa kalian sudah bicara mengenai peminjaman rahim dan bayi tabung itu?" Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah mendung. Yixing dan Kris saling tatap. Pasti sulit melakukannya ketika Baekhyun masih memiliki ketakutan tersendiri. Lelaki mungil itu nyatanya masih terlalu takut untuk memiliki bayi.

"Baekhyun masih takut, _abeoji_." Lelaki jangkung yang masih kehilangan ingatan masa lalunya itu tersenyum getir. "Aku mencoba membujuknya tapi dia bilang takut menyakiti anak−anak kami kelak. Bayi itu sangat mungil, rapuh, dan tak mengerti apapun. Baekhyun bahkan takut menyentuh mereka. Tapi melihat dari sinar matanya ketika merawat Yuxi dan Yuhan, atau ketika Kris _hyung_ menitipkan anak−anaknya, Baekhyun tampak gembira."

"Chanyeol—" Kris menepuk pundaknya. "Katakan saja pada Baekhyun kalau merawat bayi sama saja dengan merawat anak balita."

"Sulit, _hyung_."

"Berusahalah." Suara penuh wibawa Tuan Park kembali terdengar. "Mungkin dengan kehadiran seorang anak, Baekhyun justru bisa sembuh sepenuhnya tanpa takut merasa kesakitan ataupun takut menyakiti seseorang."

"Ya, _abeoji_ benar, Yeol." tambah Yixing, ikut memberi dukungan. Chanyeol merasa berbagi cerita dengan keluarganya cukup membantu. Ia sempat putus asa membujuk Baekhyun untuk melakukan program bayi tabung dan peminjaman rahim, namun kini berkat dukungan keluarganya, ia akan berusaha kembali. Ia melakukannya bukan semata untuk mendapatkan keturunan. Melainkan membantu Baekhyun dalam usahanya untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri agar penyakit laknat itu tak mengganggu hidup _suami_ nya lagi.

"Aku akan berusaha."

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Musik** jazz terdengar merdu diantara sekat ruang yang orang sebut kamar tidur. Di apartemen bercorak kasual yang didesign oleh pemiliknya sendiri, Chanyeol tampak sedang membaca buku tebalnya sementara suami mungilnya sibuk membersihkan wajahnya dengan kapas yang telah diolesi _face care_. Dalam pantulan kaca, diam−diam Baekhyun mengamati kekasih hidupnya, mengagumi setiap pahatan yang terbentuk di parasnya yang rupawan. Jika diperhatikan, Chanyeol tampak dua kali lebih tampan ketimbang dulu.

Rasanya ia jatuh cinta lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau tersenyum." ujar Chanyeol setelah menyadari tatapan mata indah Baekhyun di kaca yang memantulkan bayangannya. "Apa ada yang salah?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Ia balikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Chanyeol secara langsung. Tatapannya masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Tatapan kekaguman yang entah mengapa membuat Chanyeol bangga. "Baru menyadari kalau kau jatuh cinta terlalu dalam padaku?" Lalu tawa merdu bak kutilang terdengar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau terbentur pintu membuat rasa percaya dirimu meningkat." Chanyeol merengut, teringat kejadian tadi sore dimana ia terlalu fokus mengagumi Baekhyun yang tengah bermain piano sampai tidak sadar jika pintu kamar mandi sudah berapa satu senti dari wajahnya. Lalu terjadilah benturan tidak elit yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa seharian penuh.

Lagi−lagi senyum kecil muncul di bibir Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil yang kini bermarga Park itu mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan menempatkan dirinya di sebelah suami tampannya –setelah menarik selimut untuk menutupi kaki mereka.

"Apa yang kau baca?"

"Managemen bisnis, apalagi?" Chanyeol menggedik bahu, rautnya tampak lelah. Bahkan matanya terlihat memerah di balik kacamata yang ia kenakan. Pasti Chanyeol bekerja keras untuk kelulusan dua tahunnya itu. "Aku berharap seseorang bersedia memijat kepalaku malam ini." Mata bulatnya mengerling jenaka yang membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebum senang. Chanyeol yang sekarang benar−benar pintar menggoda. Berulang kali ia berhasil membuat wajah cantik Baekhyun merona lucu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kemari kau, raksasa!" Chanyeol _nyengir_. Segera saja ia menyingkirkan buku−bukunya juga kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Setelahnya, ia membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh pada ranjang dengan kepala yang berbaring diatas paha Baekhyun. Dan dua detik kemudian, ia merasa jemari lentik itu memijat−mijat kepalanya dengan pelan. Tanpa terasa ia memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap sentuhan kekasih hatinya.

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan kalau _aku sangat mencintaimu_ hari ini?" Matanya masih terpejam. Terlalu nyaman dengan pijatan lembut yang dihasilkan tangan yang lentik seperti milik wanita itu.

"Kau mengatakannya setiap menit, Chanlie."

"Ya," Lalu Chanyeol membuka matanya, menatap netra secantik bulan sabit itu. "Aku akan mengatakannya setiap saat agar kau ingat kalau aku hanya akan mencintaimu." Dan tangan besar Chanyeol merangkak naik untuk menekan tengkuk Baekhyun demi mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Seolah kedua belah bibir itu telah saling mengenal, mereka mengecap dan menjelajah dengan gerakan sensual. Ciuman lembut yang penuh dengan perasaan dan hasrat yang ditekan. Ciuman yang lama−lama membawa keduanya dalam rengkuhan hangat masing−masing. Bergelung diatas ranjang dengan gairah yang mendebarkan.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Luhan** sudah menguap beberapa kali saat di depannya tengah terputar film horror yang sejak tadi membuat Minseok berteriak−teriak tidak jelas –sampai bibi apartemen sebelah menggedor pintu mereka karena keributan itu. Entah bagaimana Luhan justru berakhir dengan mengantuk sementara sahabatnya masih sibuk menyembunyikan pandangannya dengan bantal sofa. Mungkin karena rasa kantuk itu pula, rasa takutnya tadi menghilang begitu saja. Matanya berkedip sekali dua kali, tampak begitu berat.

"Argh!" Namun suara teriakan Minseok yang tertahan oleh bantal sofa lagi−lagi menggagalkan tidur indahnya. Dengan wajah sayu menahan kantuk, Luhan menatap kembali ke layar televisi. Minseok akan mencincangnya jika tahu ia tidak menikmati tontonan mereka justru tertidur dengan tidak elitnya. "Oh Tuhan!"

"Xiumin! Tutup mulutmu, kau mengagetkanku!" Luhan berdecak keras. Ia benar−benar mengantuk sekarang. Matanya menangkap angka sembilan pada dinding apartemen. Ini sudah cukup malam untuk tidur. "Ayo tidur, aku lelah."

"Sebentar, Lu. Temani aku." Minseok merengek dengan tangan yang mencengkeram lengannya erat, namun pandangan lelaki berpipi tembam itu masih saja menghadap layar datar di depan mereka. Luhan ingin sekali menjambak Minseok karena seenaknya mengatur waktu tidurnya. "Lagipula seseorang akan berkunjung malam ini." Sedikit demi sedikit rasa kantuk Luhan terganti dengan ekspresi penasaran. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang berkunjung ke apartemennya selarut ini.

"Kau serius?" Minseok mengangguk. "Siapa? Kekasihmu?" Sahabatnya hanya menoleh sedikit lalu menyunggingkan senyuman miring. Entah mengapa terlihat mengerikan bagi Luhan. "Apa kau mengundang seorang pekerja seks?!" tuding Luhan dengan mata melotot yang mengerikan. Rasa kantuknya langsung hilang saat pemikiran itu memasuki otaknya. Sial, apa Minseok tertular kebiasaan disini?

"Jangan bodoh, Lu."

"Lalu siapa—"

Ting. Tong.

"Itu dia!" Minseok segera mematikan layar televisinya dan bergegas membukakan pintu apartemen. Luhan menganga tidak percaya. Bahkan tadi lelaki bermata sipit itu _ngeyel_ ingin nonton horror sampai Luhan yang ingin mematikannya justru kena sembur. Tapi sekarang? Dengan seenak jidat sahabatnya itu pergi disaat film yang mereka tonton masih di scene klimaks. "Selamat datang, kawan lama!" sambutan –atau teriakan− heboh Minseok berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Luhan.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?" Minseok masih bertanya.

Sementara disisi lain, Luhan mengernyit ketika melihat tubuh jangkung seorang lelaki memeluk Minseok. Ia tak bisa mengenalinya karena tertutup topi yang dikenakan lelaki itu. Dilihat dari cara Minseok menyambutnya dengan bahasa korea, lelaki itu pasti teman lama Minseok saat masih sekolah. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk mendekat dan tepat saat pelukan itu terlepas...

 _Deg._

"Hai, Lu. Merindukanku?" Jantungnya berdebar keras hingga rasanya _ngilu_.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **RS Yongil** adalah salah satu dari rumah sakit terbesar di Korea Selatan yang menyediakan fasilitas pelayanan IVF (In Vitro Fertilization) atau bayi tabung. Dimana di tempat ini juga menyediakan jasa pembelian benih sel telur dan sperma, serta peminjaman rahim secara legal. Biasanya dilakukan untuk pasangan yang memiliki masalah dengan sel telurnya yang tidak bisa dibuahi atau sperma yang rusak. Namun sejak pelegalan pernikahan sesama jenis di Korea sejak 2014, menambah kegunaan fasilitas tersebut untuk mereka –pasangan sesama jenis− yang menginginkan anak kandung.

Sejak memasuki kawasan rumah sakit itu, Baekhyun meremas−remas jemarinya dengan gugup. Tangannya berkeringat, bahkan dahinya. Entah mengapa ia begitu gugup padahal Chanyeol sudah menjelaskan secara rinci perihal proses bayi tabung dan peminjaman rahim yang akan mereka lakukan. Ia seolah berada diantara percaya dan tidak percaya kalau ia akan memiliki seorang anak. Rasanya begitu mendebarkan. Berulang kali ia berdoa agar rasa gugupnya berkurang –sedikit banyak usahanya itu berhasil. Tanpa sadar tangan kirinya meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk digenggamnya. Ia butuh kekuatan.

"Kau tampak pucat, sayang. Tenanglah." Genggaman Chanyeol mengerat dan senyumnya begitu menenangkan.

"Apa ini akan berhasil?"

"Hey," Mereka berhenti melangkah. Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar, sebelah tangan Chanyeol menyelusuri pipi Baekhyun lalu menangkupnya dengan mesra. "Semua akan baik−baik saja, Xianlie. Jangan mengkhawatirkan apapun." Perlahan, garis lengkungan terbentuk di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Meskipun ia masih merasa buruk, namun dukungan Chanyeol membuatnya lebih baik. Chanyeol bersamanya, suaminya akan selalu menggenggamnya, itulah yang ia sematkan dalam keyakinannya.

Mereka dipandu seorang perawat hingga ke depan ruangan dokter khusus yang menangani masalah bayi tabung sekaligus konsultan mereka. Setelah perawat mempersilahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk, mereka pun dihadapkan pada seorang lelaki berkacamata yang tampak begitu elegan dengan jas dokternya. Dokter itu tersenyum ramah dan mempersilahkan mereka dengan baik.

"Namaku Han Kyung, dan akulah yang akan menjadi konsultan kalian." Chanyeol mengangguk sementara Baekhyun hanya melemparkan senyuman canggung. Dokter yang masih tampak muda itu lalu melihat data−data yang diberikan oleh perawat. "Byun Baekhyun− _sshi_ ternyata memiliki riwayat hidup yang cukup rumit." ujarnya diiringi senyuman maklum. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun malu mendengarnya. "Begitupun dengan Tuan Park Chanyeol, benar?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk mantab.

"Kalian takdir yang unik." ujar dokter itu lagi, tanpa bermaksud menghina. Nadanya justru sangat bersahabat. "Tapi bersyukurlah karena Tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Dan aku disini akan membantu kalian untuk mendapatkan karunia Tuhan yang lain." Tutur kata Dokter Han begitu lembut dan berwibawa. Pikiran Baekhyun akan hal−hal buruk secara perlahan mulai terkikis ketika dokter itu mulai menjelaskan hal−hal apa saja yang mereka perlukan dan harus dilakukan, juga kemungkinan kegagalan program tersebut. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan seksama.

"Dokter Han," Chanyeol menunduk selama dua detik, merasa bimbang namun kemudian ia tetap melanjutkan. "Apakah anak kami nanti kemungkinan akan mewarisi penyakit psikis itu?"

"Chanyeol− _sshi_ mengalami keterbelakangan mental dikarenakan kecelakaan, jadi kupikir itu takkan berpengaruh. Namun Baekhyun− _sshi_ ," Tangan dalam genggaman Chanyeol semakin berkeringat, Chanyeol tahu betul kalau suami mungilnya tengah ketakutan sekarang. "Berharaplah untuk yang terbaik. Selama ini bayi tabung selalu diproses dari sel telur dan sperma terbaik, jadi kupikir hal−hal seperti itu takkan terjadi." Meskipun tidak terlalu meyakinkan, setidaknya masih ada peluang. Bayi mereka pasti akan baik−baik saja.

Ya, mereka harus yakin.

.

 _ **PS :**_ _Pelegalan diatas hanyalah karangan penulis, karena nyatanya di Korea Selatan masih belum melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Hanya saja disana memang_ _ **pernah ada**_ _pernikahan sesama jenis._

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **Kota** Beijing di malam hari tampak begitu cantik. Gemerlap lampu−lampu berpadu dengan keramaian pejalan kaki. Tower tertinggi disana pun menyuguhkan atraksi lampu−lampunya yang sangat indah. Semua orang menikmati pemandangan itu dalam setiap langkah mereka. Luhan dan Sehun berjalan bersama dengan jemari yang saling terkait. Sesekali Luhan tampak mengagumi pemandangan malam dan Sehun menyahut ucapannya. Keduanya larut dalam percakapan penuh kerinduan.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanya Sehun saat keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku di sudut jalan. Luhan menggeleng, masih dengan senyuman yang tak hilang dari wajah cantiknya. "Kau terlihat senang sekali." Jemari Sehun menyisir helaian milik kekasihnya lalu menyelipkannya di belakang telinga. Wajah Luhan benar−benar seperti malaikat. Cantik tanpa cela.

"Aku merindukanmu." jujur Luhan dengan pipi yang merona lucu.

"Kau lucu sekali." Luhan mengaduh sakit ketika tangan Sehun menarik pipinya gemas. Keduanya tertawa bersama penuh kehangatan. Sudah setahun lebih mereka berhubungan dalam jarak jauh. Kesibukan Sehun membuatnya sulit menemui Luhan di China. Sehingga ketika mereka bertemu, mereka memanfaatkannya untuk pergi bersama, menghabiskan setiap detiknya dengan orang yang dikasihi. "Lu, kapan kau akan liburan ke Korea? Kau belum bertemu orang tuaku juga... keluargamu." tanya Sehun dengan intonasi lembut. Tak ingin menggores luka lama Luhan.

Tak disangka, Luhan hanya tersenyum manis. Meskipun sisa−sisa cinta itu masih ada, namun ia sudah menguburnya dalam−dalam hingga Sehun takkan pernah melihatnya. Sehun hanya boleh melihat cinta yang ia berikan kini. Kekasihnya hanya boleh merasakan cinta baru Luhan untuknya. Cinta yang mulai terbentuk sejak setahun yang lalu.

"Aku akan kembali nanti ketika pekerjaanku disini selesai." Sehun mengangguk. "Aku juga ingin menikah di Korea saja."

"Baiklah," Sehun mengecup hidungnya sebagai bentuk rasa kasihnya. Tersenyum lembut lalu memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat. "Kita akan menikah di Korea." putusnya kemudian. Keduanya saling menikmati moment kebersamaan mereka. Saling tersenyum ketika merasakan debaran masing−masing. Cincin yang melekat di jari manis keduanya adalah tanda cinta mereka yang suci.

* * *

 **ChanBaek © Jughead Spouse**

* * *

 **[Five Years Later...]**

 _ **Brukk.**_

 _Duk._

 _Bugh._

"YAAA!"

 _Brak._

"BERHENTI KALIAN!"

 **Suasana** salah satu apartemen di pusat kota Korea itu tampak riuh. Suara derap langkah dan kaki−kaki mungil yang berlarian, sukses membangunkan semua tetangga di lantai bawah. Keributan di jam enam pagi adalah hal paling menyebalkan di dunia. Dan keributan itu... terjadi di dalam apartemen keluarga Park. Park Chanyeol.

"Hentikan dia, Chanlie! Tangkap bocah−bocah nakal itu!"

"Haahahaa— kejar aku!"

"Hahaa— kabur Jack!"

"Jackson, Jesper! Berhenti kalian!" jerit lelaki manis berusia tiga puluhan dengan wajah yang dipenuhi peluh dan pipi yang ternoda sabun. Kedua tangannya terhiasi busa, juga helai−helai rambutnya –meskipun tidak sebanyak di lengannya. "YA! Jauhkan kaki kalian dari sofaku!" jeritan itu semakin keras ketika kaki−kaki mungil dua bocah kembar tidak identik itu menginjak−injak area terlarang milik ayahnya. Yang mana berhasil membuat lelaki manis itu murka. "SOFAKUUUU!"

"Oh astaga," Chanyeol melemparkan garpunya kesal. Rasa laparnya menguap seketika. Ia gemas mendengar teriakan _suami_ mungilnya setiap pagi. Rasanya benar−benar ingin membungkam bibir tipis itu dan melahapnya seperti sarapan paginya. "Baekhyun, jangan berteriak. Kasihan tetangga!" Chanyeol tampak mengerikan dengan wajah kusut bangun tidurnya. Dibawah matanya berkantung dan berwarna hitam, jelas sekali kalau ia kekurangan tidur −namun pagi ini harus terpaksa bangun untuk bekerja.

"Aku tidak peduli! Tangkap bocah−bocah telanjang itu!"

" _Dad_!/ _Daddy_!" Kedua putranya langsung memeluk kaki−kaki panjang Chanyeol dengan erat. Lidah mereka terjulur pada ayahnya yang berwajah manis –pose mengejek yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun gemas dibuatnya. " _Appa_ seram, lindungi kami, _dad_!" Jesper memeluk kakinya semakin erat ditambah wajah yang terkubur disela−selanya, cukup membuatnya geli setengah mati. Chanyeol melemparkan senyuman pada Baekhyun yang justru mendengus jengkel. Kedua anaknya selalu meminta perlindungan dari _daddy_ mereka. Sial sekali.

"Jackson dan Jesper harus mandi dulu, sayang." Jemari Chanyeol mengusap kedua surai anak−anaknya yang berbeda warna dan kedua manik itu menatapnya balik dengan pandangan yang menggemaskan. "Coba lihat, _appa_ berkeringat begitu banyak. Pasti lelah sekali jika harus mengejar−ngejar kalian setiap pagi." Lelaki jangkung itu memasang wajah sedih dan berhasil mempengaruhi kedua anak kembarnya. Jackson dan Jesper saling tatap kemudian mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sang _appa._

Baekhyun buru−buru memasang wajah sesedih mungkin.

" _Appa_ ~" Lalu Jesper mendahului adik kembarnya untuk memberikan pelukan sayang pada sang appa yang selalu direpotkannya setiap pagi. Dengan senang hati Baekhyun membalas pelukan itu. Tak lama setelahnya, disusul Jackson dengan ekspresi malu−malu tapi mau. Ketiga anak adam itupun berpelukan hangat hingga membuat hati Chanyeol tergerak untuk ikut memeluk keluarganya. "Maafkan Jesper, _appa_ ~" Wajah yang begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun itu menatapinya dengan ekspresi anak anjing yang diwarisinya dari sang _appa_.

"Maafkan Jackson juga, _appa_ ~" Lalu disusul anak bungsunya yang wajahnya memerah lucu. Baekhyun terkekeh lucu. Ia mengecupi pipi anak−anaknya lalu menggiring dua tubuh telanjang itu memasuki kamar mandi kembali. Tak lupa Baekhyun membisikkan kalimat 'terima kasih' pada suami tampannya yang sudah membantunya membujuk kedua anaknya. Chanyeol mengedip bangga −seolah ia akan menagih hadiah sepulang kerja, dan Baekhyun tersenyum malu melihatnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat ketika melihat ketiga makhluk paling dicintainya itu memasuki kamar mandi kembali. Dalam hati, bersyukur atas semua yang ia miliki. Rasanya begitu melegakan ketika masalah−masalah yang dulu berangsur−angsur membaik. Begitupun hubungan keluarga mereka. Ia senang karena Baekhyun dan Luhan mulai saling menerima. Ia hanya bisa berdoa, semoga kebahagiaan ini akan selalu mengiringi langkah−langkah kaki mereka yang ia sayangi.

Hal yang paling berharga di dunia ini, **adalah orang−orang yang selalu berada disisi kita, orang−orang yang kita sayangi, juga menyayangi kita... Bersama membangun sebuah kebahagiaan sederhana.**

 **Itulah arti keluarga yang sesungguhnya.**

* * *

.

"— **THE END—"**

.

* * *

 **A/N :  
**

 **Baekhyun bukan MPreg.** Dia murni lelaki tanpa rahim. Anak-anak diatas adalah hasil dari bayi tabung (dg sel telur yang dibeli dari rahim wanita) yg kemudian dititipkan pada rahim wanita tersebut (peminjaman rahim), karena itu meskipun kembar, Jack lebih mirip Chanyeol dan Jes mirip Baekhyun. Btw, saya dalam suasana hati baik, karena itu saya posting lagi.

"Menghargai bagi saya bukan dengan beratus review, tetapi siapapun itu yang mau mengerti dan menahami kondisi author." dari melihat review yang masuk, saya jadi tahu mana yang benar-benar bisa menghargai saya dan kehidupan saya dalam menulis.


End file.
